


The Night Sky is Changing Overhead

by Lis (domesticharry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 124,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticharry/pseuds/Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, sorry, but I believe that’s actually mine,” Harry said a bit awkwardly, pointing at the cup. </p><p>The man huffed, slightly narrowing his blue eyes, “Nope, large Americano, dash of cream.” He held the coffee up closer to Harry and honestly, Harry knew exactly what was in the cup because it was <em>his </em> coffee. </p><p>“Right,” Harry slowly drawled out as if he was talking to a toddler, “Which would make that mine.”</p><p>“Look, I really don’t have time for this, I’m running late. And this,” he said before he took a sip from the cup, “Is mine.” </p><p>Harry’s jaw dropped and he held his hands out, failing them slightly, “Wha-you can’t just drink it!” </p><p>“Well I did, so, do you still want it or can I be on my way?” The man challenged.  </p><p>Harry shook his head disbelievingly, “Take it, but for the record, it says <em>Harry </em> on it.” </p><p>The man turned the cup around and a sharp laugh came out of his mouth, “Well, shit.” He looked at Harry, a smile stretched across his face as crinkles formed next to his eyes. “Thanks, Harry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breath Before We Get a Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is a tattoo artist, Louis is a drama professor, and they meet during an argument at a café. 
> 
> If you want to drop by and talk about the fic or anything else under the sun, my tumblr is domestic-harry.
> 
> Title Song: Closer by Tegan and Sara. Each chapter is named after a different lyric in Closer.
> 
> Oh, and hi, I'm Lisa!

The pavement of Soho, London, was damp with morning dew from the previous night’s rain showers. As Harry meandered further into West End, the smooth black pavement changed to a collection of different colored cobblestone pieces. Charcoal, sand, maverick, and burgundy, intertwined into a beautiful yet nonsensical pattern. Miniature pools of water gathered between the unevenly cut squares, water droplets bouncing with each step Harry took. 

Shop owners were seen unlocking their doors, mumbling their polite “Hellos” and “Good Mornings” to one another. The entertainment district was waking up and coming to life with every stride Harry took. Harry passed by BAR Soho, giving a slight wave to Duncan, the daytime manager. His destination was the parlor that awaited him on the corner of Old Compton Street. 

Harry pulled his leather jacket a bit tighter around his shoulders as he ducked into the local café to grab his morning coffee. Since Harry moved from Holmes Chapel to Soho three years ago, Menchies had become his regular supplier for a morning brew. Well, sometimes at night too if it was a particularly long day and he felt burnt out.

The inside of the café was cozy, warm hues scattered from the painted walls to the rustic tables. It was relatively small in comparison to the other shops that surrounded the area, making it more of a desirable place in Harry’s opinion. He waited in the short queue, only three other people in front of him. When he got to the front, he ordered his large coffee, added just a dash of milk, and then made his way back to the city streets. 

He held the steaming cup in his left hand, thankful for the heat during the crisp September morning. Pulling out his mobile from his back pocket, Harry saw that it was nearing quarter to nine. He quickened his steps slightly, wanting to have plenty of time to get everything settled before his first appointment of the day. 

Harry stopped at the corner, underneath of a sign labeled _Idle Hand Tattoo Studio_ . A rod iron bar held the rectangular sign, the black calligraphy simple against the white and gold backing. When Harry got the rights to the premise, making the entryway sign became his first priority. 

At the beginning of the 19th century, Idle Hand was a pub that served as a meeting ground for French exiles, poets apparently. Harry didn’t know much about French literature or even 19th century British literature, but there was something about the shop that had a unique charm to it. The old owners kept the architecture as it was when they originally bought it, even left a few pieces of furniture behind. Everything else on Old Compton Street, aside from its name, had been renovated to a more modern look to fit the current century.

During his time at university, while other students joined clubs or athletic teams, Harry had become an apprentice to a tattoo artist named Kevin Paul. All of his life, Harry had been sketching and painting, finding relief and solace in the practice. He wasn’t an introvert, not by any means, but he found there were few things that felt better than imprinting his own art onto someone else. Every time somebody came into the studio, there was an immense amount of trust that was put into his hands. 

During his final year, Harry had managed to get his tattoo license while balancing writing his dissertation. He lacked the social life any normal university student had. Instead of drinking himself into a stupor on Saturday nights, Harry was crammed in the back corner of Kevin's studio. Pen and notebook in hand as he observed the artist for hours on end. In his eyes, it was worth it.

Once he had passed all of his courses, Harry graduated with a Bachelor’s Degree in Business. 

After he graduated, Harry moved back home for two years. Except, he wasn’t exactly “living” at home. He had managed to make a name for himself during his college years and was scouted to tour with the Euro Tattoo Convention. 

Over those two years, Harry met a wide range of people from all different cultures and upbringings. He saw landmarks that he had only read about and slept in places that would make any other recent graduate jealous. On top of it all, he got to build his own portfolio and spread his brand in multiple countries. Meaning, he already had a client base before he had even opened up a shop. 

Once the second tour had finished, while Harry was exceedingly proud of what he had accomplished, he didn’t feel close to being satisfied. So, he returned to Holmes Chapel and began mapping out his next move. That move turned out to be, Soho. 

From the tattoos he had produced during university and the two tours, Harry had a significant amount saved up. It was enough to not only make the move, but to own property as well. He spent days looking at different flats online before settling on a studio that nestled on the outskirts of Soho. It was good in the sense that it didn’t cost much, but it was even better for the fact that it was in walking distance from the tube. One month more of packing and finalizing shipping plans, and Harry had moved to Soho at the age of twenty-three. 

Pulling out a set of keys from his jacket pocket, Harry pressed a bronze key into the lock. He twisted his wrist and waited to hear the familiar _click_ before turning the doorknob and pushing it open. A narrow hallway covered from top to bottom with old magazine pages, led to the reception's glass door. 

There were pages torn from all sorts of different genres and publications. Everything from fashion to news to outdoors to food. It was a compilation of what Harry was able to get his hands on when he began the week long project. The process was messy from the sheer amount of Mod Podge that Harry had to paint over each picture. It was necessary so that the postings would not only stick to the walls, but also have the inability to deteriorate over time. 

At the end of the hall, just atop the glass door, shined a blue neon _Tattoo_ sign. Before Harry unlocked the glass door, he flicked the light switch and watched as the twisted bulbs flickered once before radiating a royal blue. 

On the other side of the glass door, was where Harry’s heart truly belonged. 

While the ceiling was plastered with copies of The Sun Newspaper, the floors were covered in slightly-marred white and black checkered tiles. The left wall was divided directly down the middle; the left half painted a matte black while the right was a matte white. Spaced across the wall were square mirrors, each one equidistantly hung in place. Also scattered along the wall, there were a few of Harry’s own paintings and sketches. The largest one was a painting of Heath Ledger as the Joker. 

Directly in front of the left wall, there was a white receptionist desk with a desktop Mac perched on it's top. Vintage leather-bound suitcases were stacked carefully against the desk’s siding, a few black ones with rusted buckles, a beige one with a leather strap, and an olive one with a faded silver handle. 

The right wall was decorated similarly, white paint on one half while black covered the other. Where the receptionist desk was on the left, there was a black couch on the right. The fabric was white paisley so it created a contrast pattern against the tiled floor. That was Harry’s vision though, he wanted to keep a color theme while having the different patters neglect each other.

In front of the couch, there was a large wooden spool turned on its side, thick rope wrapped around its middle. Harry discovered it at an art auction during his first year in Soho. One look and he immediately knew that it would serve as a coffee table for the waiting room of the studio. 

Hung upside down from the ceiling, there were four side-table lamps. Each one had a different styled covering and they ranged from altered shades of grey and rose. Harry couldn’t exactly explain why he thought it was a good idea to nail lamps upside down on the ceiling, but for some reason, it worked. 

Harry flipped a switch to turn on the lamps and walked through the waiting room, organizing the few books that were sat on the make-shift coffee table. He stopped in front of one of the mirrors, set his coffee down, and scrutinized his reflection to make sure that he looked semi-presentable for his bookings. 

Brown waves intertwined with one another, spilling over the dip of his collar bones. Harry knew that they would bother him later so he pulled a hair tie off his wrist and with practiced ease, gathered the loose tendrils into a high ponytail. He grabbed a thin, sleek black ribbon from his jean pocket and tied it around the base. The ends of his hair tickled against the base of his neck as he fastened the simple bow in place 

Harry leaned forward and wiped the back of his hand against his eyes, the emerald irises stood out against his pale complexion. Slight bags drooped under his eyes, a repercussion from staying up to finish an episode of Game of Thrones. While he looked a bit worn, Harry was sure that he’s looked worse. 

At least he managed to change out of his pair of joggers and put on a _real_ outfit that morning. 

His grandfather’s vintage jacket hung over his white t-shirt, black jeans lined his thighs tightly. On his feet were a pair of noir leather boots that had silver buckles wrapped around the ankles. The metal created a light _clinking_ noise with each step that he would take. 

_Yeah, he could do worse._

Turning away from the wall of mirrors, Harry walked towards a mahogany door that separated the waiting room from where Harry actually did the tattoos. The door was slanted, the top left corner slanting down at an angle to give it an _Alice in Wonderland_ feeling. The frame was a deep brown along with beige paneling that hugged the surface of the door. 

Harry hauled the door open and then shut it behind him as he walked into the adjacent room. The checkered flooring from the reception followed into the tattoo room, making the transition between the two feel somewhat natural. Against the same wall as the door, the surface was painted a cherry red. Framed photographs from Harry's travels were nailed against the wall, the circular metal piercing the top of each polaroid. Every photo was different and each one of them unveiled a different story. 

The previous owners left behind two white oak vintage desks, each one accompanied by a wooden chair. Across the top of the desks there were different pots of colored ink and copies of Harry’s portfolio. Three drawers lined the body of the desks: One for Harry’s sketchbooks and tracing papers, one for shader and liner needles, and one for the different electricmotor guns. 

The adjacent wall was covered in shattered mirrors, the fragments giving the illusion that it was a cracked mural. Between the pieces of mirror, there were inserts of sea glass. Emerald, rose, and topaz mingled together along the white expanse. Overhead lights reflected off of the glass causing the colors to delicately shimmer against the checkered floor. 

Across the door was Harry’s main work station. The wall painted stark white and adorned with eight different styles of clocks. Each one was gutted open, showing the clogs, nuts, and bolts that turned the minute and hour hands. In order to cohesively bring each design together, Harry pinned old strips of film between each individual clock. Next to the walnut clock, a clock that Harry believed to be the oldest, there was a self-standing bookshelf. On that shelf, there was Harry’s first journal. 

That journal was filled with the earliest and hardest tribulation of Harry's life. The beginning pages were marred with crimson red and orange paints, each abstract reflecting when his dad walked out. He was seven at the time, sitting in the lounge of his childhood house. His sister Gemma sat by his side as their dad told them that he was leaving. Harry didn’t cry much as a kid, Mum always telling him that he was a well-mannered child. But that day, he cried more than he thought was humanly possible. 

As the pages of the journal continued, so did the abstracts. Harry went from a confused and angry seven year old to someone who began to understand. He understood that sometimes a person needed to end a relationship if it had become unhealthy. There would always be a bit of resentment, but he made progress with each passing year. Honestly, Harry kept the journal because it reminded him how far he had come. Art became a source of positivity and not just an outlet for pain. 

The largest clock on the wall was black cherry wood and had a large face with the hours painted in roman numerals. Along the wood outline, _World of Invention_ was painted in a soft-cream pigment. Hanging underneath the clock, on a thin pendulum, was a carved sparrow. It was the same sparrow that inspired the design for the two birds tattooed on Harry's upper chest. 

Beside the tattoo artist's desk, there was an early 1900’s styled plush chair, the fabric worn and the salmon color faded beautifully. The arms of the chair were espresso brown and the intricate carvings made the chair seem regal regardless of it's relatively small size. 

However, out of everything in the room, Harry’s favorite piece was a granite chest with front doors. Like everything else, it was scuffed black and white. But instead of checkers, it was outlined with diamonds. Gold trim framed the magnificent chest, the surface shining brightly from a recent dusting. 

One year after Idle Hand’s opening, word began to spread of the “interesting” tattoo parlor that only had a single tattoo artist. 

One year after Idle Hand's opening, the parlor became Soho’s own tourist attraction. 

“Harry, you back there?” 

“Yeah, just setting up,” Harry yelled as he began disinfecting the tattoo chair and bed. 

Through The Wonderland Door, came in Niall Horan. He was one half Harry’s receptionist and one half Harry’s best mate. 

Niall was also the most ridiculous fucker that Harry ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Average in height, he stood bit shorter than Harry himself. Niall was of a lean build with thin twiggy legs that didn’t necessarily match the proportion of his upper body. Brown roots had begun to peek out underneath his blonde hair, a telling sign that Niall was going to re-bleach it during the next few days. 

It was Harry’s second night in Soho when he met Niall at the bar, Village. Harry was sat at the bar, talking to the bartender when Niall walked up beside him. Niall wore a blue flannel shirt over a cotton white tee and a pair of light wash skinny jeans that hugged his legs. On Niall's feet were a pair of battered brown Chelsea boots that looked they had seen their fair share of bad days. 

He ordered a pint of Peroni and had a slightly confused expression as he looked around the bar. Harry took pity on him and leaned over, “Looking for someone?”

Niall stepped closer to Harry’s side so that he could ask quietly, “Is it just me or are there a lot of blokes in here.”

He had asked so innocently that Harry couldn’t help the sharp laugh that came out of his mouth. “That’s usually how gay bars work, mate.”

Niall leaned back, his eyes widened to the size of saucers as understanding finally cleared the confusion painted across his features. He started to laugh and the sound was absolutely infectious. 

“Oh fuck, that’s a good one. Now that I know...I can definitely see it,” Niall gestured around the room and the men that were talking a bit too close to be deemed platonic. 

Not to mention, the large rainbow flag that stretched across the back wall. 

Harry snorted and finished off his tequila sunrise, pushing the empty cup towards the bar. He held his hand out, “I’m Harry.”

“Niall,” he replied happily, shaking Harry’s hand before going on to down the rest of his drink. “Bartender!” Niall yelled, waving his hand a bit obnoxiously to get the man’s attention. 

The bartender came back over and placed his hands on the lip of the bar, “What can I get you?” 

Niall gestured between Harry and himself, “Another Peroni for me and another one of whatever he just finished.” 

“Peroni and Tequila Sunrise, coming up.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, genuinely surprised at the action.

Niall shrugged, “I was planning on buying drinks for girls tonight but seeing as how that’s not likely here, I’m buying you one instead.” 

It all went from there, they became a bit inseparable and Niall welcomed Harry into his group of friends. There was Ed Sheeran, a stocky ginger who played guitar at one of the local pubs. Josh Devine, a personal trainer who made it his personal mission to get Harry into other exercises besides yoga (three years passed and still no success). And then there was Nick Grimshaw, host of The Breakfast Show on BBC Radio 1. Niall and Nick met when they both studied at University of Liverpool. That was also before Nick failed out their final year and decided to be the first to move down to London. 

During Harry's first bar crawl with Niall and the rest of the group, Niall mentioned that he was about to leave his job. Harry slightly hesitated before he asked if Niall would want to work at the studio when it opened. Previously, Niall told him that he studied communications so Harry figured that he would be a good fit for a receptionist. He had hoped that Niall wouldn’t take it in the wrong way, the fact that he would be hired “under” Harry. But, Harry figured it was better to put the offer out there instead of not trying to help at all. 

Niall was ecstatic.

While Harry had sixty-two tattoos littered across his body, Niall had none. It was a bit hilarious how it always seemed to confuse customers when they strode in, seeing that the receptionist's milky skin was bare of ink and piercings. Last year, Niall had asked Harry to tattoo his arse but the moment that the gun was turned on, the needle vibrating incessantly, Niall nearly passed out and fell off the chair. 

They didn't try _that_ again. 

“Your 9:00 should be here any minute, it’s just a touch up so shouldn’t be bad.” Niall walked further into the room, a planner in one hand and Harry’s coffee from earlier in the other, “How you manage to leave your coffee on my desk every fucking day, I will never know.”

Harry took the cup out of Niall’s outreached hand and took a strong pull, the liquid slightly burning his tongue.“Sorry ‘bout that. When’s the second appointment?” 

Niall rolled his eyes and scanned over the opened page of the journal, “Zayn comes in 'round twelve. He mentioned a chest piece.” 

“Alright, thanks Ni. I’m just setting up so send the first one back whenever they get here,” Harry said. 

****

Harry was tossing out the used paper towels from the previous client when there was a light knock on the door. “Come on in,” He chimed as he finished cleaning up his station. 

Zayn Malik opened the door, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when they made eye contact. “Afternoon, Harry.” 

Harry walked over and gave Zayn a quick hug, the lingering smell of cigarette smoke filling his nose. “I hear we’re going with a chest piece today?” Harry asked rather than stated. 

They met during the tail end of Harry’s second tour, when he was at the Piccadilly Convention Center. The first tattoo Harry had done for Zayn was a shamrock on his left hand. Harry was immediately impressed with his pain tolerance given that it was well known that hand tattoos were the most painful tattoos to get. And yet, there Zayn was, relaxed in the tattoo chair without a single flinch. 

Zayn had thick black hair that was always styled into a smart quiff, each piece in a particular place. He wore a simple black shirt and black jeans with holes over the knees. Harry would be incompetent if he didn’t notice that Zayn was gorgeous, his sharp jawline lightly dusted with scruff. His dark brown eyes were framed with thick lashes, adding a touch of femininity to his features. He was just very, very, pretty. 

And very, very, not single. 

Harry was only a bit disappointed when he found out Zayn had been dating his boyfriend, Liam, for the past year or so. 

Regardless, since the first day they met, Harry had become Zayn’s official tattoo artist. When Harry was still living at home, Zayn had made the trip up to Cheshire so that Harry could tattoo a peacock on the back of his neck. It was a bit surprising that they never met up outside of the studio because they always had good conversation, their personalities compatible. It didn't hurt that Zayn was an artist himself. 

“Yeah, um, I sketched something up a month back,” Zayn sat down and pulled out his sketchbook from his messenger bag. He flipped open to the most recent page and faced the sketch towards Harry. 

On the page were two black sketches of angel wings and in the center was a red kiss imprint. “Color?” Harry asked, a bit surprised because nearly 98% of Zayn’s tattoos were done in black and grey shading. 

Zayn nodded, “Just the kiss, yeah.” 

“Alright, you know the drill,” Harry waved his hand towards the direction of the tattoo chair. 

“Lucky for you, I thought ahead and made sure to shave,” Zayn smirked. 

It was during their first appointment that Harry confessed to him that it was always a bit weird for to shave strangers. Especially the customers who wanted to get tattoos on their bums. Harry was an arse man but that was under different circumstances. 

Harry snorted, “Well aren’t you just a saint.” 

He opened one of the drawers and pulled out the tracing papers. Immediately, Harry got to work on carefully tracing the sketch so that he could apply it to Zayn’s chest. As Harry worked, Zayn stripped off his shirt and settled in the chair, lightly drumming on his thighs as he waited. 

Once the trace was done, Harry gently removed the film and pressed it onto the center of Zayn’s chest. Just below his collar bones, the kiss appearing on his sternum. He reached over to his desk, grabbed a hand mirror, and held it out to Zayn. He had to make sure the placement was correct. 

“Perfect,” Zayn approved.

Harry grinned and took the mirror back. He pulled the noir, charcoal, and cherry ink, closer to his chair and uncapped the tiny capsules. Digging through the drawer of needles, Harry grabbed the sterilized packing of two liners and two shaders. His favorite gun already sat on the desk, the copper glistening underneath the overhead light. All he had to do was put on a fresh pair of gloves, unwrap the needles from their casings, and attach the first liner in place. With the toe of his boot, he pushed the foot pedal on the ground and the gun began to vibrate in his hand. Carefully, he dipped the tip of the liner into the black ink.

“Ready?” Harry asked as he positioned his left hand against Zayn’s shoulder and the right one hovered just above the blue outline. 

Zayn nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing his body as Harry got to work. It wasn’t a difficult tattoo by any means, but Harry always treated each project with extreme care and precision. 

“So,” Harry drawled out as he continued marking Zayn’s skin. “Did you make Liam put on lipstick for the print?” 

Zayn chuckled, making sure to keep as still as possible while doing so, “While that wouldn’t have been an un-welcomed sight, it’s my mum’s actually.” 

Harry hummed in understanding, sitting back so that he could wipe the excess ink with a paper towel. “There a story behind that?” He asked. 

“Keeps her close when I’m gone. Haven’t seen her in a while, yuh know, work an’ all.” 

Zayn worked at Royal Academy of Arts, just outside of Soho. He was an art professor, mainly focused on teaching painting. The last time Zayn had been in, he was stressed about having to construct the set for the school’s main musical, _Les Miserables_. Zayn didn’t have any actual want to do the project. Apparently, his friend had managed dragged him into doing it since he didn’t “trust the students.” 

Harry thought it was a bit odd seeing as how the students would be art majors. When he voiced that comment, Zayn snorted, “You try telling that to a stubborn drama teacher.” 

Harry shrugged and let it go.  


****

Six hours later, Zayn was long gone and Harry had just finished his last appointment. A small family emblem on a woman named Grace. It was simple, but admittedly beautiful. Harry was cleaning up the rest of his station, discarding the used paper towels and placing ink capsules back into proper order, when Niall walked in. 

“Fancy a drink?” Niall asked as he pulled on his denim jacket. 

Harry entertained the thought for about half of a second before shaking his head, “Another time, I’m beat. Thanks though.”

Niall nodded, “Go on then princess, I’ll lock up.” 

“Not a princess,” Harry huffed indignantly. 

“I love you, but you have a ribbon in your hair. You’re a princess,” Niall stated matter of factly. 

Harry rolled his eyes and self-consciously tugged on the ribbon, “Well forgive me for wanting to look descent.” 

Niall held up his hands in mock defense, “Calm down, never said it was a bad thing. You look beautiful. Some boy will make an honest queen out of you one day.”

Since Harry was a grown adult, he did what anyone else would have done, and stuck out his tongue, “I hate you.” No actual malice behind his words, of course. 

“Home,” Niall sternly said, his index finger pointed towards the door. 

“Fine, fine,” Harry huffed, gathering his jacket and stepping out of the back room. 

By the time Harry made his way back outside, Soho had erupted into it's wellknown debauchery-filled, nightlife. There were people wandering, well, mostly stumbling, from bar to bar. Harry tugged on his jacket and began the short trek to his studio flat. It was close enough where he could walk to work but just far enough to be a bit of a nuisance when he was exhausted. 

Harry made it to a brick building with vintage wooden doors, and pulled out his key. He made quick work of the lock, pushing open the worn down door to get inside. There were only three floors, Harry living in the studio at the top. The stairway was a bit dim, overhead lights flickered slightly as he made his way step by step. The air thick and the stairway smelled slightly of take away curry. Wooden flooring extended throughout the building. Each step he took slightly echoed throughout the stairwell. 

On the third floor, _301_ was painted onto a green door in off-gold paint. Harry was sure that at one time it must have been a brighter shade but he didn’t mind. 

Upon unlocking the front door and walking inside, Harry immediately kicked off his shoes. He shut the door behind him and felt tension immediately leaving his body as he made his way into the studio. The studio had an open floor plan with precariously placed wooden frames to act as partitions. 

Upon entering the studio, the first thing people saw was Harry’s work space to the right, canvases and splattered paint covered the smoky grey wall paper. In certain sections, the wallpaper was torn and curling in on itself, revealing sandy brick backing. Two windows were positioned against the far wall, the night sky filtered through to act as an illuminator over the pale wood floor. During his first week, Harry had taken to painting a large mural on the wall, adding onto it whenever he had the time. The centerpiece was a willow tree, the branches brittle and drooping low with peach blossoms. 

There was a step stool by the right corner of the wall, a large orange blob of paint covered the top step from the sun Harry had begun to paint a few days back. A nail popped out between the windows, a pair of jean overalls hanging off of it. They were once a pale blue but overtime, the material accumulated multi-colored dashes of paint. One of the knees had worn out and was frayed drastically, white remnants of fabric barely holding the material together. 

Acting as a divider, there was a rickety desk marred with half-used paint cans beside a rusted book case that held different brushes. To anyone else, it looked a disarray but Harry knew where everything was down to the last nook and cranny. 

Towards the left of the entryway was the makeshift kitchen. Paneled windows stretched across the wall, the rooftop of the building next door serving as a view. A green lamp hung from the ceiling, the color a blatant contrast to the pale orange wallpaper. A 1950’s refrigerator hummed in the corner, the door filled with pictures of Harry’s family. Each photograph held by black circular magnets. One brown table with a single brown chair was set up in the middle of the “room.” A bowl of bananas and apples perched on top of the wooden surface. There was one sink, an oven, and an empty counter top, and that was it. 

Pictures of Tuscany were pinned above the self-standing bookshelf that held mixing bowls, pots and pans. An emptied tomato soup can was placed on the far corner of the shelf, holding wooden spoons and Harry's special pancake spatula. The rest of the utensils were packed away in a pull out drawer next to the sink. 

Further in the flat, behind a large wood framed partition, was Harry’s bed. He hung a flimsy pink tapestry against the frame to give some appearance of privacy (even though it was only Harry who lived there). The queen-sized bed was disheveled, burnt orange sheets messily drawn back while the brown comforter had been kicked to the floor. 

Every morning, the sun spilt through the windows that paneled across the wall, no shades to block out the sunlight. Harry had a black record player setup on top of an old milk crate, records filling the space underneath of it. Every morning when Harry woke up, he would play a record and leisurely listen along as he got ready for the day. It was his soothing balm for living in a city of pure mayhem. 

Candles and incents were lined along the windowsill, one or two always burning the moment Harry got home. Where the stairway smelt of take-away, Harry’s studio smelt of lavender or vanilla or sometimes Japanese cherry blossoms. 

By the window, there was a small cushioned chair. Cream fabric was concaved from the nights Harry stayed up reading. It was the only sense of “living room seating” that he had. He found that if he was inviting someone back to his place, it _usually_ wasn't to sit across the room from one another and have a chat. 

Visible wooden beams stretched across the ceiling of the studio, a string of fairy lights tangled along the ones crossed over Harry's bed. Sometimes at night, after he had turned off his small TV set, Harry would just lay underneath of the fairy lights. He liked to pretend that they were stars and that he was stretched out in a field somewhere. He would also pretend that he wasn’t lying there alone. 

A bathroom was set up in the back left of the space, two dividers meeting each other to create a corner. Harry found a way to mount just a sheet of yellow tiles along the bottom of the dividers. They only reached up about three feet tall so they didn't create an entire wall. Behind the tile was a simple white bathtub, the morning paper still hanging off the ceramic lip from earlier that morning. Bronze faucet handles matched the bronze shower head that had been attached to a horizontal bar across one of the dividers. Next to the tub was a small clear table with shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a tan candle placed on top. 

Harry had hung clear shower curtains along the partition but he never once had it fully drawn, never caring enough to. Perched at a tilted angle above the tub, was a large mirror. That one and a smaller vanity above the sink, were the only mirrors in the studio. 

A simple white sink and toilet were against the back wall, covered from the bed’s view if the curtain was drawn shut. 

Harry walked over to the line of candles, picked up a black cigarette lighter that was sat on a floral dish, and lit one of the candles. Once the blackened wick caught flame, Harry placed the lighter back and turned on the record player. _Flowers In Your Hair_ by The Lumineers began to quietly crackle through the quiet blanket that stretched through the studio.

As he walked away from the player, the flicker of the candle light danced across his skin. Harry shrugged off his jacket, hung it on a wire hanger, then put the hanger on one of the three clothing racks diagonal from his bed. Harry pulled his shirt over his head as his hips subconsciously swayed to the melody. 

He walked over to the kitchen table and picked up one of the bananas, not feeling hungry enough to make an actual meal that night. In the background Harry could faintly hear someone yelling outside. Reflexively, he strained his ears to listen carefully. 

Niall had a bit of a habit of getting drunk, throwing pebbles at his window, and then yelling for Harry to let him in. He did this even though he had Harry’s number and logically, did not need to wake up the entire street with his nonsense. Of course, Harry would let him in anyways and then force Niall to have a glass of water. He would tuck Niall in bed, make sure he was still breathing, and follow suit shortly after. 

Luckily enough for Harry, it was some other drunk bastard out there. 

Finishing off his snack, he threw the peel away in a bin, blew out the candle, turned off the record, and then made his way over to his bed. Harry tugged off his jeans and briefs in one go, a gust of brisk air making the hair on his legs stand up. He unfastened the ribbon from his hair and pulled out the elastic hair tie, chocolate waves falling down flush against the side of his neck. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he shook out the ponytail crease that had formed at the crown of his head. 

Gingerly, Harry climbed in bed and pulled the sheets up to his hips. Turning onto his side, he brought a second pillow against his chest, cuddling the soft material close. Letting the day’s exhaustion wash over him, Harry closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. 

****

The next morning, Harry was a bit slow getting out of his place and off to work. By the time he made it to Menchies, the queue was relatively long. Harry tried his best not to pout, he really did. By the time he got to the front there were already four people waiting behind him. Like every day, he gave them his name to be scribbled on the white cup, and handed the cashier three quid, getting fifty-pence back. 

After he ordered, Harry stood to the side of the counter and waited on the barista to finish the other orders before his own. The crowd had died down only slightly by the time the barista called out, “Large Americano, dash of cream,” and placed the steaming cup on the counter. 

Harry reached forward for the drink but jerked back when a slightly smaller hand reached it before him. Harry shook his head, slightly confused because he was _certain_ that he was next in line. He looked to his left and saw a man who stood a few inches shorter than him. He had tousled brown hair but more importantly, he was holding the cup of coffee. _Harry's_ cup of coffee.

“Um, sorry, but I believe that’s actually mine,” Harry said a bit awkwardly, pointing at the cup. 

The man huffed, narrowing his blue eyes slightly, “Nope, large Americano, dash of cream.” He held the coffee up closer to Harry and honestly, Harry knew exactly what was in the cup because it was _his_ coffee. 

“Right,” Harry drawled out slowly as if he was talking to a toddler, “Which would make that mine.”

The man placed his hand on his hip and quirked his left eyebrow. Harry gave him a quick once over, not really sure what else to do in that moment. He was not exactly mentally prepared to get into it at a café of all places. 

He wore black jeans, slightly rolled up at the ankles and a pair of shiny black shoes. A red scoop neck shirt was topped off with a black blazer, slightly professional but not enough for him to be some corporate prick. He had impossibly high cheekbones and a slight shadow of facial hair along his jawline and pronounced cupid's bow. 

“Look, I really don’t have time for this, I’m running late. And this,” he said before he took a sip from the cup, “Is mine.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped and he held his hands out, failing them slightly, “Wha- you can’t just drink it!” 

“Well I did, so, do you still want it or can I be on my way?” The man challenged. 

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, “Take it, but for the record, it says _Harry_ on it.” 

The man turned the cup around and a sharp laugh came out of his mouth, “Well, shit.” He looked at Harry, a smile stretched across his face as crinkles formed next to his eyes. “Thanks, Harry.”

Before Harry could mentally compose a response, the man turned around and left Menchies. Harry was rooted in his spot, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly, not really sure how to process what had just happened.  


“Large Americano, dash of cream.” 

Harry turned back towards the counter and saw the coffee sitting there, steam emanated through a hole in the lid. Taking a step closer and picking up the cup, he let curiosity get the best of him. Harry turned it in his hand to find a name written in messy scrawl. 

_Louis_


	2. Here Comes the Rush Before We Touch

Harry left Menchies with the coffee cup tightly gripped in his hand. His head snapped left then right to see if the little coffee thief _Louis_ , was already gone. Unsure if he was pleased or a bit disappointed, Harry didn’t see him. He was absolutely perplexed by an exchange that didn’t even last three minutes. It wasn’t that he was confrontational man by any means, usually described as the kind of guy who "goes with the flow."

Regardless, Harry wasn’t ready to let this one go. Not _yet_ , at least.

Taking a left down the street towards the parlor, Harry lightly blew against the lip of the coffee lid, waiting a moment before he took a sip. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised that it tasted like his average morning order. 

Slowly walking down the cobble path, Harry re-ran the exchange over and over in his head. He thought about the quickness of Louis’ tongue and how obscene of a humanbeing he was. Trying to think back to the other mornings at the shop, he debated if he had ever seen Louis before. Everyday, Harry was at that shop. So, he felt like he had a pretty good grasp of who the other regulars were. That only led Harry to believe that Louis had never been there before. Well, at least not early in the morning.

By the time Harry made his way to the front of the shop, he still hadn’t made any progress with the mess of thoughts that tumbled around his head. Louis was a frustrating anomaly and Harry had only spoken to him for a handful of minutes. 

Harry wasn't all too surprised that when he turned the worn door handle, it was already unlocked. Stepping into the shop, Harry pushed past the glass door and strode into the reception area. Niall was already sat behind the reception desk, his forehead pressed flat against the surface.

Without looking up, Niall groaned, “Why am I here before your lazy arse when I was the one drinking last night?” 

Harry laughed, quickly quieting himself when Niall groaned at the noise. “Sorry about that. I had a, um, _weird_ encounter at this morning.”

Niall perked his head up. Eyes were red-rimmed from lack of sleep and his blonde tuffs of hair stuck out sporadically. “Is that code for a gay thing?” he seriously asked. 

Harry busted out into a full belly laugh, doubling over so his palms were pressed against the tops of his blue jeans. He collected himself when he saw that Niall not nearly as amused as he was. “No, Niall," He choked out. "That’s not code for anal.”

Niall slumped his head back down with a _thump_ and faced his palm towards Harry, "It's too early for anal talk, Harry. Too early.”

“You started it,” Harry shrugged. “Really though, some little bugger took my coffee this morning.” 

Niall lifted his head and rested his chin on the desk, his eyes narrowed, “You have coffee in your hand.” 

Harry turned the cup so Louis’ name faced Niall, “The culprit’s.” 

“Louis,” Niall slowly enunciated as if he was testing the name out. “Well, why the hell did he take yours?”

“I guess we both ordered the same thing," Harry gestured towards the coffee. "When they called out my order, I went to reach it and he grabbed it first. I told him that it was mine, he just said he was in a hurry and snatched it.”

Niall looked as confused as Harry felt, “Did they mix it up and just write his name twice or summat?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed a bit too loud judging by Niall’s grimace. “Sorry,” He quickly amended. “He took a sip from it and was all like, ‘this is mine.’ Niall, he literally stood there and _drank_ it.”

Niall chortled, “The fuck?”

"I even told him my name was on it!" Harry chimed in, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "When he finally looked, he just said something like ‘shit, well, thanks Harry’ and left.” 

“You just let him leave?” Niall incredulously asked.

Harry tossed his hands up defensively, “Well, I wasn’t going to just take it after he put his mouth all over it.” 

Niall had a fiendish smirk on his face that Harry _unfortunately_ knew all too well. It was the face Niall made anytime he tried to play wingman. The thing was, Niall was a great mate, top notch in Harry's opinion. He just also happened to be an absolute shit wingman. A bull in a china shop would be more subtle than him. 

“Was he cute?”

And there it was. 

“Niall, no,” Harry deadpanned. 

Niall sat up straighter, a shit eating grin stretched across his stupidly endearing face, “No, as in he wasn’t cute? Or no as in you don’t want me to interfere?” 

“No to both,” Harry defiantly folded his arms.

“What color were his eyes?” Niall shot out.

Without any thought, Harry responded, “Blue.”

“Ha!” Niall pointed his index finger at Harry as if he caught a child in the middle of breaking the rules. 

Harry groaned and roughly ran his fingers through his hair, “That’s it, I’m going in the back. Don’t get me until my first appointment.” 

“You just want to be alone so you can wank off to the thought of coffee boy!” Niall yelled as Harry dissented through the door to his workroom. 

Harry held up his middle finger over his shoulder, “You’re fired.”

Niall’s laugh was ringing behind him as Harry closed the door and walked into the adjacent room. He shook off Niall’s comment easily and began to get his station ready. Luckily, he was booked for the entire day so he didn’t have much time to be alone with his thoughts. Harry's customers were usually chatty as he worked away on their ink. 

Harry genuinely believed he would have forgotten about the whole ordeal if the coffee cup wasn't sat on his desk the entire day. Unfortunately, there was something about Louis’ imprinted name that mocked him with each glimpse he spared. 

Once the last customer left, Harry nearly collapsed in his chair. It neared eleven at night and he had been steadily going since nine that morning. Halfway through the afternoon, Harry irrationally decided he was going to kill Niall for the full day of bookings. His hand felt cramped and his back ached from being hunched over for fourteen hours. 

For how much ridicule Josh gave him for doing yoga, Harry genuinely needed it. His back had gone all wonky after the first year of being bent at awkward angles for hours on end. All in order to finish a design. He truly did try to have better posture during each session, but it only lasted a few hours until he caught himself hunched back over. 

Niall left the shop at ten, claimed that his hangover was still in full force. Harry knew that he just wanted to sleep. He didn’t mind though, he actually liked being alone in the shop from time to time. After all, the parlor was _practically_ his baby. 

It was almost midnight by the time Harry officially locked up. The tips of his boots dragged against the ground as he forced his legs to carry him back home. He passed by a few groups of heavily intoxicated people. Not having it in him to politely smile and wave back at their intoxicated state of being, Harry trudged on. All he wanted to do was face plant into his mattress and sleep until his alarm blared the following morning. 

When Harry got to his building, he stood at the bottom of the staircase for a good minute, wearily peering up the steps. He weighed the pros and cons of passing out in the stairwell and decided that while it was tempting, there was a heavy potential of getting mugged in his sleep. That didn’t sit too well with Harry. 

By the time he trekked up to the top of the stairs, his thighs burned and his vision had turned hazy from pure exhaustion. Harry unlocked the door, taking a few tries to actually get the key into deadbolt. Immediately, he slumped towards the direction of his mattress. Harry didn't manage to change out of his constricting jeans and knit sweater before collapsing onto the bed. 

****

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Harry groaned into his pillow, refusing to believe that it was already morning. Unfortunately, his mobile didn't agree with that idea as it continued to berate his ear drums with incessant beeping. 

Drowsily, Harry sat up and kicked off the boots he never managed to take off the night before. He peeled off the rest of his clothes as he made his way to the shower. Harry flicked on the record player's onyx dial as he passed. The following ten minutes were spent humming along to the vinyl as he washed his hair and scrubbed his skin clean. 

When Harry was done, he carefully stepped onto the bathmat in front of the tub and dried himself off with a plush blue towel. Giving his hair a quick towel dry, he hung the towel back on its respected hook and made his way to the clothing racks. Glancing outside, Harry surprisingly saw that it was sunny. He opted for his pair of loose black jean shorts, cuffing the hem up to his mid-thigh. Plucking it off of a wire hanger, Harry shrugged on an over-sized lavender sweater. Adjusting the sleeves, he made sure his hands weren't covered. To finish the outfit off, he bent down and grabbed a simple pair of black Nike’s. 

Harry padded towards the bathroom sink and shook out his hair a few times. He pulled a hair tie off of his wrist and collected the tendrils to make a loose bun. There was a modest brown jewelry box on the corner of the sink. Harry popped open it's flimsy lid and dug through a tangled mess of ribbons. He pulled out a slightly thicker strip that was patterned gold and lavender. Facing the mirror by the bath, Harry carefully tied the ribbon around his bun and made a full bow. 

Once the ribbon was secured, he tugged a few curls down to loosely hang in front of his ears. Harry thought they attractively framed his face. With a final look, he twisted away, gathered the necessities, and strolled towards the coffee shop. 

It wasn’t until he was about to enter Menchies that he thought about Louis again. Was probably for the best that Harry didn’t have much time to contemplate the situation because as he lined up in the queue, he saw a shorter man two people in front of him. Harry marginally narrowed his eyes, unsure if it was Louis or not. He waited for the man to order, straining his ears to properly eavesdrop. Harry's bottom lip slightly jutted out when couldn’t hear what was mumbled to the barista. 

The man turned to his left, stepping towards the pick-up area. Harry nonchalantly craned his neck so could get a better look at the man's face. 

It was Louis. 

He didn’t see Harry, his attention intently focused on the barista as she made an assortment of orders. Harry shuffled to the front of the line. The cashier asked for his order and he numbly gave it. Throughout the exchange, Harry's eyes were trained on Louis' profile. 

“Name?” The cashier asked. 

“Louis,” Harry smirked, formulating a plan in his head before he could logically think it through. 

Harry paid for his coffee and then stood a towards the back of the café, not wanting Louis to notice him. A few minutes passed and Harry anxiously bit his knuckle, his gaze darted between Louis' impatient demeanor and the barista. Louis' hands gripped the side of his hips, the toe of his trainer lightly tapping against the floor. 

Eventually, the barista called out, “Large Americano, dash of milk.” 

The moment the words left her mouth, Harry swooped in and plucked the drink from her hand.

“What do you think you-” Louis indignantly blurted, cutting off as he swung towards Harry's outreached hand. Recognition bloomed across his face, his eyes dramatically broadened. 

Harry rapidly took a sip from the cup, neglecting the burning sensation against his tongue. Louis’ baffled expression was absolutely worth the twinge of pain. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Harry put a hand over his heart, feigning innocence, “Was this yours?”

“You can’t do that! It was an accident when I did it,” Louis crossed his arms and slightly tilted his nose upwards. 

“Oh, bullshit,” Harry laughed. Warmth curled in his stomach as the corner of Louis’ mouth twitched, a smile threatening to crack through his façade. “I told you it was mine, you knew it was mine, and you _still_ drank it anyways.” 

Louis pointed a finger at Harry’s chest, “An overgrown child is what you are. Holding a grudge over coffee, I mean, _honestly_.”

“Maybe,” Harry responded with an easy shrug, a light blush spread over the apples of his cheeks. “Anyways, some of us have work to do. Enjoy your coffee, Louis,” Harry winked and spun on his heel, turning away from a dumbfounded Louis. 

“Hold it!” Louis spat out, effectively making Harry turn around. “How’d you know my name?” 

A satisfied grin found its way on Harry’s face. He tapped his pointer finger against the name labeled on the cup, “Seeing as how I got your's yesterday, I had a bit of help.”

A flush spread across Louis’ neck, “Alright, fair play.” He gingerly shook his head, a fond smile playing across his lips, “Oh, Harry?” 

“Hmm?” Harry tried and failed for a tone of indifference. There was a certain yet unexplainable giddiness he felt from Louis remembering his name. 

“I like the bow,” Louis mouthed before turning his back to Harry. 

Harry froze in place, a lopsided grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. He had to mentally convince himself that he needed to leave and just barely, Harry got his legs to cooperate. Some part of his brain was telling him that he had to leave before something even more bizarre could happen inside the quaint café. 

Throughout the remainder of the day, Harry flowed through his schedule in a daze. A few times, Niall looked at him suspiciously and asked what was going on with him. Harry would shrug noncommittedly and say nothing. That tactic worked until around four in the afternoon. Harry came back from the toilet to see Niall holding the coffee cup with Louis’ name on it. 

“Now,” Niall began looking at the coffee cup as if it held the world’s answers, “You’re either a creep and kept the same cup from yesterday...Or, you saw coffee boy again.” 

Harry folded his hands behind his back. He rocked up and down on the heel of his shoes, trying for bashful ignorance. “No idea what you mean.” 

“You sly fucker!” Niall shouted, throwing the empty cup on the ground. “Been here all day looking freshly dicked and it’s because you saw him again!” 

“The fact that you just said ‘freshly dicked,’ proves that you’ve been to too many gay bars,” Harry joked, obviously evading Niall’s statement. 

“It’s called being supportive, you prat.”

Harry exhaled dramatically, rolling his eyes. He rushed over and cuddled into Niall, his longer body easily curling around the shorter man. “Aww, thanks for your support. You must really love me.”

Niall tried to push Harry off of him while grumbling a slew of profanities. In response, Harry went completely limp, draping his entire bodyweight on Niall. It probably wasn’t the best idea seeing as how moments later, they collapsed onto the tiled floor in a tangle of limbs. 

“How can someone look like a noodle but weigh more than a pregnant elephant,” Niall groaned from underneath Harry. 

“S’part of my unique charm,” Harry stated before kissing Niall’s cheek with a loud smack. 

Niall kicked him off and exaggeratedly wiped his cheek, “Save that for Louis.” 

Harry laid with his head against the floor, a large smile on his face, “Kay.” 

****

“Drinks?” Niall asked as they finished closing up the shop. Harry locked the front door while Niall waited for him. 

Harry nodded, “Sure, is the whole group going?”

“Yeah, they’re at BAR already.”

The two men wandered down the pavement in agreeable silence, hands shoved in pockets. Moonlight reflected off of the cobblestone, giving the road a bit of an ethereal glow. Different genres of music poured out from the different bars and somehow, the notes were rhythmically intertwined. They walked behind a group of three women and Harry had to bite back a laugh as Niall compulsively adjusted the hem of his shirt. 

BAR was arguably the best club to go out to in Soho. The inside was massive, compiled of five floors and different styled DJ’s perched on each landing. Harry and Niall waited in the short queue, mindlessly nodding along to the music that emanated through BAR's threshold. After a minute or two, they stumbled to the front of the line and showed the bouncers their identification. Getting a firm nod of approval, the men walked inside. 

“D’you know where they are?” Harry yelled over the thundering bass that pulsated from a nearby speaker. Flashes of different colored lights washed over them like a cosmic tidal wave.

“Should still be down here,” Niall stood on his tip toes, scanning over the sea of people packed in the wide space. 

Towards the left on the main floor, there was an oval wrap around bar. Four different bartenders strutted in every direction, handing off different concoctions to the club's patrons. A rectangular island stood proudly in the center of the area, two dancers adorned atop of the platform. One woman and one man. The woman wore pieces of leather along the expanse of her body. Her olive skin glowed underneath the overhead lights, her silhouette rolling to the tempo of the music. The man, also nearly nude, deliberately gyrated his hips against the platform. He was a bit too brawny for Harry’s personal taste. Although, he was a good dancer. Harry would have to give him that.

On the other side of the main floor, there was a raised stage that held a DJ's platform. A young man with over-sized headphones stood behind the mixing table, spinning discs and twisting the necessary dials with ease. In front of the stage, a massive crowd of sweating bodies. Individuals molded together to the point where Harry couldn't readily tell whose limbs belonged to who. 

“Harry!” Niall yelled, pointing towards the right end of the bar. Ed, Josh, and Nick, were leaned against the lip of the counter. 

They pushed their way through the throng of people, Harry quick to apologize to some girl that he nearly toppled over. 

“Hello boys, nice of you to finally join us,” Ed crowed. He dealt out two shots that he must have ordered long ago. 

“Cheers,” Harry raised the proffered glass. Meeting each other's gazes, the five men tossed the shot back in unison. Harry's face puckered unpleasantly as he opened his throat. Vodka began to settle in his stomach.

Nick shuffled to the side and lugged his arm over Harry’s shoulder. Standing two inches taller, Nick was the only person who could effectively make Harry feel tiny. “Alright?” Nick asked, a tipsy haze already covering his expression. 

“Apparently, not as good as you,” Harry chaffed, bopping Nick on the nose with the tip of his finger. Nick went a bit cross-eyed as he followed the motion. 

“I’ll get next round,” Harry shouted and was promptly met with appreciative glass raises. 

Harry weaved his way to the counter, leaning over the lip to flag down the barman. Scanning his eyes across the bar, he saw that everybody was progressively drunker than him. Harry felt the impulsive need to change that. 

“Well, well. Look who it is.”

It took a moment for Harry to comprehend that the comment was geared towards him. The fine hair on the back of his neck stood straight up as he digested the voice's inflection. It was the same tone that plagued his thoughts since early morning. Harry's arms drooped heavy against his sides as he rotated around. 

Louis stood directly behind him, an impish smirk pulled at his lips. 

Whereas Harry didn't change his outfit after work, Louis had obviously gotten dressed for the night. His hair was styled into a quiff, tendrils artfully swirled together like the center of a cinnamon bun. A tri-blend grey knit shirt snuggly stretched across his upper body. Three buttons fastened at the top, collar smoothly pinned down. Layered on top, Louis had a fitted onyx blazer. A neatly folded black silk pocket square peeped out of his breast pocket. Sleek dress pants enveloped Louis' legs, the material hugging tightly against his thighs. 

Harry raked his eyes upwards, pointedly cocking his eyebrow, “Careful, might start to think you’re following me.” 

Louis snorted as he stepped closer, his body closing Harry against the bar. “Not a chance, love.” 

“Shame,” Harry offhandedly said, turning back towards the bar. He _really_ needed at least three drinks down his throat if he was going to make it through another conversation with Louis.

“Is that so?” Louis drawled out. He leaned his left side against the counter, his right hip intentionally pressed into Harry's upper thigh. 

“Definitely,” Harry challenged. 

“What’re you having?” The bartender bellowed, effectively breaking the silent stand-off between Harry and Louis.

Louis faced the bartender, “Four shots of tequila. Limes, salt, the whole lot.” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s hip and widened his eyes patronizingly, “Think you can handle that?” 

“Bet I can out drink you.” Harry quirked the corner of his mouth, “You’re little.” 

Louis’ eyebrows shot up and his grip on Harry’s waist tightened. “Have you always been a pain in the arse or am I just lucky?”

“Depends who you ask,” Harry cheekily responded. 

The bartender came back and placed four tequila shots in front of the two men. Chopped sections of lime sat in a plastic cup and salt packets were laid out. Louis handed the bartender a credit card, asking him to keep a tab open under the name Tomlinson. 

“Tomlinson?” Harry asked once the bartender walked away.

Louis ripped open a salt packet, “M’last name.” 

Harry barely processed the answer, his train of thought effectively derailed as Louis picked up Harry’s wrist. Louis quickly licked a stripe against his hand and poured salt over the slick patch of skin. 

“What is it with you and putting your mouth on things that don’t belong to you?” Harry disbelievingly huffed out. 

“I don’t think you mind my mouth all that much, now do you, Harry?” Louis responded with confidence that knocked Harry back to square one. 

When Harry failed to come up with an answer, Louis snorted, “Thought so.” 

And really, Louis should have understood that there was zero chance of Harry just _letting_ him get away with his actions. 

He grabbed Louis’ hand and lifted it up to his mouth. Harry deliberately let his eyelids go heavy, looking at Louis through his eyelashes. Lightly, he pressed his lips against the smooth skin and gave him a quick kitten lick. Harry leaned back and gingerly poured salt over Louis’ hand, careful not to spill his own. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” Louis praised, a glint of light danced across his irises. He picked up a lime with his salted hand and gestured for Harry to do the same. 

“Ready?” Harry asked with his shot and lime in hand. 

“Cheers,” Louis tapped their glasses together. Both of them first licked the salt, shot the tequila down, and finally bit into the lime. 

Unlike vodka, Harry felt the tequila immediately send a warmth through his body. Eagerly, he picked up the next packet of salt. When he went to tare it open, Louis told him to stop.

“What?” Harry's nose scrunched in confusion. 

“Are you embarrassed easily?” Louis asked, his expression nothing short of mischievous. 

“Not particularly, no.”

“Stage fright?”

“Louis, what're you gonna have me do?”

Louis leaned forward and brought his lips close to Harry’s ear, his breath tickling Harry’s skin. “Follow my lead.” 

Harry’s head bowed down, his eyes fluttered shut as Louis pressed a firm kiss against the side of his neck. When Louis moved back, Harry opened his eyes to see Louis staring at him expectantly. 

“Okay.”

Louis grinned and then leaned over the counter, waving down the bartender. When the bartender rounded the corner, Louis gestured for him to come closer. He couldn't hear what Louis had said as he gestured over his shoulder towards Harry. The bartender looked over Louis’ shoulder and grinned at him. Dumbly, Harry waved back. 

The bartender nodded to whatever final thing Louis had said. He pushed himself back and strode towards the island in the center of the bar. Louis turned around and beamed at Harry, “You ready?”

“Ready? You haven’t even told me wha-“

Harry was cut off by a sharp crackle over the loud speaker. His attention slid to the platform and he gaped when he realized the two dancers were missing. In thier place, the bulky bartender with a microphone in hand. 

“Ladies and gentleman, we have a special treat at for you tonight,” He winked towards Harry's direction. 

The crowd errupted around them. Harry looked at Louis, narrowing his eyes as if to say, _What did you do?_

“We have a very special birthday in the house! Here at BAR, we believe birthday’s should be celebrated with tequila and body shots. So without further ado..." The bartenders extended his arm out. "Harry, come on up here for us!”

Harry's mouth gaped as someone clapped him on the shoulder. His pulse rabbited in his neck as his eyes widened. He was vaguely aware of Louis cackling by his side. 

In the back corner of the bar, Harry heard Niall shouting, “My Harry?!” 

Harry's throat went dry as Louis pressed his palms against the bar and lifted himself up. Louis' silhouette gracefully extended as he climbed on top of the surface.

“Need help?” Louis patronizingly asked, his hand stretched towards Harry. 

Harry snorted and pushed the hand away, “Not a chance.” 

Louis hopped off the bar and took a set of steps to get onto the center platform. Harry quickly followed suit. 

As Harry looked out towards the drunken mob that surrounded them, his cheeks flamed from a mixture of alcohol and Louis-induced nerves. There was a person taking pictures of them and fully sober, Harry would have found it odd. Given his state, Harry decided to just go with it. Bending his knees at a bit of an awkward angle, he leaned forward and executed a curtsy. Louis laughed next to him and applauded.

_It was worth it._

“Alright, Harry? Coz it's time to take off that jumper and lie down so your boy, Louis, can do the shot,” the bartender boomed into the microphone. 

Somewhere to Harry’s left, Niall whooped and shouted something along the lines of, “Get in!” 

Louis folded his arms across his chest and stared Harry down, “Well?”

Harry shrugged easily, a dimple carved into his cheek. Truthfully, he never had a problem with being naked. Much to Niall's chagrin, he actually preferred it. He pulled off the lavender jumper and howls of encouragement enveloped him. Harry barely paid them attention, his focus zeroed in on Louis.

Louis’ eyelids went heavy and his jaw slackened. The iridescent glint that dotted Louis' irises diminished into a stormy grey. Harry rationalized the reaction with the notion that Louis had never noticed Harry's tattoos. Well, more so _just_ how many tattoos littered Harry's upper body. Louis stepped closer and faintly traced a finger along the laurel tattoos imprinted on Harry's hip bones. 

Harry started to fumble with the silk ribbon knotted in his hair but with a quick flick of his wrist, Louis stopped his movements. “Keep it.”

Freezing his ministrations, Harry's exhaled, “Okay.”

The bartender pushed a bottle of Patron into Louis’ hands, clear liquid sloshed inside of the glass bottle. Harry took it as a blatant cue for him to lie down. The platform was cold against his back, his spine pressed flush against the wood. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on slowing his heart rate to a reasonable pace. Somehow, almost tangibly, the surrounding air felt saturated with pent up frustration. It was as if the moment was plagued with an underlying slow tick of a time bomb. Nails dug into the platform, Harry envisioned his world cascading down around him in fragments that were pigmented with Louis. 

Harry felt Louis lean over him. Goosebumps raised along his arms and Harry sharply inhaled. Louis' hair tickled the base of Harry's neck as his nose grazed Harry's skin. Almost daintily, Louis lapped his tongue from Harry’s sternum down to the middle of his abdomen. Louis' tongue felt soft against his skin and Harry resisted an innate urge to arch his back into the sensation. 

With his skin slick, the salt followed. Harry's stomach twitched as minuscule grains were poured along the center of his body. 

“Don’t move,” Louis muttered. 

Harry nodded.

The Patron was frigid against Harry's sweltering skin. Tequila pooled in his navel and lagged down, stopping just above the waistline of his jeans. Louis firmly pressed his fingertips against Harry's hipbone, imprinting his digits into the ivory skin as he kept Harry still.

“Open up,” Louis whispered just above his mouth. 

Harry parted his lips to accept the lime. A surprised whimper was produced from the back of his throat as Louis quickly nipped his bottom lip. Louis' pointed teeth lightly tugged the lush skin, making Harry's lip flush a shade darker. Cutting off Harry's keening, Louis set the lime between his teeth. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry was aware that roughly sixty people were watching him gag for it. His best mates included.

The bartender started to count down from ten. At nine, the crowd joined in. Six, the heels of his trainers were digging into the wooden surface. He could feel the pads of Louis' fingers bruising the sensitive skin against his hips at five. By two, Harry wasn't breathing.

 _One._

Louis’ mouth was on him. His tongue darted out as he licked the stripe of salt. Harry shakily exhaled around the lime as Louis' lapped up the Patron in his navel. Each movement was excruciatingly quick, moving on before Harry could process the feeling of Louis' mouth on him.

Crawling up the length of Harry's torso, Louis bit the exposed lime and pulled it from Harry's mouth. Excess juice spurted against the corner of Harry’s lips. The congregation's cheers deafened Harry's eardrums as Louis ducked back down. He kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth, capturing the remaining lime juice. Louis' facial hair lightly scratched against Harry’s skin with the movement.

“Alright, Harry?” The bartender chortled, not sounding the least bit remorseful for Harry's state. 

Harry blinked his eyes open, his vision blurred as he attempted to focus on Louis hovered over him. A smug grin was painted across Louis' lips as he leaned away and rested on his haunches. Harry pushed himself up and lolled his head to the side. It took him far too long to process that Niall was pressed against the bar. Phone in hand and almost certainly recording the entire exchange. 

“You do one, Harry!” Niall encouraged, a shit eating smile pulling the corners of his mouth. The mob around him clapped in agreement.

Harry's attention slid back to Louis. He titled his head, his eyebrow cocked challengingly as he parroted what Louis had said earlier, “Think you can handle that?” 

The caramel skin beside Louis' eyes wrinkled, a permanent grin etched into his expression. Louis winked, “I think we both know the answer to that.” 

Louis' lithe fingers worked quickly as he stripped off his blazer. Gingerly, he handed the jacket to Harry. Harry took the blazer, his fingers melding into the soft fabric. Louis pulled the knit shirt over his head, his shoulders strained with the movement. Louis had protruding collar bones that framed his narrow shoulders. His biceps were strong, flexed as his arms stretched above his head. Light brown hair dusted against the center of Louis’ chest and Harry craved to trace his fingertips along the downy skin. 

The bartender wolf-whistled into the microphone, shattering any possible façade of it being an intimate moment.

“Have you quite finished?” Louis smirked, blatantly calling Harry out for staring. 

Without much shame, Harry shook his head. “Not even close, actually.”

Louis bit back a smile, his lips slightly puckered. With an obnoxious eye roll, Louis laid down. The bartender stepped closer to the pair, Harry vaguely paying attention to the movement from his peripheral. Extending his hand, Harry grabbed the neck of the Patron bottle out of the bartender's hold. Louis watched Harry with open curiosity as he snagged a sachet of salt.

Without much internal deliberation, Harry straddled Louis' hips. Louis' mouth slightly parted as he released an exhale. His thighs tightly caged the strong muscle of Louis’ legs. Confidently, Louis settled his hands on Harry’s bare waist, his thumbs rubbing circular patterns against the smooth skin. 

Hunching his back, Harry pressed his lips against Louis' skin. He licked Louis’ left collar bone, feeling the pace of Louis' breathing increase underneath of him. Leaning back, Harry drizzled a line of salt against the glistening skin. 

“Don’t move,” Harry instructed, deliberately squeezing his thighs. 

In response, Louis shut his eyes, his long eyelashes fanned against his skin. A delicate shadow casted over the golden skin, miniscule freckles barely visible. 

Harry uncapped the Patron, scrunching his nose as a sharp metallic smell coated his senses. He shifted his knees against the wood, positioning himself on the tops of Louis’ thighs. Carefully, Harry poured tequila from Louis’ sternum to his navel. Harry placed a supportive hand next to Louis’ neck, mindful not to brush against the Patron on Louis’ stomach. 

Harry wavered above Louis, marveling at the way his lips subtly parted. A niggling feeling wrenched in his gut and he felt uncharacteristically helpless. Leaning forward, Harry paused two inches above Louis’ mouth. His eyes darted from Louis' cupid's bow to the lush pink pigment of his bottom lip.

Derailing him completely, Louis dug the pad of his fingers into Harry’s hipbones. 

“Not here,” Louis peeked an eye open, apparently aware of Harry's internal turmoil. 

Harry must have looked as put out as he felt. Louis huffed and amended his statement, “I didn’t say no so wipe that pout off your face. I said, not now. As in not when your little blonde friend is recording us.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry groaned when noticed Niall still had his phone directed towards them. Niall sloppily grinned and gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Harry loved Niall to fiercely and in any other circumstance, he would have been flattered by the amount of support that Niall had for his sexual endeavors. 

However, during that particular moment, Harry wanted to mobile the phone in his dainty, Irish, hands. 

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, purposefully jutting out his bottom lip as he placed the lime between Louis’ teeth. 

Harry glanced at the bartender and nodded. A loud countdown began with, the patrons of the bar quickly joining in. Harry's attention slid back to Louis underneath him. Louis laid impeccably still, the tequila remaining along the contours of his body.

_One._

Instantaneously, Harry licked the salt off of Louis’s collar bone. A breathy moan slipped out of Louis' mouth as Harry nipped at the sharp bone. Continuing down the length of Louis' torso, Harry suckled the tequila off of his skin. Goosebumps raised along Louis’ flushed body. The layer of muscles contracted underneath each flick of Harry's tongue. 

Louis’ eyes were pinched shut as Harry moved to get the lime. Unable to resist, Harry tilted his head to the side and quickly pecked Louis’ cheekbone. A muffled laugh sputtered out of Louis’ mouth. Harry grinned as he bit into the lime and took it from Louis’ teeth. 

The crowd was boisterous as he straightened his back. Harry spit out the lime somewhere next to him, the tart juice lingering on his tongue along with remnants of Patron. Swiftly, Louis sat up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s lower back. Leaning forward, Harry pressed is lips against the pulse point in Louis' neck. He was vaguely receptive of the bartender awkwardly attempting to usher them off of the platform.

“Come home with me,” Harry panted, craning his neck to nose along Louis' cheekbone. 

Louis immediately nodded and gently pushed Harry off of his lap, “C’mon.”

Harry scrambled off of Louis and pulled his disposed shirt back on. Louis followed suit and then the two men shuffled down off of the platform. As Harry pulled himself up and over the bar, he made eye contact with Niall who was exaggeratedly winking at him, “Alright, Harry, use protection.” 

“Coming?” Louis raised an eyebrow, his hands expectantly on his hips. 

Harry nodded and hopped off of the bar, flipping off Niall in the process. Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrist and pulled him towards the exit. A few people clapped Harry on the back as they weaved through the mass of people. A smug grin was happily situated on Harry's face as Louis towed him along. The glow of the exit sign illuminated a red haze over them as they brushed past the bouncer. 

Once they were outside, Louis let go of Harry’s wrist and dropped his hands by his side. “Do you live 'round here? I’m back in Piccadilly.” 

Harry gestured towards the left, “Just down the street.” Louis followed Harry’s lead as he stepped in the direction of the studio. 

The moon hung itself above them, drenching their silhouettes with an opal illumination. Harry's attention rotated from the narrow street ahead and the subtle swing of Louis' hand next to his. A few inches of space separated their touch and Harry was desperate to bridge it. If he slightly extended his knuckle, their skin would brush. Louis faced forward as if he was completely impassive with Harry’s presence. Harry would have believed it too, if it wasn't for the minute twitch of Louis' fingers.

"Fuck it.”

“Wha-” was all Harry managed before Louis pushed him against the closest storefront. Harry’s back slammed against the brick paneling. It probably would have hurt if he wasn’t entirely focused on Louis stepping between his parted legs.

Harry stood four inches taller than Louis and yet, he felt minuscule in comparison. In perfect synchronization, brick dug into Harry's spine as Louis’ finger tips pressed into his hips. Louis crowded into Harry’s space, his gaze intently shifting between Harry’s eyes and lips. 

“Go on,” Harry murmured. 

Louis surged forward, lifting up on his toes as Harry dipped his head down. Louis kissed the way that he spoke, teasing and persistent all at once. Harry’s bottom lip was taken between Louis’ sharp teeth, the pressure releasing endorphins throughout Harry’s body. Harry snaked his hands between them, moving to cup Louis' jaw. Tilting Louis’ head to the side, Harry pressed his thumb against the corner of Louis' lips. His tongue slipped into the slick heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis hummed in approval as Harry’s tongue flicked against the roof of Louis’ mouth. 

The air blanketing them felt tangibly thick. Harry reveled in the pressure of Louis’ body against his own. In a frenetic movement, Louis’ fingers gripped Harry’s arse. He pulled them flush together. A guttural moan passed from Harry’s lips and into Louis’ mouth. Purposefully, Harry rolled his hips against Louis’. The firm outline of Louis’ hardening cock pressed against the inseam of Harry’s jeans. 

“Fuck,” Harry whined against the corner of Louis’ mouth. He could feel Louis' lips quirk upwards into a smirk. 

“Yeah?” Louis suggestively taunted. He slowly rolled his hips against Harry, roughly palming the muscle of Harry’s arse. 

Weakly nodding, Harry nosed against the junction of Louis’ neck. He deeply inhaled, melting into the cocktail of Patron, musky wood, and sweat. As he felt his mind go hazy, Harry traced his tongue along the exposed skin and then bit down against Louis’ pressure point. Louis sighed, lolling his head to the side as Harry continued his ministrations up to the shell of Louis’ ear. 

“Alright, Harry!” 

Harry froze his actions and groaned into Louis’ skin. He lifting his head and glanced over Louis' shoulder to see Niall and the rest of their group, walking past them. 

“You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” Louis deadpanned. 

He stepped out of Harry’s hold and turned around. Threateningly, he putting his hands on his hips and faced Niall. Harry’s fingers automatically reached out to pull Louis back, childishly pouting when Louis easily swatted them away. 

Niall held his hands up in defense, “Sorry, sorry, we’re going.” 

The men stumbled away in a slew of clumsy, drunken, appendages. Harry’s attention immediately set back on Louis standing in front of him; small Louis who resembled something similar to an irritated kitten. 

Pushing himself off of the brick paneling, Harry huddled against Louis' frame. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle. Louis leaned back into Harry’s chest and rolled his head over to the right as Harry kissed along his neck.

“Sorry 'bout that.”

Louis hummed in response, the skin underneath Harry’s lips gently vibrated. “I nearly castrated blondie.” 

“He means well.”

“I'll still castrate him.”

Harry snorted and took a step back from Louis. He started walking towards the direction of the studio and noticed that Louis lagged behind him. “Did you need a personal invitation?” Harry quipped.

Louis rolled his eyes and jogged a few paces to catch up to Harry, “Alright, fuck you, mate.” 

“If you’re lucky,” Harry tested. 

Louis playfully shouldered him, attempting to distract Harry as he bit back a smile. 

The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence. Harry tugged his bottom lip between his thumb and pointer finger. He could still feel the press of Louis skin against his front. The indents from Louis’ teeth on the plush of his bottom lip. The bruises forming along his hipbones from Louis’ insistent touch. 

When they got to the front of Harry’s building, Harry pulled out his keys and made quick work of unlocking the door. He stood to the side and gestured for Louis to go inside. Louis walked through the threshold, stepping to the side as he waited to follow Harry up the stairs. 

Once they were inside and he shut the door behind them, Harry was acutely aware of the silence blanketing studio. He kicked off his shoes and watched as Louis immediately started to look around the flat. Louis' fingers traced over the exposed wooden beams while his eyes scanned the open floor plan. Harry flicked the light switch on by his bed. Underneath the fairy lights' soft illumination, Louis’ mouth made a perfect “O.” 

“You know,” Louis began as he carelessly kicked off his shoes in the middle of the vast room, “I’m really not surprised that you live in a kinda boho-y type of a flat.”

Harry picked up Louis’ shoes and neatly put them next to his own. Louis paid absolutely no mind, stripping off his blazer and dropped it on the floor by the bed. Harry scratched at the back of his neck, the loose tendrils of his bun tangling in his fingers, “M’ not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.” 

Louis turned around and rolled his eyes as he noticed Harry folding his discarded blazer. “Neither, just a statement.” 

“Okay.”

“What I didn’t expect," Louis snickered as Harry set the blazer on a plush chair, "Was that a hippie would care so much about a few clothes on the ground.” Louis pulled his shirt over his head and deliberately dropped it onto the hardwood floor. 

Harry knew that he was baiting him but he didn’t mind, not when it meant that Louis was on the fast track to nudity. “A nasty stereotype is all that is,” he responded, picking up the shirt and hanging it over the back of the chair. 

“Fair play.”

They stood toe to toe at the foot of Harry’s bed. Louis’ skin emulated warm hues from the lights strung above him. Unlike his frantic movements from earlier, Harry moved slowly as he rested his palms against the curve of Louis' waist. Lethargically, Louis’ fingers trailed their way from Harry’s sternum to his neck. Harry gently pulled Louis closer to him. He basked in the way Louis had to stand on his toes even though Harry already had his neck hunched over.

Harry lightly brushed his lips against Louis’. Louis still tasted faintly of tequila, tart and infectious all at once. Louis’ fingers lightly scratched the back of Harry’s neck, making him moan into the kiss. When his lips parted, Louis was instantly there, pressing his tongue inside. Harry tilted his head further to the left and felt the sensuality of the kiss wash over him with each caress. 

Louis fumbled with the hem of Harry’s jumper, lifting the fabric but refusing to break their kiss. Harry leaned back a fraction and pulled the material over his head. Louis’ lips chased after his when they parted, making Harry's dimple puncture the side of his cheek. Harry dropped the sweater on the ground and sat on the end of the bed, bracketing Louis’ legs with his knees. 

“So, you don’t mind when it’s your own clothes on the ground?” Louis' nose scrunched in slight confusion.

“Would you rather me go fold it?” Harry said, making the move to stand back up. 

Louis groaned and climbed on top of Harry’s lap, “Don’t be stupid.” 

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’ middle and pulled him flush against his chest. Louis bent down and brought his mouth to the side of Harry’s neck, nuzzling the skin before kissing it. Harry shut his eyes, focusing on the weight of Louis in his lap. Unwinding his arms, Harry brought his palms to the thick muscle of Louis’s arse. Both men moaned in unison as Harry eagerly palmed him. Louis bit particularly hard at the junction of Harry’s neck, making Harry buck his hips upwards in response. 

“You like that, hmm?” Louis whispered hotly against the wet skin, giving two sharp nips with his teeth.

Harry leaned away and let his back fall against the bed, “I think everyone likes a bit of neck kissing.” 

Louis’ fingers toyed with the button of Harry’s jeans, “Not your favorite?” 

Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Louis pressed the heel of his palm against Harry’s thickening cock. He nearly forgot Louis had even asked him a question until Louis hummed, “I’m waiting.”

He opened his eyes to see Louis looking at him almost feline like, perched on his lap as he intently scanned Harry’s abdomen. “It's nothing that would concern you, I’m afraid,” Harry nonchalantly shrugged, biting back a laugh at Louis’ incredulous expression. 

“Well, why not?” Louis challenged. He crossed his arms over his chest and if Harry didn’t want a palm back on his cock so badly, he would have been endeared. 

Harry leaned upwards and quickly kissed the petulant frown situated on Louis’ face. “Don’t pout,” he repeated what Louis had said to him at the bar. 

Louis rolled his eyes and slapped Harry’s cheek. 

He had barely put any effort into the movement, nothing more than a quick flick of his wrist. Regardless, Harry could feel his heart lurch inside his chest. Instinctively, his eyes drooped shut and his jaw hung loose. His cheek was aflame, a rosy blush quickly painted the feverish skin. Harry's nails dug into the duvet as his pulse rabbited.

The thing was, he quite liked being roughed up a bit. 

Sluggishly, Harry opened his eyes to see Louis' widened in recognition. He lightly touched where he had struck Harry, “You like being slapped?”

Harry shrugged and nodded in response. It wasn’t exactly groundbreaking information for him because he had known since he was eighteen. 

“Something like that.” Louis nodded and he seemed almost too serious for the lighthearted banter that their relationship was built off of. “Alright?” Harry asked, internally hoping that Louis wasn't turned off by the situation. 

“Alright.” 

Louis thoughtfully looked at Harry for an extended moment. He must have found whatever he was looking for because in the next second, Louis was crashing forward and knocking Harry flush against the sheets. Louis urgently kissed him, Harry's lips instantly parting so that he could tangle their tongues together. Harry rolled his hips upwards and made an appreciative noise as Louis snaked his hands between. 

Swiftly, Louis popped the button on Harry's jeans loose. He maneuvered off of Harry’s lap and pull the fabric down Harry’s long legs. Harry wasn’t given much time to react as Louis kneeled at the foot of the bed. Louis roughly pulled Harry forwards so that his bum was at the edge of the mattress. Harry propped himself onto his elbows, watching through hooded eyelids as Louis pulled his black briefs off of his hips. His cock slapped against his lower stomach once the restraining cotton was pulled past his thighs. Louis discarded the briefs next to him on the floor and immediately licked a fat stripe along the underside of Harry’s cock. 

“Oh,” Harry dumbly panted as Louis circled the crown of Harry’s cock with his tongue. 

The constricting slick of Louis’ mouth felt incredible as he swallowed around Harry's shaft. Harry mindfully kept his hips pressed against the mattress, resisting the urge to fuck up into Louis’ mouth. Louis brought one hand to the base of his cock, lightly stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach. He pressed his thumb against the vein that ran underneath Harry’s length, pulling a high pitched whine from Harry. 

Harry’s breathing had already gone ragged. He brought a hand to the corner of Louis’ mouth, his thumb pressed where his cock slid in and out. Louis hummed around Harry’s length, spit slipping out of his mouth and onto Harry’s thumb. With his index finger, Harry tapped Louis’ check three times to get his attention. Louis’ watery eyes made contact with his own. 

Gathering the spit by the corner of Louis’ lips, Harry brought his thumb to his own mouth. Harry kept his eyes locked with Louis’ as he pushed the slick digit into past his lips. Louis pulled off Harry’s cock as a shattered moan broke through his parted lips. Desperately, Louis crawled back into his lap and firmly gripped Harry's jaw as he kissed him. This time, when Louis’ tongue met his, Harry could taste his own precome. 

Harry unceremoniously tugged on the waistline of Louis’ dress pants, “Off.”

Louis rolled off of Harry and leaned back against the mattress, folding his hands over his head, “Well, come on then, Princess.” 

Even though Louis meant it mockingly, a shiver trilled down Harry's spine. He was always a bit weak for petnames during sex. 

Harry quickly undressed Louis, foregoing any restraint by that point. Deftly, he pulled down the soft fabric off of his strong legs, admiring the flex of Louis’ thighs as he lifted his arse off of the duvet. Harry ducked down and nosed against Louis' tented his briefs, his mouth brushed along the outline of Louis' length. He eagerly licked where the head of Louis’ cock was, gathering a faint taste of precome through the cotton fabric. 

Above him, Louis had become restless. Pretty little huffs escaped his mouth as Harry continued to tease him without directly having his mouth on Louis’ cock. Harry knew he was being torturous, but he also knew that he would do anything to keep those sounds pouring from Louis' lips. 

Louis on the other hand, apparently had enough of Harry's teasing. Or at least that’s what Harry gauged from the sharp tug on his hair. Harry looked at Louis through his eyelashes, admiring how the man was already falling apart. Louis’ chest repeatedly lifted and fell from labored breaths, his skin blotchy with pigments of rose and tanned gold. 

Taking a bit of pity on him, Harry finally removed Louis’ briefs. Louis dramatically huffed out, “Fucking _finally_ , you little minx.” 

Harry didn’t waste any time, instantly wrapping his lips around the tip of Louis’ cock. He gently pulled back Louis' foreskin and pressed his tongue along the slit, feeling a blurt of precome catch in his mouth. He swallowed and hummed pleasantly around Louis’ length. Sinking further down Louis' shaft, Harry's nose pressed against the downy hair of Louis’ happy trail. 

“Oh fuck,” Louis grunted, a slight sheen of sweat had matted his fringe against his forehead. 

Harry’s jaw had gotten deliciously sore from the stretch. He relished in the feeling of have Louis’ weight against his tongue, feeling heavy in this mouth with each stroke. As Harry bobbed his head, he slightly gagged on Louis' length, purposefully brushing the tip against the back of his throat. Filthy sounds filled the room, only spurring Harry on to lean back and spit onto the crown of Louis' cock. His tongue darted out as he caught a bead of slick that threatened to fall onto the mattress. Louis fingers tightened in his hair as his cock twitched inside of Harry's mouth.

“Unless you want me to come, you better get your pert arse up here right now.”

And _no_ , Harry wasn’t even close to being done. 

He pulled off of Louis' length and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry reached underneath his bed and pulled out a medium-sized, black, leather box. He popped open the tarnished lock and pulled out a blue bottle of tingling lube and a foil packet. Harry tossed the lube and condom on the bed by Louis' thigh and put the box underneath his bed.

“Is there a reason you don’t store your cock accessories in a bedside table like a normal person?” 

Harry shuffled back on the bed, lying down at the top of the mattress. He shrugged, “I don’t have a bedside table.”

Louis’ eyebrows arched in confusion. He quickly checked either side of Harry’s bed, as if to prove Harry wrong. “How do you not have a bedside table? They’re a bit necessary don’t you think?” Louis incredulously asked.

Again, Harry shrugged noncommittedly, “Never found ones that matched.”

“Oh yeah, right, because the rest of your hipster furniture completely matches,” Louis deadpanned. 

“It’s called having an aesthetic, _Lewis_.” 

“It’s called having basic furniture, _Harold_.” 

Harry snorted, “Are we going to sit here and talk about my furniture choices or are we going to get on with the whole fucking thing? Personally, I prefer to do the latter.” 

Louis shook his head in disbelief and got back to more important matters; fucking Harry open, being the main one. Harry propped up two pillows underneath his head and let his thighs fall open. Biting his bottom lip, Harry watched as Louis rested on his haunches and flicked open the bottle of lube. 

Louis rubbed lube between the pads of his fingers, warming the gel substance. Leaning forward, Louis rested his clean hand next to Harry’s head. Harry felt a lump knot in his throat as Louis traced an index finger around his rim. Louis intently read Harry’s facial expressions as he pressed his finger past the ring of muscle. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on relaxing himself around Louis. 

“You’re doing well, Princess,” Louis murmured next to Harry’s ear, suckling on the smooth skin. Harry outright _mewled_ in response to the petname and the building pace of Louis' finger. 

“You like when I call you that?” Louis wondered aloud. 

Harry could only nod in response as he felt a second finger press against his rim. Louis’ fingers were sure as they pumped inside of Harry, building a quicker pace with each passing moment. 

“Fucking hell,” Harry moaned as Louis crooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate. 

Louis hummed against the side of Harry’s neck, leisurely working a love bite into the pale skin.

“There?” 

Harry nodded, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. His eyes watered as Louis incessantly rubbed against his prostate, his knowing fingers making tight circles against the nerves. Heat bubbled inside of Harry’s abdomen. He didn’t want to come, _but_ , he also didn’t want Louis to stop the precise movements. 

“Feels good,” Harry pathetically whined into the pillow nestled behind his head. 

“Ready?” Louis asked against the dampened skin of Harry’s neck. 

Harry nodded, wincing at the empty feeling when Louis pulled out. 

Louis ripped open the foil packet, rolled on a condom, and situated himself between Harry’s parted legs. Harry promptly wrapped his calves around Louis’ waist to pull him close, making Louis huff out a laugh. He placed one flat palm against the center of Harry’s chest, directly over the butterfly tattoo that was etched into Harry's skin. 

Using his free hand, Louis guided the head of his cock towards Harry’s entrance. Harry held his breath, feeling it immediately punch out of his lungs as Louis pressed inside of him. As Louis bottomed out, Harry was vaguely aware that Louis was rubbing soothing circles into his skin. 

“So fucking gorgeous, so-oh fuck- _pretty_.” 

Harry keened at the praise, his nails dragging down Louis' shoulder blades. Sweat was gathering along the base of his neck. His legs wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist as he rolled his hips. The drag of Louis’ cock made him a bit delirious, every thrust making Harry chase an inexplicable high. 

“Want you to…” Harry trailed off, breathing becoming increasingly difficult as Louis roughly bottomed out. 

Louis leaned down and nipped at Harry’s collar bone, making Harry jerk his hips in response. “What do you want, Princess?” 

“ _Christ_ ,” Harry gritted out as Louis pinched his right nipple. “Want...want you to fuck me from behind.” 

“Shit.” Louis hung his head, his arms visibly shaking. He pulled back and gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. “Turn over, babe,” Louis instructed with a light pinch to Harry’s side. 

“I thought, um, maybe...” Harry stumbled out as he lifted himself to his knees.

Louis firmly gripped Harry’s jaw and he felt weak underneath his vice. “Tell me what you want,” Louis authoritatively said. 

Harry’s eyes were falling shut, his stomach in knots and his head swimming around in a sea of lust. 

“Want it over the side of the bed.” 

Louis rewarded him with a bruising kiss, his hand not slackening around Harry’s sore jaw. He released Harry and shuffled off the bed so that he could kneel against the ground. Louis left enough room between himself and the side of the bed, Harry quickly slotting himself into the space. 

Harry rested his forearms against the mattress, his arse bracketed by Louis’ hips. He focused on his breathing as Louis pushed back inside of him. Louis was buried deep, Harry’s senses short circuiting as Louis draped himself against his back. One of Louis’ hands held Harry’s hip and the other snaked along Harry’s abdomen, up to his throat. Harry lolled his head back, further exposing his neck underneath Louis’ hold. Louis didn’t fully coke him; it was more so a sturdy pressure against his airway and Harry went _mad_ for it. 

“You should see how obscene you look,” Louis mumbled against the side of Harry’s neck. 

“Tell me,” Harry whimpered. 

Louis brought both of his hands to Harry’s shoulders, beginning to snap his hips as he drove his cock deep inside of Harry. With every brush against his prostate, Harry’s felt as if a carnal need was awoken inside of him. He hungrily chased the feeling as he met every drive of Louis' groin. His skin felt as if it was subdued in fire, sparks shooting along his vertebrae.

“ _Fuck_ , your back looks so fucking good like this,” Louis began, stretching Harry’s shoulders so his spine was curved. “All arched back prettily for me,” Louis accentuated the last word with a crack of his hips. 

“More,” Harry moaned, tossing his head back as Louis picked up the pace. Harry’s cock was trapped against the side of the bed, the friction pushing him closer to the edge. 

“More?” Louis grunted out, the only other sound in the studio came from the smacking of skin on skin. “You want me to tell you how good you’re being? How good you’re making me feel?” Louis asked as he dragged blunt nails down Harry’s back. 

“Or maybe,” Louis went on with a sharp bite against the back of Harry’s shoulder blade, “You just want me to slap you again.” 

That was the final nail in Harry’s coffin. 

A broken moan ripped from his throat as his hips stuttered against the side of the bed, come shooting out onto the edge of the sheets. Louis cursed from behind Harry, his voice ragged. Harry clenched his rim around Louis’ cock with what energy he had left. Louis continued to fuck into him, the sensation almost on the brink of being _too_ much. 

Four pumps of his hips later, Louis stilled behind Harry with a whimper. Harry could feel the pulse of Louis’ cock inside of him as he came. Louis’ head dropped forward and rested between Harry’s shoulders. His breathing was jagged as it poured out against Harry's skin. 

With a soft kiss against Harry’s shoulder, Louis leaned back and slowly pulled out. Harry's eyebrows pinched together from the uncomfortable drag, the rest of his body was motionless against the mattress. 

“Y’can sleep here if yuh wanna,” Harry lethargically drawled out, his cheek pressed into the mattress. 

Louis chuckled at Harry's slightly delirious state, “C’mon, Princess, let’s get you up.” 

Harry grunted and let himself be maneuvered by Louis’ sturdy grip. Louis managed to get his dead-weight into bed, Harry refusing to do anything to help him. As he laid flat against the mattress, Harry felt Louis toy with his hair. He peeked one eye open to watch Louis delicately tug his ribbon loose. Once that was gone, the hair tie was quick to follow. A content hum sounded from Harry's throat as the curls tumbled down, Louis’ fingers carding through the knots. 

“Feels good,” Harry mumbled. 

“Good.” 

Harry fell asleep with Louis’ nimble fingers massaging his scalp and a foot between them on the mattress. 

****

Sunlight poured through the glass windows opposing Harry’s bed. The sound of moving cars intertwined with the soft chirp of birds. Harry deeply through his nose, his chest ballooning underneath the sheets. He extended his fingers across the mattress, expecting to find a slightly disheveled Louis. Instead, he found an empty space. 

A sharp twinge of disappointment pooled in Harry’s gut. Sure, he was an optimist, but he knew better than to be naïve about a one night stand. He pushed down the feeling of discontent and opened his eyes. 

His mind was hazy from the events of the night before. Stretching his back out, Harry sat up and let the sheets circle his waist. He scratched his nails against the back of his skull, pleased to discover his hair wasn’t a complete tangled mess. Harry would have to give Louis a fruit basket if he ever ran into him again.

Harry got out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. As he padded towards the fridge, Harry mindlessly glanced at the kitchen table. He froze in place. 

On top of the table, there was a cup that had a ribbon tied around it. Not just any ribbon, though. It was the ribbon Harry had worn the day prior. 

Harry stepped closer and thumbed the soft material. The coffee cup was full and slightly warm to the touch. Harry’s eyebrows were knotted in confusion. From underneath the ribbon, traces of black sharpie peaked out. Loosening the strip, Harry brought the cup to eye-level. Harry felt his mouth drop open, his dimples carving into his cheeks. 

_Figured I owed you one…Next one is on you. x"_

The cup was labeled with Louis' name and below that, in messy scrawl, were eleven digits.


	3. Let's Make Things Physical

Harry spent the rest of his day in what some _might_ have called, distress. 

Naturally, when Harry initially read the imprinted scribbles, his first reaction was to drop the cup of coffee onto the ground. He watched with hands covered over his mouth as the brown liquid splattered across the kitchen floor. 

He had never been good with surprises, chronically known to have spoiled every present he had given his mum. 

In all fairness, Harry was startled that Louis managed to sneak out, buy him coffee, break _back_ into Harry’s studio, and leave... _again_. After all of that effort, the only trace left behind was Louis’ mobile number and lukewarm coffee. 

It had been three mornings of Louis and each one of them had rendered Harry stupid. 

Harry held the empty cup in his hand, his eyes peering the black ink. The only part of the scrawl that didn’t look as if written by a child, was Louis’ name. It was obvious which part the barista had done, and which part Louis had added himself. Harry refused to let himself feel endeared as he pulled out his mobile and added Louis' contact.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with Harry thoughtlessly lazing around the studio. After cleaning the mess in the kitchen, he took a bath. His mobile glistened on the side table, the screen black and undisturbed. After showering, Harry watched TV and fidgeting with the mobile in his hand. His eyes were locked on the flickering of the television as his thumb ran across the home button of the phone. Giving into exhaustion, Harry eventually took a nap. When he woke up two hours later, his mobile was perched on the pillow next to him. 

It wasn't until Harry was about to cook himself dinner, that he opened up the list of contacts in his phone. He scrolled down to the letter _L_ and clicked, _Little Coffee Thief_. Opening a new message, Harry's fingers briefly hovered over the keyboard. 

_Sneaking in and out of someone’s flat is very frowned upon…Lucky for you, I’ll still buy tomorrow’s coffee. –H._

Harry hit send before he could think too much into it, placing his mobile on the counter. Harry worked around the kitchen in ease, chopping up peppers, tomatoes, and lettuce, for fajitas. The sultry cooing of Adele’s voice hummed throughout the studio, the vinyl record slowly turning on the jockey. Harry swung his hips to the rhythm, swaying his weight from foot to foot. His ears perked as his phone vibrated against the countertop. He looked over his shoulder and saw Louis had responded. 

Forgetting food for a moment, Harry unlocked his phone and opened the new message. He barked out a laugh when he saw Louis’ response, his teeth dug into his thick bottom lip. 

**Lucky me? You’re the one who got my cock up their arse. Lucky you.**

Harry was already thinking of a snide remark when Louis texted him again. 

**See you at 9 princess.**

Heat curled in the center Harry’s stomach, the feeling of lust thrilling through his body. Tapping the home button, Harry closed his messages. Harry glared at the mobile as he attempted resist the idea of wanking off to the thought of Louis. If he had any chance of maintaining a “relationship” with the pixie of a man, he needed to play it cool. 

That notion lasted all of thirty seconds. 

Leaving the fajita behind, Harry quickly made his way to the shower, pulling off his clothes as he went. He turned on the faucet to the shower head and palmed his already thickening cock. Condensation coated the suspended vanity, cueing Harry that it was time to climb in the tub. Carefully, Harry stepped beneath the spray of warm water. 

Harry's eyes shut as flickers of images rolled through his mind. Visuals of Louis trailing his fingers against his rim made Harry tweak his nipples, the buds getting firm under his touch. The ghost pressure of Louis' fingers wrapped around Harry's throat, had him tugging himself to full hardness. With one hand wrapped around his cock, Harry brought the other against his neck. He kept his eyes closed as he imagined Louis whispering petnames into the shell of his ear. _Princess_ , being the main one of his fantasy. Harry dug his thumb into the side of his throat as his wrist flicked over the sensitive head of his cock. 

Water poured down his back and Harry could feel his climax quickly approach. Images of Louis' hands running over his body, evolved into Louis pressing his cock past Harry's rim. Harry bit into his shoulder as he imagined Louis bending him nearly in half. Humid air beautifully constricted him, water droplets cascading along every contour of Harry's frame. Harry’s breath was becoming rugged and he felt _so close_. 

It wasn’t Harry cutting off his own airway or the quick movements of his wrist that made him to come. It was the image of Louis giving a harsh slap against his cheek. Harry's voice cracked as he whimpered into his wet skin. Warm come filled his palm as he came into his fist. Feeling as if his knees were about to give out from underneath of him, Harry stretched out his hand to stabilize himself. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Harry managed to open his eyes. 

As he weakly grabbed soap to clean himself off, Harry had an inkling _that_ wasn’t going to be the last time he got off to Louis Tomlinson. 

****

Harry stood in front of the vanity hung above the sink. His eyes darted between his reflection and the brown box that held a small collection of ribbons. September air filtered through the studio, the sound of rustled leaves accompanied the rhythmic taps of Harry’s fingertips. 

With a definitive nod towards his reflection, Harry secured his hair in a high ponytail. He fingered through different ribbons in the box, searching for one in particular. His fingers curled around an olive green strip, the material thick and slightly tattered from years of wear. Harry wrapped the ribbon around the base of his ponytail and fastened it to make a bow, the green contrasting with his maroon flannel and white shirt. 

As he strode towards the clothing racks, Harry plucked his wallet from a ceramic dish and slid it into the pocket of his blue jeans. He pulled his brown jacket off a hanger, slid it past his arms and over his shoulders. Dark brown foux fur lined the collar, the soft material caressing the junction of his neck. 

After tugging on a pair of battered Chelsea boots, Harry left his flat. He brushed a few loose tendrils behind his ear as he padded down to the bottom floor. Delicate whispers sifted through the corridor. Floorboards creaked as quiet conversations sounded from behind tenant's closed doors. Harry could smell a hint of bacon, his stomach giving an uncomfortable lurch in response. Having spent far too long in the shower, _for reasons he would never admit aloud_ , Harry had forgotten to eat breakfast. 

Harry squinted his eyes as he exited the building, the overcast sky slightly blinding him as he stepped onto the pavement. He tugged his jacket tighter around him as he walked to Menchies. Pulling out his mobile, Harry saw that he was going to be a few minutes early. The knots that twisted his stomach barely subsided.

Harry opened the door to Menchies and quickly scanned the small crowd for Louis. He wasn’t there. Making his way to the back of the line, Harry nervously adjusted the bow nestled in his hair. Harry was listening to a petite woman place her order when he felt a sharp jab in his side. 

“Fucking hell, Louis,” Harry cursed before he even turned around. He wasn’t surprised to see Louis standing behind him with a shit eating grin stretched across his face. Louis reminded Harry of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, feline and mischievous. 

He pulled Louis’ fingers away from his side. Holding them in a tight grip, Harry reprimanded, “Bad.” He let Louis go with a pointed glare. 

Louis shrugged, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his black jeans. “You’ll get over it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned towards the cashier, taking a step forward. “Hi, two large Americanos, dash of milk. A blueberry muffin for me and…” Harry drawled out, staring at Louis questioningly. 

“Croissant, please.”

The cashier nodded and typed in their order. He handed over a tenner, biting back a grin as Louis nudged Harry's bicep with his shoulder. Slipping the change into his wallet, Harry walked away from the counter with Louis in tow. 

“Coffee and breakfast?” Louis teased, “Be careful or I might start to think you’re trying to impress me.” 

“If this is impressive to you, I won’t have to try very hard in the future.”

“The future, hmm? A bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. 

Heat rose to Harry’s cheeks but he wasn’t going to let Louis get the best of him. He was far too stubborn when it came to Louis. “Seeing as how you’re the one who left his number, I think it’s _just_ presumptuous enough.” 

“Fair play, Princess,” Louis laughed, shaking his head back and forth. 

“Two Americanos with dash of cream, blueberry muffin, and croissant,” the barista called out. 

The two men shuffled forward to grab their food. There was a slight moment of hesitation afterwards, both rooted in place. Harry fidgeted with the silver ring wrapped around his thumb. 

“Do you-” Harry started, stopping as Louis cut him off. 

“I have some time before I need to get to work and I hate eating alone, so.” Louis shrugged. He took a slow step backwards towards a wooden table perched in the right corner. 

Harry nodded, a pleased feeling settled in his gut as he followed Louis. 

Carefully, Harry set his coffee cup and muffin on the table top. He pulled out a chair and got settled in the worn seat. Louis sat across from him and stripped off his fitted black blazer. Harry took in Louis' appearance, feeling as if it was the first time he could get away with a long look at him. 

With an initial glance, everything about Louis Tomlinson was a contradiction. From his physical appearance to his personality - based off of what Harry had seen at least - it was all a contradiction. Physically, he was on the shorter side, 5’6 tops if Harry had to guess. Louis had strong legs, thick and sturdy. His biceps, the same; strong enough to handle Harry but not to the point where he looked burly. 

On the other hand, Louis was delicate. Harry couldn't think of a better word to describe him and he was sure that if he ever told Louis, well, he would lose feeling in his groin region. Regardless, it was true. While his arms and legs were muscular, his shoulders were lean as they featured his pronounced collar bones. His wrists were slight and his ankles bony. Soft curves settled at his waist, giving him an almost feminine figure. 

Underneath of his blazer, Louis wore a The Who baseball shirt. It confused Harry because that meant Louis was going to work in a band-tee and jeans. The most professional aspect of his outfit was an onyx blazer. Given, Harry wasn’t the poster child for what would be "typical" work-dress, but still, another contradiction. 

“Do you work around here?” Harry asked after he took a sip, liquid slightly burning the roof of his mouth. 

Louis tilted his head from side to side, “Sort of. I live in Piccadilly, work just outside of Soho. Not really far away because I take the tube everywhere.”

“But you come all the way out here for coffee?” Harry gestured towards the drinks in front of them with his index finger. 

“Ah, yeah. Well, that’s a bit of an interesting story,” Louis humorously laughed, his eyes somewhat squinted. Harry mimed for him to continue. Louis rolled his eyes, “If you judge me, I’ll castrate you.” 

“For someone who likes cock so much, you have a weird fascination with castration.” 

“Fuck off,” Louis huffed out on a laugh, the corners of his mouth lifting. “Alright, if you must know, the first morning when we had our incident-”

“Is that what we’re calling it? An incident?” Harry interrupted, his chin turned up indignantly. 

Louis' expression was unimpressed, “Yes, that’s what we’re calling it. Now are you going to shut that lovely mouth of yours and let me finish my story?”

Harry mimed zipping his lips shut, picked up his blueberry muffin, and took a bite. Louis watched him with a smirk etched into his expression. “What?” Harry muffled out around the food in his mouth. 

“Did y’know you stick out your tongue before you eat?” Louis leaned back in his chair. 

Harry frowned because, no, he did not know that. “Weren’t you supposed to be telling me a story? Stop being observant,” Harry childishly replied.

Louis smirked from over the top of his cup, the skin along the side of his eyes crinkled. “Right. So, the first morning I saw you, was actually my first time in here. I was coming back from a, uh, _sleepover_ of sorts.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, his eyes comically wide. “Is this - Is this like your hunting ground?” Harry incredulously asked. 

A sharp laugh ripped out of Louis as he leaned forward, his palms slapping against the table top. “My _hunting ground_?” 

“Lurking around Soho, bedding the gays. Shameless is what you are.”

Louis was full on cackling, his eyes reduced to small slits from how hard he was laughing. “Bedding the gays, that’s a first. You sure are something else, Harry.” 

Harry openly smiled and took another bite into the muffin, being mindful of the way he ate that time around. 

“For the record,” Louis started, dramatically pausing to rip off a piece of the croissant. He popped it in his mouth and exaggeratedly moaned as he swallowed. “No, I don’t wander around Soho to ensnare pretty boys like yourself. Just a coincidence.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly, “Coincidence, right.” 

“Right. Anyways, as I was saying before you questioned my honor,” Louis accentuated the last word with a quick but harmless kick to Harry’s shin. “He was a bit clingy and I wasn’t interested in any form of a conversation that morning so, I rushed out. I had to get home to change before work, wash any come off me. But, I passed by here and decided to pop in.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you came back the morning after.”

“I wanted to see if you would be here again. It was pretty entertaining to see someone get all worked up over coffee.” Louis nonchalantly raised a shoulder, taking a pull from his cup. 

“You came back here in hopes to torture me,” Harry deadpanned. 

Louis held up his thumb and pointer finger, a small space between the digits, “Just a little bit.” 

“And you call _me_ an overgrown child.”

“You surprised me, though,” Louis raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t expect you to play along, let alone get back at me. It was a good surprise.” 

Louis' tone made Harry feel a small flame of pride. Even for Harry, it was a bit forward. He surprised himself that he managed the courage to do it. Louis was grinning at him, “The bow helped, too.” 

Flush rose to Harry’s cheeks and his stomach did an array of flips and turns. "Be honest,” Harry narrowed his eyes, amusement dancing across Louis' features as he stared back. “Did you grab my coffee on purpose?”

A broad grin illuminated Louis’ profile, his eyebrow expectantly cocked. “What do you think, Harry?” 

Harry bent forward and sharply punched Louis’ bicep, “You little shit!”

Batting him away, Louis' touch lingered on Harry's pulse point. Louis raised his hands in defense, “What! It was a weird night, I saw an opportunity with a pretty boy, and I took it.” 

“That's what you call an opportunity? I call it thievery. Thievery from a _little coffee thief_.” 

“If you keep calling me little, I’m going to develop a complex.”

Harry snorted, “Doubt it. I'm sure your ego is stroked enough.” 

Louis impishly winked at him as he pushed his chair out, “I can think of something else that needs be stroked a bit more.” 

“You wish,” Harry muttered, a heat prickling the apples of his cheeks. 

Louis stood, grabbed his cup, and pushed his chair back in. Harry was quick to follow suit. 

“You’re not wrong, Princess.” 

Harry pointedly rolled his eyes and discarded the trash in a bin by their table. The pair walked towards the exit of Menchies, dodging the bodies waiting in line. Harry held the door open for Louis and watched as Louis tugged his blazer back on, his biceps flexing underneath the cotton shirt. 

“Well this was lovely, Harold,” Louis said as he turned to face Harry. 

“Was it?” Harry squinted, earning him anther sharp jab into his side. 

Louis crossed his arms and straightened his back, appearing taller than he was, “Yes, it was.”

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and loitered by the entrance of the café. The toe of his boot scuffed against the pavement. As silence continued to bridge between them, Harry was the first to give in. 

“Am I gonna see you again?” 

People passed by them on the street, loud conversations and car horns filling the lull between them. Harry focused on the intent look that was forming on Louis’ face. Louis' gaze almost unnerving as he stated, “I want to be upfront with you, Harry.”

Harry rocked back on the heel of his boot, “I’d appreciate that.”

“Figured,” the corner of Louis' mouth quirked in a private smile. “You’re interesting and really fuckin’ pretty.” 

“Thanks?” Harry more so questioned than stated, confusion muddling his expression. 

“I’m not going to date you,” Louis blatantly stated. 

“Uh. Okay…” Harry drawled out, evidently putout by the information. 

Louis stepped closer and looped a finger in the front pocket of Harry’s jeans. “I like talking to you, I like fucking you, and I would _like_ to keep doing both. I’m just being honest, I don't want to waste your time." Louis' tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. He shrugged, "Don't expect a relationship from me and I wont expect one from you." 

Complete earnestness reflected back at Harry as they kept eye contact. Harry was impressed more than anything else. Nobody liked being fucked around with and Louis was making his intentions extremely clear. In truth, Harry wasn't sure if he even _wanted_ the possibility of a serious relationship. He was still young and had his shop to worry about. 

“I appreciate you not trying to dick me around,” Harry watched a miniscule smile flicker over Louis’ face. “Well, at least about this,” Harry teased. Louis full blown grinned, crows feet crinkling the skin by his eyes. 

Harry _definitely_ wasn’t ready to end whatever was happening between them. 

“I can handle that.”

Relief spread across Louis' face, his irises luminous, “And if anything changes, you tell me. I'll do the same, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

****

“You _complete_ twat of an excuse for a Styles! Where have you been?” 

Harry pulled the glass door shut behind him. Niall stood behind the reception desk, his hands situated on his bony hips. Harry had flashbacks of his mum reprimanding him as a child for sneaking crisps to his bedroom. 

“Sorry mum, I won’t miss curfew again,” Harry teased as he walked closer to Niall. 

Harry went to wrap his arms around Niall’s shoulders, his hands fully extended towards the man. Niall swatted him away and ran to the other side of the desk. 

Niall was a toddler. A disgruntled, blonde, toddler. 

“No Niall love for you until you explain yourself.”

Harry sighed and dropped his forearms to rest against the desk top. “I’m sorry I’m later than usual. But...I thought I didn’t have a booking for another hour?” 

“What? No, I couldn’t give a fuck about that,” Niall's nose scrunched his nose as he waved Harry off. 

“Then what…?” 

Niall began to pace across the checkered floor. He scoffed and dramatically threw his hands in the air, “Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable!” 

If Harry was a better friend, he would have been worried about Niall's mental health. Instead, he found himself cackling. 

“This isn't a laughing matter! The last I saw of you was your gangly arse being pressed up against a wall. Your only defense was a horny puppy.” 

“Is Louis the horny puppy?”

“Obviously.”

Tears pricked Harry's eyes from how hard he was laughing, Niall watching him unimpressed. 

“Well?” Niall asked expectantly. 

“Well, what?” Harry replied, coming down from his laughter. 

“Tell me about his penis,” Niall bluntly stated. 

That was exactly why Niall was Harry's best mate. It was also the reason why Harry decided he needed to start taking Niall to more "straight" bars. The man talked about cock far too much for someone who didn’t have any personal interest. 

“Average size, I’d say,” Harry thoughtfully said as if they were discussing possible answers to world hunger. “Excellent girth, knew what to do with his hands if you know what I mean.” 

“I don’t fuck boys so, no, I don’t know what you mean. Details,” Niall slowly walked behind the desk. 

“Bit of choking and pinching. Great stamina which _unfortunately_ , isn't always the case with blokes. Overall, quality work on his end,” Harry affirmed by giving Niall a thumbs up. 

“Did he stay the night?” 

Harry nodded, “Was gone before I woke up, though.” 

Niall’s expression instantly morphed from pensive to disappointed. His eyebrows pulled together and his bottom lip slightly jutted out. The amount of transparency made Harry's chest ache. 

“Don't pull that face," Harry reprimanded. "He left his number and we got coffee this morning." 

Like a switch, Niall was back to his regular chipper state. “Oh, you _like_ him! Just look at you, all blushy and shit.” 

Harry's hands clasped behind his back, his pigeon toes awkwardly angled towards one another, “I like hanging out with him.” 

“Do you know when you’ll see him again?” 

“No...We-uh, we agreed on a pals-who-get-each-other-off, sort of situation. So, I’ll see him soon enough m’ sure.” 

Niall doubtfully peered at him, his nose crinkled, “Is that what you want?” 

“I think so?” Harry tugged his bottom lip between his thumb and pointer finger. "I already have a lot going on with the shop and for now, that's more important than building a relationship. And y'know I sort of hate the whole one-night-stand scene. I think this is a good middle ground that I can handle.” 

“As long as you’re happy and getting laid, I’m happy,” Niall smiled. He bridged the space between them and wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle. 

Harry made a pleased sound and pulled Niall closer, “Yay, Niall love.” 

**** 

"No soaking your tattoo, no chlorine, no -" 

_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore..._

Harry's cheeks flushed scarlet, immediately shooting his hand out to silence his mobile. 

His client chuckled in the tattoo chair, her hand covering her mouth, "Hamilton? Really?" 

“Its a catchy musical,” Harry huffed, moving to forward the call to voicemail. _Little Coffee Thief_ flashed across the home screen. A jolt of warmth ticked at the base of his spine. 

Harry's eyes darted towards the woman, his thumb hovered over the screen. “If you go to the front desk, Niall will tell you the rest about after-care. I’m sorry, but I need to take this,” Harry gestured to his mobile. 

“No problem, have fun with Hamilton," the woman chuckled. She gathered her jacket and walked towards the exit, "Thanks again for, yuh know, the tattoo.” 

"You're welcome!" Harry called after her, waiting until the door shut. Tapping _Accept_ , Harry brought the mobile to his ear, “You do know I just saw you this morning, right?” 

Laughter cackled through the receiver and Harry privately smiled to himself. He situated his elbows on the knobs of his kneecaps, his chin rested against his palm.

“Think of this as an honor,” Louis cheekily replied. 

“Right,” Harry drawled out. 

An accumulation of voices filtered in the background, the different pitches faintly echoing as Louis' cut through, “Right, well I’m leaving work now and was wondering if you wanted to come 'round.”

Harry started to clean his work station, grabbing discarded paper towels. “Long day at the office?”

“You could say that,” Louis groaned. 

Niall's voice carried through from the other room as Harry shuffled to grab his jacket. “Send me your address and I’ll be there after I finish closing up here.” 

"Perfect." 

****

“Well, shit,” Harry muttered to himself, rooted in place outside of Louis’ building. 

The grandiose building wrapped around the corner of Westminster Borough. Panels were coated with white paint and the windows were trimmed with warm burgundy brick. Pointed grey roofing made the building appear taller than it already was. The entryway was supported by thick columns, green canopy tents positioned above. Tenants dressed in lavish suits sauntered in and out of the building, each one looking more important than the last. 

Harry tugged at the bottom of his flannel, scuffed boots digging into the pavement. 

Pulling out his phone, Harry read the address Louis had sent him. He scanned the message, intently looking over the building number. Lowering his mobile, Harry read the plaque nestled in to the red brick. Surprisingly enough, Harry was at the correct address. 

With a bit of difficulty, Harry hauled the glass door open. He made a bee-line towards the elevators positioned at left side of the lobby. Harry waited behind a thick woman who looked as if she had loss her neck somewhere amongst her tailored pantsuit. The lobby was rather decadent for something that was merely a passageway. Pearly marble floor and white walls. Abstract art was strung along the walls, the patterns abrasive from a glance. Everything seemed pompous and admittedly, Harry was put off by _all_ of it. 

The elevator doors slid open and Harry stumbled inside the compartment. He waited for the woman to tap the button for her floor. Internally, Harry rolled his eyes as she selected the second floor. In all fairness, her audacity did match the theme of the building. Harry kept his mouth firmly shut as he pressed a button for the seventh floor. 

Keeping his eyes trained on the green carpeted floor, the elevator rose from the ground floor to the second and then up to the seventh. There was a delicate _ping_ as the silver doors opened on Louis' floor. Harry stepped out of the suspended compartment, immediately noticing a fresh floral scent wafting in the corridor. Harry's eyebrows knitted together as he saw an automated air freshener fastened on the wall across the elevator. 

_Of course fucking course._

Two black doors were implanted at end of the hall, one labeled with a golden _A_ and the other a golden _B_. Harry took four strides to the door on the left. He stood still for a moment, looking the _A_ dead on. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry brought his knuckles to the door’s surface and knocked twice. He took a step back once he heard shuffling from inside the flat. 

With a faint _click_ , the door unlocked and Louis stood in the doorway. 

Harry was relieved to see Louis wearing a loose pair of grey joggers and a basic black t-shirt. His hair hung a messy fringe, the tendrils limp over his forehead. There was a part of Harry that was mentally prepared to see Louis wearing a pressed suit with his hair neatly gelled back. While it wouldn't have been an unwelcomed sight, Harry would have felt overwhelmingly inadequate.

“Find it alright?” Louis asked. He stepped to the side and gestured for Harry to go in. 

Harry snorted, “Yeah, as if I could miss the building.” 

He kicked off his boots to the left of the doorway where a mess of shoes were piled up. Harry smirked, deliberately lining the boots next to the pile. 

However Louis, being _Louis_ , he took one look at them and knocked them in the pile. 

“My place, my rules,” He chirped. 

“Is making a mess a rule of yours?” Harry asked as he wandered further into the flat. His eyes widened, noticing the flat was two floors. Technically, one and a half. 

White brick extended down the right side of the wall, three enormous windows lining the far back wall. Glass extended to the tall ceiling and Harry suspected people could see out of them from the second floor. As he walked closer to the windows, passing by black cushioned chairs and sofas, Harry recognized that they were actually doors that led to a balcony. The balcony was protected by black wrought iron fencing, the image nothing short of regal. 

He turned around and saw a set of black stairs. The staircase led to a half floor that hovered above the entryway and kitchen. A short glass barrier lined the lip of the floor. Harry figured that Louis bed was nestled up there, probably a bathroom, too. 

“Sometimes,” Louis grinned as he rested his back against the kitchen island. 

Harry noted that all of the kitchen appliances were stainless steel and most likely recently renovated. While the walls remained white, the cabinets were lacquered with a matte onyx coating. Harry immediately recognizing the theme of white, black, and grey. 

It was the complete opposite of Harry’s studio. 

“Well,” Harry turned around in place to look at Louis, “This is definitely not boho-y.”

Louis snorted out a laugh, walking to where Harry was planted by the couch. “No, m’afraid it’s not.” 

Harry sat down on the arm of the couch, his legs parted as Louis crowded into his space. His eyes lolled shut as Louis cupped his neck. Harry snaked his fingers underneath Louis’ shirt and rested his hands on the curve of Louis’ waist. Louis' soft skin melded against the pressure of Harry's thumbs, the digits pressing into his back dimples. With the grip against his waist, Harry pulled Louis a step closer. 

“It’s nice. Not really what I expected, though.” 

“What did you expect?” Louis quietly murmured. He ducked his head to the side, his mouth pressed against Harry’s neck. Lethargically, Louis traced his tongue against the heated skin. 

Harry's throat bobbed underneath Louis' ministrations, his toes curled against the sole of his boots. "Erm…I guess I thought-shit…didn’t think it…” he rambled, the corners of Louis' mouth quirked against his skin. 

Louis nipped his teeth at the junction of Harry's neck, plumping his lips against the crimson afterwards. He hummed, “Go on, Princess.” 

Once the petname was out, Harry submissively lolled his head to the side. He dug his fingers into Louis’ hips. 

“This is a _really_ nice building is all…Oh, yeah, right there,” Harry breathily whined when Louis found a sweet spot below his ear. “Nicer than most,” Harry finished with a gasp. 

“I got lucky,” Louis murmured with a final kiss. 

Drowsily, Harry blinked his eyes open. Louis watched him through half-hooded eyes, blatantly raking over Harry’s front. His thumb pressed against the center of Harry's throat. Harry tipped his head back and slightly pouted his lips. A delicate grin played at Louis' lips as he leaned forward. 

The first kiss was soft and slow, lush mouths gently molding together. A hint of mint spiked Harry's lips as he breathed Louis in. Harry tilted his head and began lengthening every kiss. Every press of their mouths built an underlying tension between them. Louis gently bit his bottom lip, tugging the rosy skin between his teeth. Harry parted his lips as he gasped into Louis' mouth. The first flick of Louis’ tongue was quick and had Harry openly moaning. The second was lingering; Louis’ tongue softly meeting Harry’s with an unyielding certainty that raised goosebumps along Harry’s skin. 

Harry leaned away, his forehead pressed against Louis' as he inhaled through his nose. “Bed?” he softly asked, his breath mixing with Louis’ in their tight space. 

Louis nodded, moving to press a feather light kiss against Harry’s temple. 

Even though it was his idea, Harry let out a disappointed noise when Louis backed away. Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis already walking towards the staircase. Louis gave one look over his shoulder, winking at Harry before jogging the rest of the way. Harry remained on the armrest, momentarily dumbfounded before he managed to scamper after Louis. 

Across from the top of the stairs, there was a protruding wall with a white door. A large bed was situated against the back wall, a plush white comforter stretched across the mattress. Harry smirked at the dark mahogany bedside tables perched at each side of the bed. White, black, and grey pillows lined against the headboard. Interestingly enough, each pillow was neatly placed. 

For someone who was messy, Louis showed great respect for pillow placement. 

“Well?” Louis teased. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, his shirt off and lying lamely on grey carpet. 

Harry strode towards Louis, stripping off his jacket along the way. Pausing when he got to the end of the bed, he pulled his shirt over his head. He gripped Louis’ shoulders and straddled his thighs. Louis’ hands immediately ran over Harry’s chest, the pads of his fingers outlining the different tattoos. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out as his pointer finger traced over the laurels imprinted on Harry’s hip bones. “I've never really been into tattoos but, they look good on you.” 

He bit back a chortle, Louis obviously didn't understand _just_ how important tattoos were to Harry. “Ever thought of getting one?” 

Louis shook his head, his nose adorably scrunched, “Not really. Never thought of something that I would want bad enough to have branded on me. Not to mention, actually trusting someone not to cock up a design.” 

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right artist yet,” Harry beamed, unable to help the ironic huff of laughter that came out of his mouth. 

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. He brought his eyes back up to Harry’s, his fingers continuing to run up and down the indentation of Harry’s groin. 

Harry leaned down and nosed along Louis’ neck, reveling in the way Louis’ pulse thudded underneath him. He brought a hand between them and lightly tugged on Louis’ wrist, bringing Louis’ hand down to palm Harry through his jeans. He could feel Louis swallow underneath his lips as Louis gripped his hardening length through the fabric. 

While keeping one hand on Harry’s cock, Louis brought the other to Harry’s arse. He firmly rubbed his fingers along the seam down the back of Harry’s jeans, pressing against where Harry’s entrance was. Harry pushed his arse back against the touch, feeling needy for Louis to properly touch him. Harry mindlessly rolled his hips, chasing the feeling of Louis’ pressure against his arse and cock at the same time. 

“Fuck, need you to touch me,” Harry whimpered against the junction of Louis’ neck. 

As if he didn’t weigh anything at all, Louis flipped them over. The comforter broke Harry’s fall, cradling him against the luxurious material. Harry lifted his hips as Louis made easy work of getting his jeans and briefs off of him. 

Louis gave Harry’s inner thigh a quick kiss before resting on his haunches, “On your front, Princess.” 

Harry shuffled towards the top of the bed. He rolled over to lie on his stomach, crossing his arms to rest his cheek against them. Louis settled between his parted thighs, fingers lifting Harry's hips so he rested on his knees. Harry's back arched obscenely as his face pressed against his forearms. 

“Look so good like this,” Louis murmured from behind Harry. 

Biting into his forearm, Harry attempted to wane off pathetic noises that threatened to spill from his mouth. 

Louis’s palms kneaded into Harry’s arse, spreading him open. Harry closed his eyes and jerked foreword when Louis bit the cleft of his left cheek. Louis quickly licked over the sensitive skin and then repeated the motion on the other cheek. Harry felt wonton under Louis’ administrations, his thoughts saturated with a thick haze. 

The first flick of Louis’ tongue over Harry’s hole had him moaning into his skin. Louis deliberately traced his tongue around the ring of muscle. Harry could feel himself twitch underneath the pressure. He gripped the duvet tightly, his knuckles turning white. Moving his head back and forth, the slight stubble on Louis' chin scratched against Harry’s sensitive skin. Harry could _feel_ Louis deeply inhale as he continued to rub Harry raw. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry practically sobbed into his forearm. 

Louis leaned away and Harry unconsciously pushed his hips back, chasing the feeling of Louis against him. Louis sharply slapped Harry’s right arse cheek, Harry brokenly moaning in response.

“Don’t cover your mouth,” Louis sternly instructed. “Want to hear all of the noises you make because of me. _All_ of them.” 

Harry moved his face from the crook of his elbow, hauling himself upwards. He rested his forearms against the duvet. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry locked eyes with Louis. Louis already looked wrecked. His hair a rumpled mess and his chin slick from his own spit. The lights of Louis' eyes had diminished into a foggy grey. His pupils blown out. 

“That’s it, Princess,” Louis crooned, his fingers leaving faint bruises against Harry's ivory skin. 

Louis ducked down and licked against Harry’s rim in earnest. Whimpers tumbled out of Harry’s mouth without any hesitation. The feeling of Louis’ prodding tongue became the only sensation that Harry could focus on. 

“Relax,” Louis whispered against the inside of Harry’s thigh, Louis’ cheek purposefully chaffing against the sensitive skin. 

Harry outright sobbed and collapsed his upper body against the bedspread. He felt his hole relax underneath Louis’ insistent tongue, allowing Louis to prod past the ring of muscle. Both men let out a throaty moan as Louis began to fuck Harry open with his tongue. The feeling was as close to nirvana as a person could get, Harry was sure of it. Tears openly cascaded down his cheeks as he let Louis completely envelop him. With every press of Louis’ tongue inside of him, Harry relaxed more and more. 

As Harry felt his orgasm quickly build in the pit of his gut, he reached a hand between his legs and gripped the base of his cock. Louis slowed his movements and removed his tongue from Harry’s slick hole. A high pitch whine tore through Harry at the loss of Louis’ mouth but he knew that if there was anyway of him being semi-useful, he couldn’t come yet. 

Louis was running his fingers up and down Harry’s back, cooing him and telling him to breathe. Harry let his knees give out and he was pressed flat against the bed, his hand still gripping the base of his cock so that he wouldn’t come just yet. 

“So good for me,” Louis praised, kissing from the bottom of Harry’s spine to between his shoulder blades. “Want me to keep licking you out, Princess? Or would you rather come on my cock?” 

Harry was vaguely aware that he was shaking underneath of Louis. Tears still coated his eyes from Louis breaking him down. “Want you to-” Harry broke off with a shudder as Louis kissed the dip of his back. 

“Hmm?” Louis asked against the sweltering skin. 

“Wanna have you in me,” Harry muttered, his tone more abashed than normal. 

Harry needed Louis to take control and tell him what he wanted. The only thought that processed through Harry's mind was that he wanted to make Louis happy. He _needed_ to make Louis happy. His vision was blurred from crying, an innate need pooling inside of him with each passing moment. 

“Want me to take care of you, that it?” Louis gently asked. His fingers moved to Harry’s hair where he thumbed the knotted green ribbon. 

Harry nodded but kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see any judgement that might have lingered on Louis’ expression. Louis climbed off the bed, Harry listening to the remainder of his clothes hitting the carpeted floor. He heard a drawer open and then shut before he felt the mattress dip from Louis’ weight. 

“Need you to look at me, can you do that?” Louis' tone wasn’t patronizing, rather gentle and cautious. 

Hesitantly, Harry rolled over onto his back and blinked open his eyes. He nudged Harry’s thighs apart and settled between them. Louis sat down and tugged on his hip, shifting Harry to sit between his thighs. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and his legs around Louis’ waist. The position was oddly intimate as Harry’s ragged breathing slowed back down. 

Louis placed both hands on each side of Harry’s face, his thumbs wiping away renegade tears. “Harry,” Louis slowly whispered, his blue irises intently locking with Harry’s, “I want to take care of you but, you tell me now if there’s anything that I need to know.” 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, staring at Louis’ sternum. “It's nothing really, just get worked up… need someone to take control of things sometimes…I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Louis kissed along Harry’s cheekbone, his lips light against Harry’s skin. He brought his lips to the shell of Harry’s ear and quietly said, “I can do that, if you want me to.” 

Wrapping his arms tighter around Louis, Harry shuffled forward to directly sit in Louis’ lap. Harry tucked his face against the side of Louis’ neck and nodded, “Want you to.”

Harry felt vulnerable in Louis’ hold but that was _exactly_ how he wanted to feel. He would never be able to word it properly, but Harry felt his best when he was broken down from sex. It nearly wrecked him the first time it happened. He couldn't reason why he felt the way he did and the man he was sleeping with, didn’t seem to understand it either. Sometimes, he needed to be taken care of. It was something Harry didn’t even know that he needed back when he was an adolescent. Over time, after different experiences, Harry finally had gotten a hold on it. But, that didn’t mean the other person always could. 

Louis reached out next to them, the only sound being a faint _flick_ of a bottle's cap. Harry kissed along Louis’ shoulder, the skin warm underneath the press of his lips. He was anxious to feel Louis in him again, craving to pick up where they had left. Louis framed one arm around Harry’s middle and pulled him flush against his chest. Slick fingers rubbed over Harry’s hole, lube mixing with Louis’ residual spit. 

Harry curled into Louis' chest as he nudged his index finger against Harry's rim. The pressure had Harry lightly moaning against Louis’ neck. Louis began by slowly fucking his finger in and out. Each drag against Harry’s walls made him begin to fall apart again. 

Pressing a second finger in along with the first, Louis started mumbling encouragements against Harry's neck. Louis told him how _good_ he was being, how Louis was going to _take care of his Princess_. The petname made Harry bite into the smooth skin of Louis’ shoulder. Louis started to fuck into Harry with earnest, his fingers crooked to find Harry’s prostate. 

Harry tossed his head back in ecstasy once Louis rubbed against the bundle of nerves, throatily moaning, “ _Daddy_.” 

The moment the word was out, Harry went rigid. Louis stopped his ministrations, the pads of his fingers pressed directly against Harry’s prostate. It was both the best and the _worst_ feeling. Harry moved to dislodge himself from Louis’ grip. His heart rabbited in his chest, needing to get out of the flat before Louis could say anything he had already heard before.

However, Louis clutched Harry tighter. Beryl blue eyes were blown wide. Before Harry could register what was happening, Louis flipped him over onto his back. He kissed Harry with a bruising force, the plush of his lips turned firm and persistent. Too dazed, Harry barely puckered his lips to return the gesture. 

Louis pulled back a fraction of an inch. His free hand cupped Harry’s jaw, “Is that your thing? What you said wouldn’t concern me?” 

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Harry figured he had two options. The first being to lie, pretend that it was a joke. Or, he could be honest and potentially ruin their agreement on the first day. Harry wasn’t familiar with the rules of friends with benefits, but he had a gut feeling _that_ wasn’t normal. 

Trying not to think too much of possible consequences, Harry barely nodded. 

Resting on his haunches, Louis placed a hand on Harry’s lower abdomen. Louis' fingers were scorching against the indents of Harry's hips. His expression was thoughtful as he stared at Harry, his eyebrows pinched. 

“What if I want it to concern me?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he sat up, resting his weight on his forearms, “You don’t need to say that. Really, we can forget it happened and-”

Louis interrupted Harry with a quick kiss. Pulling back, Louis mumbled, “I know I don’t need to. I don’t have any uh… _experience_ with it but, I want to.”

Harry gaped at Louis, attempting to get a read on the man sat in front of him. He didn’t see judgement or distaste. Instead, he saw wonder reflected back at him. Louis leaned forward and tenderly kissed Harry, his lips lingering when he pulled back. 

“Let me take care of you, Princess.” 

Harry nodded and made grabby hands, needing to feel Louis' weight cover his body. Louis grabbed one of Harry’s outreached hands and brought it to his lips, pressing firm kisses against each digit. Harry keened as Louis plucked a condom from the night stand. Foregoing any teasing, Louis quickly rolled the condom down his length. Louis drizzled lube on his cock and tugged himself twice before settling between Harry’s legs. 

“Alright?” Louis asked with his cockhead against Harry’s rim. 

In lieu of an answer, Harry pushed his hips and sank down onto Louis with one fluid movement. Louis placed one hand on the mattress, the other gripped Harry’s shoulder. Harry rolled his head to the side and kissed the knob of Louis’ knuckle. 

Using his grip on Harry’s shoulder, Louis pulled him into each thrust of his hips. Harry felt like a hotwire being cut loose, electricity thrumming through his body as Louis fucked him open. The stretch of Louis’ cock was intense. Significantly more than his fingers and Harry _loved_ the burn that settled at the base of his spine. He reveled in the feeling of his body adjusting around each thrust that Louis gave him.

“So tight around me,” Louis panted, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration. 

He looked at Harry with hooded eyes, slight hesitation coating his expression.

Harry frantically nodded and begged, “Fuck, keep talking. Please- _oh, fuck_.” 

“Feel so good for Daddy.” 

Harry’s brain short circuited and he was coming hard. A throaty moan poured through his ragged breathing. His vision frayed in the most spectacular way. 

“You just...from-shit,” Louis rambled, enamored by Harry's reaction. 

Weakly, Harry pushed Louis back. He winced at the empty feeling once Louis pulled out. Harry fumbled off the bed, his breathing jagged with every exhale. Immediately, he kneeled against the soft carpet. Louis' eyebrows furrowed as he watched Harry's actions. 

Harry held his hands behind his back and opened his mouth slightly. 

" _Christ_." 

With a bit more grace than Harry, Louis moved off the bed. Harry nuzzled against the front of Louis’ thigh as Louis pulled off the condom, tossing it in the nearby bin. He drowsily opened his eyes when Louis’ fingers brushed against his cheek. Leaning back to rest on his haunches, Harry opened his mouth and blinked up at Louis. From his position, Harry could see a flush creep upwards from Louis’ chest to his neck. 

Louis pressed the tip of his cock against Harry’s lips. Harry hummed happily as the crown of Louis' cock slid against his tongue. Deliberately, Harry kept his hands knotted behind his back. He waited for Louis to make the first move, to push Harry to his brink. 

Harry looked through his eyelashes, locking eyes with Louis. He gave a slight nod of his chin. Louis brought a hand to the back of Harry’s head, fisting the base of Harry’s ponytail. Harry groaned around Louis' length in encouragement.

Louis tightened his grip in Harry’s hair. He started with shallowly thrusts into Harry’s mouth. Harry slackened his jaw and relaxed his throat, wanting Louis to fully slip into his heat. He purposefully flicked his tongue upwards. Louis’ hips jerked forward, his length moving in deeper. Harry gripped his hand into a tight fist behind his back, effectively pushing back his gag reflex. Watching Harry's expression, Louis got bolder with his movements. Tears pricked Harry’s eyes and he blinked them away. Louis brought his free hand to Harry’s cheeks, intentionally smudging the tears down Harry’s face. 

“You like being messy, Princess?” Louis wondered aloud, his head tilted to the side. Harry bobbed his head forward on Louis’ next thrust, chocking himself on Louis’ length. “Fucking hell,” Louis huffed out, his thighs quivering. 

“Where do you want me to come?” Louis urgently asked, pulling his cock out of Harry’s mouth. 

Harry closed his eyes and jutted his chin upwards. 

Louis breathily whimpered, “ _Fuck_.” 

He came on Harry’s cheeks, mouth, and chin. Harry's lips parted as he felt Louis mark him. 

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Louis staring at him with his jaw hung loose and pupils blown twice their regular size. Ardently, Harry brought a hand from behind his back. He thumbed Louis’ come off his cheek and into his mouth. Harry sighed around the digit in his mouth, Louis watching him as if he was on the brink of tears. Silence stretched between them as Harry finished cleaning the come off of himself. 

When Harry went to stand up, Louis was immediately in his space. Louis gripped the soft curve of his hips, helping Harry balance on his wobbly legs. Harry held onto Louis' bicep as he was directed sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Let me go get a wet flannel,” Louis murmured. He kissed the top of Harry’s head and then walked towards the bathroom. Harry felt sedated as he laid back and closed his eyes. He listened to the faint sound of a faucet running, turning off, and Louis shuffling across the carpet. 

Louis breathlessly chuckled, “Are you always useless after you have sex?” 

Harry flailed out a leg, pleased when he heard an _oomph_ from Louis. A grin quirked the corner of his mouth, “Pretty much.”

Flicking off the bedside lamp, Louis climbed into bed. He maneuvered Harry towards the headboard and tucked him underneath the duvet. Harry peeked open an eye and watched as Louis disappeared back into the bathroom. A minute later, Louis came back wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. A warm smile spread across Harry's face. 

“Aww,” he cooed as Louis started to climb in bed. “You look cute in glasses.” 

“I’m not cute, Harry.” Louis indignantly huffed. “I’m manly.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned over on his front. “Whatever you say,” he mumbled into a pillow. 

Harry was acutely aware of the space between them in the bed and while he was a natural born cuddler, he knew that it wasn’t part of the deal. It was alright though, Harry was happy. He could handle it.


	4. I Won't Treat You Like You're Typical

“What the-” Harry grumbled out, sleep coating his voice. He felt hot all over, his toes curled into the sheets underneath of him. Warmth pooled in his stomach as he unconsciously bucked his hips, chasing the feeling of relief. 

Harry wiped the back of his hand against his fingers, getting the sleep out of his bleary eyes. The only thing he was registering was slick heat swallowing him. “Oh fuck.”

When Harry’s eyes adjusted, he saw Louis ducked between his legs, bobbing his head up and down. Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes and pulled off of Harry’s stiff cock. He crawled up Harry’s body and sat on Harry’s thighs. 

“Took you long enough,” Louis smirked. 

Morning light was just beginning to pour into the flat and Harry had never been more pleased to be woken up before his alarm went off. Harry brought his hands to Louis’ neck and tugged him forward to meet his lips hallway. He was aware that they both smelled of sex and Harry probably tasted like morning breath, but really, what else had Louis expected him to do? 

Louis must have been on the same page because he hummed happily into the kiss. He rocked his hips forwards, sliding their cocks together between their bodies. Harry moaned and brought his hands to Louis’ lower backside, palming Louis’ arse. 

“I was thinking,” Louis started as he kept rolling his hips into Harry, “We could shower and go get coffee. It’s early enough so you would have time to get ready for work.” 

“Together?” Harry hopefully asked, punctuating the word by pulling Louis into him by his bum. 

Louis rolled his eyes, “No, I woke you up so you could just listen to me shower.” He slapped Harry’s bicep and then started to pull out of Harry’s grasp. Harry unwillingly let him go but followed suit, shifting to get out of bed. 

He stretched his arms above his head and watched as Louis climbed off the mattress. Harry noted the way Louis’ golden skin was illuminated underneath the warm glow of morning light. There was a small part of his brain that berated him for missing the view the first time they had a sleepover. Well, Harry had learned his lesson and was not about to let it happen again if he could help it. 

Harry followed Louis into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. The bathroom floor was tiled in white and surprisingly, the walls were painted a muted blue. It was a stark comparison to the rest of the almost sterile looking flat. Twin sinks nestled on top of black cabinets, the tops lined with grey marble. Next to the mirror was the only painting in the flat. It looked like it was done by a toddler and not in a sarcastic way. Red painted scribbles joined together to make what Harry assumed was supposed to be a house. In front, nine smiling stick figures stood in a line, each painted a different color. 

“Family picture?” Harry questioned, his eyes trained on the picture. 

Louis stepped behind him and ran his hands along Harry’s spine. “Yeah, little sister made it for me. Said I needed color in here,” Louis snorted and took a step towards the glass shower door. 

Harry watched Louis in the reflection of the mirror, the stretch of his muscles as he turned on the shower head and held out his hand under the water. “She wasn’t wrong. The only color scheme in here is white and black. I think your place needs a bit more of this…uh…character.” 

“Character?” Louis mused. He turned around and met Harry’s eyes in the mirror, his back resting against the glass. 

Harry turned around and crowded in Louis’ space. “Yes, _character_.” 

“What, you mean like your flat? The place that looks like a color wheel exploded everywhere?” 

“Its homey,” Harry retorted. 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” 

Harry slapped Louis’ chest, “Don’t be a prat. Also, we’re probably close enough in age where you can’t call me a kid.” 

Pulling open the glass door, Louis took a step in the enclosed space. He tugged on Harry’s arm and dragged him in with him. Harry stepped underneath the warm water that poured from the silver shower head, the water washing away the night before. 

“How old are you?” Louis asked as he thumbed at Harry’s hipbones. 

“Twenty-six, will be twenty-seven come February.” Harry opened his eyes to see Louis staring at the water droplets clinging to his swallow tattoos. “You?”

Louis blinked a few times, his eyes darted away from Harry's chest. A faint blush colored his cheeks. Harry brought his thumb to trace against the heated skin. Louis leaned into the touch for a moment and then shuffled around Harry, moving to step under the water. 

“Twenty-eight,” Louis said with his back towards Harry. He titled his head down and let his hair get matted underneath the spray. Streams of water cascaded down his shoulders, to the curve of his spine. 

“And you’ll be turning twenty-nine…” Harry drawled out, waiting for Louis to finish the statement. 

Louis lifted his head and pushed his hair back, the tendrils darker than usual. “Why would I show you my cards right off the bat?" He smirked as he reached to grab a bottle of shampoo off of the built-in shelf. "I bet you’re a shit poker player.”

He wasn’t wrong, Harry couldn’t lie for his life. However, that was completely aside the point. “I’m not asking for your life story here, just curious,” Harry muttered, taking the proffered bottle of shampoo from Louis’ hand. 

“Get a few more orgasms out of me and maybe I’ll tell you, Princess.” 

“Challenge accepted.”

Harry lathered his curls until they were sudsy from the shampoo, the smell of pine immediately filled his senses. They switched places and Harry tilted his head back, feeling the shampoo wash out. His eyes were pinched shut so he wasn’t prepared for Louis’ fist curling around his semi-hard on. Harry gasped and jerked his hips forward into the touch, making quick work of washing out his hair. 

Louis had one hand wrapped around Harry’s length while the other was wrapped around his own. A whimper fell out of Harry’s mouth and he stepped closer to Louis, their slick chests melding together. Craning his neck, Harry kissed along Louis’ neck. His hands grabbed purchase on Louis’ arse, squeezing the thick muscle. 

Louis moaned into the steam of the shower, humid air nearly constricting them as their breathing became labored. Harry snaked one hand between their bodies and pushed Louis’ fingers away. Their bodies deliciously slid together, Harry experimentally rolling his hips against Louis’. Their cocks were tightly pressed between their lower abdomens. 

Since he was a bit shorter, Louis was lifting himself on his toes so that he could meet the roll of Harry’s hips. Harry felt juvenile, rubbing off of each other, choking off their moans into each other’s skin. Harry tugged on the skin below Louis’ ear with his teeth, making the tan skin flourish purple with each bite. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and dragged blunt nails down his spine. 

“Keep-ah...keep doing that,” Harry gasped into the slick skin of Louis’ neck. 

Louis grunted and rolled his hips harder, his nails pressing harshly into Harry’s back. Harry felt like a rubber band being stretched out tightly, ready to snap and fall apart. 

“Close,” Louis brokenly whimpered, his movements long past calculated. Harry felt Louis’ thighs shaking between his own. 

With a sharp drag of Louis’ blunt nails down the center of Harry’s spine, Harry came. He spurted out onto Louis’ stomach, pearl ropes covering bronzed skin. Harry dropped his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. His upper body went limp as Louis’ cock pulsated against the inside of his thigh. 

After a moment of standing and breathing each other in, Harry walked them back under the spray. He grabbed the body wash from the shelf and squirted a dollop onto his palms, rubbing them together to make the liquid foam. Carefully, Harry rubbed his hands over Louis. He cleaned up the remainder of come on his stomach and delicately wiped over Louis’ sensitive cock.

Louis' forehead pressed against Harry’s chest as he huffed out a laugh and mumbled, “Knew this was a good idea.” 

Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was referring to shower sex or their arrangement as a whole. Either way, Harry agreed. 

It was a good idea.

**** 

“But, I bought yesterday’s!” Harry crowed as his hands flailed out slightly.

Louis didn't budge, “And?” 

The barista glanced between them, an amused grin twisted on her face as she watched them argue in Menchies. For the third time that week. Harry was surprised they hadn’t been kicked out by that point. 

“But…I-It’s called taking turns, Louis!” Harry incredulously said. 

Generally speaking, no, he didn’t care about buying Louis’ coffee. He wasn’t tight on money and he could afford to let go of a few pounds. But, it was the principle that mattered. Harry was ordering and then Louis added his drink to the order. Harry then assumed, like any normal person would, that Louis would be paying. However, Louis wasn’t normal and as he had kindly pointed out, Harry was an idiot.

“You know, you’re really a grouch in the morning for someone who just got fucke-” 

Harry immediately slapped a hand over Louis’ mouth. The barista’s shocked expression showed that it was a useless effort. Louis was laughing from underneath Harry’s palm as Harry hurriedly handed her a fiver, telling her to keep the change. Directing them to the table they had sat at the morning prior, Harry forcibly sat Louis’ down on one of the chairs. 

“Bad,” Harry scolded as he pointed his index finger at Louis’ chest. Louis batted his eyes at Harry and flashed him a wide smile, looking anything but innocent in Harry’s opinion. 

As Harry walked to the counter to pick up their coffees, something hit his back. His jaw dropped as he glanced down to see a sugar packet lamely lying next to his boot. He looked over his shoulder to see Louis lounged back with his hands behind his head, a pleased grin smacked on his face. 

Harry strode back to their table with coffees in hand. Hooking his ankle around the wooden leg, he pulled out the chair. He set the drinks on the table top and sat down. With one look at Louis, Harry reached forward and plucked a sugar packet out of the condiments’ compartment.

“Don’t you dare,” Louis narrowed his eyes as Harry ripped open the packet. 

“Don’t what?” Harry innocently asked, tilting his head to the side as if he as a confused puppy. “Do this?” 

Harry quickly leaned forward and poured the sugar directly over Louis’ head. A loud cackle came out of his mouth as Louis sat completely still, his eyes the size of saucers. 

“You. Little. Shit.” 

The moment the words were out of Louis’ mouth, Harry made the executive decision to grab his cup of coffee and bolt towards the exit. He heard Louis yell after him and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Once he was outside, Harry ducked to the left of the shop where there was a narrow alleyway. He tried to calm his heart rate as he listened to Louis exiting the shop.

“Harold...Come out come out wherever you are, I have a present for you,” Louis sing-songed from around the corner of the alley. 

Harry laughed and pressed his back against the brick. “No,” he childishly said from behind the corner. 

Loud footsteps slapped against the sidewalk and Harry cackled when he saw Louis at the mouth of the alley. Louis looked like a kitten that had been woken up from a nap. His hair was a disheveled mess, probably from shaking out the particles of sugar. Louis stepped in front of Harry, a coffee in one hand and an opened pack of sugar in the other. 

Harry knew _exactly_ what was about to happen. 

He giggled as Louis raised himself to his toes. Harry's nose scrunched as Louis poured the packet of sugar on top of his head. 

“Bad,” Louis mimicked with a point at Harry’s chest. 

Harry laughed and shook his hair out with his fingers, purposefully getting the remains on Louis. 

“Oops,” Harry deadpanned. Louis snorted and stepped closer to him, brushing off the remainder of the flecks. 

“Did you know that this is basically what monkeys do to their mates? Clean each other’s hair and all?” Harry quipped. 

That earned him a hard punch to his shoulder. 

**** 

The rest of the week was packed with appointments, one of them taking Harry’s entire Friday to complete. It was a chest piece that extended down to a man’s lower abdomen, all geometric shapes. Even though Harry advised the man to come back to get the shading done another day, his client refused. Which meant more breaks during the piece. Harry absolutely hated taking too many breaks during a design. He detested getting submerged in a design and then having to stop every half hour or so because the client can’t handle the pressure of the needle against their raw skin.

It was frustrating and Harry needed a stiff drink. 

Luckily enough, he had Niall and a group of supportive friends. 

Harry hadn’t seen Louis since the sugar incident. They exchanged a few messages here and there in attempt to figure out each other’s schedules. Louis had morning meetings that week which left Menchies out of the question. Unfortunately, getting coffee wasn’t nearly as enticing to Harry without an insufferable Louis on the other side of the table. 

Closing time had passed and Soho roared to life as Harry made his way through BAR's entrance. With Niall walking by his side, Harry absentmindedly wondered if Louis was there. He didn’t mention his plans to Louis since his intentions were to stay with the group. However, that didn’t stop him from looking around the club as the duo made their way to the bar. His eyes raked over the top of the crowd, darting from one body to another to see if any of them had wispy brown hair and cerulean eyes. 

“Well if it isn’t body shot boy and his pornographer!” 

Harry whipped his head around to the bar to see the bartender from the week before. The man was looking between Niall and Harry with a goofy grin, his arms stretched open wide as if he was welcoming back old friends. Niall doubled over in laughter, stuttering out “Pornographer” between gasps. 

“Glad to see we left an impression,” Harry chuckled.

“That you did,” the bartender stated, his attention temporarily directed on pouring a Peroni from the tap. He handed the draft to a woman who was standing a few people down to Harry’s left. She passed him her card and asked to open a tab. The bartender nodded and turned his attention back to Harry and Niall, “What, no boyfriend tonight?” 

Harry’s jaw drooped, taken aback by the statement. Heat tinged the tips of his ears as his throat dried.

Niall being the saint that he was, cut in and saved Harry from an uncomfortable admission. He lazily draped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and replied, “Nah, decided to give Harry here a night with his mates.” 

“Good lad,” the bartender said. “Now, what can I get you to drink?”

“Two shots of goose each,” Niall replied, holding up two fingers and then gesturing between Harry and himself. They paid for drinks and Harry nearly choked on the second one when a strong hand slapped him between his shoulders. 

“Bartender!” Nick yelled from behind Harry, “Let’s get six more of those beauties.” 

Harry elbowed Nick in the gut, “Oh don’t mind me, just nearly choking here. Really, I’m fine.” 

“Oh, come off it,” Nick scoffed as he pulled Harry into his side. Harry went easily and wrapped his arm around Nick’s lower back, squeezing Nick’s hip slightly. 

“Ed, Josh, good to see you,” Harry slightly shouted at the two men flanking Niall, trying to make himself heard over the thudding of the bass. The bartender returned with the shots and lined them along the bar top for Nick, Ed, and Josh. Harry looked up and watched Nick’s expression sour as he tossed back each shot, nothing about his face reading that it was a pleasant experience. 

Harry laughed and gave a quick pinch to Nick’s back before dislodging himself, “You good?”

“Peachy,” Nick gritted out. 

“I’m going to the toilets,” Harry gestured over his shoulder. “Nialler, order me another two.” Niall gave him a nod and then turned around to flag down the bartender. 

Harry slipped away from the bar, weaving his body through different bodies as he walked to a staircase against the back wall. Slick bodies pressed against his own as he made his way, more than just a few pairs of hands grazing over his skin. The burn in his throat was subsiding and he knew the vodka was just settling further in his system. Harry was a bit of a light weight and he would only need two more shots to get him in a loopy state; that being the reason why Harry knew he needed to use the toilets before he became completely useless. 

Shrugging to himself, Harry trotted up the staircase and found the toilets on the second landing. He made quick work of relieving himself and went to was his hands in the sink. When he looked up at a mirror hung above the row of sinks, Harry let out a surprised squeak. 

“Zayn!” 

“Harry,” Zayn smiled, his nose scrunched is disbelief. 

Both men turned to hug each other, realizing at the same time that their hands were still wet. Laughing it off, Harry and Zayn made quick work of drying off as they left the toilets. 

“What brings you out here?” Harry asked as they loitered just outside of the doorway, a few people pushing by them. 

Zayn shrugged, “Needed a drink after a long week. Figured here is better than anywhere by me.” 

“Understandable,” Harry nodded. He gestured towards the stairs, “Niall's here, too. We’re getting drinks with a few mates of ours by the bar if you want to come.” 

Zayn lit up at the mention of Niall. “Yeah, alright! Let me go get Liam, I left him when he started talking about fire protection with a bouncer,” Zayn exasperatedly shook his head, a fond expression playing at his mouth. 

“Alright, go get your firefighter,” Harry rolled his eyes and patted Zayn’s shoulder before descending down the steps and towards the bar. 

Harry swayed his hips as he wound back to the group. “Niall!” he shouted, extending his fingers towards Niall. 

Standing on the tip of his toes, Niall pulled him through the throng of people that lined the bar. He dragged Harry to his side with little finesse. Harry winced as Niall yanked him against his front, his shoulder painfully cracking in response. 

“You came back to me!” Niall crowed as he nuzzled his head into Harry’s chest.

Harry laughed and patted the top of Niall’s head, looking at the other three men who were snickering at the embrace. “What'd you give him in the span of the ten minutes that I was gone?” Harry incredulously asked. 

Josh laughed and shook his head, “Said you were talking too long so he downed yer shots as well as his own.” 

“Niall!" Harry scolded, slapping the back of the man’s head. “You were supposed to save them for me.” 

“Well, Harold,” Niall slurred out as he pulled away from Harry’s chest, “The last time you left me to get you drinks, you ended up naked on the bar. So…with that logic…what else was I to think? I am smart,” Niall finished with a sloppy point to himself, a loose smile on his face. 

Harry gaped at Niall in complete disbelief. He glanced at Nick who lethargically shrugged and took a long pull from his cocktail

“While you were drinking my shots, guess who I saw.” Harry flicked his wrist towards the bartender, signaling for another two shots. When the bartender nodded, Harry placed twenty quid on the bar. 

Niall started to roll his hips, his movements resembling half cooked macaroni. “Was it your loveeer?” Niall drawled out as he waggled his eyebrows.

“Harry has a lover?”

Niall spun around to see Zayn standing behind him with another handsome man. “Pretty!” Niall yelled before flinging his bony body on Zayn. Zayn laughed and wrapped his arms around Niall. 

“He’s a great confidence boost when he’s drunk,” Zayn grinned as Niall released him. 

“The best,” Harry agreed before extending a hand to the man hovering by to Zayn. “M’ Harry, you must be Liam.” 

He smiled kindly and took Harry’s hand, “Nice to meet you, Zayn’s mentioned you quite a bit.”

“Ah yes,” Harry mused before picking up one of his shots and tossing it back, the burn searing down his throat. “I’m the other man marking up your boyfriend.” 

There was a silent pause between them where Liam just stared at him. Harry's eyebrows raised as he realized there was a strong possibility that Liam would not be okay with his statement. Thankfully, Liam started laughing and didn’t look like he was going to punch Harry. 

Just by taking one look at Liam, Harry could tell that he worked out quite a bit. He had broad shoulders and thick bicep muscles that flexed underneath his red flannel. Liam had short brown hair and wide brown eyes that made him resemble a melancholic puppy. A shadow of facial hair covered his chin. Admittedly, Liam was a very handsome man. 

“Alright, gentlemen,” Harry picked up his glass and held it up to the group, gaining everyone’s attention. “Here’s to a good night, salute!” 

Everyone raised their respected drinks and brought them together before taking a swig. Harry could feel his fingertips start to tingle as he poured the shot back, the liquid barely burning as it coursed down his throat. 

****

“Ed….Ed…Eddy boy,” Harry persisted as he prodded the apples of Ed’s cheeks. “Pat, pat, touch, touch,” Harry sang.

Ed swatted Harry’s hands, giggling as he pushed him away. Harry pouted as he slumped into the leather seat cushion. After a half hour downstairs, the group collectively decided to move to the third floor. They sat in a circle booth away from the adjacent dance floor. The glass table top in the middle of the booth was covered in empty glasses.

Harry pointed at the cups, “I drank you.” 

“Yeah, yuh did,” Niall affirmed with a dopey grin.

“I know who I wanna pat,” Harry said with determination as he tried to sit up straight. 

Zayn was sprawled out across Liam’s lap, Liam lazily stroking his hair as he talked to Josh about their fitness routines. Zayn stared at Harry expectantly, his hand waving to get Harry's attention. 

“Huh?”

“I said,” Zayn drawled out as his hand stayed swaying in the air, “Who d’yuh wanna pat?” 

“I need to…” Harry began but never finished his statement. He hauled himself out of the booth, his hands slipping against the slick leather. 

Harry managed to pull his mobile from his pocket, his eyes widening as he stared at the fluorescent screen. He squinted and held his phone closer, attempting to make out the different letters as he scrolled through his contacts list. Eventually, he paused on what he believed to be the correct name. With a lopsided smile, Harry hit the call button. 

Louis picked up with a muffled, “Hullo?”

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, “It is I, Harry.” 

Laughter came from the other line, Harry glowing underneath Louis’ attention. “Harry, are you drunk?” Louis amusedly asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes even though Louis couldn't see him, “Yeah, I am. I had all the drinks.”

Louis cleared his throat, the faint sound of rustling sheets filtering through the line, “Where are you?”

“M’ underneath pretty lights.”

“Christ. Tell me you don’t mean the stars.”

“No, I’m ninety-percent sure I am inside.”

“Just ninety-percent?” 

Harry hummed in affirmation, "You should come here." His eyes darted towards the booth to see everyone moving in a sluggish manor. 

“Harry, you don’t even know where ‘here’ is.” 

“The room where things are hidden.” 

There was an exaggerated groan from the other end of the line, “If you even _think_ about quoting another Harry Potter line, I'm hanging up and going back to sleep.” 

“You’re fun sized but no fun at all,” Harry pouted. 

“Did…Did you just call me fun sized?” Louis asked, disbelief saturating his tone. 

“Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?” 

“I’ll take that,” Niall stated as he plucked the mobile out of Harry’s hand. “Whaaassup?” Harry kept trying to grab it back, but his coordination was on the same level of a drowned bird. “Am I speaking with _the_ Louis?...BAR…Think he had five or ten….Well m’ not his keeper, I dunno how much he drank…He’s fine. Well...he’s not dead. Are yuh Harreh?”

“Niall, gimme,” Harry whined as he made grabby hands for his mobile. 

“Think I made it worse,” Niall shrugged and tossed the mobile at Harry. 

Harry pushed Niall away, nearly toppling over his own lack of balance. Niall cackled as he sauntered back to the rest of the group. Harry brought the phone back up to his ear, “Hallo.” 

“M’ driving over to get you. I don’t trust blondie to make sure you get home safe.” 

If Harry was any less intoxicated he would have been a bit embarrassed by the pleased noise that rumbled from his throat. “Aww, does that mean you care ‘bout my wellbeing?”

Louis snorted, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, kid.” 

“Not a kid and I don’t need you to come and get me,” Harry snappily retaliated. 

“Apparently I do since you decided to wake me up. Anyways, I’m already ten minutes out.”

“Kay,” Harry said with a lazy shrug. “M’ gonna finish Nick’s drink.” 

“Harry,” Louis groaned as Harry hung up on him. 

Stumbling slightly, Harry made his way back towards the booth. He ungracefully plopped down on Nick’s lap. “Hiya Nicky, are you done with that?” Harry slurred out as he grabbed Nick’s drink from his hand.

“Guess I am now,” Nick laughed as he loosely wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle.

“Prince Charming coming to rescue you, H?” Niall asked. 

“Mhm, he is."

His phone incessantly vibrated in his grip, the contact _Little Coffee Thief_ flickering across the display. Harry concentrated on accepting the call with the pad of his finger. 

“Hiii coffee boy,” he drawled out. 

“For fucks sake,” Louis grumbled. “First off, not a boy. I’m a man. Second, get your cute little bum outside. I’m here.”

Harry pushed off Nick’s arms and stood up, “Gimme a second.” He hung up and turned to the group, “Well this has just been lovely, but I have a man-boy waiting for me.” 

“Don’t get pregnant,” Niall deadpanned.

Harry focused on putting one foot in front of the other as he made his way to the staircase. The steps were a bit daunting but Harry figured that if he was about to die from falling, at least it was in pursuit of getting laid. Maybe his tombstone would read: _Harry Styles, died for the D_

Surprisingly, he made it to the main floor without any injury. Harry languidly pushed his way through the crowd, his head lolling back and forth. Once he was outside, Harry stopped just outside of the door. His hooded eyes scanned over the different cars that were lined up along the street. 

“Oi, Harry!” 

Harry swiveled his head to the left, the quick motion making him stumble. Louis was leaning back against a sleek black Range Rover, his arms folded across his chest. He had a grey knit beanie haphazardly pulled over his loose fringe. The ret of his outfit consisted of black joggers and a black jumper that drooped past wrists. 

After checking both ways, Harry crossed the street and stopped when he was directly in front of Louis. “Hi.” 

Louis bit back a smile, his nose slightly crinkling as he scrunched it. He pointed his index finger at Harry’s chest accusingly, “You, Princess, are absolutely mortal.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “S’not that bad!” 

“Right, whatever you say,” Louis sarcastically quipped as he pushed himself off the car door. “Need me to open the door for you or do you think you can manage it?” he cheekily smirked. 

“I can manage just fine.” Harry pointedly raised his chin as he walked around the car, his fingers tracing along the side as he went. With minor difficulty, he pulled the passenger door open and slotted himself against the plush seat. Harry brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head against the window. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Louis muttered as he leaned over to push Harry’s knees down. Harry started to whine but stopped himself as he realized that Louis was buckling his seatbelt for him.

Harry smugly chirped, “So you do care for my wellbeing.” 

“No, I care about the car’s interior. If we got in an accident, you’d get blood all over the place without a seatbelt on.” 

“Think that would happen anyways, _Lewis_ ,” Harry rolled his eyes as Louis pulled out of the parking spot. “Anyways,” Harry drawled out as his head lolled to the side, “Who’d yuh kill to afford this car? Looks brand new.” 

Louis let out a sharp laugh, instantly raising his hand to cover his mouth. “That’s because it is brand new. Got it a month or two ago.” 

Harry eyes widened and he looked over the center counsel towards Louis. “Louis, are you a drug dealer?” he attempted to whisper. 

Louis quickly glanced over at Harry, his expression bewildered. “What the fuck, Harry? No, I’m not a drug dealer!” Louis weakly flailed his hand to punch Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry raised his palms in defense as a fit of laughter spilled out. “It’s not that ridiculous of a question! You have really nice stuff. But, you dress all-” Harry gestured at Louis’ outfit. 

“Are you insinuating that I dress like a drug dealer?”

“No! That’s not what I meant,” Harry groaned and tossed his head back against the headrest. “I just meant you don’t dress all stuffy and-”

“So that makes me a drug dealer?” Louis cut him off as he made a quick right turn. 

“Shuddup, that’s not what I mean. M’ just trying to say that it doesn’t exactly make sense,” Harry huffed out. 

Louis pulled into a parking garage underneath his building and put the car in park. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to look at Harry. “For the record, I’m not a drug dealer. I can afford nice things because I got lucky.” Harry opened his mouth to respond but Louis held up his hand to shush him, “Ah. No questions. That’s a story for another time. Let’s get you upstairs and in bed, you’ve had quite the night and I’m fucking knackered.” 

Harry nodded and attempted to get out of the seatbelt, his hands not cooperating with his intentions. Louis chuckled and leaned over to undo the restraint. “Good?” 

The parking garage was quiet and Harry could hear himself heavily breathing as he looked at Louis. With a quick look at his lips, Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis. Louis hummed into the kiss and snaked his fingers through Harry’s loose curls. Harry nipped at Louis’ bottom lip and shuffled closer, his body almost out of the seat. Louis parted his lips and darted his tongue out to meet Harry’s halfway. 

Placing his hand on the front of Louis’ thigh, Harry traced his fingers closer to his groin. Louis made a pained noise as he slowly pulled away. “Not tonight, Princess.” 

“What? But I-” Harry began to protest. 

“You are very drunk is what you are.” Louis interrupted as he fully pulled away. “Don’t pout, I’m doing the right thing.” 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew that Louis was being respectful. However, that didn’t make him feel any less disgruntled as he got out of the car and followed Louis to the elevator. They took the compartment up to the seventh floor in silence. 

“Not going to talk to me now?” Louis asked as he unlocked his front door. 

“Nope,” Harry childishly responded. 

Louis chuckled, “’Course not.” He pushed the door open and kicked off his shoes by the door, Harry following suit. Harry stretched out his back as he watched Louis go to the kitchen and open the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and then shut the door behind him. “Drink up, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

"Thanks," he mumbled as he took the offered bottle. “Bedtime?” Harry asked around a yawn. 

“Bedtime,” Louis agreed with a nod. 

They gradually climbed upstairs, Harry's eyes sleepily blinking as they went. Louis gave Harry an extra toothbrush to use, their hips lightly brushing against each other as they cleaned their teeth. Harry left the bathroom when he finished, giving Louis space to take out his contact lenses. 

Harry fumbled around as he tried to find the bed in the dark room. When he plopped down on the mattress, Harry pulled off his shirt and tugged off his jeans. He was settling underneath the comforter when Louis walked out from the bathroom, his shirt left behind and his joggers loosely hanging off his hips. 

“Come here,” Harry sleepily murmured as he patted the mattress. The corner of Louis’ mouth tugged upwards and he climbed in bed. Harry laid on his front with his head rested against his forearms. He watched Louis get situated under the covers, his back faced towards Harry. Closing his eyes, Harry mumbled, “Night, Louis.”

There was a quiet rustling of the sheets as Louis hooked his foot around Harry’s calf. 

“Goodnight, Harry.” 

****

Harry woke up to a headache and the smell of bacon. There was a quiet hum of music coming from downstairs and Harry kept his eyes shut as he listened to footsteps pattering across the wooden floor below. His stomach unceremoniously growled and Harry opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the sunlight pouring into Louis’ flat. 

Sitting up was a tougher feat than he would have liked to admit but after a few tries, he was up. On the bedside table were two capsules of Aspirin, water, and a yellow sticky-note. Harry picked it up and chuckled when he read Louis’ messy scrawl. 

**If you wake up before I’m back, I went to the shop for eggs. Those are for the headache. Also, you snore when you sleep. –L**

“I do not snore,” Harry muttered to himself as he put the note back down. He took the two capsules, swallowed them quickly, and then finished off what was left of the water. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, Harry walked downstairs. 

Harry stood still when he was at the bottom of the steps, his jaw hanging slightly as he watched Louis make breakfast. He was wearing his black rimmed glasses and Harry’s sweater from the day before. The hem of the cream hit at the top of Louis’ thighs, his black briefs showing slightly when he raised his arms. Louis looked relaxed as he flitted about the space, his hips moving to the rhythm of Electric Love that was playing from the nearby speaker. He was oblivious to Harry as he hummed along and whisked the eggs in a glass bowl. 

He walked over to where Louis was standing by the stove and lightly ran his fingers up the side of Louis’ thighs. Louis jumped slightly but quickly relaxed back into Harry’s chest. “You look good like this,” Harry murmured as he lightly kissed the side of Louis’ neck. 

Louis lightly moaned and titled his head to the side, “Didn’t think you’d mind if I borrowed it for the morning.”

“Not at all,” Harry punctuated with a quick nip of his teeth.

Louis hummed appreciatively and then lightly pushed Harry away with his shoulder, “Get off me, don’t wanna burn the food.” 

“Fine,” Harry huffed against Louis’ skin and then pulled away. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“Hmm, mind making tea? I already got the kettle running but the tea is in the cabinet by the fridge.”

“Sure, how’d you take it?” Harry asked as he opened the cabinet and pulled out the box of Yorkshire Tea. 

“Same was as my coffee,” Louis replied and Harry didn’t have to look to know that Louis was smirking. 

As Harry made the tea, Louis finished cooking the eggs. Harry sett the drinks down at the island and sat down on one of the stools as he waited for Louis to dish out breakfast. It all felt a bit too domestic but Harry reminded himself that he’s made food with Niall multiple times. It was a platonic thing to do. Once they were both settled, Harry picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite, moaning at the taste. 

“Could you sound any less pornographic when you eat?” Louis chided as he shuffled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Harry locked eyes with him as he took another bite and moaned even louder. Louis looked at him unimpressed and then shoved Harry’s shoulder. “Behave,” Louis said with an authoritative tone. 

“I’d like to see you make me,” Harry said offhandedly, look back at his plate of food. 

“Alright.” 

Harry dropped his fork against the plate and his eyes darted towards Louis’ face. Louis was looking at him with heavy eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth. He stood up from the island and then walked towards the staircase, Harry staring wordlessly after him as he ascended the stairs. Harry pressed the heel of his palm against his groin, his cock already starting to thicken. 

“Have you forgotten how to walk upstairs or do I need to help you with that too?” Louis called from upstairs. 

In all of Harry’s life, he doesn’t recall ever moving so fast. He jumped out of his seat and then hurried up the stairs. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned when he got to Louis’ bedroom. 

Louis was naked in the center of the bed, rested back on his haunches as he lazily stroked himself. Harry pulled off his briefs and walked towards the bed, stopping in his steps when he noticed the purple dildo that was sat next to Louis’ thigh. It was a bit more slender than Louis’ cock, ribbed along the shaft and curved slightly at the tip. Harry’s mouth watered. 

“You want me to make you behave, is that right?” Louis asked as he tilted his head to the side questioningly. Harry didn’t trust his voice so he nodded and then walked until he was at the edge of the bed. His eyes darted between the loose fist Louis had around his cock and the untouched dildo. 

“On your knees.” 

Harry dropped immediately to the ground, the carpet chaffing against his shins as he got situated. Instinctively, Harry put his wrists behind his back. He could feel his pulse rabbiting, his breathing already ragged, and Louis hadn’t even touched him yet. 

Goosebumps raised along Harry’s skin when Louis lightly ran the tip of his index finger up Harry’s sternum and to his bottom lip. Harry closed his eyes as he kissed the digit. Louis pressed his finger past Harry’s lips and into the slick heat of his mouth. Harry ran his tongue against Louis’ finger and sucked lightly on it. Spit was already slipping down his chin when Louis pushed in a second finger into his mouth. 

“Is that really the best you can do, Harry?” Louis tutted as he pressed a third finger into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry made a pained noise in the back of his throat at the comment and then pushed his head forward roughly so Louis’ finger slipped in further. He ran his tongue along the digits in his mouth and could feel his mind start to go hazy as he kept going. It was that feeling that only pushed Harry farther. He loved the way that sex could almost numb his mind from everything else. In that case, anything else that wasn’t Louis. 

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth after another minute of making Harry gag on them. Harry opened his eyes to see Louis rest back on his elbows and plant his feet on the bed. His brain short circuited as he finally caught up to what Louis was going to do. He dug his nails into his palm as he watched Louis’ spit sheen fingers trace against his rim. 

Slowly, Louis pressed his index finger past the ring of muscle. Harry’s cock was already flushed against his abdomen as he watched Louis start to fuck himself. Louis’ chest was a pretty shade of pink as he continued to work his finger in and out. His jaw was slack from pleasure and his eyes were squeezed shut. Harry unabashedly moaned as Louis slipped a second finger into himself. 

“Please,” Harry brokenly moaned as Louis picked up the pace. 

Louis’ eyes opened and they were a bit glassy as they focused on Harry. “What?” he breathlessly asked as he continued to finger himself. “You think I’m going to let you open me up after everything you did last night and this morning?” 

Harry was biting his bottom lip so hard that he could feel his eyes starting to water. He wanted to touch Louis so badly that it was nearly painful. “I want to, I-”

“There you go again, always thinking about yourself,” Louis chastised. He stopped fucking himself long enough to grab the bottle of lube and lather it on his fingers. When Louis’ fingers were wet, he pushed three into himself, Harry and Louis moaning in unison. 

“You thought about yourself last night when you got drunk and woke me up with a phone call,” Louis panted out, his chest glimmering from a thin layer of sweat. Hot tears were already spilling out of Harry’s eyes from a mixture of embarrassment and lust. “You thought about yourself this morning, after I took care of you last night and made you breakfast.” 

“M’ sorry,” Harry choked out as he blinked through the tears that were pooling in his eyes. 

“And after all of that,” Louis continued as if Harry never spoke, “You expect me to let you fuck me?”

“I want to make you feel good. Please, I can do it, just let me-” 

Louis removed his fingers and sat up on his knees, Harry’s attention acutely focused on every movement Louis made. “You want to make me feel good?” 

Harry was nodding before Louis had even finished the question, overwhelmed by the innate feeling he had in his gut that told him to do anything that Louis wanted. Harry needed to make him feel good. “Please.” 

Louis leaned over so that he was rested on his hands and knees. He pushed the dildo and lube towards Harry. “Make me come, Harry.”

On one hand, Harry was upset because clearly the message was that he was not good enough to fuck Louis. On the other hand, he got to finally touch Louis and that was better than the last ten minutes where all he could do was sit and watch. Harry shuffled onto the bed and immediately ran his fingers over the curve of Louis’ spine. 

Not wanting Louis to change his mind, Harry quickly drizzled lube onto the toy and made sure it was completely slicked. He leaned back on his haunches and ran his thumb over Louis’s rim. Louis’ shoulders shook and he dropped down to rest on his elbows. Harry ran the length of the toy against Louis’ entrance, watching Louis react every time the ribbed shaft rubbed against the sensitive muscle. “Fuck,” Harry breathed out. 

Slowly, Harry pressed the toy into Louis. He watched as Louis’ body took the entire shaft in, breathy moans slipping out of Louis’ mouth with each inch. Harry stopped moving once the toy was completely inside, giving Louis a chance to adjust around the girth. 

“Go ahead, Princess.”

It was the first time Louis used the pet name and Harry could feel himself release coherency as he slipped further into a spacey mindset. He was shuddering from just how much a simple affirmation affected him. Louis looked over his shoulder and made eye-contact with Harry. His eyes were dark but still full of awe as he saw just how worked up Harry was.

Harry firmly gripped the base of the toy and watched Louis’ face as he began to pump it in and out. Louis’ face went slack, his mouth making a perfect “O” as Harry gained a rhythm. Twisting his wrist slightly, Harry had brushed the toy against Louis’ prostate. 

“Fuck, right there. Keep it right there,” Louis practically begged as he leaned back into each thrust. Harry kept his wrist in the position and fucked in Louis’ deeper. The over whelming need to feel Louis’ prostate with his own skin was growing incessantly as Harry kept making Louis moan out. It was an irrational jealousy but Harry wanted to be the only thing that tare out those noises from Louis. 

“Daddy, please.”

Louis moaned louder than Harry had ever heard him. 

Breathlessly, Louis reached a hand behind himself and slowly pulled out the toy. Harry watched in awe when Louis was empty, his entrance completely exposed and so fucking pretty. Without much thought, Harry ducked down and licked into Louis’ hole, his tongue slipping in easily.

“Fucking hell,” Louis swore. Harry had both of his palms on Louis’ arse and he massaged the strong muscle as he licked Louis out. The inside of Louis’ walls were like velvet against Harry’s tongue. Slick was smearing over Harry’s face as he continued to eat Louis out, lube and his own spit mixing together. Louis was brokenly moaning into the mattress which only made Harry hum against Louis’ rim in unadulterated lust. 

“You’re being so fucking good for Daddy, gonna make me come from that pretty mouth.” Louis’ words were like ecstasy to Harry, making him climb higher and higher. It was one thing for Harry to be able to call Louis, Daddy. It was a completely and even more overwhelming of a thing when Louis referred to himself as Daddy. 

It only took another minute of Harry eating Louis out until he came. His back arched impossibly more and Harry could feel it around his tongue as Louis came. Harry licked him through his orgasm and then kissed Louis’ rim when he was boneless against the mattress.

Harry gripped the base of his cock as Louis rolled over onto his back. Louis was sweaty and smelled like musky pine trees as far as Harry was concerned. Louis sat up and traced his lips against the shell of Harry’s ear. “How do you wanna come, Princess?” 

“Kiss me,” Harry stuttered out, his cock already throbbing in his grip. 

Louis firmly gripped Harry’s jaw and then kissed him. Harry immediately opened his mouth and moaned at the feeling of Louis’ tongue rubbing against his. Quickly pumping himself, Harry could feel his orgasm already approaching. He had been so worked up from watching Louis and then actually feeling Louis come, that Harry had nearly come untouched. 

With a sharp bite against his bottom lip, Harry came between their bodies. His cock pulsated in his hand as hot cum painted their skin. Louis kept his grip on Harry’s jaw and held him through his orgasm. When he felt spent, Harry let go of his cock and dropped his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. 

They sat in silence for some time, Harry’s breathing slowing down until it was back to normal. Louis traced his back with his hands and kept kissing along the junction of Harry’s neck. “C’mon, take a shower with me,” Louis whispered eventually and Harry just nodded. 

They showered in silence, Louis taking it upon himself to wash off Harry. With each passing minute, harry could feel himself coming down from the high that he had built. His head was clearing up but he was becoming aware from how physically drained he had become. 

After Louis turned off the shower, they both toweled off and went back to the bedroom. Harry pulled on his clothes from the day before and put his wet hair up in a loose bun. There was a brief moment where they both stood looking at each other, Harry not completely sure if he should be going home or not.

“Well,” Louis began by crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t know what you had planned for the day but I was going to watch the Man United match, y’know, if you wanted to stay for a bit longer.” 

“Alight, I’ll stay,” Harry said as the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. “We’re against Southampton today, yeah?” 

Louis hummed in approval, “At Old Trafford, too. Should be an alright match. You a Manchester fan?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, have been since I was little. Can’t play for shit but I like to watch.” 

They walked back downstairs and Harry followed Louis into the kitchen, picking up their half-eaten breakfast from earlier. Louis took the plates from Harry’s hands and started washing up. “You mean to tell mew those long legs of yours are useless? What a shame.” 

“M’ not completely useless…Just with any sport that needs hand-eye coordination,” Harry laughed as he grabbed a towel to dry the skillet Louis washed. 

“So…every sport.”

“Pretty good at yoga.”

Louis stopped washing the plate in his hand to look at Harry pointedly. “Not a sport, Harold. Although I’m not surprised you’re one of those”

“Didn’t say it was. And wait, the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Harry retorted and then picked up a handful of suds from the sink. 

“Don’t you dare,” Louis laughed as he grabbed his own scoop of suds, each man sizing the other up. “I just meant the whole yoga thing goes with your boho life.” 

“Says the drug dealer.”

Louis’ jaw dropped and Harry was a smart man, so he started to run out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, he was also an idiot so he slipped and fell on the ground.

Louis doubled over in laughter, “You’ve got to be joking.” He walked over and straddled Harry’s thighs. “Now, say sorry and try not to hurt yourself this time,” Louis said patronizingly as he held the handful of soap closer to Harry’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry huffed out between his own laughter. 

Patting his cheek in approval, Louis demeaned, “Now that’s a good-” 

“I’m sorry you’re a drug dealer,” Harry rushed out, effectively cutting off whatever condescending statement Louis was going to say.

He knew it was coming and Harry cackled as Louis unceremoniously wiped the soap bubbles all over his face. “I regret nothing!” Harry sing-songed. He sat up and quickly grabbed Louis’ face so that he could nuzzle him and rub all of the bubbles on Louis too. 

“You. Little. Shit.” Louis tried to say sternly but the stupidly big smile on his face said otherwise. He managed to push Harry off of him and Harry laid back down on the kitchen floor, his hands on the tops of Louis’ thighs. Louis looked from his eyes to his lips and Harry thought that he might lean forward to kiss him. He didn’t though. Louis shook his head and grumbled, “You’re the worst,” before going to the couch. 

Harry took a deep breath and then stood up from the ground, his back cracking painfully. Louis was sitting to the far left of the couch and Harry figured that they had pushed the boundary enough for one morning so he sat on the right end. Louis turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until he got to the match. 

The first forty-five minutes of the match were a bit uneventful, neither team showing much dominance on the pitch. However in Harry’s opinion, Louis’ reactions were very entertaining. He was very…loud. Every few minutes, something would happen and Louis would stand up from the couch and angrily point at the TV shouting, “You fucking idiot, open your fucking eyes Ref! Harry, did you see that? He’s fucking useless. Might as well have my baby sister call the match, she would be better than this twat!” 

So to say the least, Harry was happy that he stayed. 

When the first half finished, Louis stood up and walked towards the fridge, “M’ gonna have a beer, want one?” 

“Please,” Harry answered and then stood up to walk in the kitchen. 

Louis grabbed two Newcastle Ales, opened them, and passed one to Harry. “Want to go on the balcony for the break?” 

Harry shrugged, “Sure.” 

The balcony outside was a descent size, nothing too large, just a few lounge chairs and a table set out. Harry laid back on one of the chairs and looked up at the sky to see that the sun had already begun to set. There were different sounds all around the, cars and people for the most part. Oddly enough, all of the noise was relaxing to Harry. He looked over to his right and noticed on the table was an ashtray that was halfway full of stubbed out cigarettes. “D’you mind?” Louis asked. 

Harry glanced towards the door to see that Louis was gesturing to a box of Marlboro reds in his hand. “Not at all, go for it,” Harry said with a small smile. Louis returned the gesture and sat down on the other chair. He pulled out a white lighter from the pocket of his sweatshirt and then pulled a cigarette out of the pack. He put it between his lips and cupped his hands at the end of the cig as he lit it. Harry watched in half fascination and half lust as Louis took a long drag and then exhaled. 

Louis looked over and saw Harry already looking at him. “Want one?” he asked on an exhale.

“Can I have just have a pull of yours?” 

Louis looked at him with a bit of confusion but nodded anyways, “Sure.” 

He went to hand over the cig but Harry shook his head and got up from his seat. Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry straddled the end of his lounge chair and leaned forward. “Shutgun.” 

Harry wasn’t sure why he thought of it because he had never had the urge to do it before. He’d even seen people do it before and he thought it was a bit weird. But, something about watching Louis smoke made him want to try it at least once. 

“Oh, alright,” Louis stuttered in surprise. “C’mere.” He spread his legs so they were on either side of the chair and patted the open space. Harry scooted forward and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist. At that point, it was a bit obvious that they were both getting worked up. Louis’ pupils were blown out and he kept looking back and forth from Harry’s eyes to his mouth to the cigarette. “Do you want me to do it or you?” 

“You,” Harry mumbled. Louis just nodded and flicked out the ash into the tray before he stuck the cigarette between his teeth and closed his mouth. The filtered end was sticking out towards Harry and he knew that he had to be really careful so that he wouldn’t burn Louis’ tongue with the lit end. 

Louis placed his palms on each side of Harry’s cheeks and carefully leaned forward. Harry wrapped his lips around the filter and locked eyes with Louis. He could feel as Louis blew because the smoke poured out of the filter and into Harry’s mouth. Louis opened his mouth and leaned back so that the cigarette was only in Harry’s mouth. A rush filled his body as he pulled the cig from his mouth and exhaled the smoke, Louis following suit. 

“I’ve never done that before,” Harry admitted, his breathing a tad labored. 

“Me neither.” 

Louis looked a bit conflicted, his eyebrows knitted together tightly. 

“Erm, right,” he muttered, plucking he cigarette out of Harry’s fingers. He untangled himself from Harry and stood up, taking a quick drag before putting out the cigarette. “Second half probably about to start, should head back in,” Louis gestured his thumb towards inside. 

“Yeah, alright.”


	5. It's Not Just All Physical

Before Louis Tomlinson, Harry never thought that he had an exhibition kink. Sure, he had plenty of other kinks, some that were probably a _bit_ more unorthodox than public sex, but still. He was adding exhibitionism to his repertoire. 

It started when Louis picked Harry up from Niall’s apartment and then drove them back to Louis’ place. They hadn’t seen each other in three days and Harry was past the point of feeling sexually frustrated. Given, three days wasn’t a long time by any means. But, it was long enough for Harry feel the need to reach over the center counsel and rub the back of his knuckles against Louis’ groin.

“Harry,” Louis warned as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

“What?” Harry innocently asked, pressing firmly against Louis’ semi. 

Louis looked over with a pointed look, “You know exactly what.” 

Harry shrugged and kept up the ministrations of his fingers. He was biting at his bottom lip as he watched the way Louis’ joggers tightened against his length. Turning to his side so he had a better reach, Harry started to thumb at Louis’ waistband. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis whined once Harry slipped his palm underneath the fabric. Harry made a small pleased noise as he realized that Louis wasn’t wearing a pair of briefs. His thumb traced over the head so he could spread the precome down Louis’ shaft. 

“So sensitive,” Harry commented in awe, watching Louis’ hips twitch as Harry brushed against his balls. Harry cupped them in his hand and pressed his thumb against where they met the base of Louis’ cock. 

“Harry-fuck…we’re almost back. Just wait a-ah shit, second,” Louis panted as he pulled into the parking garage under his building. 

“No,” Harry simply stated. He loosely made a fist around Louis’ cock and slowly started to jerk him off. 

Somehow, Louis made it back to his parking spot without crashing the car. He put the car in park and Harry’s eyes darted back and forth from Louis’ face and where his hand was in Louis’ joggers. 

“Alright,” Louis huffed and then pulled Harry’s hand out. He unbuckled his seatbelt and then got out of the car, Harry quickly following suit. 

Harry went to walk to the elevator but Louis had rounded the front of the car and was pushing Harry backwards, “Oh, no you don’t.” He pulled open the door to the backseat and shoved Harry in. 

“Shit,” Harry breathed once his back hit the seat, Louis immediately settling on his lap. Louis pulled his shirt over his head and Harry’s fingers quickly began to run over the expanse of his chest and down so the soft curves of Louis’ hips. 

Louis watched Harry with wide eyes as he slipped his index finger into Harry’s mouth. Harry enthusiastically sucked on the digit. “You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you?” Louis more so stated than asked. “Anyone in my building could walk by and see you like this,” He continued, slowly withdrawing his finger and then wiping the trail of spit down Harry’s chin and to his Adam’s apple. 

Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he concentrated on the pressure of Louis’ finger against his throat. “Harder,” Harry mumbled. 

“Hmm? What was that?” Louis asked as he wrapped his hand around the front of Harry’s throat. It was obvious that Louis had heard Harry but apparently, he was trying to keep Harry talking. 

“Choke me,” Harry said, his eyes opening and adjusting on Louis above him. 

“Tap my thigh if it’s too much,” Louis seriously instructed. Harry was already nodding along, his coherency slowly drifting away to a place where everything was centered on the relationship between lust and pain. 

“Say it.”

“Tap if it’s too much,” Harry slurred out. 

“Where?” 

“Your thigh.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised and Harry could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Louis’ grip around Harry’s neck didn’t tighten; instead he pressed the heel of his palm down harder. Harry moaned underneath the pressure and let his eyelids fall shut. His airway was cut off and just as his head started to feel lighter, Louis let up. 

“So pretty like that, Harry,” Louis murmured. “Your lovely cheeks all rosy,” he trailed his knuckles against Harry’s cheekbone, Harry turning into the feeling. 

“Again,” Harry whispered against Louis’ hand. 

Louis nodded, his eyes heavy as he looked at Harry. He pressed his palm down again and Harry tried to focus on counting that time. 

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12._

“Fucking hell,” Louis breathed out as he lifted his palm. Harry could feel his heart rabbiting as he gasped for air. He felt fuzzy and everything seemed a bit lighter than before. Harry knew that he was floated away to another headspace completely. 

Louis bent forward and kissed along Harry’s neck, Harry whimpering quietly underneath him. Harry felt boneless but he managed to bring his fingers to Louis’ back so that he could drag his blunt nails down the smooth skin. 

The car filled with humidity from every ragged breath that came from the two men. Louis shuffled his way down Harry’s body and quickly tugged off Harry’s jeans and briefs in one go. Harrys spread one leg so that it was hanging off the seat so that Louis had space between his thighs.

He started by licking a long strip along the blue vein that ran up Harry’s cock. Harry had his own fingers in his mouth, biting at them so he wouldn’t moan too loud. Every sound that escaped from his mouth already sounded amplified in the quiet parking lot. His eyes squeezed shut when Louis finally wrapped his lips around the cockhead. Harry groaned as he felt Louis’ hollow his cheeks and sink down until Harry’ brush against the back of his throat. Louis pulled back, gagging slightly, and then doubled his efforts. 

Louis pressed firmly into Harry’s hipbones, probably leaving finger print bruises in his wake. His mouth slid deliciously up and down along Harry’s shaft and Harry was an incoherent mess underneath him. In one swift motion, Louis sunk all the way down and his nose brushed against Harry’s lower abdomen. Harry could already feel heat curling inside of him but he didn’t want to come yet. 

“Don’t wanna come yet.”

With a slick pop, Louis pulled off of Harry’s cock, his cheeks blotchy and his lips sheen from spit. “I don’t have any lube or condoms in here,” Louis brokenly said, his voice destroyed from deep-throating Harry. 

“In my jeans,” Harry proudly quipped, “back pocket.” 

Louis leaned back on his haunches and looked at Harry dubiously, “You brought your own?”

Harry winked, “Call it wishful thinking.” 

“Call it desperate,” Louis deadpanned as he bit back a smile. He picked up Harry’s discarded jeans, pulled out a travel-sized sachet of lube and a condom. “Roll over,” Louis said gently and patted Harry’s hip. 

With a bit of difficulty, Harry managed to turn around and get on his knees. He held himself up with one hand gripping the grab handle on the roof and the other splayed against the window. Louis ran his finger down Harry’s back and kissed down along his spine. Harry was breathing heavily, causing the window to start to fog up.

Harry could hear Louis rip open the packet of lube and then rub his fingers together. Louis’ slick fingers ran over Harry’s rim a few times, making him wet and messy. Louis rested his forehead against the center of Harry’s back and then started to push a finger inside of him. Harry bit into his bicep, trying to suppress any sounds that threatened to spill out. 

“Wanna hear you moan,” Louis murmured against Harry’s skin. “Sound so pretty when you moan.” 

Harry whimpered into his arm as Louis started to pump his finger faster. “Getting warmer,” Louis purred and then kissed between Harry’s shoulder blades. He pressed in a second finger and Harry let out a breathy moan. 

“C’mon,” Louis gruffly said and then crooked his fingers, pressing against Harry’s prostate. “Moan for Daddy.” 

“Fuck,” Harry moaned loudly, his back arching obscenely.

“There you go, Princess,” Louis praised, his fingers pressed in deep and only moving in circular motions against Harry’s prostate. 

Harry was breathing hard, his hair matted against his forehead from the heat. Louis must have figured that he was ready because he slowly slipped his fingers out and grabbed the condom. 

“Alright?” Louis asked as he gripped one hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other at the base of his cock. 

“Yeah, please,” Harry breathlessly begged. “Fuck, fuck, fuckin’ hell,” Harry gritted out as Louis pressed his cock into his entrance. Louis shallowly thrusted his hips a few times before he fully bottomed out. Louis’ hips nestled against his arse and Harry felt so incredibly full. 

“Feel so fuckin’ tight,” Louis panted as he started to cant his hips. 

Louis grabbed a fistful of Harry’s hair and harshly pulled. Harry easily fell back against Louis’ chest, his head lolled on to Louis’ shoulder. “Want you to fuck yourself on my cock,” Louis instructed as he leaned back and rested on his haunches. 

Harry’s thighs burned as he rocked back and forth, working himself over Louis’ length. Louis’ fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling on the tendrils so Harry’s neck was bared. He brought one hand back and gripped at the lip of the seat to sturdy himself. 

“That’s it, Princess,” Louis said once Harry worked up a rhythm. Harry was openly moaning at that point, his neglected cock feeling heavy with every slap against his abdomen. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry started to mumble as Louis began to snap his hips upwards, meeting Harry’s movements. 

Harry could tell when Louis was about to come, his hips jerking sloppily. Louis heaved forward and roughly pushed Harry so that his cheek was flat against the window. Harry brokenly sighed as Louis wrapped a hand around his cock and quickly jerked him in time with his thrusts. 

“C’mon,” Louis panted between breaths, his teeth roughly biting into the junction of Harry’s neck. With a smooth flick of Louis’ wrist over Harry’s cockhead, Harry came against the side of the door. “ _Fuck_ ,” Louis exclaimed as Harry tightened around him. 

He could feel Louis’ cock pulsate inside of him and Harry was too far gone to take much notice when Louis had pulled out. Louis scooted back and towed Harry with him so that he wasn’t pressed against the window. 

Harry gripped weakly at Louis behind him and slurred out, “M’ sorry ‘bout the upholstery.”

Louis snorted and kissed the side of Harry’s neck, “I’ll get it cleaned, s’fine.” He reached around Harry and then wiped at the condensation that had covered the window. “It’s like titanic in here.” 

When the window was cleared, they both sat back and started to pull on their clothes, movements sluggish. Harry was pulling his jeans on when he heard a scandalized gasp. His head jerked up to see and older woman who had to be around seventy, frozen outside of Louis’ car. 

“Oh…” Louis laughed and then waved at the woman. She looked extremely perturbed and quickly walked to the elevator. Harry started to cackle as she repeatedly hit the elevator button and kept glancing over her shoulder and at the car. 

“Do you know her?”

“She lives next door to me.”

****

“Two Americanos with a dash of cream.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled as he took the drinks and meandered towards their corner table in. Louis was already sitting at the table with a scowl on his face as he looked at his mobile. 

“Don’t frown so hard, you’ll get stuck like that.” 

Louis looked up from his phone exasperated, “I’ve just been informed that my sister has a boyfriend.”

“Should I call the cops?” Harry deadpanned. 

“Fuck off. I’m her big brother, I’m aloud to worry.” 

Harry took a sip of his coffee and scrunched his nose as his tongue burned slightly. “And which sister is this?” 

“Lottie.” 

“How old is she?” Harry asked, making sure to blow on the coffee before drinking it that time around. 

“Too young is what she is,” Louis indignantly pouted. Harry shot him a pointed look, making Louis roll his eyes. “She’s eighteen.”

Harry choked on a laugh, “Louis, that’s plenty old enough.” 

“Do you remember being an eighteen year old boy, Harold?” Louis angrily quipped.

“Sure, that was actually around the first time I-”

Louis leaned forward and slapped his palm over Harry’s mouth, “Don’t you even think about finishing that statement. This is my _baby_ sister.” 

Harry stuck out his tongue and licked Louis’ palm, making him yank back his hand in disgust. “I’m just saying,” Harry continued on as if it never happened, “You shouldn’t worry. Eighteen is completely acceptable. I’d be more worried if Doris was already dating. Two might be a bit young.”

“How old is Gemma?” Louis asked as took a sip of his coffee.

“Thirty.”

“See, you were never the older brother so you didn’t have to worry about this kind of shit.” 

“Thank God or else I’d have as many wrinkles as you do.” 

Louis’ eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth was hung open. “Remind me why I spend time with you?” 

Harry gave him a big cheesy smile, “Coz I’m still willing to eat you out even though you’re ancient and have wrinkles.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you were saying when I let you ride my face last night.” 

“Fuck. Off.” 

****

“Harry, I swear to God that better not be what I think it is.” 

Harry finished opening the beer in his hand and then turned around to see Niall staring at one of Harry’s canvases. “Uh…what do you think it is?” Harry slowly drawled out. 

Niall had his hands on his hips and was glancing between Harry and a painting rested against wall. “Come here right now and explain.”

He rolled his eyes and went to stand next to Niall, taking a swig of beer before speaking. “Explain what?”

“Tell me who that is,” Niall demanded incredulously as he pointed to the canvas. The painting was a bit different than other ones Harry had done before, colors more vibrant and lively. Different strokes of the rainbow comingled together in lucid brush strokes to create a portrait. 

“Louis,” Harry grumbled under his breath. 

Niall looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, “And does Louis know you’re creepily painting pictures of him?”

Harry slapped Niall’s arm, “He sat there while I did it, so calm down." The corners of Harry's mouth quirked at the memory. "He didn’t believe I could even paint. Said I just had it set out to make me look more _hippy_. So…I told him to fuck off and...well, I painted him.” 

“I didn’t even know you two still hungout,” Niall commented, his tone a bit affronted. “You think you would have mentioned it seeing as how I spend nearly every day with you.”

“Didn’t bring it up because it’s not a big deal, we’re just friends,” Harry defensively crossed his arms. 

“You’re not sleeping together?” 

“Well…we’re friends who fuck around a bit.” 

Niall groaned and walked away to go sit on Harry’s bed. Harry trailed behind him, downing his drink as he walked. “You do realize that those sorts of things never work out, right?” 

Harry shrugged, “Well, it’s working for us.”

“Just don’t want you to get hurt because you think it’s more than it is, H.” 

“I know.” Harry laid down stretched his arms above his head. “I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Niall hummed in affirmation, turning to look at Harry as he asked, “D’you _want_ to be more than friends who fuck around a bit?”

“Not really,” Harry noncommittedly said. He mad eye-contact with Niall and could tell that he didn’t believe him for a second. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he believed himself either. 

****

“You know what I just realized?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I have no fuckin’ clue what you do for a living.”

Harry snorted and rolled over on his side so he could look at Louis properly. Louis’s arms were stretched back behind his head and he was still a bit sweaty from Harry fingering him for the better half an hour. “I’ll give you three guesses.”

Louis smirked and turned on his side so he was mirroring Harry’s position, “And if I get them wrong?” 

“Then you have to tell me your birthday.”

Louis’ smirk was replaced with surprise, clearly not expecting that to be what Harry would want. But, it was only fair at that point. Harry figured he had given Louis plenty of orgasms and that he earned a bit of information. 

“Alright, deal." 

Harry scooted closer to Louis and started to trace the contours of his chest with his index finger. There weren’t many moments where they were physically close after they fucked so Harry was going to take full advantage of still having Louis in his bed. 

“Go on,” Harry murmured.

“Yoga instructor.”

“Nope.”

“Musician.”

“Nope, you get one more.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and grabbed the hand that Harry had on his chest. He intertwined their fingers, holding them against his sternum. “Hmm…painter?” 

Harry shook his head, “Kind of close. But, no.” 

“But, what about all the paintings?” Louis gestured towards Harry’s make-shift art studio. 

“I like to paint, but that’s just a hobby.”

Louis raised Harry’s hand to his mouth and he quickly nipped at one of Harry’s fingers, “That’s misleading.”

Harry laughed and kept his eyes trained on his fingers by Louis’ mouth. “You caught me. I learned to paint as a hoax so you would have to tell me your birthday.” 

“Figured as much,” Louis said with an eye roll. “December 24th.” 

“Aww you’re a snow baby,” Harry cooed. 

“If you ever call me that in front of anybody else, I’ll punch you in the balls.”

“Noted.”

“You said you were born in February?” Louis quietly mumbled and Harry hummed in affirmation. “What day?” 

“The first.” 

“Noted.”

Louis rolled on his back and pulled Harry along with him so that he was pressed against Louis’ side. Harry rested his chin on Louis’ chest, “You’re cuddly tonight.” 

Louis grinned, his eyes focused on the fairy lights above Harry’s bed. “So,” Louis drawled out as he pressed his fingers into Harry’s side for emphasis, “What do you do?” 

“Tattoo artist.”

“Really?” Louis said in a surprised tone. “That’s fuckin’ impressive, I would never be able to do that. For how long?”

“I became an apprentice during my last year at Uni. Always knew I wanted to do it. I think Mum was hoping that going to Uni would have changed my mind,” Harry chuckled. 

Louis thoughtfully hummed, “Where do you work?” 

“I own the shop that’s just down the street.” 

“Even more impressive. Is it just you there or do you hire other artists?”

“Just me and then I have Niall as an assistant.”

“Ah, Blondie.” 

Harry nipped at Louis’ bicep playfully, “Be nice, he’s my best mate. I could show you the shop tomorrow morning if you want.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s side, “M’ not gonna get a tattoo.”

“I’m not gonna make you.” 

“Alright, then yeah, we can go tomorrow. After coffee.”

“After coffee,” Harry agreed. 

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Louis’ fingers tracing up and down Harry’s back. The studio smelled strongly of sex and it would be a bit unsettling if Harry was with anybody else. “What do you do?” 

“Three guesses.” 

And really, Harry should have seen that coming. 

“And if I get them wrong?”

“Hmm…Then you have to…Answer any question I ask.”

A grin slowly stretched across Harry’s face, “What are we, ten?” 

“You are. I’ve got three years on you.” 

“Dentist.” 

Louis sat up straight as he cackled, “A dentist? Really?”

Harry rolled off of him and shrugged, “I don’t know! You have cute teeth.” 

He looked over to see Louis staring at him with the widest grin stretched across his face. 

“You do talk some shit,” Louis fondly shook his head. He leaned over pecked Harry’s forehead. “Guess again.”

“Editor.”

“Nah.” 

“Can I have a hint?” Harry asked in a small voice, obnoxiously batting his eyelashes. 

Louis debated, tilting his head back and forth, “You get one.” He sat up and crossed his legs, the sheets pooled around his hips. “Ahem,” he dramatically cleared his throat. Harry was already giggling as he watched Louis hold one hand against his chest and the other outstretched as if he was holding something. “ _To be, or not to be-that is the question: Whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them? To die: to sleep._ ” 

Harry had sat up in the middle of Louis’ mini-performance, his jaw dropped in surprise as he listened. “Louis, you just broke out in Shakespeare. What the fuck.”

“Yes I'm aware. Thank you, Peasant,” Louis boasted as he bowed. He was smiling and in the past few weeks, Harry wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Louis so relaxed around him. “There, you got your hint, what’s your guess?”

“English teacher,” Harry said, not missing a beat.

Louis fell backwards with his arms splayed out, “Oh, you were so close.”

Harry shuffled so that he was straddling Louis’ thighs. Louis’ hair was splayed out in a messy halo around him and Harry wasn’t even remotely bothered that he got the answer wrong. “Fine, what do you do?” 

“Drama teacher.”

“Oh shit, I should have guessed that,” Harry grumbled. 

“Yes, you really should have,” Louis sassed. “Now, I get a question.”

Harry hummed, “What do you wanna know?” 

Louis brought his hands to Harry’s hips, his thumbs tracing the laurel leaves. “Why are you still single?”

Shrugging slightly, “Oh, um, I guess I don’t really believe in settling for someone just because you want to be in a relationship.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, his eyebrows knitted together. His expression wasn’t judgmental, just thoughtful. 

“Just, like,” Harry started and then stopped as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to formulate his words correctly. “I think a lot of people like the _idea_ of a relationship so much that they will be in one with anybody just for the sake of it. I dunno, I just think that being in a relationship is special so, you shouldn’t settle for just anybody.”

Louis was intently peered at him and Harry squirmed a bit under the attention. 

“That’s really nice, Harry.”

Harry bashfully nodded and rolled off of Louis, getting out of the bed to turn off the lights. Louis was settled underneath the duvet, his back was faced Harry by the time Harry crawled back in bed. He laid down and turned away from Louis, making sure to keep a bit of distance between them. 

A few minutes of silence passed. Harry assumed that Louis had already gone to sleep until he heard Louis whisper, “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel the same way about them. Relationships, I mean.”

Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes, “Sweet dreams, Lou.”

“Goodnight, Haz.” 

****

“Oh God, has he come here to kill me?” 

Harry snorted, “No, Niall. Just showing him around.”

It was nine in the morning when Harry had managed to drag a sleepy Louis into the tattoo shop. After they stopped for coffee from Menchies upon Louis’ request, of course. Louis had one of Harry’s beanies pulled over his hair as well as Harry’s lilac sweater hung loosely off his collarbones. He claimed that he didn’t like wearing dirty clothes from the day before but Harry had a theory that Louis just liked how big Harry’s clothes were on him. 

Harry elbowed Louis, making him huff out, “Sorry for threatening you a few times. It won’t happen again.” 

Niall was standing behind the receptionist’s desk, his eyes darting back and forth between Louis’ disgruntled appearance and Harry’s hopeful expression. Since Niall was the best and clearly cared for Harry’s wellbeing, he just laughed it off. “It’s alright, I get it. You were just trying to get yer dick wet and I was in the way.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped, “Niall!”

“What!" Niall held up his hands defensively. "Oh, I guess that doesn’t really apply to the whole anal thing, does it?”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Louis claimed with bright eyes, “I do like him.”

The seal approval seemed to be all Niall needed to come around from behind the desk and stand relatively close to Louis without being scared. “So, do you have any tattoos?” 

“Nope and I refuse to let this Yeti convince me to get any.”

Harry slapped Louis’ bicep, “Heeeey, at least pretend to be nice in front of other people.” 

Louis scrunched his nose at Harry, “Never.” 

Harry was acutely aware of Niall staring at them with too much intensity for his own good. “Alright, let me show you tattoo area,” Harry said as he put his hands on Louis’ shoulders and directed him to the backroom. 

“If you fuck in that chair, I will feel obligated to tell everyone who sits in it from here on out,” Niall called as Harry went to close the door.

“I’ll just make a sign so you don’t have to worry about it,” Louis replied. 

Niall was laughing and mumbled “Classic,” as Harry shut the door behind them. Louis was walking around the room, taking in the different decorations. 

“Wow,” he exhaled eventually. “It’s really nice back here, Hazza.” 

Harry scratched the back of his neck as a flush rose to his cheeks, “Thanks.” 

Louis walked over to Harry’s main desk and ran his fingers over the equipment. He opened each drawer without permission and Harry watched fondly as Louis explored without much care. Louis picked up Harry’s journal and held it questioningly, “What’s this?” 

“My first journal, got it as a kid.” 

He flicked through the pages his eyes raking over the different abstracts that Harry had painted as a child. “Any reason why they changed?” Louis asked with his eyes still focused on the pictures. 

“I got happier,” Harry said simply. 

Louis looked up from the journal, closed it, and then walked right up to Harry. He firmly gripped the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry hummed happily into kiss, his hands moving to settle on Louis’ hips. Louis tilted his head to the side and licked parted his lips so that he could lick into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry lowered his hands from Louis’ hips to the back of his thighs, and tapped them lightly. Louis must have gotten the idea because he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry’s middle. Harry walked them back against the door while Louis kissed along his jawline. Louis dug his blunt nails against Harry’s scalp, making Harry moan. 

“Have you ever fucked anyone in here before?” Louis breathlessly wondered as Harry rolled his hips upwards. 

Harry shook his head, “No, I haven’t.”

Louis smiled wickedly, “I think we need to christen your shop.” 

“You’re a fucking minx,” Harry growled out and hurriedly kissed Louis. Louis brought one hand between them and palmed at the front of Harry’s jeans.

There was a sharp knock on the door and the men immediately froze in place. “So, I know this doesn’t really help our new friendship, Louis...But, Harry, your 9:30 is here.”

Louis hit his head on the back of the door and groaned loudly, “You’re making it really hard for me to like you, Niall.”

Harry laughed and gently set Louis down. He firmly kissed Louis and then quietly said, “Raincheck.” 

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Good.” 

They walked out from the backroom and Louis abruptly stopped once they were in the reception area, making Harry nearly trip over him. “Jesus, a bit of a warning.” 

“Louis?”

Sitting on the couch was Zayn, his expression confused as he looked back and forth between Harry and Louis. He slowly stood up and Louis went to take a step back but only managed to bump into Harry’s chest. 

“Shit.”

“This is your Harry?” Zayn asked incredulously as he stood up and crossed his arms. “This can’t be your Harry, he’s my Tattoo Harry.”

“Okay, first of all, don’t call him _your_ Harry-”

“Is this who you left the bar to see?” Zayn asked Harry with his hands on his hips. 

“Well I fucking hope so,” Louis sassed as he took a step back, mirroring Zayn's stance.

“So,” Niall interrupted loudly, making everyone look at him. He jumped up on the desk and swung his legs a few times, “Everyone knows each other? This should be a fun explanation.” 

“We teach at the same school,” Zayn gestured between himself and Louis.

Something clicked together in the back of Harry’s mind as he remembered something Zayn had told him. He started to uncontrollably laugh as he pointed to Louis, “Wait, Zayn, it this the drama teacher you said didn’t trust their students to paint a set?” 

“Do you just go around telling people that?” Louis yelled and then slapped Zayn in the gut. 

“Thanks for that, Harry,” Zayn grunted as he held his stomach. He looked at Louis and gestured to Harry, “And this is who you’ve been seeing?”

Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly as he looked back and forth between Zayn and Harry. “Small world?” 

“ _I_ for one, think this brilliant,” Niall said with a clap of his hands. “We should all go out for drinks together, tonight. Bring Liam too, I like him.”

Harry nodded, “I’m in.” 

Zayn and Louis looked at each other and both shrugged, Louis saying, “Might as well.” 

There was a moment of silence where they all stood frozen, looking back and forth between each other. Zayn was the first one to talk, “Soooo….you guys didn’t fuck in the tattoo chair, right?” 

That effectively broke the ice. 

Louis ended up staying at the parlor, sitting by Zayn’s side as Harry added to his sleeve. Even Niall ended up in the backroom, deciding just to leave the door open so he could hear if the next appointment came in early. Harry thought it was interesting to see the way everyone interacted with each other since he knew them all individually. 

Niall laughed at nearly everything that Louis said and Louis was absolutely eating up the attention. Zayn was more talkative than usual which was a welcomed change. Apparently, Zayn and Louis had worked together the past two years and they met on a smoke break behind the auditorium.

Louis said, “It was love at first smoke.”

Niall was the only one to laughed. 

****

“And…you’re all good to go!” Harry said as he sat up properly and turned off the tattoo gun. He had been working on a water color tattoo the entirety of his morning. It was a fox wrapping itself around the woman’s calf. “Do you mind if I take a picture of it, for my book and website?” Harry politely asked.

“’Course, go ahead. It looks sick,” she complimented, her eyes locked on the new ink. "Thanks so much!"

Harry grabbed his mobile off of his desk and unlocked it. He had seven texts and one missed call from Louis. Over the weeks, Harry had gotten used to the way Louis couldn’t seem to fit all of his thoughts in one simple message. No, he needed to send at least twenty to make a point. Foregoing checking the messages, Harry opened his camera and took a picture of the fox from a few angles. 

“Alright, head to the front desk and Niall will be able to tell you how to take care of the tattoo,” Harry instructed. 

She shook his hand and gave another “Thank you,” and was out the door. Harry waited for her to close the door behind her and then opened his messages. The first one was just a pumpkin emoji with a question mark next to it. The following five were about some student who apparently couldn’t follow stage directions even though they studied drama. And the last one read: **afternoon delight?**

Harry pocketed his phone and rushed out to the reception area to see Niall waving goodbye to the woman. “Niall,” Harry said a bit out of breath. “When’s my next appointment?”

Niall scrolled through his planner, “Uh…not for another two hours. Why?” Harry waggled his eyebrows and then went to leave the shop. Niall groaned from behind him, “Remember when I said I was happy for you that you’re getting laid? I changed my mind.” 

“Love you too!” Harry called from behind him as he pushed open the glass door. 

The streets weren’t terribly packed, majority of people already settled at work for the afternoon. Harry started walking towards to closest underground stop as he called Louis. 

“Took you long enough,” was how Louis decided to greet him. 

“Sorry, sorry, I was finishing up a design.”

Louis hummed in understanding and then asked, “Are you free now?” 

“Already on my way. Your next lesson isn’t for another hour, right?”

“Aww did someone memorize my class schedule?” Louis asked in a sickening voice that was anything but sweet.

“You’re the worst. I’ll see you soon.” Harry ended the call and made his way down the stairs to the underground, his shoulders brushing against other passengers as he went. Quickly swiping his Oyster Card, taking a left and then two rights, Harry waited at the landing. He was bouncing slightly on his toes as he waited, mindless conversations buzzing around him. 

It had been a month or so since they first met and Harry had yet to see Louis’ office. The week prior, Harry had met Louis outside of the auditorium since he finished his appointment right before Louis’ lesson ended. That was as close as he’s gotten. In all fairness, Harry never had the inkling to go and see Louis when he was at work, that was Louis’ territory and Harry could spend time with him elsewhere. 

And that _was_ true up until last night. As Louis fucked deeply into Harry with one hand wrapped around Harry’s throat, Louis made the offhand comment how he wanted to spread him across his desk at the university. The idea alone had Harry coming hotly against the shower wall. 

The train pulled up and Harry quickly darted past the open doors. Luckily, it was a relatively quick ride from Soho to Piccadilly, just a handful of stops between them. Harry didn’t bother to sit down so he just kept a firm grip on one of the poles that stood in the center of the car. With each stop, he watched groups of people climb on and off the car. He always found it fascinating to see different types of people all in one space. 

As the car filled up, Harry stood closer to the pole so that he wasn’t taking up as much space. Two women walked on the car, their hands intertwined with one another. They sat down in the seats directly across from where he was standing and Harry tried not to make it obvious that he was watching them. Louis told him that he looked too intense whenever he stares at something and it comes off as “creepy.” 

Louis was a prick. 

To be honest, Harry was trying to figure out if the women were dating or if they were just close friends. They were both quite pretty and would have made an attractive couple if they were together. One was of a fairer complexion with blonde hair and the other was tanned with long brown hair. The blonde was talking excitedly about some festival and the brunette was clearly trying not to roll her eyes. 

“I’m just saying that it would be worth the trip!” The blonde dramatically whined. 

“Stop huffing, Pez. It’s still far off. We can figure it out when it gets closer.” 

“The pre-sale just went up this morning and it’s only going to be more expensive the longer we wait! C’mon, we need to get them now.” 

Harry knew it was rude to eavesdrop but he also knew that the blonde was talking about Leeds festival tickets. For the past five years, Harry had managed to make the trip for the weekend to see the festival. It was arguably his favorite time of the year. The set list came out a few days ago and the pre-sale was posted that morning. Harry had already made sure to get tickets and a camping pass when he woke up. 

“Sorry,” Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked at him a bit surprised but friendly nonetheless, “You’re talking about Leeds, yeah?” 

The blonde’s eyes lit up at just the mention and Harry took that as a good sign. “Yeah! I keep trying to tell her,” she said with a nudge of her shoulder into the brunette, “that we need to get the tickets now because it’s going to get fuckin’ expensive if we wait.” 

“Well if it’s any help, I got mine this morning. Waited to buy them the second year I went and regretted it.” Harry shrugged, looking a bit guilty as he saw the brunette’s exasperated expression. 

“See?” The blonde said, her hand gesturing towards Harry. “C’mon don’t be so difficult.” 

The brunette rolled her eyes but a small smile was tugging at her mouth, “Fine, we can do it once we get home.” The blonde made a high pitched sound that could be described as nothing short of a squeal and then kissed the brunette right on the mouth. 

Well, that answered Harry’s question.

“You make a lovely couple,” Harry earnestly said. He felt something tug at his gut, the first person who came to his mind was Louis. They agreed that they weren’t going to be romantic with each other but that didn’t mean that Harry didn’t want it sometimes. 

“Thank you,” the brunette said with a light blush flushing across her cheeks. “Are you from around here?” 

Harry nodded, “Soho, but I’m going to Piccadilly now.” He looked at the lit up screen by the door and saw that he was getting off at the next stop. “Next stop to be exact.” 

“Oh that’s out stop, too!” The blonde exclaimed and Harry was quickly catching on that she was a rather excitable character. 

“M’ Harry, by the way,” he outstretched his hand. 

The blonde shook his hand and replied, “Perrie.” 

Following suit, the brunette introduced herself as well, “Jade.”

The train came to a halt and the three of them exited the car. “Where you headed too, Harry?” Perrie asked as she wrapped a protective arm around Jade’s shoulder. They pushed their way through the business crowd and walked up and out of the station. 

“Royal Arts Academy, to meet my-” Harry paused, his eyebrows knitted in confusion because he wasn’t exactly sure what Louis was. More than a friend and less than a boyfriend didn’t exactly have a nice ring to it. “Kind of boyfriend?” Harry finished slowly, his voice tilted at the end as if it was a question. 

“Ah. We’ve all been there,” Jade teased as she made pointed eyes at Perrie. 

Perrie rolled her eyes, “Oh let it go. I was a bit slow on the uptake, at least I got there in the end.” 

Harry knew that they weren’t saying it to make him feel reassured, but it did give him a bit of hope that maybe that’s what would happen with Louis and himself. Maybe Louis was just slow on the uptake. 

“Wait, is he a student at RAA or an instructor?” Jade asked. They were nearly at the academy and Harry wasn’t exactly sure if the women were supposed to be going in that direction too. He chose not to comment on it.

He snorted, “Instructor, definitely not a student.” The three of them stopped outside of where the auditorium was. Students bustled by them on the sidewalk but Harry didn’t pay much mind. 

“Harry?” 

The three of them turned to see Louis walking up towards them, his expression confused. Harry stood still and glanced back and forth between the three other people. He jutted his thumb out towards Louis’ direction and looked back at the women, “That’s him.”

Jade playfully rolled her eyes, “Sort of figured.” 

“Well, we’ll let you be. Should get back home and buy the tickets,” Perrie quipped as she pulled out her mobile and gestured for Harry to take it. “Add your number, Harry. Maybe we can meet at the festival?” 

Harry nodded as he took the phone and started to dial his number, “Sounds good to me. Maybe we can all get together before then since it is a good half a year away.” He said cheekily.

They said their goodbyes and Harry watched the women walk away before he turned to Louis. “Hi.”

“Who’re they and why’d she want your number?” Louis moodily demanded, his eyebrows knitted together. “And, wait a second, what concert?” 

“Calm down, they’re dating each other and we just met on the tube,” Harry responded and smirked as Louis visibly relaxed. “She meant Leeds festival, tickets went up this morning,” Harry added on. The two of them started walking towards one of the brick buildings. Students looked at them with interest but Harry was more focused on keeping a respectable distance between himself and Louis.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, “I forgot they went up today. I want to go, I’ve never been.” 

Harry nodded, “So you’ve mentioned, which is why I bought two tickets.” 

Louis stopped walking and jerked Harry to a stop by grabbing his wrist. “You bought two tickets?” 

“Well, yeah. You said you wanted to go a few weeks ago…” Harry anxiously drawled out as he tugged his bottom lip with his fingers. He knew it was a bit of a bold gesture to assume that they would even still be spending time together by then, but he figured that it wouldn’t come up in conversation for at least another month. 

“But…Harry that’s not until July. It’s _October_.” Louis peered at Harry with an unreadable expression, making Harry feel smaller and smaller by the second. 

“I know that. But the tickets are going to be more expensive the longer you wait, so,” Harry finished lamely with a shrug. 

“Harry, you’re already planning something that’s half a year away.” 

“I was trying to do something nice, Louis,” Harry said with frustration coating his voice. He didn’t want it to be a big ordeal and if he knew that it was going to be, he wouldn’t have bothered to get Louis a ticket. “It’s not that big of a deal. I planned on going and you said you wanted to go. So, I bought the tickets. Don’t make me feel bad about it,” Harry muttered as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair, looking at anywhere but Louis. 

After a moment, Louis sighed, “C’mon.” 

He led the way into the building, saying "Hello" to a few students as they passed by. Harry trailed behind him and tried not to overthink things through. If he didn’t make it a big deal, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Eventually they stopped outside of a door that had a plaque engraved with Louis’ name. Louis pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Harry followed Louis in the office, hearing Louis lock the door behind them. It was small, but comfortable. A broad desk with a computer on top, numerous papers were laid on a cabinet top that lined the side wall. There was one framed picture that hung on the wall. Louis was standing next to a beautiful woman who he resembled exceptionally. He had never seen an actual picture of Louis’ family, just the drawling that hung on the bathroom wall. 

Louis stood directly behind Harry and ran his fingers over his shoulders. Lolling his head forward, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Louis pressed against his back. Louis gently turned Harry around and walked him back until his bum pressed against the desk. Harry lifted himself on the desk and opened his thighs so that Louis could stand between them. 

“Hey, look at me,” Louis whispered, tracing his fingertips along Harry’s jawline. Harry was looking over Louis’ shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact if he’s going to just be berated. Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cheek tenderly. “M’ sorry.”

“S’fine.”

Louis leaned back and directed Harry’s face downwards so they were looking at each other. “No, its not. It was a really nice thing to do, really fucking nice, Harry. I was...I was just surprised. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Harry quietly mumbled. 

“Let me make it up to you?” Louis had a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“I don’t know Lou…” Harry drawled out, his own smile already giving away how easy it was for him to forgive Louis. “You’re really going to have to do something good to make it up. You hurt my feelings,” He dramatically huffed as he turned his nose up. 

Louis snorted, “I swear, sometimes I think that _you’re_ the one with the drama major.” 

Harry indignantly folded his arms over his chest, “You do realize that you’re not making it better, right?”

“Think I can come up with a few things that will,” Louis winked, his fingers unbuttoning Harry’s blue flannel. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, his heartrate already picking up. 

Louis nodded and pulled Harry’s shirt off of his shoulders once it was unbuttoned. His fingers immediately went to Harry’s laurel tattoos, firmly pressing into the black ink. “Careful,” Harry huskily said, “Might start to think that you want a tattoo.”

Louis shrugged, “Maybe I do.” Harry swallowed thickly and Louis must have noticed because he smiled impishly as he got to work on peeling off Harry’s jeans. “You would just love that, wouldn’t you?” Louis asked, his voice an octave deeper than usual. Harry nodded, his mouth slightly hanging open. 

When Harry was completely naked on Louis’ desk, Louis quickly shrugged of his blazer and then pulled his grey shirt over his head. “Bend over the desk for me, Princess.” 

Harry hastily slid off of the desk and then turned over so that he could rest his forearms against the desk’s top. He listened as he could hear Louis kick off his shoes and then his jeans hitting the floor. The small room already felt like it was ten degrees warmer and Harry was on edge. It didn’t matter how many times they’ve had sex, Harry would always be gagging to have Louis’ attention on him. 

“Does it turn you on, the idea of being the only person to tattoo me?” Louis asked with a sharp slap against Harry’s arse. 

“Fuck,” Harry whined from the back of his throat. His cheek fell flat against the hard surface, his eyes shut tightly. He thought about how there were students just outside the door. How they could probably listen in and hear Louis spank him. The recognition made precome blurt out of the head of his cock. 

“I want you to answer the question,” Louis authoritatively said, his palm roughly hitting the irritated skin again. 

Harry cried out into the wooden surface, the sound of skin slapping skin ringing in his ears. “Yeah, it does.” 

“Be specific.”

 _Slap._

“Fucking hell, the idea of-fuck…tattooing you.”

“And?”

 _Slap_. 

“And-And no one…harder-oh fuck…no one else.” 

Louis roughly gripped his arse, kneading his fingers into the sensitive muscle. “Good boy,” he praised and then removed his hands. 

Harry glowed from the approval, wanting nothing more than what he earned. He kept his eyes closed and tried to control how harsh he was breathing. 

“I have fifteen minutes until I need to leave for class,” Louis started and then Harry jerked forward into the desk as he felt Louis’ tongue lick at his rim. “Think you could come just from my tongue by then?” Louis challenged and then quickly nipped at the cleft of Harry’s arse. 

“Yeah, I can. I can do it. Please, fuck,” Harry rambled out as Louis slowly traced the tip of his tongue around the ring of muscle. 

“Please, what?” Louis murmured into Harry’s skin, the vibration thrumming through Harry’s body. Tears were already threatening to spill from Harry’s eyes as he pressed back on Louis’ tongue. Louis pulled away and Harry groaned pitifully into his forearm. “Focus and use your manners,” Louis scolded. “Please, what?”

“Please make me come, Daddy,” Harry breathed out. 

Louis moaned from behind him and possessively groped Harry’s arse, “That’s my good, Princess.” 

“Fuck,” Harry cried out as Louis started to earnestly eat Harry out. Louis’ stubble that had grown over the past few days made Harry delirious as it scratched against his perineum. He was so fucking sensitive and Louis knew it too, purposefully rubbing his chin against the skin. 

“You taste so fucking good, my sweet boy.” 

Harry was full blown whimpering as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He could feel heat already starting to build in the pit of his gut. He was wonton underneath Louis’ tongue, his hole relaxing to the point where Louis could fuck into him with his tongue. Harry pushed his hips back and chased the feeling of having Louis lick him out. 

“M’ gonna come,” Harry breathed out. His nails were scratching against the desking, trying to find purchase as his orgasm built. Louis was doubling his efforts as he repeatedly fucked his tongue in and out of Harry. He could hear the slick sound of Louis’ fist working over his own cock. 

Harry came to the fact that that Louis was getting off by eating him out. 

Louis licked him through it, moaning and breathing heavily into Harry. “Oh fuck, fuck fuck,” Louis swore and Harry knew that was close to coming. 

“Want you to come on me,” Harry slurred out. 

“Baby,” Louis breathed and if Harry hadn’t already come, that word alone would have done it. 

Louis stood up and jerked himself off over Harry’s arse, his breathing ragged. “So close,” he panted as he firmly gripped Harry’s hip.

Harry looked over his shoulder and make eye contact with Louis, drinking in his roughed up appearance. “C’mon, Daddy.” 

He watched in amazement as Louis’ eyes squeezed shut and then Harry could feel come painting his back. The room was full of Louis’ harsh breathing as he draped himself over Harry’s back, and kissed along his skin. Harry closed his eyes and felt like he was radiating underneath the tender ministrations. 

After cleaning them both up, Louis picked up Harry’s flannel and put it on. Harry watched him with a mixture of fondness and amusement. “Taking my shirt now, hmm?” 

Louis cuffed the sleeves a few times and then started to button himself up. “It smells nice,” Louis mumbled and Harry had a dopey smile on his face. Louis rolled his eyes, “Don’t look so pleased with yourself.”

“Oh, I am very pleased with myself.”

“Ready to go?” Louis slipped his shoes back on. 

Harry nodded, “Lead the way, Professor.” 

“Never inviting you back here.”

“Doubtful. Oh, I meant to ask,” Harry said as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. “What was with the pumpkin emoji?”

Louis looked at him with brief confusion and then recognition, “Oh, right. What’re you doing for Halloween?”

“Gemma’s having a costume party, it’s a bit of a tradition. What about you?” 

Louis nodded, “Not sure. Honestly, I forgot it was this weekend until Zayn asked me if I had plans.” 

“Well, why don’t you guys come to Gem’s? Liam’s invited too, of course.”

“You want us all to come 'round to your sister’s place?” Louis doubtfully asked. 

Harry understood his slight hesitation; neither of them had even brought up the potential of meeting each other’s families. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want, but Niall and Nick will be there too. Niall has been with me the past two years.” 

Louis put his hands on his hips, “And how do you plan on introducing me to your sister?” 

Harry laughed and grabbed Louis’ arse, pulling him flush against Harry’s front. “I’ll say, ‘This is Zayn and his boyfriend, Liam. And _this_ is Louis, the man who has had his fingers up my arse for the past two months.’”

Louis cackled, the skin by his eyes crinkling as he squinted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Is that a yes?” Harry asked with a quick squeeze of Louis’ bum. 

Louis looked at him carefully, rolled his eyes, and sighed dramatically, “Guess I need a costume.” 

“Feel free to just be a stripper.” 

_Slap_.

****

“Honestly, I’m shocked I haven’t seen you in drag before tonight.”

Harry leaned in close towards Gemma’s vanity as he carefully dusted pink eyeshadow over his right eyelid. “Did you know Shakespeare came up with the word drag?”

“Did he really?” Gemma asked.

“Mhmm, Drag is just short for ‘dressed as a girl.’”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Let me guess, Louis taught you that.” 

Harry bit back a smile, “Maaaybe.” 

Gemma stopped applying her own makeup and glanced between Niall sat at the edge of her bed and Harry next to her. “Wait, who’s Louis?”

“Oh this will be good,” Niall snorted.

“Who’s Louis, Harry?” Gemma sternly asked. 

When Harry didn’t immediately answer, Niall chirped, “He’s the man deflowering your brother.”

“Niall!” Harry reprimanded. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Gemma's expression was painfully hopeful. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “No I don’t. He’s just…well I don’t really know what to call him. But, he’s coming here tonight with our other mates, Zayn and Liam.”

“They’re each other’s booty calls.”

“Niall, I will kill you.”

“So, it’s casual?” Gemma pressed on.

Harry shrugged and picked up blue shadow for his other eye. “I guess? Well, it was. Now...I don’t really know.”

“Do you like him?”

Harry was aware that Niall was curiously staring at him, probably waiting to see if Harry was going to be honest about his feelings or not. He took a deep breath and mumbled, “Yeah.” 

“Fucking finally,” Niall let out a relieved sigh. He was off the bed in a second and immediately behind Harry, giving him a hug. “Been waiting for you to admit it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

Niall walked back to the bed and picked up his costume, a speedo with the Irish flag and a fake Olympic medal. “Be back,” he strode down the hall to the guest bathroom. 

“You could have told me about him, I wouldn’t have judged you,” Gemma sincerely murmured. 

Harry looked at his sister, a soft smile tilting the corner of his lips, “I know, Gems. Just been trying to sort it all out myself.” 

Gemma hummed in understanding, “When did you meet him?”

“Two months ago.”

“And when did you realize you liked him?”

“Two months ago,” Harry groaned. 

Gemma stopped applying her zombie-bride makeup and locked eyes with Harry in the mirror. Harry was dramatically pouting and looked rather pathetic even to his own eyes. She arched an eyebrow and sighed deeply. 

“Well, in that case, we need to make sure you look good,” she seriously said, plucking the makeup brush from Harry’s hand. “Which _means_...I’m going to do your makeup for you because hon, you’re a bit shit at it.”

“Heeeey!”

****

“Oh my god.”

“Hiya, Puddin! Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya,” Harry announced in his best Brooklyn accent. 

He had gone all out that year for Halloween. The top half of his hair was fastened in two pig tails and the ends were temporarily dyed; the right pink and the left blue. Gemma had done his makeup for him, giving him smudged pink and blue eyeshadow, top eyeliner, a few coats of mascara, and cherry red lips. With washable black marker, he wrote “Rotten” along the right side of his jaw, a small heart under his left eye, and “Lucky You” between his laurel tattoos. 

Fastened around his neck was a gold collar that read _Puddin_ and he had matching cuffs on each wrist that read _Yes_ and _Sir_. Harry wore a cropped white baseball tee with red sleeves and printed across his chest said, _Daddy’s Little Monster_. He thought Louis would get both a laugh and hard on from that detail. To top it all off, he wore part blue and part red sequined bottoms that cut off halfway across his bum. Oh, and white high heeled trainers with black laces. 

Louis stood at the front door with Liam and Zayn behind him, staring at Harry with wide eyes and his jaw hung loose. 

“Holy shit, Harry,” Liam laughed, “You look fit.” 

While Zayn laughed and nodded in agreement, Louis punched Liam in the gut. Harry took that as a good sign. 

Ironically, Liam was dressed as Batman and Harry immediately thought of at least six different nemesis poses they needed to do for a picture together. Zayn on the other hand, wore a red bandana around his neck and a formfitting mechanics outfit, the top unbuttoned halfway down way to show off the chest tattoo Harry had done a few months back. There were a few grease smudges across his cheekbone, neck and hands and Harry thought that was a nice touch. 

Then there was Louis. He looked devastatingly attractive in an authentic fighter pilot’s costume. It was olive green and had numerous patches along the chest. The top was unzipped and Harry’s mouth watered slightly at the light dusting of brown hair on Louis’ chest. His hair was styled back in a neat quiff and he wore silver rimmed aviators over his eyes. 

“Why, thank ya Liam,” Harry gestured for them to come inside. 

The party had been going for an hour and it was already getting crowded on the main floor. Gemma’s friend Mikey brought his DJ equipment and was set up in the corner of the living room. People dressed in every sort of costume were dancing drunkenly to the music. Harry could feel himself grin as he saw Niall sandwiched between two women who were dressed as an angel and the devil. 

Harry led the way through the living room and towards the kitchen. There was a couple aggressively kissing against the fridge and Harry just shrugged and didn’t pay them much attention. “Alright, lads,” Harry pointed towards a bar that was set up. “Basically, there is any liquor or beer that you could want so go ahead and pick your poison.” 

Liam and Zayn started thumbing through the assortment of bottles, checking the different brands. Louis stood next to Harry and nudged his side with his elbow, “Daddy’s little monster, hmm?” 

Harry bit back his smile and held out his wrists so that Louis could read the gold cuffs, “Yes sir.” 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Louis asked with a twinge of pain. 

“Are you two gonna keep flirting or drink with us?” Zayn asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked around the bar where Liam had lined up four shots of Tequila. They each grabbed their own and tossed them back with slightly sour expressions on their faces. 

“Oi! Wait for me you cunts.”

“Niall!” Zayn said happily, opening his arms as Niall barreled into his side. 

“It’s the gay brethren,” Niall said as he grabbed a new shot glass and lined it up next to the other four. 

“If it’s the gay brethren, what would that make you?” Louis asked. 

Niall hummed in concentration as he poured five shots and then deadpanned, “Your pimp.”

They each threw back the shot, and then another two before they shuffled out to the living room. Harry could feel the alcohol start to warm his body as he raised his arms and swayed to the music. Gemma came up to the group, scanning over Liam, Zayn, and Louis, clearly trying to figure out which one Louis was. 

“Gemma, this is Liam, Zayn, and Louis. Lads, this is my sister, Gemma.” Harry said gesturing to the individuals. Niall was standing between Gemma and Louis, his eyes darting back and forth between the two as if he was waiting for a bomb to go off. 

“Lovely to meet you,” Louis said politely. 

“You too, I’ve heard loads about you,” Gemma said as she waggled her eyebrows. 

“For fucks sake, Gem,” Harry groaned. 

Louis grinned and Harry wanted to kiss his stupid smirk off of his face. “Is that so?”

“Come, have a drink with me,” Gemma said with a facial expression that was nothing short of mischievous. “I’ll let you know everything you need to know about little, H.” 

“You really don’t-” Harry started to say desperately but Louis cut him off.

“I’d love to.”

Harry watched was they walked back towards the kitchen, Gemma slinging her arm around Louis’ shoulders and then winking back at Harry. “I’m fucked, aren’t I?”

He looked back to see that Niall, Zayn, and Liam were all nodding. 

“Perfect.” 

Over the next half hour, Harry got considerably drunk. He knew a good amount of the people at the party from previous years and everyone seemed to want to give Harry a shot, not that he was complaining. However, he would blame alcohol for the events that followed. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t, Harley Quinn.” 

Harry spun in a circle, looking for whoever was talking to him. He must have overshot it though because firm hands had to turn him back around. When the room stopped spinning, Harry realized that is was Nick. 

“Nicky!” Harry threw his arms around Nick’s neck and hugged him tightly. 

When Harry let go and took a step back, he took in Nick’s costume. He wore a black suit with a white button down underneath and his face was painted like a sugar skull. His eyes were blacked out and framed by red painted flowers, making his brown eyes look a shade lighter than usual. 

“You look fucking amazing, H. Those bottoms suit you,” Nick said playfully with a wink. 

“They really do, don’t they?” 

Harry made a surprised but pleased sound as Louis slotted himself next to Harry, wrapping his arm possessively around his waist. He hadn’t seen Louis since he disappeared with Gemma and really, Harry was just thankful that he wasn’t scared off yet.

“Uh…do I know you?” Nick said awkwardly as his eyes locked on Louis’ hand around Harry’s hip. 

“M’ Louis,” he said not too friendly, “And you are?” 

“Nick.”

“Play nice,” Harry warned as he looked back and forth between the two men. Louis’ was standing with his back straighter than Harry had ever seen, probably trying to overcompensate for his height since he significantly shorter than Nick. Louis took off his aviators and pushed them up so they were nestled in his hair. His blue eyes narrowed on Nick. 

Louis tuned and quickly kissed Harry’s cheek, right above the “Rotten” ink. “Oh I’m plenty nice,” Louis said with a smirk. Harry’s jaw was hanging slightly; it was the first time Louis had even remotely kissed him in front of other people. He would have to bring Nick around more often. 

“How do you know each other?” Nick asked after he took a pull of the beer in his hand. 

Just as Harry was in the middle of saying, “Well, we met in a coff-,” Louis cut him off and confidently said, “We’re dating.” 

Nick’s eyebrows rose and nearly spit out the beer in his mouth. Louis gripped Harry’s side tightly as Nick coughed a bit. Nick looked at Harry, who probably didn’t look much better. “Uh…” Harry drawled out, not sure what exactly he was supposed to say. 

At that point, Niall walked up, “Nick! You finally came, you fucker. Oh and you met, Lou.” 

“Yeah,” Nick replied and his head tilted slightly as he looked back and forth between Harry and Louis. “He was just telling me how he and H are dating.”

Niall’s head whipped around to Harry, his expression incredulous. Louis cleared his throat, “Well, we will be right back.” Louis started to push his way through the group of people, tugging Harry unceremoniously behind him. Harry went easily. 

“Is there anywhere we can go that’s not so…” Louis asked, his hand flailing slightly. 

Harry nodded, “C’mon.” 

They went up the stairs and down the hall to the guest room. Harry opened the door and gestured for Louis to go in. He flicked on the light switch and the room illuminated, the yellow walls giving off a warm feel. It was a simple spare room: bed, dresser, and vanity. 

Louis stood in the center of the room, his eyes looking at everything but Harry. “So…” Harry drawled out as he rested his back against the door. “Wanna tell me what that was about?” 

“Nope.”

“Really?” Harry asked amusedly, taking a few steps closer to Louis.

“Yep.”

“Louis Tomlinson, were you jealous?” Harry mused. 

Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his neck, “Course not, don’t be stupid.” 

Harry was doing his best to bite back his smile as he watched a flush climb up Louis’ neck. “We’re dating?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Not what I heard down stairs,” Harry mumbled as he bent forward to kiss the junction of Louis’ neck. 

“I said no such thing. You’re going deaf from your shit music,” Louis huffed. He lolled his head to the side as Harry sucked a bruise into his soft skin. 

“Just admit it,” Harry whispered against Louis’ neck. “Nick made you jealous.” 

“Honestly, I was defending your honor. He was sexualizing you.” 

“You sexualize me daily.”

“Yeah, well, I can do it.” 

Harry pulled back and snorted, “And why is that?”

Louis was full on blushing, “Because I’m the one actually sleeping with you. He isn’t.” 

“That’s it?” Harry asked unconvinced. 

Louis opened his mouth, closed it, and just nodded. Harry looked at him without saying anything for a moment and decided not to push him. “Okay.”

Louis seemed relieved to have the topic finish, his demeanor changing back to his usual mischievous self. “I am quite partial to this look on you,” he said running his fingers along the waistband of Harry’s bottoms. 

“Yeah?” Harry questioned, a pleased grin slowly stretched across his face. 

Louis hummed in agreement. He brought a hand to Harry’s throat and thumbed at the collar, “Especially this bit.” He pressed against the lettering, making Harry lightly gasp. “Do you have any others?” 

Harry’s eyes were getting heavy and his throat felt constricted underneath Louis’ touch. “Just this one.”

 

“Might have to change that.”

Harry made a pleased sound from the back of his throat and let his eyes get heavy. Louis trailed his fingers down Harry’s chest, stopping just above his groin. “Miss Harley Quinn,” Louis purred, making Harry flush. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

“Anything,” Harry sighed. 

“Anything?” Louis asked with a glint in his eyes. Harry nodded and clasped his hands together behind his back. Reaching in the chest pocket of the suit, Louis pulled out his wallet and then removed a condom and sachet of lube. 

Louis unzipped the pilot costume and kicked off his boots. He kept eye contact with Harry as he pulled down his briefs and lazily cupped his already half-hard cock. Harry watched hungrily as Louis slowly climbed up on the bed. His hips swayed slightly, making him look feline-like as he situated his back against the pillows. 

Beginning to slowly work his hand over his cock, Louis instructed, “Strip for me. Only keep on the collar and cuffs.”

Harry knew he wasn’t the most graceful person, especially given the fact that he was in heels, but fuck all if he wasn’t going to make it the best strip tease Louis had ever seen. Almost bashfully, Harry rolled his hips and trailed his fingers along the exposed skin of his lower abdomen. He pulled on the hem of the shirt and slowly raked it up his chest. 

“Look so fucking pretty,” Louis admired, his hand starting to move in quicker successions. 

Moving to the beat of the music that thundered from downstairs, Harry pulled the fabric over his head and then delicately dropped it to the floor. He turned around so his back was to Louis as he leisurely pulled down the bottoms. With a look over his shoulder and a wink, Harry bent over and unzipped his heels.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned.  
Harry slowly straightened his back and turned to face Louis. He crawled up on the bed and along the length of Louis’ body until he was in his lap. Louis let go of his cock and traced along the “Lucky You” that was written between Harry’s hips. Harry trembled slightly, already attuned to every little touch. 

Louis firmly gripped Harry’s waist and shuffled down the bed a bit so his back could lie flat against the duvet. “Want you to turn around for me, Princess,” Louis cooed, giving Harry’s hips a tight squeeze. 

Harry’s brows pulled together, confusion covering his expression as he hesitated to move. And then it clicked. “Oh, Fuck.” 

“You’ve caught on.”

Carefully, as to not knock Louis in the face with his legs, Harry rearranged himself so his knees bracketed Louis’ head and his mouth was just above Louis’ cock. Louis moaned greedily and palmed Harry’s arse. He quickly slapped the cleft of Harry’s cheek, making Harry jolt forward so his nose brushed against Louis’ cockhead. 

Louis bucked his hips slightly, effectively wiping his precome against Harry’s lips. “Fuck,” Louis moaned. “Set your hips back for me.” 

Harry slowly leaned back and gasped as his rim met Louis’ tongue. Louis didn’t waist anytime, he started to lick eagerly against Harry’s hole. “Daddy,” Harry panted desperately as Louis flattened his tongue and firmly licked from Harry’s perineum to his rim. 

Focusing on the fact that he was supposed to already be chocking himself on Louis’ cock, Harry sucked Louis’ cockhead into his mouth. Louis hummed against Harry’s rim, sending vibrations up along Harry’s spine. Reflexively, Harry pushed back against the feeling which only made Louis jerk his hips upwards. Louis’s cock slid to the back of Harry’s throat, gagging him slightly. 

Spit was gathering at the corner of Harry’s mouth as he eagerly bobbed his head along Louis’ shaft. He took a deep breath through his nose and then slowly opened the back of his throat so that Louis’ entire length could slide in. Louis dragged his blunt nails down Harry’s side in response, making Harry moan around Louis’ cock.  
Harry pulled off panting, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Louis’ cock. Experimentally, Harry leaned back further and rolled his hips so that he was legitimately riding Louis’ face. Louis point his tongue and pressed it in past the ring of muscle, fucking his tongue in and out of Harry. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Harry breathed, his head lolled backwards as Louis deeply licked him out. 

Harry leaned forward and sucked one of Louis’ balls in his mouth, massaging the sensitive area with his tongue. “Shit, keep-ah…keep doing that,” Louis groaned, his slicked finger rubbing against Harry’s rim. 

Harry alternated between Louis’ balls and wrapped his fist around Louis’ length. He flicked his wrist around the head and spread precome that had blurted out, along Louis’ shaft. Harry wasn’t sure when Louis had put lube on his fingers but he had never felt more grateful than when Louis pushed his slicked finger inside Harry. 

The room was filled with their moans and the sound of Harry slightly gagging on Louis’ cock with each rough bob of his head. Louis was two fingers deep in when he reattached his tongue against Harry’s rim. The feeling of Louis’ fingers quickly fucking into him along with Louis’s wet tongue lapping against his rim, was too much for Harry to fully comprehend. He closed his eyes shut and had to focus on not coming too soon 

“Please...I need, fuck,” Harry begged, hoping that Louis would understand. He was overwhelmed and couldn’t formulate a coherent sentence to spell out exactly what he wanted. 

Louis pulled out his fingers and messily kissed Harry’s stretched rim. He tapped Harry’s side and gently pushed him off of him. “Hands on the headboard, Love.”

Sluggishly, Harry moved into the positon, his knees dragging against the duvet and his hands gripping the wooden headboard. He waited as he heard Louis ripping open the foil packet. Louis situated himself behind Harry, rubbing his cock between Harry’s cheeks a few times, the cockhead getting caught on his rim. 

“Please,” Harry brokenly pleaded, his head hung heavily against his shoulder. 

Louis gripped Harry’s shoulder and guided his cock inside Harry. They both moaned in relief as Louis bottomed out, his hips cradling Harry’s arse. Louis brought both of his hands to grip Harry’s shoulders for leverage. Harry could feel tears already gathering in his eyes and Louis filthily rolled his hips, his cockhead brushing against Harry’s prostate. 

Then he was pulling his hips back and sharply snapping his hips. Their skin slapped against each other, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room. Almost frantically, Louis started to pound inside Harry, his nails biting into Harry’s skin. Harry was letting out breathy grunts with each thrust, his grip impossibly tight on the headboard. 

“You feel so good for me,” Louis gasped. Harry could only moan loudly in response, his use for words out the window the moment Louis started fucking into him. “My perfect boy,” Louis continued. 

Harry was unabashedly crying at that point, the mixture of Louis’ cock inside of him and Louis’ words becoming too much. Louis wrapped his arm securely around Harry’s upper body, pulling Harry so that he was sitting back on his lap, Louis’ front flush against Harry’s back. 

“Mine,” Louis moaned possessively against Harry’s throat. The hand that wasn’t caging Harry against him, gripped Harry’s collar and tugged at the material so that he was cutting off Harry’s airway. “Mine.” 

That was one of the few times in Harry’s life that he came without any friction against his cock the entire time. Louis’ possessiveness was the fucking hottest thing that he had ever experienced. Louis’ hips stuttered as he held Harry through his orgasm, his hand slipping from his throat so that Harry could properly breathe. 

“Keep going,” Harry slurred out, his vision whiting around the corners. 

Louis moaned and bit into the junction of Harry’s neck, his hips rolling deeply into Harry. Harry was so fucking sensitive and it almost hurt but he wanted to feel Louis finish in him. Gaining a bit of coordination, Harry raised his hips slightly and then dropped back down, fucking his spent self on Louis’ cock. 

“Fuck, just like that. C’mon, Baby,” Louis encouraged, his thighs shaking. 

Harry was exhausted and his movements were sloppy at best but he kept going. His thighs were burning and his prostate was past the point of being abused by the brush of Louis’ cockhead. Louis tightly wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and harshly pulled Harry down. Groaning loudly, Harry lolled his head back as he felt Louis’ cock pulsate inside of him. Louis’ nose was pressed against his shoulder and he was breathing deeply, his grip around Harry didn’t loosen in the slightest. 

Lazily Harry rolled his head and made a needy noise. Louis found his pursed lips in an instant and immediately licked into Harry’s mouth. They stayed like that for a moment more, Louis slowly massaging his tongue against Harry’s as he stayed nestled inside of Harry. 

Unfortunately, that position can only be comfortable for so long so Louis gingerly pulled out of Harry. Harry slumped forward on his front and watched Louis through heavy eyes as he discarded the used condom. Harry giggled when Louis turned around, only just noticing that Harry’s lipstick was smeared all along his mouth. 

“Wha?” Louis garbled as he climbed back on the bed. 

“Gots lipstick on yuh,” Harry chuckled and thumbed against the smudge. 

Louis shrugged and grinned, “Not gonna complain.” Harry hummed happily and turned on his side so that he was faced towards Louis. Louis was looking at him with sleepy eyes, his expression sated. “C’mere,” Louis mumbled eventually, stretching his arm out. Harry wasn’t sure when they had passed the boundary where they could cuddle after sex but he must have been glowing in that moment. 

Shuffling across the bed, Harry slotted himself against Louis side. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and held him closely as Harry tangled their legs together. 

“S’nice,” Harry mumbled, his eyes shutting as he listened to the Louis’ heartbeat. In lieu of answer, Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head and then rested his cheek there. Harry traced his fingers over Louis’ chest, memorizing the different contours to his best ability. “M’ sleeping here tonight, you can stay too if you wanna,” Harry whispered.

“Okay,” Louis said quietly. 

There was still music pulsating from below them, the party not close to being finished. Harry could hear people talking, some more so yelling than talking but it was all background noise. He wasn’t even interested in going back downstairs, not as Louis’ breathing had evened out. With Louis’ arm still wrapped around his shoulders, Harry started to fall asleep, absentmindedly thinking that there wasn’t any other place that he would rather be.

****

“I don’t think you could move slower if you tried,” Louis deadpanned at the top of the stairs. 

“Fuck off. I’m the one actually carrying the takeaway.” 

“Fair play.” 

Harry got up the last step and walked to his door. “Grab my keys for me? They’re in the front right pocket.” 

Louis huffed, he was always a bit difficult when he was hungry, “Harold, if this was your way of saying that you wanted my hand on your cock, all you had to do was ask.” 

“You’re right, you’re easy.” That earned him a hard jab into his side. Louis got the keys from his pocket and then unlocked the door. He held the door for Harry and closed it once they were inside. Harry walked towards the kitchen table and set the two plastic bags down. 

“Florence or The Neighborhood?” Louis asked as he was crouched down by the record player, his expression very serious as he held up the two records in his hands. 

“Neighborhood, pretty sure we listened to Florence the last time.”

He unpacked the boxes of Chinese food and began to shovel out the Orange Chicken on a plate for Louis, along with fried rice. Harry slipped in a few pieces of broccoli from his own dish, hoping that Louis might accidentally eat them without realizing. That never actually happened but Harry was an optimist. 

A Moment of Silence began to play from the record player and Harry started to sway his hips to the beat as he finished fixing their plates. Grabbing a bottle of red that he had stashed by the fridge and two glasses, Harry popped the cork and poured them some wine. His mum had given it to him as a present and told him to “save it for someone important.” Harry figured that Louis counted under that category. With the two glasses in hand, Harry turned around. 

“Oh,” he said dumbly. Louis had turned on the fairy lights and moved Harry’s duvet so it was spread across the floor. All of his pillows were outlining the length of the blanket, making a little picnic area by the window. Along the window, three of Harry’s candles were lit, giving off a warm hue in the studio. 

Louis was sitting in the center of the blanket, fidgeting his fingers in his lap. “I know I’m a bit of a shit sometimes,” Louis started, his voice much less brash than usual. “I just wanted to say that I’m happy I met you, Harry. And, I guess, thanks for putting up with me.” 

Harry stood still for a beat, mentally registering what Louis had said. He put down the wine glasses on the table and walked over to the blanket. Kneeling down on the soft fabric, he threaded his fingers in Louis’ hair. He watched Louis bite his lip nervously; something that Harry had only seen him do a handful of times. Carefully, almost not to break the fragile moment that they were in, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Louis’. It was slow and unhurried, something much softer than the kisses they usually shared. When they pulled away, Harry thumbed at the flush on Louis’ cheek. 

“I’m so fucking happy I met you, Lou.”


	6. The Night Sky is Changing Overhead

November was coming to a close and the weather outside had turned a permanent grey. The few trees that were around Soho had grown bare. With each day, the walk to work became a bit more unpleasant but Harry found that it wasn’t nearly as bad when he got to wake up next to Louis. Usually, spring was Harry’s favorite season. However, it was slowly changing to winter because that meant Louis cuddling close to him at night just to claim that it was only because he was cold. Harry didn’t buy it for a second but he pretended for Louis’ sake. 

The lines between them had permanently blurred, Harry thinking that it really started the night of Halloween. Of course, Louis was still being a sarcastic little shit most of the time, but he had also started to spend time with Harry that didn’t always end up with them naked. To Harry, it didn’t feel like they were slowing down, it felt like they were just building up to something bigger. He didn’t want to tell Louis that though, hoping that the other man would come to the same conclusion on his own. 

Here and there, Louis would just stop Harry in the middle of what he was doing and kiss him. There wasn’t intent of it leading to more; he would just kiss Harry because he could. In Harry’s opinion, it was a nice development. He was slowly wearing Louis down. 

“S’ready.”

Harry finished pouring hot water into a green and blue mug, covering the teabags that were laid on the bottom. He stirred in a bit of cream and then carried the two mugs over to the bath. Louis was carefully stepping in, the tension in his expression immediately easing as he sank into the bubbles. ‘Oh fuck, this is perfect.” 

Setting the two mugs on the clear table that was next to the tub, Harry patted Louis’ back so that he would scoot forward a bit. Louis huffed as he moved to make room for Harry behind him, acting much more perturbed than he really was. Harry settled in the tub, his legs bracketing Louis as he pulled Louis back against his chest. 

Grabbing the blue mug for himself, Harry handed the green one to Louis, knowing that he had a preference for green. “Might be a bit hot,” Harry mumbled as he blew off the steam that emanated from the lip of the mug.

Louis sighed happily as he took a sip and then set the mug back down. Also on the table was a half empty pack of cigarettes that Louis dubbed to be his “Tub Time Stokes,” a glass bowl that Harry had bought to act as an ashtray, and a Bic lighter. When Harry found the bowl that had little birds engraved along the side, he was ecstatic. Louis felt bad smoking around him but Harry did his best to let him know that he didn’t care. Harry associated the smell of smoke with Louis so he found himself missing it when it was gone. It was a bit pathetic but Harry didn’t mind. 

When he got it, he had sent a picture of the bowl to Louis along with a text that read, “You can smoke at mine only if you use the birdies bowl as a tray.” Louis was so endeared that he ate Harry out for the better half of an hour that night. So overall, the bowl was a worthy purchase. 

Harry rubbed his hands along Louis’ arms as Louis lit a cigarette. Louis had been overly stressed recently so Harry had made it his mission to keep him grounded. Louis was directing the school play which premiered the second week of December. It was a showcase for the seniors and apparently there would be different scouts attending opening night. It was a lot of pressure on Louis’ shoulders to make sure that it went well. Especially since the students were doing the iconic show, Les Miserables. 

Louis exhaled a puff of smoke and hummed thankfully as Harry languidly kissed the side of his neck. “Feels amazing,” Louis murmured. 

After leaving a purpling bruise on the base of Louis’ neck, Harry pulled away and kissed Louis’ temple. Louis tapped out the excess ash into the bowl and then looked over his shoulder, raising the cigarette to Harry. Harry leaned forwards and took a drag, letting it settle in the back of his throat before exhaling. 

“Not to encourage bad habits,” Louis drawled out as he shifted against Harry’s front, “But you look fucking good when you smoke.” 

Harry snorted and took a sip of his tea. “Don’t mind smoking when it’s with you.” 

It was Louis’ time to snort, “Easy there, Killer. You already have me naked, no need for sweet talk.” 

Harry rolled his eyes because that was typically how he responded anytime that Harry said anything that wasn’t quite platonic. “Did Zayn finish painting the set?” 

Louis nodded, “Yeah, finished this past week. Looks really fucking good, too. M’ glad I didn’t let a student cock it up.” 

Harry squeezed Louis’ sides and laughed, “I think you need to have some faith in them. But, I’m glad it looks good. I can’t wait to see it.” 

Putting out the cigarette, Louis turned around in Harry’s lap and looked at him questioningly, “You’re coming?” 

“Fucking course, I’m coming,” Harry scoffed as if it was the most obvious answer. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m aware.” 

“It’s when you’re working, though,” Louis mumbled as he moved Harry’s legs so that he could sit on his lap. 

Harry rested his hands on Louis’ waist, the water making his skin slick. “Which is why I didn’t take appointments that day.” 

“But-” Louis protested but Harry cut him off. 

“Niall, Liam, Zayn and I have already bought the tickets so stop huffing, we’re coming.” 

Louis’ eyes widened dramatically, “You’re all coming?!” 

Harry leaned forward and quickly pecked Louis’ cheek. “Don’t look so shocked that we want to support you.” 

Apparently he was at a loss for words because Louis opened and closed his mouth a few times, Harry watching amusedly as he kneaded Louis’ sides. Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry, his lips lush against Harry’s. Harry hummed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Louis’ back so that he could pull him in closer. 

Water sloshed around them as Louis slotted himself closer, their cocks rubbing against each other. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth as he could feel Louis getting hard against his own length. Louis started to roll his hips, their kisses becoming sloppy. Harry trailed a hand between Louis’ cheeks and rubbed the pad of his fingers against Louis’ slick rim. Louis gasped into his mouth and Harry kissed him through it. 

Circling Louis’ rim first, Harry got Louis worked up into a frenzy. He seemed to be stuck between what he wanted, his hips rocked forward to get friction on his cock but then immediately rocked back so he could get pressure on his rim. Harry took piton him and caged Louis against his front so their cocks were rubbing against each other which his finger continued to trace his rim. 

“Fuck, Baby,” Louis moaned and that was all Harry needed to hear before he pressed his index finger past Louis’ rim and inside his hole. Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and his face was tucked in against the junction of Harry’s neck. 

“Shh…” Harry breathed as Louis started to make whimpering noises against his neck. Harry slowly worked his finger in and out, reveling in the noises he was pulled out of Louis. Louis was always particularly loud when he had his arse played with. 

Slowly, Harry pressed a second finger in along with the first. Louis bucked his hips forward and Harry moaned at the friction against his own cock. Harry scissored his fingers to open Louis up more, his hips rutting upwards in time. Louis was a mess in his arms, breathy little moans falling out of his mouth as he let Harry prep him. 

“Oh God,” Louis panted as Harry firmly pressed a third finger in. Louis’ weight was entirely slumped onto Harry as he pushed back into Harry’s fingers. Harry finally crooked his fingers and felt when he made contact with Louis’ prostate. Louis was biting against Harry’s neck, whining as Harry massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Louis’ thighs were shaking and Harry knew it was his tell sign that he was about to come. “Do you wanna finish like this?’ Harry asked hoarsely. 

Louis shook his head as he took shaky breaths, “No, want you in me.”

Harry outright groaned at that, his fingers pressing harder against Louis’ prostate. “C’mon, can’t use a condom in here,” Harry murmured as he slowly pulled his fingers out. 

Gripping Harry closer to him, Louis shook his head. “No, wanna like this.” He pulled back a bit so he could look Harry in the eyes. “M’ clean…” 

They had never barebacked before and Harry felt dizzy with the thought of really feeling Louis without having to use a condom. “I’m clean, too,” Harry panted and watched as a grin stretched across Louis’ face. 

Almost reverently, Louis kissed Harry, moaning into his mouth as Harry immediately parted his lips. Louis sucked on the tip of Harry’s tongue and Harry thought that he was going to come from that alone. Louis trailed kisses from the corner of Harry’s mouth and down to his neck. Gripping the base of his cock, Harry guided his cockhead to Louis’ rim. 

Louis’ arms tightened around Harry as he slowly sunk down on Harry’s length. Harry had both of his arms wrapped protectively around Louis’ waist as he tried not to buck up into Louis. “So fucking big,” Louis whimpered once he bottomed out. Harry rubbed his back comfortingly and kissed at his shoulder while he waited for Louis to adjust. 

When people say that there isn’t a difference between having sex with and without a condom, they’re fucking lying. Louis felt slick and warm around Harry’s cock and he wanted to drown in the feeling. “You feel so good like this,” Harry praised and then started to suck a bruise into Louis’ skin. 

Louis whined at the comment and then started to ride Harry. He bounced up and down, working up a pace. Harry reveled in every moan that Louis gave him. The air between them was thick and Harry felt like he was choking underneath the pressure of how fucking good it felt to have Louis that close. 

Moving his hands to grip at Louis’ arse, Harry started to fuck up into him. Louis leaned back and balanced himself using Harry’s shoulders. His cheeks were a pretty shade of red and his pupils were completely blown out. Louis’ mouth was shaped in a “O” as he quickly met each of Harry’s thrusts. 

Harry dropped his head back on the lip of the tub and he watched Louis fuck himself. “You have no…no fucking clue how good you look on my cock.” 

“Fuck, Hazza-M’ already close,” Louis said brokenly. 

Harry sat up, pulled Louis’ hips down harshly, and started to nip at one of Louis’ nipples. Louis’ thighs were shaking his head was tossed back in ecstasy as Harry rolled his hips. His cockhead brushed against Louis’ prostate and then Louis froze. His cock pulsated between their bodies and his rim clenched around Harry’s cock. Harry bit into Louis’ shoulder and then came, the feeling of Louis coming on his cock too overwhelming

“You’re fuckin’ perfect,” Harry panted against Louis’ shoulder, his lips lazily kissing the slick skin. Louis bashfully tucked his head into Harry’s neck, his breaths hot and labored. 

****

“You’re gonna get tired of doing this eventually.” 

“Doubt it.” 

“Fine, I’ll rephrase, I’m gonna to get tired of you doing this eventually.”

Harry snorted, “Doubt it.”

Louis was lying on a bedsheet that Harry had spread out in his work space, a pillow tucked under his head. Harry was straddling Louis’ bum in his coveralls, paint palette in one hand and a brush in the other. It was the fourth time that Harry had managed to talk Louis into being his easel. Louis pretended to be annoyed but Harry knew how much he liked the attention. He was also smug that Harry would take pictures of Louis’ back when he was done and then hang the Polaroid photos in the studio.

“So, who did this one?” Louis asked as he held up the “Waterlilies” print out that Harry was in the process of recreating. 

“Monet,” Harry responded, his focus tailored on painting a lily pad. 

“Is he your favorite artist?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully, “He’s one of them but Van Gogh has him beat. The first painting I did on you was my favorite of his.”

Louis craned his neck to look at the wall to the left where Harry had the Polaroids hung. “The tree? That’s your favorite?” Louis asked incredulously. 

Pinching his side quickly, Harry huffed, “Have some respect, ‘Almond blossom’ is a classic.”

Louis snorted, “You’re quirky.” 

After another half hour of Louis verbally abusing Harry’s favorite artist, Harry was finished. “All done,” Harry chirped. 

“S’about time.”

“Shuddup.” Harry got up, his knees cracking after being moved for the first time in over an hour. He grabbed his camera and stood above Louis, “Say cheese!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Good enough.” 

Harry took the photo and Louis sat up as it printed from the bottom of the camera. They waited while it developed, Louis’s chin hooked over Harry’s shoulder. “Well shit, Styles,” Louis whistled, immediately grabbing the photo out of Harry’s hands. 

“Do you approve?” Harry teased. 

“I do,” Louis affirmed and kissed Harry’s shoulder quickly. “Put it up with the others.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Knew you liked ‘em.” He plucked the photo from Louis’ grasp and attached it to a close pin along the wire he had strung across the way. “Grab me the marker?” Harry asked as he made sure it was fastened. 

Apparently Louis was already ahead of him because he had the black marker in his hand. He handed it over to Harry after jabbing the taller man in the side with it first. Grudgingly, Harry took it from his grasp and wrote “9/12/16 L.T.” on the bottom. 

“Can I try?” Louis asked, his eyes still looking at the picture on the wall. “It won’t be good by any means but I wanna try.” 

A surprised laugh came out of Harry’s mouth as he looked at Louis questioningly, “What, painting on me?” 

Louis elbowed him in the side, “Don’t laugh, s’not that funny. And yeah, let me give it a go.” 

Harry shrugged and started to pull of the coveralls, leaving him just in his pair of briefs. He handed them to Louis and watches in amusement as Louis tugged them on. “Aww you look like a cute lil’ painter.” 

“Don’t make me regret this before I even start,” Louis warned. Harry mimed zipping his lips and then got situated on the floor. Louis settled on his bum and adjusted his hips, making Harry groan. “You know, I’m almost offended you didn’t get hard by straddling my arse for over an hour,” Louis complained. 

“It’s ‘cause you’re losing your sex appeal,” Harry deadpanned. 

That earned him a slap upside the head. 

There was a moment where Louis just sat there so Harry smirked and said condescendingly, “You use the soft end of the brush for the paint.” 

“Fuck off, I’m mentally preparing.”

“You don’t know what to paint, do you?”

“Not a clue.” 

Harry laughed and hummed thoughtfully, “Well, you could paint a place, a person, or-” Harry started to list off before Louis roughly slapped his back. 

“Oh I got it!” 

Harry groaned painfully but kept his mouth shut as he felt Louis lightly paint the first few strokes in the center of his back. “What’re you painting?” Harry asked curiously. 

“You’ll see soon enough, Harold.” 

“Were you this difficult as a kid?” Harry joked, not fully expecting a legitimate answer. 

Louis snorted, “A bit rowdy in classes but you’d be shocked to learn that I was a very responsible son.” 

“Really?” Harry asked a bit surprised. 

“Yeah, I was the oldest and my dad fucked off so I had to take care of them when mum worked.” 

Harry did his best to keep his cool because this was the first time that either of them had talked about their childhood. Most of their conversation revolved around what was happening in the moment, which Harry liked but it was also nice to go a bit deeper than that. 

“Were you ever close with you dad?” Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to push Louis too far. 

“Never met him,” Louis quipped but he didn’t sound upset about it, more so that it was just a fact. “My first stepdad was more of a father figure to me.”

“What’s his name?” 

“Mark. I ended up keeping his last name instead of my biological dad’s,” Louis answered. Harry had so many questions but he didn’t want to overstep some invisible line that was always between them. Louis laughed, “Hazza, I can practically feel you thinking too hard. You can ask, if you want.” 

Harry chuckled, shivering slightly as Louis painted along his side, “Do you share the same dad with the girls?”

“I’ll explain it, but I’m warning you, it’s a bit of a confusing family tree.”

“I’ll do my best to keep up,” Harry said closing his eyes.

“’Course you will,” Louis muttered. “So, there are three different dads for the six of us. I was the only one from me mum and Troy. Eventually, mum met Mark and they had Lottie, Fiz, Daisy, and Phoebe. Mark and mum got a divorce five years ago and then she met her husband now, Dan. They had Ernest and Doris.” 

“Your mum must have some strong fuckin’ genes because you all still look alike,” Harry noted.

Louis cackled, “I’ll have to tell her you said that.” Harry could feel Louis freeze on top of him after he said it. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry gasped incredulously. “Do you talk to Jay about me?” 

“No,” Louis answered all too quickly. 

“Oh my god,” Harry basically squealed, all too pleased. “What do you tell her?” 

“Nothing, Harry,” Louis groaned, clearly understanding the damage he’s done by letting that one slip. Harry’s ego had hit a new high. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Harry drawled out, his shit eating grin saying the exact opposite. 

“Apparently it is ‘cause you won’t shut up.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, “Not like it’s that weird, my mum knows about you.” It was impossible to keep if from her once Gemma knew. Of course, Harry left out some details about the nature of their relationship but Anne knew the important details. Like how he wanted to date the man who was sat on his bum painting something that was probably crude. 

“What!” Louis yelled, his fingers jabbing at Harry’s side. “What’d you say to her?” 

Harry was laughing and squirming underneath Louis’ weight, trying to push him off. “You little hypocrite, m’ not telling until you answer me first.” 

“What are we, children?” 

“Yes,” Harry deadpanned. Louis continued to paint and Harry was subconsciously hoping that it wasn’t a giant cock on his back. 

Louis sighed dramatically, “Fine, if you must know, I may have mentioned you to my mum.” 

Harry made a pleased noise, “Go on…” 

“You’re a fucking menace,” Louis grumbled. “She asked who you were because, um, I guess, I kept bringing up your name when I was telling her about my week.” 

“Aww,” Harry cooed. 

“Forget it,” Louis rushed, clearly embarrassed. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said, biting back his smile. “How did you explain, um…us?” 

The brush strokes against his skin stopped mid-stroke and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Louis looking down at him with apprehension. Harry tapped Louis’ thigh so he would sit up. Turning over and sitting up, Harry pulled Louis back down so that he was sitting in his lap. 

Harry thumbed at Louis’ cheekbone where there was a streak of green paint, “Why so quiet?” Louis shrugged noncommittedly, his fingers fidgeting with the jean material of the coveralls. Harry leaned forward and nosed along Louis’ jawline, his lips dragging across the sweet-smelling skin. “C’mon.” Harry whispered against his skin, “Talk to me.” 

Louis cleared his throat, his eyes locked on the center of Harry’s chest. “You remember the morning after we had sex for the first time?” 

Harry nodded, “I do.” 

“And I may have said some things that-I-well, I don’t really mean anymore?” Louis rushed out at the end. He was jittery in Harry’s lap and he looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. 

“Okay…” Harry drawled out, encouraging Louis to continue. 

Louis finally looked at him and he took a deep breath. “I told you that I wouldn’t date you.” 

Harry swallowed thickly and nervously laughed, “Yeah, I remember that.” 

“I don’t mean it.” 

“You…” Harry started and then closed his mouth, trying to process everything. “So you’re saying you would?” He asked, his voice sounding smaller than he would be proud to admit. 

“I’m saying that I don’t really get the whole relationship thing but…I would want to try, with you,” Louis said hesitantly. “I know it’s not what we agreed on and if you don’t want that we can pretend this didn’t happen,” Louis rushed out, backpedaling in lieu of Harry’s slightly stunned silence. 

“I’m mucking it all up,” Louis breathed out frustratingly, he moved to get out of Harry’s lap and that was when Harry started to think properly for the first time in the past five minutes. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle and pulling him back down. “You can’t be that thick, can you?” Harry laughed breathlessly once Louis stopped trying to move away.

“Well you didn’t answer so forgive me for-”

Harry needed to shut him up so he kissed Louis. Gently cradling Louis’ face in his hands, Harry licked along the seam of Louis’ lips. Louis parted them and met Harry’s tongue half way, rubbing against each other softly. Harry hummed into the kiss and scratched his nails along the nape of Louis’ neck, sending shivers down the other man’s spine. 

Pulling back slowly, Harry rested his forehead against Louis’ and worked on slowing his heartrate. “Lou,” Harry murmured, pecking him one more time. “I really want to be your boyfriend. If the offer is still on the table, that is.”

“Definitely still on the table,” Louis said quietly, the pads of his fingers pressing deeply into Harry’s shoulders. “Fuck,” he breathed out and then wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him back in for a kiss that was more heated. 

Harry fell backwards against the sheet and pulled Louis down with him. Louis’ fingers traced all along his chest with feather-light pressure that was driving Harry mad. He gasped into Louis’ mouth as Louis pinched his nipple, rolling the bud between his index finger and thumb. 

“So responsive,” Louis murmured in awe. Harry nodded, his eyes rolling back in his head as Louis kept playing with his nipples. 

“Want you,” Harry slurred. 

“What do you want?” Louis asked gently, his fingers trailing down to the waistband of Harry’s briefs. Harry made a high pitched noise from the back of his throat, his fingers tugging roughly at Louis’ hair. Louis shushed him, “S’okay, Baby. I’ve got you.” 

Harry laid his head back and stretched his arms above his head, crossing his wrists. Louis looked at Harry hungrily as he made himself vulnerable. Harry’s chest heaved with each breath he took as Louis started to lick, kiss, and nip his way down his chest. Wrapping his lips around Harry’s right nipple, Louis brought his hand down to palm Harry through his briefs.

“Oh fuck,” Harry mewled, his back arched off the ground. 

Louis hummed and flicked his tongue against the sensitive bud, making Harry kick his legs out. When Harry’s nipple was red and puffy, Louis gave it a sharp nip. A guttural moan tore through Harry, every sensation feeling heightened. 

With a last flick of his tongue, Louis kissed his way down the center of Harry’s lower abdomen, stopping just above the waistband of his briefs. Harry’s eyes were focused on the ceiling as he felt Louis bite at the waistband. He looked down the length of his body and groaned as he watched Louis pull down his briefs with his teeth. Louis was looking back at him through his eyelashes, the blue of his eyes turned to a darker grey. 

Lifting his hips off the ground, Louis was able to tug the briefs off of Harry. Louis trailed his knuckle against the top of Harry’s thigh and towards his groin. Harry let his head fall back against the ground, his legs shaking slightly as he attempted to remain still. 

“Please,” Harry breathed out as Louis’ hand inched its way closer to his cock. 

“No,” Louis said simply. 

Harry bit his bottom lip roughly, trying to stop the needy sounds that threatened to come out of his mouth. Louis dragged his knuckle against the inside of Harry’s thigh but as soon as he was about to brush against Harry’s balls, he moved his hand away. He continued to do that, making Harry restless underneath him. 

Louis barely touched the head of Harry’s cock and Harry jerked his hips up in response. “Please, please…I need it, please,” Harry rambled as Louis moved his hand so that his was rubbing into Harry’s side. 

“I’m not going to touch your cock,” Louis said firmly, both of his hands pressing Harry’s hips down so that he couldn’t move. Harry could feel his eyes getting wet and he kept shaking his head back and forth. Louis shushed his whimpering, digging his nails into the soft skin along Harry’s waist. “Are you going to be quiet so you can hear what I am going to do?” 

Harry nodded, hiccupping back the tears that were prematurely gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” Louis purred as he drag his nails down Harry’s sides. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry breathed, feeling his mind starting to drift. 

Louis sat back on his haunches, “Good boy.” Harry keened and lolled his head to the side. “Tell me something, Princess,” Louis drawled out as he gripped Harry’s hips and rolled him over. Harry went easily and immediately got on his knees so his back was fully arched. “Do you think I could make you come three times without touching your cock?” 

Harry was openly crying into his forearm, it was something that they had talked about before but had never done it. “Fuck, please, Daddy. Need to come. Fuck-Please,” Harry blubbered out.

“Could start with just my tongue…” Louis punctuated with a quick lick over Harry’s rim. Harry’s thighs were already shaking from the buildup of the teasing and Louis easily slipping into a dominant role. 

“Daddy,” Harry moaned as Louis gripped his arse with both hands, spreading Harry open. Louis hummed appreciatively and kneaded into the muscle. “Oh fuck,” Harry whined as he felt Louis blow over his hole. 

“So pretty and pink for me,” Louis murmured and then kissed Harry’s rim. Harry’s hips jerked forward and a blurt of precome came out of his cockhead. 

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and sharply spanked Harry. “Don’t move, Princess.” 

Harry was panting into his arm wetly, focused on the sting and Louis’ holding him tightly. “Kay,” Harry mumbled weakly. 

Keeping an arm wrapped around Harry’s waist, Louis bent forward and licked from Harry’s perineum to his rim. He traced the tip of his tongue in circles around the ring of muscle, teasing Harry by barely applying any real pressure. Harry was a wreck beneath him as he did his best not to lean back and ride Louis’ face. 

“Taste so good,” Louis moaned against Harry’s rim. He flattened his tongue and firmly licked long strokes as he hummed. 

Sitting back slightly, Louis spat against Harry’s entrance and Harry could feel slick drip down to the back of his balls. “Ohmygod,” Harry rushed out, his knees widening further to make himself even more available.

“Yeah?” Louis mused. He spanked Harry again and then spit against his rim. Eagerly, Louis lapped up the slick and quickly attached his mouth to Harry’s rim. He sucked against the muscle, his tongue quickly flicking out against the skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chanted as he could feel himself loosen up against Louis’ ministrations. 

Louis pointed his tongue and jabbed it against Harry’s entrance, beginning to really fuck him open with his mouth. Moving both of his hands to Harry’s arse, Louis spread him wide open so that he could easily press his tongue in and out. Harry whined as he could feel Louis curving his tongue inside of him, eagerly licking against his walls. 

“Daddy, gonna make me come,” Harry moaned as Louis licked him out in earnest. 

“C’mon, Darling,” Louis hummed and nipped at Harry’s rim. He spit against Harry’s rim, getting him so fucking messy and slick that Harry could feel the inside of his thighs getting wet. 

Louis pressed his tongue inside of Harry and moaned against his rim as Harry’s rim trembled around him. “Daddy,” Harry wailed and then was coming against his stomach and the sheet beneath him. 

Louis licked him though his orgasm and Harry was stuck between moving his hips away from Louis’ mouth and pressing back. He was so sensitive and it felt like it was too much to still have Louis’ tongue fuck into him. But, he also knew that he still had two more orgasms to get through. That was just the beginning. 

“Fucking delicious,” Louis groaned as he pulled back. He ran his fingers against Harry’s abdomen and gathered Harry’s come. Harry weakly craned his neck to see Louis already looking at him. “You like being messy, don’t you, Princess?” 

He nodded and watched in shock as Louis brought his come covered fingers against Harry’s rim. “Holy fuck,” he panted as Louis rubbed Harry’s own come against his rim. 

“I want you to be fucking filthy by the time I’m done with you,” Louis growled. He pressed his index finger inside Harry, using a mix of his spit and Harry’s come as lube. 

Harry arched his back obscenely as Louis started to finger him. It was the idea of his own come being used as lube that already started to make his spent cock thicken. It was filthy and Harry was absolutely getting off on it. 

Harry could feel sweat gather between his shoulder blades as Louis started to twist his finger and increased the pace. Both men groaned in unison as Louis slipped in his second finger along with the first. “Look so pretty with my fingers in you,” Louis praised. 

“Feels s’good,” Harry garbled out. He was fully hard again and he knew that it wouldn’t take much for him to come again since he was already so sensitive from his first orgasm. 

Louis crooked his fingers and at the same time, licked against Harry’s rim. “Fuck!” Harry shouted, his hips automatically pressing back into the feeling. 

“Love tasting your come,” Louis panted against his entrance. And really, how could Harry have temporarily forgotten that as Louis pumped his fingers inside of him, he was also licking Harry’s own come out. 

Louis took out his middle finger and with his free hand, pressed in his other index finger. Harry writhed against the floor as Louis spread him with his index fingers, making Harry’s hole completely exposed and open. 

“Daddy, oh shit…fuck, fuck, fuck. Gonna come again,” Harry brokenly moaned as Louis slid his tongue between his fingers. Since he had him spread open, Louis was able to fuck his entire tongue inside of Harry. 

His eyes were pinched shut as and he could feel heat building in the pit of his gut as Louis thoroughly licked him out. Louis roughly pressed in deep and crooked his tongue so that the tip brushed against Harry’s prostate. Harry’s vision whited out and he came for the second time with Louis’ tongue massaging his prostate. 

Harry collapsed down onto his front, his lower back twitching when he finished coming. Louis immediately slotted himself behind Harry ground his hard cock between Harry’s slick entrance. He pulled Harry’s back against his front and slid his arm underneath Harry’s head. Harry was wonton underneath his touch, his vison slowly clearing back up as Louis rolled his hips against him. 

“Baby,” Louis breathed out as he gathered the fresh come against Harry’s chest. He slicked his cock with Harry’s come and Harry was beyond the point of clear thinking to even think anything of it. “Think you got one more in you, Princess? You’ve been so good for Daddy.”

Harry could feel fresh tears cascading down his cheeks at how sensitive his rim was against the head of Louis’ cock. “Can’t,” Harry mumbled, his body shaking against Louis’. “Can’t come again, too sensitive.” 

Louis hooked Harry’s leg in the crook of his arm lifted it up, making him more open. “I think you can,” Louis murmured, pressing the head of his cock past Harry’s rim with a filthy pop. 

Harry reached around, weakly gripped Louis’ waist and tucked his head back against Louis’ bicep. “Oh my god,” he cried out as Louis bottomed out. 

Louis paused once he was fully inside of Harry and started to kiss against his temple, shushing Harry’s whimpers. “So fucking perfect,” Louis whispered against Harry’s skull, only making Harry cry harder. 

He started by slowly rolling his hips, grinding his cock deep inside of Harry. They were slick against each other with a mix of sweat, spit and come. Louis gripped the top of Harry’s thigh for leverage as he started to pump his hips. Harry was moaning brokenly, everything feeling over stimulated and on the fine line between pleasure and pain. 

Building up a rhythm, Louis started to snap his hips roughly. Harry was biting against the inside of his bicep which only spurred Louis on. “Feel so good, baby,” Louis panted against Harry’s neck. 

Harry hummed weakly, his nails digging into Louis’ side. He started to roll his hips back to meet Louis’ thrusts, angling himself so that Louis hit his prostate. “Fuck,” Harry groaned as the head of Louis’ cock pressed against the bundle of nerves. 

“Right there?” Louis asked as he ground his hips deeply into Harry. Harry’s eyes were shut tight as he nodded in response, beyond the ability to form words at that point. Harry wasn’t even sure if it was possible for him to come again and yet, his cock was curved against his abdomen, blurting out beads of precome. 

Louis stared to suck a bruise into the junction of Harry’s neck, his breath wet against the smooth skin. “Can’t wait to come inside of you,” Louis purred, making Harry bite harder against his bicep. “Gonna lick you clean after I do,” Louis whispered. Harry shuddered against him, already feeling impossibly close to coming for a third time.

“Daddy,” Harry feebly moaned as he arched back into Louis’ thrusts. “Wanna see you.”

Louis moaned against the side of Harry’s neck. He slid out of Harry and turned the younger man around in his arms. Harry sidled up against Louis’ chest and gripped Louis’ jaw. Louis pulled Harry’s leg so that his wrapped over his waist and then guided his cock back inside of Harry. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s middle and pulled him flush against his front, trapping Harry’s cock between them.

Harry hungrily leaned forward and kissed Louis. He immediately opened his mouth and let Louis’ slide his tongue into his mouth, their tongues rubbing against each other. Louis fucked upwards inside of Harry, the angle giving him direct contact with Harry’s prostate. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth as their kisses became sloppy.

“How’d I get so luck, hmm?” Louis rhetorically asked against Harry’s lips as he pulled back. Harry was frantically meeting each of Louis’ thrusts, building momentum from Louis’ words. “My perfect boy,” Louis said with a guttural moan, his thighs starting to tremble. 

“Daddy,” Harry breathed against Louis’ mouth, the familiar heat in his stomach built back up. 

Louis nipped at the side of Harry’s mouth, “My perfect boyfriend.” 

Harry froze in Louis’ arms as he came for the third time. His leg wrapped even tighter around Louis’ waist, pulling him impossibly closer has a few blurts of come spilt between them. Louis was moaning against his cheek and Harry’ could feel as he came inside of him. Come was pulsating against his walls and even though he was so fucking sensitive, Harry wasn’t ready for Louis to pull out. 

Louis seemed to be in the same mindset because he just held Harry close against his chest. His fingers ran up and down Harry’s back, his lips lightly kissing against Harry’s cheek. Harry was tucked between Louis’ head and his arm, his heart rabbiting in his chest. 

Once their breathing had slowed down to a semi-regular pace, Louis pulled out. Harry twitched uncomfortably at the empty feeling. Louis carefully rolled Harry onto his front, pulling the pillow from earlier underneath his head. Harry felt boneless, completely sated as Louis settled between his parted legs and started to massage his shoulders. 

He kneaded the loose muscles along Harry’s back and then started to kiss along the knots of his spine. Harry weakly jerked forwards when Louis stopped just above his rim. 

“Lou,” Harry moaned as Louis started to lick him out. He was faintly aware that Louis was licking out a mixture of both his and Harry’s come. Under any other circumstance, Harry probably would have gotten hard. 

After Louis deemed him to be clean enough, Louis sat back and rubbed his hands along the back of Harry’s thighs. “Your painting is a bit smudged” Louis mumbled, his finger tracing against the dried paint. 

“What was it supposed to be?” 

“Your cock.”

Harry snorted, “Honestly, I’m not surprised.” Louis hummed in agreement and continued to lightly trace over the paint. “Take a picture of it.”

“No way, it looks like it’s been hit by a car now,” Louis said indignantly. 

“Don’t care. We can just say its abstract art.”

Louis got up and Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the other man take the picture. He opened his eyes when Louis curled against his side. Louis held the picture out to him and Harry’s eyed widened when he looked at the picture. Yes, it was a bit smudged but it also wasn’t even close to being Harry’s cock.

“You little sap!” Harry crowed. He had a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked back and forth from the photo and Louis’ smirk. 

“No idea what you mean,” Louis said smugly. 

Harry kissed him fiercely and could feel Louis smile into the kiss. When he pulled back, Harry gingerly got up, his arse still a bit sore, grabbed the black marker and wrote, “9/12/16 L.T.H.S.” Securing it next to the other photos, Harry took a step back and looked at the picture. 

“It’s no Van Gogh, but…” Louis shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle.

“It’s my new favorite,” Harry stated firmly. Louis snorted but Harry knew without looking that he was blushing. 

Painted on Harry’s back was a slightly smudged replica of a Menchies’ coffee cup. On the side of the cup, in messy black paint, Louis wrote: Harry.

****

“These are shit seats,” Harry grumbled for the fifth time, his neck craned in attempt to see over the man in front of him. 

“For fucks sake,” Niall exasperated as he stood up from his chair. “Just switch seats with me if you’re gonna bitch about it all night.” 

Harry grinned and slotted his way around Niall, slumping down into the chair. “Much better, thank you.” 

“You do realize he’s not actually in the play, right?” Liam asked as he leaned over Zayn, the side of his mouth twitching in amusement. 

Harry huffed, “Well I can’t exactly give a good review if I can’t see. 

Zayn snorted, “It could be the worst rendition of Les Mis to date and you would still be blowing smoke up Lou’s arse.” 

“There wouldn’t even need to be a play and H would still be doing something up Lou’s arse,” Niall cackled. 

The woman sitting in front of them turned around with a scandalized expression, making Niall choke on his laughter. She shook her head and when she turned back around, Harry smacked Niall upside the head with his program. 

“You’re going to get us kicked out,” Zayn mumbled but his expression didn’t look the least bit regretful. 

The lights of the auditorium flickered and Harry sat up straighter in his seat. His eyes darted back and forth across the stage as it went dark. A spotlight landed on the left of the stage and Harry anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. Louis walked out from behind the red curtain and the crowd swelled with applause. 

He was wearing a charcoal suit, his hair neatly waxed into a quiff. Where he had scruff lining his jawline that morning in Harry’s bed, he now had a smooth shave. Louis’ shoulders were pulled back as he walked with authority across the stage. Harry knew he had a stupid smile on his face as he clapped along with the rest of the audience. 

“God,” Niall whispered as he leaned closer to Harry, “You’ve got it bad.” 

Harry bit his lip and looked over to see Niall was watching him with his eyebrows cocked upwards. He just nodded because he wasn’t exactly abashed about his feelings towards Louis anymore. There wasn’t a point now that Harry finally understood where they stood with each other. 

Their attention was directed back towards the stage when Louis cleared his throat into the mic, “Evening, everyone. I’m Louis Tomlinson, director and instructor here at Royal Academy of Arts.” He paused as the audience respectfully clapped. Harry being the supportive boyfriend he is, wolf whistled. Louis smirked and immediately found Harry in the crowd. He was far away but Harry knew that Louis was resisting rolling his eyes. 

“We’ve spent the fall getting this show ready for you all and I couldn’t have asked for a more dedicated group of students. Thank you all for coming out and I hope you enjoy RAA’s production of, Les Miserables.” Louis took a slight bow, gestured towards the rest of the stage and walked off. The audience settled down and Harry relaxed back in his seat. 

“Y’know, I don’t even know what this is about,” Niall said under his breath as the curtain rose.

“You’ll hate it,” Harry murmured. Niall jabbed him in the side with his elbow and Harry shrugged, “Why do you think I didn’t tell you what it’s about?”

Niall opened his mouth to respond but the orchestra’s opening notes cut him off. Harry grinned and watched as the show unraveled. The set looked incredible and Harry glanced over at Zayn to see him biting back a smile. Not that Harry had much experience with seeing plays, but he was impressed with the production. Then again, he was a rather biased viewer. 

When the play hit intermission and the lights turned back on, Harry looked over to see Niall sitting with his mouth hanging slightly open. Harry laughed and lightly hit his shoulder against Niall’s, “What d’ya think?”

“They…they sing…the entire time…there was no talking…just singing…” Niall said quietly, as if it was actually a secret. 

Zayn busted out laughing, Liam choosing to just cover his face with his hands instead. Harry hiccupped, “Hence why I didn’t tell you.” 

Niall just shook his head, “I’m never coming back here. I’m not fucking Louis, I have no obligations.” 

****

The bass was thrumming throughout BAR, the Friday night crowd well on their way to being pissed drunk. Louis reached back behind him and Harry immediately tangled their fingers together. The made their way to the bar with Niall, Zayn, and Liam trailed behind them. 

“Oi!” Louis shouted over the music once he pushed his way to the front of the queue. Harry stood behind him and bracketed his arms around Louis, gripping the lip of the bar to steady himself. 

One of the bartenders rounded the platform in the middle and stopped in front of the men. “What can I get you?”

“Ten shots of tequila with limes and salt,” Harry yelled, handing over his card to the bartender. “Open up a tab under Styles, too. Thanks.”

Louis made a pleased sound and turned around so that he could peck Harry on the lips. Liam clasped his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Thanks Harry, I’ll get the next round.” 

Harry smiled but shrugged him off, “Don’t worry about it. S’on me tonight, lads.” 

“Good man,” Niall stated and then left a sloppy kiss on Harry’s cheek. 

Louis reached around Harry and attempted to reach Niall, probably to slap him. “Alright you watch yourself, Horan.”

Niall laughed as he easily ducked behind Harry, effectively using him as a human shield. “I’ve known him longer so really –”

“Well he’s my boyfriend so.”

Harry froze, looking back and forth between the lads behind him and Louis in front of him. Even though it had all happened just the night prior, Harry felt bad for not telling the guys, especially Niall, that they were officially dating. 

“Boyfriends?” Niall bellowed, attracting a great deal of attention from the crowd around them.

Harry sighed and let go of the bar so he could properly face Niall, “It just happened last night.” He was biting back a smile, unsure if Niall was going to hug him or punch him in the balls. 

It was the latter. 

Harry doubled over, groaning and he could hear Zayn snickering next to him. “For fucks sake,” Harry ground. “Why’d you do that?” 

Niall crossed his arms across his chest and his eyes were narrowed at Harry, “You should have told me right after.”

Standing up straight but keeping a protective hand over his groin, Harry rolled his eyes, “Well his tongue was up my arse right after, I was a bit preoccupied.”

Louis jabbed him in the side with his elbow, “Harold!” 

Harry looked over at Zayn and Liam, “Do you two wanna get a go in as well?” 

“Nah, this is working for me,” Zayn said with a grim.

Liam shrugged guiltily, “Me too.”

“Here are your shots,” the bartender said, looking awkwardly between the five men. 

Harry pulled a reluctant Niall into a hug, “M’ sorry I didn’t tell you right after.” 

Eventually, Niall sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle. “I’ll forgive you for it this time.” Harry made a content sound and let go. Niall pointed his index finger at Harry and schooled his expression, “Next time when it happens, you tell me right after. I don’t care if you’re balls deep, you ring me.” 

Louis passed Harry and Niall their respectful shots along with salt and lime. “Wait,” Louis said, pausing as he started to pour the salt over Harry’s hand. “What d’you mean next time?” 

Niall rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, “When you get engaged.”

A loud bark of laughter shot out of Harry’s mouth and he looked over to see Louis’ eyes wide. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, apparently unable to formulate a sentence. Niall chuckled and shook his head, “Don’t have a panic attack.” He cleared his throat and held up the shot glass in the air, gesturing for the other men to do the same. 

“To Louis and his excellent job as director,” Zayn said stoically. 

Harry locked eyes with Louis and he tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. Louis was already looking back at him with a certain timidity that was usually masked by his sarcasm and wit. As quickly as it was there, it was gone and replaced by a smug grin as he looked at the other three men toasting to him. 

“To Louis.”

****

With a final walk through of the studio, Harry made sure that he had packed everything for the winter holiday. He was going home for Christmas which meant making the three hour drive up to Holmes Chapel. Even though both Gemma and Harry had moved south, his mum had stayed in their childhood house with her husband, Robin. 

It was December 22nd and Harry had closed the shop until January 3rd, giving himself plenty of time to recover from both Christmas and New Year’s Eve. Usually, he would be thrilled to be spending the two weeks at home, getting cozy by the fire and drinking hot chocolate while he listened to Mum sing Christmas carols completely out of tune. 

However, this year was different. This year he had a Louis. 

Since he was going to be home for Christmas, he would be missing Louis’ birthday on Christmas Eve. It was originally Harry’s prerogative to stay in Soho for the morning of Louis’ birthday and then drive to Holmes Chapel that evening. That was until Louis told him that the Tomlinson’s were hosting some Christmas party and Jay “really needed” him home. 

Naturally, Harry sulked for the entirety of the day he found out. 

“Got everything?” Louis asked, holding one of Harry’s potted plants underneath his arm. Harry assured him that it was necessary to bring his plants back with him so that they didn’t die. Louis told him he was an idiot. In retrospect, the whole “boyfriends” thing didn’t change much between them. 

Harry did a slow turn in the middle of the studio, seeing if anything in particular stood out to him. “Hope so,” he shrugged and then slung a duffel bag over his shoulder. 

Louis held the door open for him and then locked it shut once they were in the corridor. Harry led the way down the steps, Louis refusing to walk in front of him ever since the time Harry accidentally tripped over his feet and fell directly onto Louis. 

They made their way outside and walked over towards Harry’s grey Volkswagen. Harry took the plant from Louis and carefully buckled it in next to one of his succulents in the back seat. “If I saw anyone else doing this…” Louis grumbled under his breath. 

“You’d what? Kill their plants?” Harry asked, tossing his duffel in the boot of the car. 

“’Course,” Louis scoffed. 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the driver’s door. He leaned back against the door and parted his legs so that Louis could slot himself between them. Louis pathetically slumped forward, his head tucked in towards the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“M’ gonna miss you,” Louis said quietly, his hands snaking underneath the back of Harry’s Christmas jumper. 

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ knit beanie and mumbled, “I’ll miss you too.”

They stood like that for a minute or so before Louis leaned away. “Alright, let’s not be that couple. I hate those couples.” 

“The kind with affection?”

“Exactly.” 

Harry snorted, “Still don’t know why I can’t give you your birthday present before I go.”

Louis slapped Harry’s arm, “Because it’s not my birthday yet. Doesn’t count.” 

“What do you mean it doesn’t count?” Harry laughed and threw his hands up, “Of course it counts!” 

“Nope,” Louis said simply and leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and pulled him flush against his body. Louis lightly nipped at his bottom lip and hummed into the kiss. Harry brought his hands from Louis’ hips and gently cradled his jaw. 

Being able to kiss Louis in public was definitely Harry’s favorite thing about dating. Well, doing anything even slightly romantic without the threat of being punched, was Harry’s favorite.

When they pulled back Louis slowly removed his hands out from under Harry’s jumper, making Harry pout immediately. “I don’t like this.” 

Louis bopped Harry’s nose, “Oh you’ll be fine. Well, unless you cheat on me, then I have your balls.” 

“On that note,” Harry snorted, opening the door. He got in the car, turned on the ignition and then rolled down the window. “Call me when you’re in Donny, yeah?” 

Louis exaggeratedly groaned, “You’re so needy.”

“Yes, I am,” Harry obnoxiously batted his eyelashes. 

“I guess I can call you tonight,” Louis drawled out and then bent down so that he was eyelevel with Harry. “And tomorrow…” Louis whispered and kissed Harry softly, “And the day after that…” Harry smiled into the next kiss. “And so on,” Louis said with a final peck. 

Harry could feel a flush run up his neck and into the apples of his cheeks. He bit back the stupidly endeared smile that threatened to spread across his face. “Bye, Lou.”

“See you before you know it, Hazza,” Louis said with a soft smile and then took a few steps away from the car. 

Harry rolled up the window and pulled out of the parking space. He gave his rearview mirror a quick look and saw Louis still standing on the sidewalk with his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes on the back of Harry’s car. 

As Harry drove home, the radio slowly drowned out into the background of his thoughts. There was an almost painful niggling feeling at his gut as he thought about spending the next two weeks without seeing Louis. They hadn’t spent longer than five days apart since they first met. While Harry didn’t feel like he was dependent on Louis, he could admit that a certain piece of his happiness was centered on the man. 

The sun had begun to drape itself along the landscape by the time Harry was passing through his childhood town. Holmes Chapel had a weird way of never really changing. Sure, a few storefronts had been updated and people got older, but it still felt the same as when Harry left. He drove by Mr. Finnegan’s restaurant, London Road Fish Bar and waved to their daughter Mary as she smoked a cigarette out front. Passing the local Sainsbury’s on the left, Harry wondered if people thought that he changed from the cherubic sixteen year old that he used to be. 

Harry slowed down as he pulled into his neighborhood, red brick houses lined along the narrow street. Christmas lights decorated each house, some a bit more than others. He parked outside of a brick house that had its windows lined with red and white Christmas lights. On the wooden door was the same green wreath that Mum would bring out every Christmas. 

After unloading the car, Harry made his way up the drive. The December air was crisp as is whipped around him, immediately setting a chill down his spine. As he attempted to balance both plants in his left arm, the front door opened. Harry looked up and grinned as Gemma stood in the doorway looking unimpressed at his struggle.

“Really?” She rolled her eyes and took both pots out of his grip. 

“Nice to see you, too.” 

Both of them shuffled inside and Harry dropped his duffel bag down with a loud thump. “Where’s she?” Harry asked, looking around the living room. 

There was a brick fireplace running against the wall that emanated a cozy feeling inside the house. A short but plump Christmas tree was backed against the right corner. Harry didn’t need to look closely to know the ornaments that hung off of the different limbs were from places the three of them traveled to. There was one ornament from Harry’s dad, Harry having refused to let Mum throw it away all those years ago. 

“Kitchen,” Gemma quipped as she laid down on the couch. 

Harry walked towards the kitchen that extended off of the living room, glancing at the primary school portraits of Gemma and him that hung on the wall. The kitchen was painted yellow with brown cabinets that lined the far wall. His Mum was at the stove, flipping pancakes, oddly enough. 

“Pancakes?” Harry asked, walking fully into the kitchen. 

Anne turned away from the stove, “Harry!” 

She walked up to Harry, wiping off left over batter from her hands and onto the red apron wrapped around her hips. Harry pulled her in close and bent his knees a bit so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. “Mum,” he whined when she didn’t let go, “You’re choking me a bit.”

Anne squeezed a bit tighter and then let go. She put her hands on Harry’s shoulders and gave him a once over, Harry already knowing that she was checking him for new tattoos. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at his left arm. “Did you always have that one?” She asked as she yanked his arm closer to her face.

“Christ, you’re gonna yank my arm off,” Harry grumbled. “Which one?” 

“This one,” Anne said as she rubbed her thumb over the black ink a few times as if it was going to wipe away. She was talking about the “You Booze You Lose” tattoo. 

“Uh…I think I got it about half a year back,” Harry shrugged. 

Anne nodded and let his arm go, going back to the stove to keep making breakfast for dinner. “Any particular reason?” she asked, the infliction of her voice showing that she already knew the answer. 

“Dad,” Harry mumbled. 

“Have you talked to him?” She asked a bit timidly. 

Harry pulled out their wine opener from a drawer, grabbing three glasses from the cabinet above. He could feel Anne looking at him even though his attention was on pouring red wine into three glasses. 

“Nope.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Anne sighed. 

“Really, it’s fine, Mum,” Harry said as he set a glass next to the stove. “We don’t need him around anyways.” 

“He’s right.”

Harry turned towards the doorway to see Gemma rested against the wall. Her arms were crossed and her expression serious. Harry gestured the third glass towards Gemma and she took it with a small smile. “Anyways,” Harry drawled out, wanting the topic to be over and done with. “Where’s Robin?” 

Anne turned off the stove and brought the plate of pancakes to the kitchen table. “He’s on his way back from his sister’s.” She set three plates out along with cutlery and then sat down at the head of the table. “So…” Anne drawled out as she poured maple syrup on a small stack of pancakes, “what I really want to talk about is this boy you’ve been seeing.” 

Gemma grinned mischievously, “Oh yeah, I want to hear about that too.”

Harry kicked Gemma under the table, making her stick out her tongue at him. “Well…there is something I want to tell you guys.” 

“Did you get him pregnant?” Gemma deadpanned. 

“No.”

“Are you pregnant?” 

“Gemma for fuck-”

“Harry Styles, do not swear at my kitchen table,” Anne said with a pointed look. 

“He asked me to be his boyfriend,” Harry rushed out, his eyes darting back and forth between Gemma and his mum.

“Well it’s about time,” Gemma scoffed, attempting to bite back a fond smile.

Anne stood up from her chair and hugged Harry, “So happy for you, sweet pea.” She sat back down and her cheeks were rosy, eyes slightly wet. 

“Oh god, tell me you’re not crying.” Harry groaned. 

She waved him off with a sniffle, “Just happy you found someone.”

“Mum, you’re making it sound like H is a one legged sixty year old virgin who still lives at home,” Gemma gestured at Harry incredulously. 

“Thanks for that, Gem.”

Gemma held up her hands in defense, “M’ trying to say you’re not nearly that pathetic.” 

“Oh hush,” Anne scoffed at Gemma and then shoveled a forkful of pancake in her mouth. “I want you to tell me everything from the beginning.” 

“I’ve already told you everything on the phone,” Harry garbled out through a mouthful of food. 

Anne looked at him unconvinced, “I have both of my babies home at the same time about twice a year. So please, indulge your old mum.” 

Gemma snorted into her wine glass, “You’re not even old.” 

“Shush,” Anne waved her hand noncommittedly and then sat back in her chair, expectantly staring at Harry.

“Well…” Harry drawled out, scratching the back of neck abashedly, “we met back in September when Louis stole my coffee order.” 

Even though they both knew bits of the story from what Harry had told them, it felt good to just sit and let everything out. He told them about how they met, Louis saying that he didn’t want a relationship, Halloween, the play, and so on. They each chimed in here and there, Gemma smugly rubbing it in to Mum’s face that she had already met Louis. Harry laughed and refilled their glasses of wine, spending the rest of the evening talking around the kitchen table. 

Around eleven, Harry’s mobile started to vibrate incessantly on the table. The three of them looked at the phone to see Louis’ picture flashing across the screen. It was a picture of him sitting on his bed in Harry’s lavender jumper, smiling with a mug between his hands. He had on his glasses, a knit beanie and looked particularly sleep rumpled that morning. 

“Speak of the devil,” Gemma mumbled with an impish glint in her eyes. Harry’s eyes darted from her to the phone. He lunged forward to grab his mobile but Gemma was quicker. She accepted the call and held the mobile up to her ear, “Well hello Louis, we were just talking about you.” 

“Gemma!” Harry hissed, rounding the table towards her chair. Anne sat laughing into her nearly empty glass of wine as Harry climbed on top of Gemma. 

Gemma laughed in response to whatever Louis was saying, “I hear you found your balls and asked him to be your boyfriend.” 

“Gemma!” both Harry and Anne admonished in unison. 

Harry plucked the phone out of her hands, Gemma heaving from laughter underneath him. He brought it to his ear and he heard Louis cackling into the receiver. “Sorry ‘bout that,” Harry panted, getting off Gemma’s lap but not before messing up her hair with his fingers. 

“You shit!” 

“No swearing at my table!”

Harry walked out of the kitchen and made his way up the narrow staircase that led to the bedrooms. “I really do like your sister, Hazza,” Louis managed to say once he calmed down. 

“That makes one of us,” Harry grumbled as he closed his childhood bedroom door behind him. 

Nothing had changed in his room from when he left it years ago. The walls were painted a light blue and adorned on the walls were different sketches that Harry had made. A model plane hung above the bed, the right wing messily taped back on after the time it fell on Harry in his sleep. A twin sized bed was pressed against the back right corner, a plaid duvet stretched across on top. 

Harry flopped back on the bed and cringed as the springs creaked underneath his weight. “How was the drive?” Harry asked and kicked off his boots. 

“Fuckin’ horrible, I was stuck behind some arse for a good hour of it,” Louis groaned. Harry could hear a bunch of voices yelling in the background and Harry assumed that they belonged to his sisters. 

“You could have changed lanes.”

Louis scoffed, “That would have defeated the principle of the matter.” 

The corner of Harry’s mouth quirked upwards, “The principle?” 

“Yes, Harry, the principle,” Louis said sternly. “If I changed lanes, he would have thought that he won.” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“’Course it is.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled, “And you call me a child.” 

Pretending that he didn’t hear Harry, Louis asked, “How’s being home? I hear you’re talking about me already.” Harry could practically feel Louis’ smug grin all the way from Doncaster. 

“Fuck off,” Harry groaned, his cheeks instantly flushed. 

“Aww is someone a little embarrassed?” Louis questioned with a sickeningly sweet voice. 

“No,” Harry said petulantly. 

Louis snorted, “S’cute.” 

“M’ not cute,” Harry huffed indignantly. 

“Beg to differ,” Louis said easily which only made Harry flush harder. He could hear a door closing in the background and the screaming quiet down through the receiver. There was silence between them for a beat and Harry wondered who was going to break it first. 

“Miss you,” Louis mumbled. 

The tension that had settled in Harry’s gut since he left the studio, finally uncoiled. Harry turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around one of his pillows, holding tightly against his middle. “Miss you too. Sleeping without you for two weeks was a dumb decision,” Harry sighed. 

Louis lightly laughed, the familiar sound making Harry relax further into his duvet. “S’not my fault that I had to come home early,” Louis sleepily slurred. 

“It is your fault that you’re staying through New Year’s Eve,” Harry responded slightly putout. 

Louis yawned into the receiver, “M’ gonna make it up to you. Promise.” 

Putting the phone on speaker, Harry tugged off his clothes and then got settled underneath the duvet. He put his mobile on the pillow next to him and closed his eyes. “M’sleepy,” Harry murmured, the day finally having caught up to him. 

“Want me to go?” 

“No,” Harry responded a bit too quickly judging by Louis’ laugh. “Stay on ‘till I fall sleep.” 

Louis exaggeratedly made a vomiting sound, “Christ, you are gonna make us one of those couples.” 

“You like it.”

“G’night, Harold.”

“You didn’t deny it,” Harry pointed out. 

“No I didn’t. Now, get some sleep.”

****

Extended relatives and a few family friends were sprawled out amongst Harry’s house on Christmas Day. Every year, Anne and Robin’s families came over to celebrate and get drunk off of good wine and beer. Underneath the different layers of conversation, Christmas carols were playing from Robin’s stereo system. 

Harry walked through the kitchen and poured himself a second glass of red. He pulled out his mobile from his back pocket and saw that Louis had finally managed to text him back. For his birthday, his childhood friend, Stan, took him out to their local pub. Naturally, once Louis actually got to the pub, Harry didn’t hear from him during the rest of the night or Christmas morning. 

In all honesty, Harry wasn’t the slightest bit surprised. He expected Louis to get properly drunk on his birthday and Louis evened warned him ahead of time that he probably wouldn’t be on his phone. Louis simply responded to Harry’s overly emoji saturated Merry Christmas text with: Everything hurts. 

Well, at least he had a successful night. 

Gemma came up to Harry and wrapped her arm around his middle, pulling him back towards the living room. “C’mon we’re playing charades.” Harry went easily, making sure to grab his glass off of the counter. 

Harry sat down between Robin and Gemma, Anne and Robin’s brother, Michael, were on the opposing couch. Anne’s black hair was fashioned in a loose bun on top of her head and her lips were slightly stained from the amount of wine that she already had. Harry took a small sip from his own glass and then set it on the coffee table. Anne was grinning, her eyes darting from Harry to the foyer behind him. 

Harry squinted, a bit confused and a bit tipsy. He shrugged and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, who’s first?” 

“Think I’ll give it a go, been told I’m pretty good at acting.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped and he whipped his head around to look behind him. Grinning at him with a rucksack slung over their shoulder was, Louis. 

“Louis!” Harry squealed at an embarrassingly high pitch. He got up from the couch, sped over to Louis, and pulled him in for a kiss. Louis made a surprised noise at the back of his throat but kissed Harry back nevertheless. 

When Harry pulled back he turned around to see Gemma with her phone out recording them. “Gemma,” Harry groaned, his cheeks going red under the attention of his entire extended family watching them.

“Niall said he’d kill me if I didn’t send him a reaction video. He was properly torn up ‘bout missing this, you know,” Gemma said with a shrug. 

“But, you – and Niall? Wait, I –” Harry blabbered on, gesturing between Louis’ shit-eating grin and Mum’s overwhelmed expression. 

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle, “Use your words.”

“You’re here,” Harry said in shock, unable to fully process that Louis was standing in his living room on Christmas. 

“Wow, H. You’re really quick these days, aren’t you?” Gemma said sarcastically. 

Anne rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch, “Louis planned it with Gemma earlier this week. He wanted to surprise you.” She pinched Louis’ cheek, much to Harry’s mortification, “The little charmer thought I’d say no when he asked.” 

“You asked my mum if you could come here for Christmas?” Harry asked with a slightly impressed and dumbfounded expression. 

Louis hiked his rucksack further up his shoulder and rolled his eyes, “Well I couldn’t exactly just show up unannounced, now could I?”

Harry’s pulse was rabbiting and he knew that he had a ridiculous grin smacked on his face. Anne sighed happily and patted Harry’s shoulder, “Go on, be a good host and take his things up to your room. We’re doing dinner in ‘bout twenty minutes so be back down by then.”

Louis leaned in and kissed the side of Anne’s cheek, “Thanks again Mrs. Twist, I really appreciate you having me.” 

Harry watched in amusement as she practically preened underneath the formality. She slapped his shoulder gently, “It’s our pleasure, Louis. Please, call me Anne.” 

The rest of the family seemed to have had their fill of watching them because conversations resumed around the living room. Harry tugged on Louis’ wrist and led him towards the stairs, “C’mon.” 

Harry jogged up the steps, Louis quickly following behind him. They went into his room and Louis immediately dropped his bag to the floor. The noise from downstairs was muffled behind the doorway and Harry felt a strong swell of emotions building up from the pit of his stomach. 

“Surprised?” Louis asked as he backed Harry against the door.

“I – um,” Harry stuttered, his throat dry as Louis hooked his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans. Louis looked at him expectantly and then slowly kissed Harry’s neck. Shivers trailed down Harry’s spine as he felt Louis breathe him in. “Can’t believe you managed to keep is a secret.” 

Louis hummed against the warm skin of Harry’s neck and then leaned back so that he could look at Harry. “I was so fuckin’ close to telling you when you were leaving for Holmes Chapel, you looked all pouty,” Louis said with a sympathetic smile, his thumb tracing along Harry’s bottom lip. 

Harry kissed the digit, “Does this mean that I get to give you your present now?” 

“Got you something too,” Louis mumbled and then quickly pecked Harry’s lips. 

“S’not my birthday,” Harry said with a frown. 

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed, “No, but it is Christmas you idiot.” 

“Oh.”

Inside of Harry’s duffel was Louis’ present. After he ruffled through a few shirts and pairs of joggers, Harry pulled out a wrapped box that had a petite bow on top. “Wrapped it myself,” Harry said proudly and then handed it over to Louis.

Louis shook the box, his eyes mischievous. Harry bit his lip anxiously as he watched him un-wrap the package. He put the bow on top of his head and Harry could hear himself whimper pathetically at the way Louis looked like a present. 

“Hazza!” Louis exclaimed as he tore open the box. He pulled out the Manchester United jersey and held it up. Louis looked obscenely boyish as he turned the kit over and looked at the stitching up close. “I’ve never gotten one before.”

“So you’ve mentioned…once….or twice,” Harry quipped as he bit back a smile. 

Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry firmly, one hand protectively cradling the jersey and the other gripped on Harry’s waist. He pulled back and Harry chased after him slightly. “Hold that thought,” Louis murmured, pecking Harry lightly before going to rummage through his rucksack. 

“Ah, got it,” Louis said under his breath, turning back around with a small wrapped parcel. “Wrapped it myself?” Louis said with a tilt at the end of the sentence, handing over the poorly wrapped box to Harry. 

Harry carefully un-wrapped the box and tossed the paper onto the ground. In his hand was a rectangular blue velvet jewelry box. Slowly, Harry popped the lid open and he could feel his jaw droop as he looked at the content inside. 

“Well, you’re always wearing a bunch of rings, yeah?” Louis started as he nervously bounced on the tips of his toes. “And you have one with the ‘S’ on it so it made me think that maybe you’d like –”

“I love it,” Harry rushed out. 

Inside of the blue box was a silver ring nestled in satin cushion. Harry pulled the ring out and looked at the detailing closely. It was a family crest that had a knight’s helmet sitting on top of a shield. Adorned on the shield were three hounds. Grandeur swirls flourished behind the sigil and extended along the backing of the ring. The bottom of the ring was inscribed: Tomlinson. 

“It’s not...uh…too much?” Louis asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

Harry slid the ring onto his middle finger of his right hand and then looked at Louis. “Lou,” Harry said, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He shook his head and looked back down at the ring, “It’s perfect.” 

Relief was the only word to describe the way that Louis looked back at Harry. “Fuck, never been so nervous to give someone a present,” Louis exhales with a reassured sigh. 

Harry’s heart felt two sizes too big in his chest. He didn’t know what he could do so that he could breathe again, the constriction on the verge of being painful. There was so much that he just wanted to tell Louis but, he knew that it would be best to keep those feelings to himself. 

Instead, he settled for pulling Louis in by the back of his neck so that he could kiss him. Louis’ fingers gripped at the front of Harry’s jumper, holding them close together. Both of Harry’s hands cradled Louis’ jaw as his tongue coaxed Louis’ lips open. Louis delicately moaned into Harry’s mouth, Harry swallowing the sound immediately. 

Louis detached their lips in favor for kissing down Harry’s neck. Harry’s mouth hung open and his eyelids drooped. Lightly, Louis bit into the skin, making him groan a bit too loud for the gathering that was happening on the first floor. Leaning back slightly, Louis looked at Harry with a bit of awe. 

“We have to get back downstairs soon,” Louis whispered as he hooked his thumb in Harry’s mouth. Instinctively, he closed his lips around the digit and sucked. Louis’ eyes widened, only spurring Harry on to trace his tongue along the pad of Louis’ finger. 

“Think you can come in five minutes?” Louis asked as he trailed his free hand down to Harry’s groin. Harry nodded and thrusted his hips forward into Louis’ touch. “That’s my good boy,” Louis murmured, making Harry’s eyes roll back. 

Nimbly, Louis popped open the button to Harry’s jeans with one hand. He pulled down the zipper and reached into Harry’s briefs, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cockhead. Gathering the precome, Louis started to work his hand over Harry’s length. 

Harry moaned around Louis’ thumb, spit gathering at the corner of his mouth. Louis quickened his wrist and reattached his mouth to Harry’s neck. The familiar heat in Harry’s lower abdomen was already building after not having come for the past three days. 

As his thighs began to shake, Louis pulled his thumb out of Harry’s mouth and wiped the residual slick on Harry’s chin. He dropped to his knees and Harry threw his head back against the door roughly. Louis pulled Harry’s briefs and jeans all the way down so the material pooled around Harry’s ankles. 

“Baby,” Louis exhaled as he trailed kisses along Harry’s laurel tattoos. A high pitched whine was all Harry could manage in response. “Missed you so much,” he accentuated with a light nip against Harry’s left hipbone. 

“Fuck,” Harry keened as Louis enveloped the head of his cock between his lips. “Missed you, too.”

Louis ran his hands up the fronts of Harry’s thighs as he started to bob his head up and down Harry’s shaft. Harry shallowly thrusted his hips, chasing his orgasm as Louis hollowed his cheeks. Slowly, Louis pulled off and wrapped his fist around Harry’s cock. 

Flicking his wrist quickly, Louis nuzzled against Harry’s right hand that was tightly gripping his own thigh. Harry relaxed his hand and watched with wide eyes as Louis licked a stripe along his middle finger, stopping just underneath the ring he had just given Harry. 

“Oh my god,” Harry panted as Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes. Louis kept eye contact as he delicately kissed the ring. 

Any tension that was left in Harry’s body was released as Harry came in Louis’ fist. He immediately dropped down on Louis’ lap, finding Louis’ lips instantly. Harry sloppily kissed him as he hands shakily tried to unfasten Louis’ jeans. 

Louis moaned into the kiss but pulled back. “Shh, take a breath baby, you’re shaking,” he panted against Harry’s lips. Harry whined and he could feel himself getting worked up because all he wanted to do was make Louis feel as good as he felt in that moment. 

Louis put his clean hand over Harry’s to steady him and then helped undo the button. “Let me help you, Princess.”

Harry tightened his thighs around Louis’ hips and ducked his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis snaked an arm around Harry’s lower back and dug his nails into Harry’s waist. Harry fisted Louis’ cock with Louis’ hand still steadying him. They jerked him off together, Louis’ breathing becoming ragged as he bit into Harry’s shoulder. 

“Wanna make you come,” Harry said against the shell of Louis’ ear. Louis’ hips stuttered underneath of him and Harry knew that he was close. 

Quickening the pace of his hand, Harry leaned back so that he could properly see Louis fall apart. Louis’ eyes were shut tight, his head lolled to the side. Harry looked down between their bodies, Louis’ cock having turned a pretty red color at the head. He brushed the tip of his knuckle against Louis’ balls and that made Louis spasm beautifully. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Louis groaned, hot roped of come spurting between his and Harry’s hand. Harry bent forward and kissed him through it, their tongues lazily moving against one another. 

Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s, his breathing slowing back down to a natural pace. “I’ve got come all over me,” Louis pouted, as he pulled his hand off of Harry’s and his spent cock. 

“I’ll get a flannel,” Harry murmured and then kissed Louis’ temple. 

After Harry cleaned them up so that they were respectful enough looking for a Christmas party, they went back downstairs. Harry had his fingers intertwined with Louis’ and pulled him through the slew of relatives. Anne was bustling around the kitchen, moving different dishes of food onto the table. 

Gemma hopped off of the counter and stopped in front of Harry and Louis. She looked back and forth between them, rolling her eyes. “You’ve got come on your jeans.” 

Harry’s head snapped down and he was ready to retaliate when Louis slapped his shoulder roughly, “For fucks sake H, it was a test.” 

He looked back and forth between Gemma cackling and Louis looking at him with a mixture of disappointment and fondness. “But…” Harry lamely started before raising his hands defensively, “Oops?” 

Gemma ruffled his hair, “Honestly, Louis already knows my game better than you do and you’ve got twenty-six years of practice on him.” 

Louis grinned, “I just know that’s what I would have done as the older sibling.” 

Gemma wrapped her arm around Louis’ shoulders and started to lead him back towards the living room, “See, I knew it was a good decision to let you crash Christmas.” 

Harry trailed behind them and huffed out, “You can’t keep stealing Lou from me every time you see him.”

“Wanna bet on that?” Gemma asked over her shoulder as she raised a well-manicured eyebrow. 

Harry opened his mouth and shut it petulantly, “No.” 

“Good boy,” Gemma quipped. 

Immediately, Harry and Louis locked eyes. Louis stopped in his tracks and Harry nearly trampled over him as he doubled over. They both were choking on surprised laughter, Harry bringing his hands to cover his red cheeks. 

“Oh God,” Gemma groaned as she looked back and forth between the two men, clearly piecing it together. “You two are disgusting.” 

Louis rubbed a reassuring hand on Harry’s back, “Still glad I’m here?” 

“No.”

All three of them knew that he was lying.


	7. I Want You Close

Pink delphiniums, yellow freesias, and white baby’s breaths, were intricately adorned in Harry’s curls. During his time in Holmes Chapel over Christmas, Gemma had managed to teach Harry how to French braid his hair. It was a work in progress but eventually, he managed to get it. 

Harry stood in front of the vanity that hung above the sink, his fingers adjusting the final stem of freesia behind his ear. The braid draped against the right side of his neck, the end just barely passed his collarbone. Loose tendrils were artfully hung in front of his ears.

For New Year’s Eve, Radio 1 was hosting a Black Tie event at the Royal Opera House. Since Nick hosted The Breakfast Show, he was able to invite a small group of people along with him. It was arguably one of the most exclusive events of the year and Harry still wasn’t convinced that his name would be on the guest list.

That evening, Harry decided to wear a simple fitted black suit. Underneath the blazer, he wore a sheer black shirt that showed off the array of tattoos on his upper body. A month or so prior to the night, Harry had bought a pair of gold boots that had a small brown heel. He figured that they added a bit more to the ensemble. 

A quick succession of knocks sounded at the front door. “Coming,” Harry yelled as he pocketed his wallet, phone, and keys. He took a few quick strides to the door, his stomach twisting from anticipation. 

Harry pulled open the door to reveal a very well-dressed Louis. He wore a black suit that accentuated the curve of his waist and hugged his strong thighs. His dress shirt was white and the collar had fine black lining at the top. A silk handkerchief was neatly sitting in his breast pocket. 

“You look amazing,” Harry uttered into the quiet corridor, his eyes raking back up to look at Louis’ freshly shaved face. His hair was styled into a quiff and Harry could tell that he had gotten a haircut for the event. 

Louis was looking at him almost dumbfounded. “Hazza, you look gorgeous,” he marveled. He took a step closer and lightly ran his fingers along Harry’s braid. “My perfect boy,” Louis murmured as Harry leaned into the touch. 

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, taking a step back inside the studio. He heard Louis follow him inside and then close the door behind him. Harry walked to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door, pulling out a plastic container. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to but,” Harry shrugged and handed the container to Louis, “thought it might be nice to match.” 

Inside of the plastic container was a pink delphinium boutonniere. Louis popped open the lid and pulled it out. Harry was biting his bottom lip, just barely resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Well?” Louis said expectantly. 

Harry awkwardly rocked on his heels, “Well…what?” 

Louis rolled his eyes playfully and gestured the boutonniere towards Harry, “Well, aren’t you going to put it on me?” 

A giddy feeling was trampling inside of Harry as he gently took the flower out of Louis’ hand. He picked up the push pin from the container and carefully attached the boutonniere onto the lapel of Louis’ jacket. When it was set, Harry stared at it for a moment before looking up at Louis. 

“S’beautiful, thank you,” Louis beamed. Harry grinned back at him and bent down, pausing for a second before kissing Louis. Louis laid his palm flat against Harry’s chest, his nails lightly digging into the smooth skin. 

Harry quickly kissed Louis in three rapid successions before pulling back. Louis was grinning as he looked down to admire the flowers pinned to his chest. 

“Ready?” Harry asked as he intertwined his fingers between Louis’. Louis nodded and they began to make their way out of the studio, down the flights of stairs, and to Louis’ SUV that was parked across the street. 

It was only a ten minute drive to Bow Street but they were immediately stuck in over saturated traffic. Harry held Louis’ hand in his lap, running his index finger over Louis’ knuckles. As they got closer, they approached the blocked off street. Harry wasn’t exactly sure what the protocol was, he just brought his ID and was hoping for the best. 

They stopped next to a policeman who was guiding the traffic. Next to him was an impressive looking woman with an IPad in her hands and a black headset in her ear. 

“Identification,” She said coolly. Louis glanced at Harry nervously as he pulled out his wallet and handed over his license as well as Harry’s. She scrolled through the Ipad and Harry squeezed Louis’ hand in his own. 

With one last look at their ID’s, she nodded and handed them back to Louis. “Welcome to Radio 1’s New Year’s Ball, you’ll pull straight ahead and valet will come to park your vehicle in the side lot.” She took a step back and the policeman gestured for them to continue driving. 

“Oh – Uh, thank you,” Louis stammered out and then rolled up his window. He looked over at Harry, “What the hell have you gotten us into, Styles?” 

Harry cackled, “I genuinely don’t know.” 

When they got to the valet, Louis reluctantly handed his keys over. Harry rolled his eyes and tugged Louis along. The outside of the Royal Opera House was grand to say the least. The carpet that extended down to the valet station was red and lined with a slew of paparazzi. In retrospect, it made sense because there would be different celebrities attending but it was still a surreal experience to actually see it in front of him.

The front of the opera house was massive. On the bottom of the building were five different sets of double doors that led inside. The second layer was a large outdoor space that was guarded by stone railings. Tall colonial white pillars extended to the ceiling of the overhang above. Statues lined against the corners of the roof but Harry couldn’t tell what they were without craning his neck back. 

“Oh God,” Harry muttered as they started to walk towards the entrance, cameras flashing around them. 

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle and whispered, “Are you embarrassed easily?” 

Harry nearly tripped over his own footing as he was quickly thrown back to the first night that he slept with Louis. Louis was grinning next to him and Harry attempted to regain what little composure he had. 

He wrapped his arm around Louis and responded with what he had said that first night, “Not particularly, no.” 

Quickly, Louis stepped out of Harry’s grasp and then exaggeratedly pushed Harry away from him. “How could you, Harry!” Louis crowed. 

Harry had to bite back his smile because honestly, Louis was his favorite person and there they were, about to create a scene. He tried to school his expression into something forlorn, “I’m sorry Louis but what was I supposed to do! You kept pushing me away!” 

The attention of the paparazzi was entirely focused on Harry and Louis at that point, each of them excitedly whispering to the person next to them. “That didn’t mean you had to – oh God, I can’t even say it out loud,” Louis cried and dropped to his knees. 

“Go on, say it!” Harry shouted with his arms held open wide.

“Yeah, say it!” One of the paparazzi yelled. 

Louis stood up and faced Harry, his finger pointed accursedly at Harry’s chest. “I trusted you!”

“You left me alone with our ten children, three dogs, and obese cat without any explanation!” 

One of the paparazzi booed at Louis, “You arsehole!”

“You wanna know why I did that?” Louis challenged, taking a step closer.

“Yeah, I do!” Harry declared and put his hands on his hips. 

“What the fuck is happening?” 

Harry turned around to see Niall standing at the end of the red carpet, handing his keys off to the valet. There was a pretty woman next to him in a black silk dress, assumedly Maria. She was admittedly attractive, long brown hair slicked back into a ponytail and a curvaceous figure. 

Louis straightened out his suit and looked back and forth between Harry and Niall. “No idea what you mean,” Louis quipped and then tugged on Harry’s hand, dragging him towards the entrance. Harry was giggling behind him, Niall and the paparazzi left perplexed on the carpet. 

Once they were inside, Louis quickly kissed Harry. “For the record, we are not having ten children, three dogs, and an obese cat,” Louis informed Harry pointedly. 

“Fine,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms. 

Louis tuned around to walk through security, “Good.”

“We won’t have three dogs, just one.” 

Louis squawked and opened his mouth to retaliate but the bouncer cut him off, “Name?” Harry stopped next to Louis and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, “Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles.” 

The bouncer looked between them, his gaze fixed on where Harry’s arm was slung around Louis. He looked back down at the IPad in his hands, scrolling through whatever list he had pulled up. “Aright, Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles, you’ll be sitting at table 32.” Harry nodded and went to take a step further but the bouncer placed a hand on his bicep to stop him. Louis squared his shoulders next to him and Harry genuinely worried that there would be a legitimate scene. “You two make a nice couple,” he acknowledged without much emotion aside from a small upwards tilt of his mouth. 

A Cheshire Cat grin stretched across Harry’s face, “Oh, thanks mate.” 

“Well that wasn’t what I expected,” Louis mumbled under his breath as they walked towards the top of the grand staircase. They stopped in place and looked out over the transformed dining area. “Holy shit, Hazza,” Louis gawked, his hand squeezing Harry’s side.

“Whoa,” Harry whispered. 

At the bottom of the staircase there were about fifty different circular tables spread across the wooden floor. Every table was draped in white and had exquisite floral centerpieces that were made up of red, orange, and yellow blooms. Waiters with black bowties flitted between tables, carrying drink orders as people had begun to settle in their seats. 

The far wall and ceiling was entirely made of glass, almost as if they were in a colossal greenhouse. Balcony seats lined around the sides, filled with an orchestra that was playing classical music scores. Petite columns stood from the ground and reached past the balconies, up to where the glass ceiling began. 

Ground and ceiling spotlights illuminated the ballroom with hazy purple, yellow, and blue hues. The different colors bounced off of each other against the glass wall and ceiling. Underneath the balconies, intricate crystal chandeliers hung, giving a soft glow along the border of the dining area. 

“Ready, Babe?” Louis asked, slotting Harry’s hand in his own. 

Harry nodded, “Ready.” 

They descended down the staircase and Harry had to make the conscious effort to be mindful of his footing. On the tables, attached to every centerpiece, was a card that illustrated the individual table numbers. Harry scanned across the different tables as he looked for the number 32. 

Louis tugged on his hand, “Over there.” 

Harry followed easily and the two men skirted around the left wing of the ballroom. There were already two people sitting at the table when they arrived and Harry did his best to contain his relief to see that it was Niall and Maria. 

“How the hell did you beat us?” Louis asked as he pulled out a chair for Harry. 

A deep flush rose to Harry’s cheeks and he bit back a smile as he sat down. “Thank you,” he mumbled and then scooted his chair forward. Louis sat down next to him and immediately placed his hand on Harry’s knee under the table. 

Niall shrugged, “Your fat arse took too long getting down the steps.” Harry snorted into the back of his hand and Louis flipped Niall off. Niall raised his hand to get the attention of a waiter, completely unperturbed by Louis’ scowl. 

“Oh, sorry,” Harry piped as he extended a hand out towards Maria. “I’m Harry by the way, you must be Maria.” 

Maria smiled kindly and lightly shook the proffered hand. “Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a good deal ‘bout you from this one,” she answered and then lightly shouldered Niall. 

“Aww Ni,” Harry cooed and leaned forward to smack a kiss on Niall’s cheek. 

“Alright, enough of that,” Louis grumbled and squeezed Harry’s thigh. He gave a slight wave to Maria. “M’ Louis, I’m unfortunately dating this one,” Louis introduced himself and not-so-lightly shouldered Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and slung his arm around the back of Louis’ chair, Louis making a pleased noise in response. The waiter that Niall had flagged down came over and took their drink orders. Niall went with a gin and tonic, Maria with a mojito, Louis a whiskey sour, and Harry ordered himself a cosmopolitan. 

After the waiter left, Harry took a moment to look around the ballroom. It was beginning to get crowded and he was a bit anxious to see who else would be sat at their table. There were still four open chairs at the table. “Is Nick gonna be with us?” Harry asked the group but directed his attention towards Niall. 

Niall shook his head, “Don’t think so. He said summat about sitting with the other hosts.” 

Harry looked at Louis from the corner of his eye to see that he was practically glowing underneath the news that Nick would not be sitting at their table. “Don’t look so pleased, Tomlinson,” Harry chastised, knocking his knee against Louis’. 

Louis shrugged unapologetically, “Just because he got us in here doesn’t mean that I have to like the bloke.” 

“What do you have against him?” Maria asked curiously as she leaned forward. Her eyes widened and then she continued on, “Shit, sorry. You don’t have to tell me.” Niall looked at her fondly and quickly ducked his head to the side so that he could peck her cheek. 

Three weeks prior to New Year’s Eve, Niall had met Maria when he was doing his weekly groceries run. He had nearly run her over with his car as she was leaving the shop. Apparently, she was so startled that she dropped the milk carton in her hands and it exploded all over the pavement. Feeling guilty, Niall bought her a new carton and that led to them being formally introduced. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Louis started, waving her off, “I just think that he needs to learn what boundaries are and how to follow them.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and Maria only looked more intrigued. “Boundaries?” she inquired. 

The waiter returned with their orders and placed the glasses in front of each person. Louis smiled politely at the waiter, “Thank you.” He wrapped his fingers around the base of the glass and tilted the whiskey back and forth. “By boundaries, I mean that he isn’t dating Harry and he needs to be respectful of the fact that I am.” 

Harry rubbed a reassuring hand on Louis’ shoulder but scoffed nonetheless, “Lou thinks he’s interested in me.” 

Niall cackled, “Well of ‘course he is.” 

Louis threw his hands up dramatically and gestured back and forth between himself and Niall, “See! I’m not making this shit up.”

“What’re you going on about?” Harry asked Niall, still refusing to believe that Louis wasn’t just being paranoid. 

Niall took a long pull from his glass, “You can’t be that thick, can you?” Harry sagged in his seat and he shrugged his right shoulder a bit helplessly. “Harry,” Niall gulped as he looked timidly back and forth between Harry and Louis, “Nick’s been tits over arse for you for the past two years.” 

“But – No, he’s just…he’s just friendly,” Harry shook his head in denial. 

Niall looked at him sadly and shook his head. “Shit,” Niall sighed, “I assumed you knew. He’s a bit obvious.”

“A bit,” Louis snorted and then sipped his drink. 

“Well hello there.” 

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me,” Louis gritted between his teeth.

Nick walked up to the table in his fitted charcoal suit, wide smirk on his face. Behind him were a few people that Harry didn’t recognize but they looked of some importance. “I wanted to introduce you all since you’ve been placed at the same table,” Nick gestured between the four people behind him and Harry, Louis, Niall, and Maria. Harry looked over at Maria and her face was pale, her almond shaped eyes wide as she looked at the newcomers. 

Harry stood up and the other three followed suit. In front of them were two women and two men. He outstretched his hand to woman on the left, “Harry Styles.” 

“Cara Delevingne,” She responded with a tilt of the corner of her mouth. She had a very narrow yet feline-like face and was petite. Her dirty blonde hair was draped down her right shoulder; the left side cornrowed back into a tight braid. She wore a black dress with a deep plunging neckline, the top of the dress completely studded with miniature gold spikes.

To Cara’s right, there was a man with one of the most prominent facial bone structures that Harry had ever seen. Wavy black hair framed his long face, reaching down to the center of his chest. His cheek bones were high and they had a natural shadow underneath of them from concaving inwards. With a sharp jawline and intent dark brown eyes, Harry was a bit intimidated just looking at him. He wore a simple pair of dress pants and a black t-shirt; he clearly did not have much need for the dress code. 

“Harry, you said?” The man asked as he shook Harry’s hand firmly. 

Harry nodded, “Harry Styles, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Alexander Wang.”

The next man introduced himself as Alessandro Michele and Harry kept having the feeling grow that he should already know who the people were. Alessandro was wearing a pale blue satin suit that had small pink roses stitched into the material. Underneath the suit was a red blouse that was knotted in a bow around the collar. He had thick brown hair that reached his shoulders and a rather impressive mustache and beard. 

Lastly, there was a woman called, Alexa Chung. She looked vaguely familiar to Harry but he couldn’t place why he would know her. Even though she had sharp facial features, Alexa somehow still managed to look friendly. She had brown hair that stopped at her collar bones and a choppy fringe that hung against her forehead. Her long legs were accentuated by the fitted grey suit that she wore. 

Harry slipped his hands into his pockets as he listened to everyone else introduce themselves. There was a brief silence between them and Harry just hoped that it wasn’t going to be an uncomfortable quiet dinner to sit through. 

Luckily though, they had Niall and Louis who thrived in those sorts of situations. 

“So…” Niall drawled out, “You lot are probably more important than us but I think we should all get pissed together anyways.”

Louis snorted, “Speak for yourself, Nialler. M’ plenty important.” 

“To Harry’s cock, maybe,” Niall muttered. 

There was a sharp cackle and Harry whipped his head to the right, surprised to hear that it came from Alexander. He slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes darted back and forth between Louis and Harry, “Shit, sorry.”

Harry shrugged easily with a lopsided grin, “Don’t worry about it, it happens all the time.” Alexander looked relieved, his posture slumping slightly. “But speaking of drinking…” Harry stretched out as he went to sit back down in his seat, “We’ve already got a head start on you all.” 

Cara cocked her eyebrow and slid into the chair next to Harry, “Just means I’ll drink my first one quickly.” 

Louis sat on Harry’s other side and draped his arm along the back of Harry’s chair. “I like the way you think,” Louis decided, saluting his glass towards Cara and then taking a sip. 

Maria was still oddly quiet, her eyes trained specifically on Alexa. Harry leaned closer to Louis and whispered, “Think she’s alright?” 

He looked at Harry confused so Harry slightly nodded in Maria’s direction. Following his train of sight, Louis glanced back and forth between Maria and Alexa. “She does look a bit pale, doesn’t she?” 

Louis prodded Niall hard in the side, making the other man curse under his breath. “Fuck, you cunt. What was that for?”

Not even phased by Niall’s response, Harry and Louis leaned a bit closer to him. “Maria looks like she’s either gonna scream or faint or both,” Louis said bluntly. 

Niall’s eyebrows pulled together and then he looked at Maria. He rolled his eyes, “Oh, that. Apparently she’s a big fan of Alexa.” He shrugged and sat back in his chair, “She’ll be fine.” 

Harry looked a bit doubtful but accepted Niall’s response. He took a long pull from his glass, the vodka bitter against his tongue. The same waiter from earlier took the rest of the table’s drink orders and then scurried off towards the bar. 

“So, how d’you know Grimmy?” Alexa asked them politely. 

Louis opened his mouth to respond and Harry immediately pinched his knee under the table, knowing that whatever Louis was going to say was going to be obscene. He bit back a yelp then deliberately pouted at Harry.

“We went to university together before he decided to sod off and join the BBC circus,” Niall joked. “Few years later, I introduced Harry and Nick when H moved to Soho.” 

“Oh, where’d you move from?” Alessandro asked, genuine interest in his voice. 

“Cheshire, but I was mostly traveling for work so I wasn’t there much.”

Alessandro nodded in understanding and then Cara asked, “What do you do?” 

“Tattoo artist,” Harry quipped. “Niall works with me at my shop, too.” 

Niall nodded, “He’s fucking brilliant with ink.”

“The best,” Louis stated proudly, his hand moving to squeeze Harry’s shoulder supportively. 

Harry flushed under the attention and shook his head modestly, “You’re biased.” 

“Fucking love tattoos, personally,” Cara remarked as she bounced in her seat with a bit of excitement. “Have just gotten my twenty-fifth.” She extended her hand out and Harry leaned in closer to see a lion’s face tattooed on her index finger. 

“That’s gorgeous,” Harry said honestly. “I love finger tattoos but people rarely manage to sit through them.” 

“Not surprised, hurt like a bitch,” Cara laughed. “Do you have pictures or anything of your work?” 

Harry nodded, “Lou made me make an Instagram because apparently my book wasn’t enough.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “He did two Euro conventions and still didn’t have any of his work on social media.” He looked at Harry pointedly, “Was well past the time for an upgrade, Babe.”

Cara handed over her mobile with Instagram already opened, “Well, pull it up then.” 

Even though Harry knew that he was a good artist, it was always a bit nerve wracking for someone new to see his work. It was a personal reflection of him and he knew that not everybody would like it. He took her phone and typed “HarryStyles” in the search bar. 

“That’s me,” Harry said a bit obviously as he handed her mobile back. Louis ducked over and kissed Harry’s temple. 

Cara scrolled through the pictures, “These are fucking brilliant, Harry!” 

“Well hold on,” Alexander said and plucked the phone out of her hands. Alessandro and Alexa leaned over as well to get a look. “Shit,” he said impressed. 

“Where’s your shop, again?” Cara asked and Harry could feel excitement bubbling up in his stomach. 

“Soho, on the corner of Old Compton Street.” 

Cara nodded and took her phone back from Alexander. She tapped the follow button and Harry knew that it didn’t mean much but he felt pretty damn good about himself. “Put your number in, I’ve been itching to get another one.” 

Harry grinned and tapped in his mobile number, “Yeah, that’d be great.” He handed back her phone and did his best to bite back the ridiculous grin that was stretching out across his face. 

“And how about you two?” Alexa asked, looking between Louis and Maria. “What do you do?” 

Maria’s eyes were impossibly wide and if she didn’t look so comical, Harry probably would have felt a bit bad. “Oh, I – um, I…” Maria stuttered out. 

“She’s a nurse,” Niall cut in and Maria looked temporarily relived. “Alright, she’s gonna kill me for this but – ”

“Niall, don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Maria cut him off, her eyes narrowed. 

“She’s not usually this jumpy, she just really likes your pictures,” Niall rushed out as he looked directly towards Alexa. 

Maria groaned, “If you think you’re still getting laid tonight, you’re wrong.” 

Alexa looked completely untroubled by the information and Harry assumed that she must be a bit used to it. “You’re a photographer?” Harry asked a bit tentatively, not wanting to offend her by being wrong. 

Alexander laughed, not unkindly, and Alexa shook her head, “Model. But, I’m mostly interested in writing articles about the fashion industry.” 

“And the rest of you?” Niall asked and then downed the rest of his drink. 

Cara tossed back her tequila sunrise and coughed out, “Modeling, bit of acting.”

“Designers,” Alexander answered as he gestured between himself and Alessandro. 

Louis waved over the waiter, “On that note, I think we could all use another round.” There was a murmur of agreement from the table. 

The ballroom was getting increasingly more crowded, the gaps between chairs filling out. Harry saw a few recognizable faces that ranged from singers to actors to television hosts. At the table to their right, Harry saw a trace of fiery red hair. 

“Ohmygod,” Harry nearly yelled as he gripped Louis’ thigh. 

Louis jerked underneath the grip, “Christ, what is it?” 

Harry looked at him and did his best not to yell again, “Look who’s at the table to our right.” 

Louis tried to be casual as he looked over Harry’s shoulder but failed miserably when he saw who Harry was talking about. “Oh my God it’s her. Oh my God, Harry, Harry, it’s her,” Louis chanted enthusiastically as he grabbed Harry’s hand in his own. 

Cara leaned over and fake whispered, “Who are we talking about?” 

“Only our Lord and Savior,” Louis responded almost too effortlessly. 

“Florence Welch,” Harry clarified. 

Cara looked towards the opposing table and then back at Harry and Louis’ overwhelmed expressions. Her mouth twisted into something more mischievous and Harry could feel his stomach knot. Louis pointed at her accusingly, “Don’t you even think about ruining this moment for us.” 

“Oi!” Cara shouted and then wolf-whistled, effectively getting the attention of nearly the entire left wing. Florence, along with the rest of her table looked at Cara. “Flo, c’mon over here. I’ve got you a new tattoo artist,” Cara smugly said. 

Harry slapped her arm, foregoing proper etiquette of just meeting somebody, “What the fuck, I can’t tattoo her body.”

“Why not?” Cara shrugged. 

Florence walked up to the table and Harry could feel himself forget how to properly breathe. She wore an ethereal salmon colored gown. It was completely sheer and had ruffled along the deep neckline, sleeves, and train. Her red hair was hanging in loose waves and Harry was convinced that he had never seen a more attractive human being. Well, aside from Louis, obviously. 

“Hello, Petal,” Florence piped as she bent down to kiss the side of Alessandro and Cara’s cheeks. 

Alessandro ran his fingers over the ruffles of her gown and Harry had the innate need to slap his hand away. “The gown fits you beautifully,” Alessandro approved with a wide smile. 

Florence practically glowed under the praise, “Think is my new favorite of yours.” 

Harry could feel his jaw hanging loose as he watched the exchange. “You designed her outfit?” Harry asked a bit breathlessly. 

And that was a mistake because then it brought the attention onto him and Harry felt a bit weak underneath her consideration. She smiled kindly as if Harry wasn’t looking at her like she hung the stars herself, “Yeah, Ales is wonderful. Really transformed the Gucci brand when he started.” Alessandro waved her off but Harry could tell that he was obviously pleased. 

“Gucci?” Niall asked incredulously. “Gucci as in…well, Gucci?” 

The rest of the table laughed at that and Alessandro nodded, “Yeah, that one.” 

“Well, fuck me,” Niall whistled impressively. 

Florence looked between Harry, Louis, Niall, and Maria, “And, which one of you is the tattoo artist?” 

All four of them looked back at her with wide eyes. Louis, Niall and Maria pointed at Harry wordlessly. “Uh…well, me,” Harry stammered apprehensively. 

 

“He’s not the most eloquent but he’s really good,” Cara kidded and patted Harry’s bicep. 

That seemed to snap Louis out of the Florence induced haze because he indignantly huffed, “Watch it, yeah? My boyfriend is plenty eloquent.” 

“Calm down, guard puppy,” Niall jeered as he bopped Louis on the nose. 

“How long have you been a tattoo artist?” Florence asked, grinning from Louis’ protective outburst. 

Harry tugged at his bottom lip as he mentally counted the years, “’Bout five years now, I suppose.”

Cara handed over her mobile to Florence, “Those are his.” 

Harry could feel himself freeze in his seat as Florence looked through his pictures. There were few people in the world who Harry believed could legitimately make him uneasy. It was a small list and it included Louis Tomlinson, Mum, Morgan Freeman and Florence Welch. 

And yet, there he was. Sitting in one of the most beautiful venues on New Year’s Eve with his boyfriend by his side and idol in front of him. It was already arguably the best and most stressful night of his young tattooed life. 

“Oh, I quite like this,” Florence speculated, turning the phone towards Harry. 

It was a tattoo that Harry had done during his second tour. It was a pair of anatomical lungs that had flowers blossoming out of them. Shading wise, it was one of Harry’s most difficult pieces. For the same reason, it was also one of his most favorite. 

Harry grinned, “Thank you, took an entire day to get done but it was worth the time.” 

She nodded in agreeance, “I’m assuming you sketch, too?” 

“Yeah, a lot of times people just come in with concepts.” 

Florence handed the mobile back to Cara and hummed thoughtfully. “I’ve had the idea of having a skull with flowers coming out of the mouth for ‘bout a year now,” she stated as her finger lightly traced along her forearm. “Think you could sketch me something like that? Similar design to the lungs?” 

Louis was digging his nails into Harry’s wrist but Harry could barely feel it. “Of course,” Harry rushed out, nodding enthusiastically. “I’d love to, really.”

“Shit,” she exclaimed and then hit her own head with her hand. “I’m Florence, by the way. Sorry, didn’t mean to be rude,” She extended her hand out towards Harry. 

The idea was so insanely ridiculous that she even felt like she needed to introduce herself but Harry took her hand anyways. “Harry, Harry Styles.” 

“Cara has my number so just get it from her and let me know what you come up with,” Florence said and then waved to the group as a whole. “Should probably get back to my date or he’ll revolt and drink all of my vodka.” 

She left as gracefully as she came and Harry continued to stare after her. Louis was shaking his side excitedly but Harry was having a difficult time registering anything. 

“Still mad at me?” Cara asked smugly. 

Without much thought, Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. She made a surprised sound but hugged him back. “Fuck, no,” Harry responded and laughed as he pulled away. 

As the waiter came back and gave the group their second round of drinks, Cara gave Harry Florence’s number. Alexa held up her glass and gestured for the rest of the group to follow suit, “Happy New Year’s Eve!” 

They all parroted the same thing back in unison and Harry privately smiled at Louis as he took a sip from his drink. Louis looked back at him with a crooked grin. He pulled Harry in by the neck and brought his lips to Harry’s ear. Harry easily leaned into Louis’ hold, feeling grounded underneath his attention.

“M’ so proud of you,” Louis said quietly so that only Harry could hear. He left a lingering kiss on the side of Harry’s neck and then leaned back in his seat, leaving Harry beaming in his seat. 

“Are they always like this?” Harry could hear Maria ask Niall. 

“Unfortunately, this is a recent development,” Niall complained. 

There was a crackle through the speaker system and Harry looked towards the stage that was set up by the glass wall. The ballroom slowly fell silent as people saw that an elderly man was standing by the microphone. Guests took their seats and the waiters exited to the kitchen area. 

“Evening, everyone,” The man started, gesturing to the room as a whole, “My name is Henry Bates and I would like to thank you for attending BBC Radio 1’s annual New Year’s Eve Ball.” The audience appropriately applauded in response. 

“Oi!” Cara whispered under her breath. Harry and Louis leaned over towards her, struggling to not be noticeable. “Are you two into any…extracurricular activities?” She asked a bit coyly. 

Harry’s crinkled his nose in confusion, “I mean, I know how to knit.” 

Louis and Cara groaned in unison, earning pointed glanced from the table behind them. “Babe,” Louis said gently as he tried to stifle his laughter, “She meant drugs.” 

“Oooooh,” Harry said, his eyes widening in understanding. 

Cara smirked and pulled out a small beaded container from her bag. “Just some edibles, they won’t even hit you until after dinner,” She said with a shrug. “Brought enough for everyone, figured it would be a good bonding experiment.” 

Louis looked nervously between Harry and Cara, “M’ driving us back later so…” 

“Driving?” Cara accused incredulously. “No, don’t do that. Just leave your car overnight and come back with us. We’re having an after-party at mine, anyways.” 

“It won’t get towed?” Louis asked doubtfully. 

She shook her head and popped open the latch of the container. Inside were a rainbow assortment of gummy bears. Harry thought that they looked harmless enough. Cara plucked a yellow one out and popped it in her mouth. 

Cara handed the container to Harry and he shrugged, glancing at Louis with a lopsided grin, “Haven’t been high since uni so…might as well.” 

He selected a red gummy from the bunch and speculated it for a second before tossing it in his mouth. There was a distinctively different taste in comparison to a regular gummy bear but it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. Chewing and then swallowing the gummy, Harry pulled out a green one. 

“S’your favorite color,” Harry sang-songed as he brought it to Louis’ mouth. Louis grinned and then parted his lips so that Harry could feed him the gummy. As he ate it, Louis hummed appreciatively. 

“Pass ‘em to Niall and Maria,” Cara said and then lowered her voice further to add on, “I think she could use one.” 

Harry put his hand over his mouth so that he didn’t cackle too loudly. Louis passed the container to Niall, whispering quietly in his ear. Harry couldn’t hear what Louis was saying but he could visibly see when Niall registered what the gummies were. His blue eyes widened and he looked like an adolescent on Christmas morning. Niall nodded and pulled out two bears before handing the container back. Maria watched the exchange with a confused expression until Niall told her what was happening. 

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled as he gave the container back to Cara. 

“My pleasure,” She said with a wink and nod before offering them to Alessandro. 

Harry had lost track of Henry Bates’ speech and he probably would have felt bad if it wasn’t for the excited butterflies erupting in his stomach. When the speech finished, Harry clapped along with the rest of the room. Louis scooted his chair back and then stood up. 

He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and addressed the table, “M’ gonna head outside for a smoke if anyone else was interested.” 

Aside from Harry, Cara and Alexa both nodded and got up from their seats. They snaked their way between the crowded tables until they made it back towards the grand staircase. To left of the lobby, there were a set of glass doors. Harry pulled the left one open and held it as Louis, Cara, and Alexa filed out. 

The balcony oversaw the red carpet that they had entered on and Harry could hear the paparazzi yelling from below. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder and rubbed his bicep, trying to keep him warm in the December breeze. Luckily, it wasn’t too cold because silver heat lamps were positioned throughout the platform. 

The four of them walked towards the far right wall and Alexa leaned back against a banister. Harry was aware of the paparazzi angling their cameras to get a shot of them, but he did his best to ignore it. Louis pulled out his pack and lighter from his front pocket. He handed a cigarette to Harry and then fished one out for himself. 

“D’you mind?” Alexa asked around the cigarette between her cherry lips, gesturing towards the lighter. 

Louis shook his head, flicked the light on and cupped his hand around the flame. Alexa bent forward and inhaled deeply as the end turned into an amber-red. She pulled back and blew out a billow of smoke into the air. “Thanks,” she chirped. 

“Cara! Over here, give us a look!” 

Harry blew out a puff of smoke and leaned over the railing to see the paparazzi that was yelling. “Doesn’t that get a bit annoying?” He asked the two women. 

Cara and Alexa looked at each other and they tilted their heads slightly. “Honestly,” Cara said through an exhale, “You get pretty used to it.” 

Alexa nodded in agreement, “They sort of just fall in the background at this point.” 

Louis hummed thoughtfully, “Always thought that if I was in that position, I’d be a proper dick and tell them off.”

“Ah, but then you have articles everywhere that say you’re a bitch,” Cara begrudgingly said, clearly speaking from experience. 

“But, I am a bitch,” Louis responded easily. 

Harry snorted and squeezed Louis’ shoulder, “You’re not wrong.”

Louis elbowed him harshly in the ribs, “Alright, you’re supposed to disagree with me and say I’m practically a saint.”

“We wouldn’t believe him even if he did,” Alexa laughed. 

“How long have you two been together, anyways?” Cara asked as she tapped her ash out. 

Harry grinned around the cigarette and then exhaled directly in Louis’ face, “Well…If you ask me, I’d say since September. If you ask him, he’d say –” 

“Few weeks,” Louis finished. 

“Erm…what?” Cara bluntly stated, Alexa chuckling beside her. 

“So here’s the thing, yeah?” Louis started, stubbing out his cigarette, “I think that you can only really count from when someone officially asks the other to be their boyfriend. Harry here, thinks that you count from when you first met.” 

Harry took a step away from Louis and put his hands on his hips as he huffed out, “Alright, but neither of us were fucking other people!” He stuck his tongue out at Louis and turned back towards the two women who were watching them with entertained expressions. “Don’t care what he says, it was September.” 

Alexa tossed her cigarette into the nearby ashtray, “I think that there’s a difference between sleeping with only one person and being in a monogamous relationship.” 

“Well…” Harry drawled out and settle for pouting because when she put it like that, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Oh Christ,” Louis groaned exaggeratingly, “No pouting.” He pulled Harry back to his side and wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle, “Fine, it was September.” 

Harry made a content sound and his face instantly brightened. Cara laughed, “For fucks sake, you must get everything you want from him, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Harry and Louis said in unison. 

The four of them chuckled, Harry and Cara finishing off their last drags before tossing the filter. “Let’s go back in, dinner is probably out soon,” Alexa commented. The other three nodded and walked back towards the door. 

Alexa was right about the food, waiters strode across the ballroom floor carrying large trays of the guests’ pre-selected meals. They got back to the table and Harry automatically grinned as he saw Alexander doubling over with laughter. Niall had tear stains down his cheeks from laughing so hard and Maria looked overwhelmingly, completely, stoned. 

“Holy shit,” Cara exclaimed through a chuckle as she sat down. “Hit her already?” 

Niall wiped away a rogue tear and attempted to calm himself, “She thinks she’s lucid dreaming.”

Harry cackled and leaned towards Maria, “How’re you feeling, Maria?” 

She lolled her head to the side and slowly, a grin spread across her face. “Knew you were gonna say that,” Maria stated proudly and then did a thumbs up. 

Louis snorted, “What?” 

Alessandro leaned over and his dimples carved deeply into his cheeks as he spoke, “Anytime people do something, she says she knew it was gonna happen because she believes she’s making it happen.” 

“Like,” Niall started and then broke off into a laugh, “She legitimately thinks that this is all a dream that she’s controlling.” 

“Oh this is too good,” Louis said excitedly as put his hand on Harry’s thigh. “Thought you said they weren’t that strong?” he asked Cara as two waiters placed their dishes in front of them. 

“I didn’t say that,” she replied with an impish grin, “All I said was that they were edibles.” 

Louis’ jaw fell slightly and he squinted at Harry, “Well…This will be…interesting?” 

Harry chuckled and then raised his glass towards Louis, “That’s one way to put it. Happy New Year’s Eve, Lou.” 

“Happy New Year’s Eve, Hazza.” 

****

Most of the tables were cleared out of the ballroom, spare the few that lined the walls. The wooden floors shook underneath each pulse that emanated out of the speakers. Calvin Harris was set up on the stage, his head bobbing along with the bass. Harry probably would have been more overwhelmed that it was Calvin Harris if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in a happy medium of being high as well as drunk. 

It took all of five minutes into Harry’s high for him to start to giggle and feel the need to run his hands all over Louis’ body. He’d been told in the past that he’s quite the physical being when he’s high. Louis on the other hand, well, he was an emotional talker. 

“You’re pretty,” Louis hiccupped and patted the top of Harry’s head. 

Harry giggled and took Louis’ hand in his own and nipped at Louis’ finger tips. “Nom, nom, nom,” he said around Louis’ index finger. 

“Always wondered what yer foreplay would be like,” Niall slurred out as he draped his arm across Maria’s shoulder. 

“Why d’you think about that?” Alexa cackled. 

Niall looked at her thoughtfully and then shrugged, “I think I was meant to be gay but God forgot to flip the last switch.” 

“That…actually makes a lot of sense,” Harry decided as he lowered his hands to Louis’ hips.

Projected onto the glass wall was a countdown to 12:00. At that point, they had fourteen minutes until it was officially the New Year. The eight of them had mutually decided to stay until after fireworks and then go back to Cara’s flat to continue the celebration. 

“Does anyone have a resolution?” Alexander asked, him being the most collected out of the group. 

“Run a fashion column,” Alexa stated.

Cara hummed thoughtfully, “Spend more time with my mam.” 

“Make clothes,” Alessandro smiled, his eyes squinted. 

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Whoa there, don’t get wild with your ambitions.” 

Niall pinched Maria’s side, “How ‘bout you, bug?” 

She bit her bottom lip and lolled her head onto Niall’s shoulder. “End global warming.” 

“Alright…maybe too much ambition,” Alexander said carefully, clearly trying to stile his laughter. 

Harry snaked his arms around Louis’ middle and rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder. “I want…” Harry started slowly, the music slightly drowning him out, “I want to build a higher profile in the tattoo community.” 

“Tattoo Florence Welch’s arse and yer guaranteed,” Niall teased and then tossed back the remainder of his drink. 

Harry rolled his eyes, his limbs feeling heavier by the second. He quickly kissed Louis’ temple and then directed his attention back to Niall, “And what about you, Nialler?”

Niall shrugged easily, “Don’t need anything else this year.”

There were times when Niall said certain things that made Harry especially thankful to have him in his life. That was one of them. 

Apparently, he was the only one.

Louis groaned, “Christ, yer worse than kids who don’t ask for things on Christmas.” 

“Alright, calm down,” Niall puffed out his chest indignantly. “Anyways, go on, you haven’t said anything yet, Tommo. Let’s have it.”

Louis cleared his throat obnoxiously and Harry mentally prepared for him to say something outlandish. “My resolution is to spend next New Year’s Eve with Harry.” Niall’s mouth fell open and everyone else had a surprised yet fond expression as they looked between Louis and Harry. “Ideally, in New York…without you pricks,” Louis tacked on, his voice anything but malicious. 

Harry’s eyes went wide and he immediately turned Louis around so that he could look at him. Louis was smirking but he looked a little unsure as Harry didn’t say anything. Not positive that he would be able to trust his voice completely, Harry opted out of speaking and just kissed him. 

His fingers tangled themselves in the soft hairs that brushed agaisnt the back of Louis’ neck. Louis smiled into the kiss and Harry wasn’t completely sure if it was because he was extremely stoned or because he was genuinely happy. Harry decided it was probably a bit of both. 

Not wanting to make other people uncomfortable, Harry pulled away but remained close in Louis’ proximity. “Look who’s planning in advance,” Harry slurred smugly. 

Louis rolled his eyes and pinched Harry’s stomach, “Talking about the future gets you hard so don’t get too smug, H.” 

Harry groaned and covered his inevitable blush, “That was one time!” 

“You do realize we’re still here, yeah?” Niall asked with his eyebrow raised. 

“Harry gets hard talking about your future?” Cara asked and then took a quick sip from her champagne flute. “S’a weird kink.” 

“Just once!” Harry pouted and crossed his arms petulantly. 

Louis laughed and patted Harry’s cheek, “It was sweet.” 

“Right, because that’s the reaction a man wants when he gets hard,” Harry grumbled. 

“Everybody, grab your special someone because it’s officially one minute ‘til New Years!” Calvin Harris shouted into the mic. 

Harry put his palms on the side of Louis’ neck and shouted, “I have my special someone!” 

Louis giggled and grasped the lapels of Harry’s jacket, “You’re embarrassing.” 

“You love it,” Harry winked. 

Louis opened his mouth to respond but everyone around them started to count down from twenty seconds. Harry took a step closer to Louis so that the tips of their toes were touching. He could feel the almost manic grin that was pinned on his face but he was far too gone to mind. 

“10!”

“So, New York, huh?” Harry asked, his thumb running over Louis bottom lip.

“9!”

Louis tightened his grip and nodded, “New York.” 

“8!”

“You do realize that’s a year from now, right?” Harry joked but his voice slightly cracked at the end.

“7!”

“M’ aware.”

“6!”

Harry felt like his heart was a moment away from bursting, “Think you still wanna be with me in a year?”

“5!”

“Yeah,” Louis responded, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled from smiling. “Think you can still put up with me in a year?”

“4!”

Harry tilted his head back and forth as if he was debating the answer. Louis slapped his arm indignantly, “Harry!”

“3!”

“M’ just kidding, ‘course I’ll still be able to put up with you,” Harry said and lowered his voice, “Wanna put up with you for a very long time.” 

“2!”

“Yeah?”

“1!”

“Yeah.”

“Happy New Years!”

****

It was the fifteenth of January and Harry was making his way down the corridor that led to Louis’ flat. He had a rucksack hung off of his right shoulder, his sketchpad and pen snugly tucked inside. His last appointment flaked so he had been at the shop working on the design for Florence. It took Harry about two weeks to come up with something that he would feel proud to show her but finally, he had it. Naturally, he wanted to show Louis first. 

Harry stopped in front of the door and knocked, taking a step back once he did. He heard a ruckus from inside and a million scenarios of Louis being robbed flickered through his head. As he went to grab the doorknob, it turned and popped open. 

“Mummy, there’s a tall man at the door.”

“Uh…” Harry said awkwardly as he looked down to see a young blonde girl at the foot of the door. She had wide blue eyes and a front tooth missing. 

A woman came running from the kitchen and scooped the little girl into her arms, “Daisy, you can’t just go answering other people’s doors.” The woman looked at Harry and her eyes immediately lit up in recognition, “Oh, hello there!” 

“What’s going – Harry?” 

Louis walked towards the entrance, a soft smile spreading across his face. “Well, move over, let the tall man in,” Louis huffed, gesturing for the woman to scoot to the side. 

Harry recognized her as Jay, Louis’ mum. She was just as tall as Louis, which didn’t say much. She had warm blue eyes and the same nose as Louis. Jay set Daisy back down and patted the top of her head, the little girl disgruntled by being mothered. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize that Lou had company,” Harry rushed out, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, jeez,” Harry muttered and held out his hand to shake Jay’s, “M’ Harry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Harry. He didn’t even know ‘till we popped on over to surprise him this morning,” she said responded easily and then pulled Harry forward for an unexpected hug. Harry grinned as he slightly fell forward to hug her back. 

When Harry pulled back, Louis took a step closer to him and looped his finger in the front loop of Harry’s overalls. “I thought you had an appointment this afternoon?” Louis asked rather than stated. 

Harry nodded, “I did but she changed her mind on the tattoo so I’ve just been sketching.” He glanced over at Jay to see her watching them intently, making him slightly unnerved. “Uh…well, I was just stopping by coz I finished the sketch for Florence,” Harry stuttered, shifting the rucksack higher on his shoulder. 

“Oh! Lou’s told me all about it, he couldn’t shut up on the phone when it happened,” Jay chimed in. “Kept talking ‘bout how talented his boyfriend is. Gonna tattoo a famous singer and all that,” Jay said with faux exasperation. 

In that moment, Harry wasn’t sure who flushed a deeper shade of red, him or Louis. 

“She’s exaggerating,” Louis denied, rolling his eyes but the blush on his neck said otherwise. “You have it with you?” he then asked, already taking the rucksack off of Harry’s back without waiting for an answer. 

Harry smiled fondly as Louis tugged the sack open and then began flipping through the book. “Wanted your opinion,” Harry murmured, stepping behind Louis so that he could look of his shoulder. 

“Hazza,” Louis gasped once he found the sketch. His fingers lightly brushed over the black lines of the skull. 

That afternoon, Harry had decided to change the angling of the skull so that instead of it being a straight on view, it slightly faced the side. The jaw of the skull hung loose and pouring out of the mouth were two Dahlia flowers, one bigger than the other. He shaded the skull and flowers so that they were represented anatomically correct, just how she asked. 

“Think she’ll like it?” Harry asked nervously as he bit on his thumbnail. 

Louis quickly kissed him, making Jay coo and Daisy gasp in response. “She’ll love it, M’ positive.” 

“D’you mind, Harry?” Jay asked, gesturing towards the book. 

Harry shook his head vehemently, “Course not, go ahead.” 

Louis handed Jay the book and she took it carefully. She pulled down the pair of glasses that were nestled in her hair and put them on. She looked closely at the sketch without anything and Harry could feel his body being coated in a cold sweat. 

“Well,” she said eventually, handing the book back to Harry, “She’d be an idiot not to like that.” 

An unexpected chucked bubbled out of Harry’s mouth and Jay grinned back at him. “I appreciate the vote of confidence,” Harry said earnestly. 

“Are you the boy dating my brother?”

Daisy was looking at Harry suspiciously, her gangly arms crossed tightly over her chest. Harry grinned and bent down so that they were at eye-level with one another. “I am,” Harry said confidently, “M’ Harry, you’re Daisy, yeah?” 

“Yes, I am,” She sassed but she took a step closer towards Harry so he took it as a win. “My sister Lottie said she’s gonna kick your arse if you hurt our brother.”

“Daisy!” Louis and Jay admonished, both looking extremely embarrassed. 

Harry couldn’t help the sharp cackle that fell out of his mouth. “I’ll tell you what,” Harry stated after he took a deep breath. He pulled out a small yellow flower that he put in his bun that morning and handed to Daisy, her eyes widening in surprise. “If I ever hurt his feelings, I’ll give you the first hit.” 

She was giggling as she took the flower and whispered, “Lottie would be so mad.” 

“Well, in that case,” Harry exasperated and bopped her on the nose, “I’ll just have to be really careful.” 

Daisy nodded and she was grinning so Harry figured that he was safe for the time being. Harry stood up straight, his back cracking painfully. “Well,” Harry said, looking between Jay and Louis, “I’ll get going, just wanted to show you the sketch.” 

Louis’ eyebrows pulled together, “You don’t have to go.”

Harry glanced at Jay and he smiled politely, “Your mum’s come all the way to spend time with you, not me.” Louis opened his mouth to say something but Harry squeezed his hip and cut him off, “We can drive up to Doncaster soon and properly spend time together.” He saw that Jay was nodding in approval and Harry felt like he made the right decision. 

“That sounds lovely, Harry,” Jay stated and then pulled Harry in for a tight hug. “I’m going to hold you to that visit,” She pointed her index finger at Harry’s chest accusingly. 

“Deal,” Harry grinned. He squatted down and held up his hand to Daisy, “Can I get a high-five goodbye?” 

She swayed on the spot and then enthusiastically slapped Harry’s hand with her own. “Bye, Harry!” 

“Bye, Daisy!” Harry responded with just as much energy, making her laugh. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Louis said with a pointed glance at Jay. 

She held up her hands innocently, “Alright, alright, we’re going over here!” 

Louis rolled his eyes but was smiling affectionately, “C’mon, Hazza.” 

With a last wave, Harry opened the front door and walked back into the corridor. Louis followed him out and pulled the door shut behind them. Leaning back against the door, Louis pouted and made grabby hands at Harry. Harry went easily, stepping between his parted legs. 

Louis slumped his head against Harry’s shoulder and groaned pathetically, “They’re so embarrassing.” 

Harry snorted and scratched his nails against Louis’ skull, “I liked ‘em.” 

“You were good with them,” Louis mumbled appreciatorily. He leaned back and put his hands palms on Harry’s shoulders, giving him an obvious once over, “You look cute in overalls.” 

Harry preened under the compliment. He was wearing a black sweater underneath a pair of light wash overalls that were cuffed at the ankles. It was one of his kitschier outfits but at least Louis appreciated it. “Thanks, Babe.” 

Louis leaned in and kissed him, both of them sighing into it. Lightly tracing the bottom of Louis’ lip with his tongue, Harry brought a hand down to Louis’ hip. Harry pulled back and nosed against the side of Louis’ neck, inhaling him deeply. 

“Smell so good,” Harry whispered against the skin. “Missed waking up with you this morning.” 

A high pitched whine came from the back of Louis’ throat and he was pulling Harry back up, reverently kissing him. “Don’t like sleeping without you,” Louis murmured against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry pouted and he kissed Louis a few more times before pulling back completely. He thumbed against Louis’ bottom lip, “Are they spending the night?” 

Louis nipped at Harry’s thumb, “Yeah. But, they leave early tomorrow.” 

“I don’t work tomorrow, so…” Harry drawled out, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his set of keys. He detached the key to his studio and put it in Louis’ palm. “I’ll use my spare and you use this to come give me cuddles when they leave.” 

Louis looked down at the brass key in his hand and then back up at Harry. He nodded and left a lingering kiss on Harry’s cheek, pulling back just enough to mumble, “I’ll be there before you wake up, Princess.” 

****

Harry sniffled and kicked his leg out as he felt the mattress dip next to him. A warm body slotted against his back and he immediately melted into the touch. Carefully, Louis slid his arm underneath Harry’s head, propping him up with his bicep as a pillow. 

“Lou…” Harry sleepily grumbled, somewhere between being awake and asleep. 

“Shh,” Louis cooed and Harry rolled over so that their fronts were pressed against one another. Louis cupped Harry’s right hand against his chest. He was subconsciously aware that Louis was rubbing against the ring with the crest on it. 

Harry sighed and kissed Louis’ sternum, “Time is it?”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand in his own, “Half past seven.” 

An unintelligent noise garbled out of Harry’s mouth and he snuggled in closer against Louis’ chest. He fell back asleep to the feeling of Louis lightly tracing against the silver band and the notion that one day, well, there could be one of his left hand.

They woke up a few hours later in the same position and Harry begrudgingly let Louis go when he decided that he wanted to make them eggs. Until four, they lazed around the studio, watching old episodes of Game of Thrones. 

When Louis went to leave so that he could prepare for lecture, he hesitantly passed Harry the spare key. Harry took one look at it, shook his head and mumbled, “You should keep it.” 

He wasn’t exactly sure what it meant that Louis had a key to his place, but he wasn’t going to worry about that. 

****

“Still can’t believe you scheduled an appointment on my birthday,” Harry grumbled, pulling his beanie further down over his hair.

Niall rolled his eyes, “For the hundredth time, you should have just told me not to make any appointments today.” 

Harry and Niall were walking towards the shop. Well, Niall was walking; Harry was reluctantly dragging his feet across the cobble stone. It was Harry’s twenty-seventh birthday and all he wanted to do was have a lie in with Louis. Unfortunately, Niall seemed to have forgotten the general rule that a person is supposed to play hooky on their birthday because he booked an appointment. At least Niall had it in his heart to buy Harry’s coffee that morning. 

Pulling out his own set of keys from his jacket pocket, Niall unlocked the shop door and led the way inside. Harry followed behind him, flicking on the hall light switch. They pushed through the second door and Niall went back behind the receptionist desk. Harry scowled at him and glumly walked back to the workroom to get everything set up. 

Harry tapped on the light switch in the back room and immediately walked towards the second work station. 

“Happy birthday, Harry!”

“WHATTHEFUCK,” Harry screamed in terror as he whipped around, promptly tripping over his own feet and falling directly onto his back. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” 

Harry could hear Niall cackling from the doorway and he could feel the impending bruise on his elbow, but his brain was short circuited to the fact that Florence Welch was in his shop. 

She bent down next to him, her hands covering her mouth, “I’m so sorry, Niall said that I should wait back here to surprise you.” 

“You’re in my studio,” Harry panted. 

“And you’re a legend, that was fucking ace,” Niall belly-laughed, his phone pulled out and recording Harry lying on the ground. “Ah, Louis’ gonna be pissed that I didn’t let him see that.” 

Florence was somewhere between laughing and looking nervously at Harry, “D’you want help getting up, or do you need a minute?” 

“Help…please,” Harry said, grabbing Florence’s and Niall’s proffered hands. They pulled him up and then Harry took a minute to just look back and forth between Florence and Niall. “Anyone wanna explain?”

“Well, Niall had the idea for me to come in for your birthday. So…he told Cara, she told me and we got it all planned. I’ve been back here for ‘bout an hour now.” 

“Yeah…sorry about that,” Niall nervously laughed, “Harry was a bit difficult to get out of his bed.” 

When Harry looked dumbly between the two of them, Niall held up his hands and tentatively said, “Surprise?” 

Harry shook his head and pulled Niall in for a hug, squeezing him close. “You’re the best,” He mumbled and then smacked a kiss against his forehead. 

He turned towards Florence and grinned, “Well now that I’ve nearly had a heart attack, are you ready?”

She laughed, “Yeah, I brought the print of the sketch.” 

Harry wiped down the chair and then patted the seat, gesturing for her to sit down. Niall gave him a thumbs up and then backed out of the room. Florence leaned back in the chair and watched patiently as Harry created the outline for the tattoo. 

“On your forearm, yeah?” Harry asked as he went to place the trace. 

She nodded and rested her arm on top of the arm rest, “Yeah, just right in the middle.” 

Carefully, Harry applied the sheet and then ran his palm over it. He pulled the film off to reveal the outline of the skull and flowers on her arm. “Look good?” Harry asked as he handed her a hand mirror so that she could see it properly. 

Florence grinned, “Perfect. Really, thanks for coming up with it.” 

Harry pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and sterilized the gun before attaching a fresh needle. It was a decent sized tattoo and Harry knew that it was going to take the majority of his day to perfect the shading. Rolling his shoulders back a few times, Harry turned the motor on and got to work. Luckily, Florence seemed to have a relatively high pain tolerance, she barely flinched when the needle first dug into her skin. 

“What made you wanna get it?” Harry asked after a few minutes, his eyes remaining on the outline. 

“Sort of an acceptance of my own mortality, I suppose.”

Harry hummed considerately, “What’d you mean?” 

“We’re all going to be here for a finite time, yeah? So I figure that if I keep that in mind, I’ll use my time wisely.”

“And the flowers?” Harry asked. 

A small smile quirked at the corner of her mouth, “I’m just fond of flowers.”

Harry snorted, “Fair enough.” He wiped away the excess ink off her skin and then began to shade along the jawbone. “It’s a really beautiful concept though, the idea of knowing your own mortality,” Harry complimented. 

The following three hours continued on in a similar fashion, Harry concentrating on the design while supplying conversation here and there. Really, after the first ten minutes, Harry had begun to forget that she was “Florence and the Machine.” He started to just see her as Florence, a woman getting a tattoo. It was a bit mind boggling but it relieved a good amount of anxiety that Harry had in regards to giving her a tattoo. 

When he had finished, Harry gave it a final wipe with a paper towel. He sat back and turned the gun off, placing it on his desk. Florence was grinning at the tattoo, her head cocked to the side so that she could see it better. 

“D’you mind if I take a picture?” Harry asked as he grabbed his mobile off of the desk’s top. 

Florence shook her head as she continued to beam at her newly marred skin, “Not at all, I want one of my own.” 

Harry took an up close shot of the tattoo and then another one that had her full body in the frame. “Want to hand me your phone and I can take it?” Harry asked as he pocketed his phone. 

“Well, I meant one with you in it,” Florence rolled her eyes. 

A flush ran up Harry’s cheeks and he did his best to bite back his smile. “Oi!” He yelled towards the lobby, “Niall, c’mere!” 

Niall walked through the back door, his eyes immediately honed in on Florence’s arm. “Holy shit, H! It looks really good,” he exclaimed as he walked across the tiled floor. 

“Do you mind taking a picture?” Florence asked as she held out her mobile. 

“Course not,” Niall scoffed and then held up the camera. Florence wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulder and extended her newly tattooed arm out front. Harry slung his arm around her waist and threw up a peace sign.

Niall took a few and then handed it back to Florence. She turned and gave Harry a tight hug, wished him happy birthday, and then left with Niall to go to the front. Harry sat down in his chair and just stared blankly at the wall, not sure if he had mentally registered what had just happened. 

He grabbed his mobile and dialed Louis’ number, raising it to his ear. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the birthday boy,” Louis chimed when he picked up. 

Harry grinned, “Lou…you’ll never believe what just happened to me.”

“Babe, if you think that Niall didn’t already post the video of you collapsing in front of God herself, you clearly don’t know him as well as you thought,” Louis cackled. 

Harry groaned, “S’not funny.”

“Trust me, it was fuckin’ hilarious.” 

“Are you still coming over tonight?” Harry asked as he started to discard the used paper towels and needles. 

“Yeah, about that...” Louis drawled out and Harry could feel disappointment start to bloom in the pit of his stomach. “M’ already at your studio,” Louis tacked on, changing his morose tone to smug. 

Harry jolted upwards, a lopsided smile on his face, “You’re already there?’ 

“Part of the plan, Babe,” Louis said and then hung up. 

With a stupidly wide grin, Harry quickly finished cleaning up the work station. He grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair and slung it on. Flicking the light switch back off, Harry exited to the lobby. 

“Alright?” Harry asked Niall slowly. 

Niall was sitting on the desk, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. He looked over at Harry and he shook his head, “You’re gonna fuckin’ lose your mind, Harry.” 

Harry stopped in front of him and cocked his head to the side, “What’d you mean?” 

Wordlessly, Niall handed him a small stack of papers. Harry nervously took them and it took him a second to register that the top page was a hand-written letter from Florence. Harry skimmed the over the note and gasped into his hand as he got ¾ of the way through.

“She….she…” Harry blankly stuttered as he read through the letter another time. “She gave me eight back stage passes to her show next month.” 

He looked back up at Niall to see that he was biting back one of the largest smiles Harry had ever seen on him. “Keep looking,” Niall said excitedly.

Harry giggled and quickly transferred his weight from foot to foot as he flipped through the pages. On the second page, there was a copy of the pick-up information for the passes. Harry skimmed through the information and then flipped to the third page when Niall made an impatient noise. Paper clipped to the third page, was a signed check for his tip. 

“Ohmyfuckinggod,” Harry rushed out as he looked at the number. 

He shook his head a few times, his eyes darting between the check and Niall full on beaming back at him. His throat felt like it was closing up, “But...but – it – the….the tattoo should have only come out to be about six hundred?” 

Niall nodded in disbelief, “Six-hundred and fifty.” 

Harry looked back down at the check that was signed for five thousand pounds. He shook his head again, not wanting to believe that it was correct, “No, there’s no way this is right.” 

“She said that there was a tattoo convention in April that you should apply to,” Niall said and Harry looked at him with even more confusion. “In Los Angeles.” 

****

Harry walked up his stairwell in a daze, the papers in his hand feeling as if they weighed a ton. He pulled out his keys and jiggled one into the lock, pushing open the door. 

“Happy Birthday!” 

Louis stood in the middle of Harry’s studio with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. There were candles scattered throughout the apartment and a boxed pizza on the kitchen table. 

“I tried to make lasagna,” Louis started, his nose scrunched in distaste, “But it started to burn in your god awful oven.” 

Harry chuckled as he pushed the door shut behind him, “Heeeey, don’t blame the oven. Shirley is just a bit temperamental.” 

“Yeah, well, Shirley can suck my cock,” Louis muttered. “What’s with the papers?” he asked, as he exchanged the roses for the stack in Harry’s hands. 

“Thank you,” Harry said earnestly as he took the bouquet, gently kissing Louis’ cheek. 

Harry walked to the kitchen area and grabbed a vase from above the fridge. He was nearly positive that the only reason the flowers weren’t already in the glass container was because Louis was too short to reach above the fridge. However, he didn’t feel like getting hit in the balls so, he kept the comment to himself.

“Harry Styles, what is this?” Louis questioned vehemently as he held up the letter in front of Harry’s face. 

“Fancy going to a Florence and the Machine concert with me?” Harry asked smugly, fully relishing in the way that Louis’ expression lit up like a light bulb. 

Louis slapped Harry’s chest repeatedly and Harry did his best not to drop the vase before placing it on the table. “Of course I’m going!” Louis panted and then opted for shaking Harry’s shoulders instead, “You little shit! Why didn’t you open with that right away?”

Harry easily grabbed Louis’ wrists in his hands and then pinned them to his chest, “I have more news.” 

“I highly doubt it’s more important than back stage passes to see Florence fucking Welch.” 

“Eh…” Harry drawled out, tilting his head back and forth in debate. 

Louis’ eyes went wide and he asked in complete seriousness, “Did Niall get a tattoo?” 

Harry snorted, “No, not that. You know how I get tipped to do tattoos, yeah?” Harry paused while Louis nodded his head in response. “Well…Look at the last page.” 

Louis tugged his hands out of Harry’s grip and flipped to the last page, his jaw drooping as low as it possibly could have. “Uh…no offense, Babe…” Louis started as he continued to stare at the check, “But, you shouldn’t have gotten that much...right?” 

“No, I shouldn’t,” Harry said honestly. “But apparently, there’s a tattoo convention she thinks I should apply to be a part of and the tip is for that.” 

“M’ not following,” Louis said, his eyes squinted slightly. 

 

“It’s for the plane flight,” Harry started, a Cheshire Cat grin slowly spreading across his expression, “To LA.” 

Louis froze in place, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly, “LA? As…in – as in California? She wants to fly you to California?” 

Giddy laughter bubbled out of Harry’s mouth, “Well it’s enough for round trip tickets for me and someone else.” 

“Harry…” Louis carefully said. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry grandly addressed as he got down on one knee, Louis groaning into his hands in response, “Would you please do me the honor of going to LA with me?” 

Louis was cackling by the end of the proposal, his eyes slightly damp. “Yeah, Harry,” He replied as he rolled his eyes fondly, “I’d love to.” 

Harry squealed in a very manly manor and then got up off the ground. He scooped Louis in his arms and Louis automatically wrapped his lags around Harry’s waist. Louis put his hands on Harry’s neck and pulled him in for a firm kiss. 

“We’re going to LA,” Louis grinned against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry nodded and carried Louis over to his bed, “We’re going to LA.” He sat down on the side of the bed and ran his fingers along Louis’ back. “First trip together,” Harry sang-songed happily. 

Louis’ cheeks were a pretty shade of red as he nodded, “First tattoo convention.” 

“Think you’ll get anything?” Harry accentuated with a quick pinch on Louis’ bum. 

“Maybe…” Louis murmured with a mischievous expression. “Maybe I’ll find a tattoo artist I like.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “You know, I think that would physically hurt me.” 

Louis patted his cheek, “It really would, wouldn’t it?” 

Harry possessively wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle, “I’d kick someone’s arse before they even got close to you with a tattoo gun.”

“I genuinely believe that,” Louis agreed easily and then leaned forward to kiss Harry. 

Harry moaned into the kiss and tightened his arms. Slowly, Louis started to swivel his hips in small figure eights and Harry could feel himself getting hard. Lightly, Louis nipped at Harry’s bottom lip and then pulled back. Harry chased after his mouth, keening when he only pulled back farther. . 

“I’ve got a present for you, Baby,” Louis muttered and then ground his hips down purposefully. 

His heart rate instantly picked up and Harry made an unintelligible sound as Louis got up off of his lap. Twiddling his fingers in his lap, Harry watched as Louis walked over to his backpack that was sat on the chair. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a square box that was wrapped in red wrapping paper. 

“Spent ages finding it,” Louis commented, his voice huskier than usual. “Wanted it to be perfect for my boy.”

Harry rocked forward slightly and dug his nails into his thighs, his eyes trained on the box. Louis straddled Harry’s hips and handed the present over, “Open it.”

“Thank you,” Harry quietly said as he took the box. His hands slightly shook as he tore off the paper. Tossing the paper on the ground, Harry looked down at the black box that was in his hands. He looked up at Louis questioningly. 

“You can open it,” Louis nodded, his thighs squeezing around Harry’s. 

Harry ran his finger over the lip of the box and then flipped the lid open. His eyes went wide and he could feel himself getting fully hard against the inseam of his jeans as he looked inside. 

“Daddy,” Harry breathed out. 

Louis reached inside of the box and pulled out the gold collar. It was a similar design to the one that Harry had worn on Halloween. However, whereas that one was painted metal, this collar was fashioned out of legitimate plated gold. The back of the collar hooked together with a thick clasp along with a slender black ribbon that tied into a bow. In bold letters across the center, it read: Princess. 

Feeling himself getting worked up already, Harry leaned his head forward, hoping that Louis would take the hint. Since Louis understood him better than anyone else, Louis brought the collar up and fastened it around his neck. Harry closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as Louis knotted the ribbon into a bow. 

“Look at me.” 

Harry raised his head and looked directly at Louis. The collar weighed heavily around his neck, providing slight pressure against his windpipe each time he breathed. He straightened his back and broadened his shoulders underneath Louis’ attention. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed, his thumb coming up to lightly press against the ‘C’ that sat in the center of Harry’s throat. “You look fuckin’ gorgeous,” Louis praised, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“How does it feel?” Louis asked seriously. “Too tight?” 

Harry shook his head fervently, “S’perfect.” He raised his hand and trailed his fingers over the lettering, “I love it.” 

Louis took Harry’s fingers and then kissed them individually. Harry watched in awe as he trailed his lips down to the ring he gave Harry. He looked at Harry heavily and then kissed the crest. Harry whined underneath him, his hips uncontrollably bucking upwards. 

“I like you in jewelry that I’ve given you,” Louis stated, nothing other than possessiveness blanketing his tone. 

Mindlessly, Harry nodded along, “Me too.”

“Want to give you everything,” he said as he nosed against the collar. “Anything you want from me,” Louis mumbled, his teeth sharply nipping at Harry’s ear, “It’s all yours.” 

Harry mewled underneath his administrations and gripped at the base of Louis’ back. “Daddy, please,” He begged, not entirely sure what exactly he was even pleading for. 

“Tell Daddy what you want,” Louis authoritatively said against the junction of Harry’s neck. 

“You,” Harry whined, his chest starting to rise heavily. 

Louis shook his head and pulled Harry back by the clasp of the collar, making Harry gasp slightly underneath the pressure against his Adams apple. “Not good enough Princess, be specific.” 

Harry’s eyes rolled back in response to being reprimanded. “Rough,” Harry panted, “Be rough.”

“You sure?” Louis asked him and Harry was acutely aware that it was Louis asking and not Daddy. 

He placed his palms on the tops of Louis’ thighs and clutched the muscle, “Please.” Harry nuzzled against Louis’ neck, breathed him in and then sincerely murmured, “I need this.”

Louis firmly nodded and hooked his fingers in the back of Harry’s collar. He pulled Harry away from his neck and stared at him intently. All of Harry’s senses felt heightened as Louis ran his knuckle along Harry’s cheekbone. Harry could practically see the clogs in Louis’ head turning as he waited for him to do something. 

With a final light press of his knuckle against Harry’s cheek, Louis got off of Harry’s lap. Harry watched as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, carelessly dropping it by his feet. Louis crossed his arms over his chest, “Strip.” 

Harry stumbled to his feet and pulled off his white shirt, his jeans and briefs quickly following after. Louis watched him as he did, lazily palming himself through his joggers. Harry folded his hands behind his back and waited for Louis’ next instruction.

“Lie on your back with your head hanging off the side of the mattress,” Louis told him and then pulled his joggers down, revealing that he was bare underneath. It took Harry a moment to register, his focus stuck on Louis’ hardened cock. Louis tutted, “Do I need to repeat myself, Harry?” 

The use of his name and not a petname, snapped Harry out of his slight haze. He bit his lip anxiously and got back on the bed. He laid down and scooted back so that his neck rested against the edge of the bed. Upside down, Harry watched as Louis tugged at his own cock. 

Louis strode over to him and Harry automatically open his mouth. Grabbing the back of his head for support and bending at the knees, Louis slid his cock into Harry’s mouth. The angle alone made it difficult for Harry to breathe properly, let alone having a cock pressed against the back of his throat. 

Running his finger along the front of the collar, Louis began to shallowly thrust his hips. Harry moaned around his shaft, slick gathering in the corner of his mouth. He had to make a conscious effort to focus on inhaling and exhaling as the blood rushed to his head. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed, pulling his cock out of Harry’s mouth so that he could gasp for air. “Deepthroat so well like this,” he moaned as he pressed his cock back in. 

Tears pricked the corner of Harry’s eyes as Louis roughly fucked his hips forward. Harry gagged around Louis’ cock, unable to properly cough. “M’ gonna do something,” Louis panted out as one hand firmly wrapped around Harry’s throat. He pulled back and gave Harry a second to breathe. “Tap my thigh when it’s too much,” Louis told him. 

Harry nodded and his mouth was automatically opening back up. Sharply, Louis slapped him across his face. A blurt of precome came out of Harry’s cock and an animalistic groan tore through his throat. 

“Tell me what I just said,” Louis ordered. 

“S’too much, tap you,” Harry replied obediently, his voice already scratchy. 

“You?” Louis said incredulously and then slapped him again. Harry pathetically whined, his cheek stinging from the contact. “I’m just ‘you’ now, hmm?” Louis mused as he lightly traced his fingers along Harry’s cheekbone. 

Harry leaned into the contact while shaking his head no. “No, no, no,” Harry chanted in a mantra, tears openly spilling down the side of his face. 

“And here I thought that I was your Daddy,” Louis said casually, as if Harry wasn’t a panting mess between his legs. “Gave my special boy a collar for his birthday…” Louis drawled out as he deliberately ran his index finger over the plated gold. He sighed heavily, “Guess that didn’t mean much to you.” 

The idea of disappointing Daddy, physically hurt Harry. He was shaking slightly, his chest raising and lowering in quick successions as he tried to catch his breath. “M’sorry so sorry, Daddy” Harry hiccupped, “Means everything.”

“Yeah?” Louis trailed the head of his cock against Harry’s lips, spreading the bit of precome that had built up.

Harry mewled and shut his eyes as he let Louis make a complete mess of him. Louis opened Harry’s jaw wide and then thrusted his cock back inside the slick heat of Harry’s mouth. Both men moaned in unison as Louis brushed against the back of Harry’s throat. 

“Take a big breath, Princess,” Louis ordered as he moved a hand to cradle Harry’s neck. 

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Harry mindfully relaxed his throat. Louis pinched Harry’s nose and he spluttered around Louis’ cock in surprise. The head of Louis’ cock dragged against Harry’s tongue and tiny white flecks started to cover Harry’s vision. Just as Harry was about to tap Louis, he let go of Harry’s nose and roughly fucked his hips in deeper. 

Any coherence on Harry’s end was completely lost. He breathed raggedly through his nose, trying to get oxygen supplied to his body. Even though Louis was holding his neck, he could feel a sharp tension running through his body from all of the blood that had surged to his brain. 

Louis pulled his cock out of Harry’s mouth, a trail of spit connected from the head of his cock and Harry’s tongue. “Sit up for me, Baby,” Louis said and Harry attempted to raise his upper body but found that he didn’t have the energy. 

“Daddy,” Harry pouted during his second attempt at moving. He lolled his head to the side and whined pathetically. 

“I’ve got you,” Louis said and then heaved Harry upright. Harry preened under Louis’ attention, fully savoring in Louis taking care of him. 

Situating Harry on his front, Louis gripped Harry’s hips and raised them. Harry shuffled onto his knees but kept his forearms flat against the duvet. He shut his eyes and let his spine arch. 

Louis ran his palms over Harry’s arse and hummed appreciatory. Harry bit into the duvet when Louis licked against his rim. “Oh, fuck,” Harry panted. 

“So sweet,” Louis groaned obscenely and pressed his tongue flat against Harry’s rim. He licked a long stripe along the muscle. Harry mindlessly canted his hips back against Louis’ mouth. 

Quickly, Louis sat back on his haunches and Harry pathetically whimpered in response. He spanked Harry and then roughly grabbed the thick muscle of his arse. “Want to ride my face, hmm?” Louis asked smugly and then spanked Harry again. 

“Ohmygod,” Harry rushed out on an exhale. His hips moved backwards subconsciously, chasing the feeling of Louis’ tongue against his entrance. 

Louis hummed and laughed lowly, “Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Princess?” He delicately traced his fingers up Harry’s spine and then harshly gripped the back of Harry’s collar. 

Yanking on the metal clasp, Louis pulled Harry up onto his hands. Harry’s vison blacked out for a moment and then returned as he gasped for air. His heart was thrumming inside of his chest as Louis spanked him two more times in quick successions. 

“I asked you a question,” Louis stated, his blunt nails digging into Harry’s waist. 

Harry nodded helplessly, his throat sore from the both Louis’ cock and the collar repeatedly pressing against his windpipe. “Daddy, please,” Harry exhaled. 

Louis settled behind Harry and nipped against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Harry’s neck was bent back from Louis’ hold, the metal cold against his sweat-sheen skin. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Louis get closer to his rim. 

Gripping the collar tighter, Louis attached his mouth to Harry’s rim and pulled him closer by his throat. Harry’s hips fell back and Louis was immediately lapping his tongue against his hole. A guttural moan fell out of Harry’s mouth as Louis started to hum against his rim. 

With each rough pull back of Harry’s collar, Louis was essentially making Harry ride his face. Harry was relishing in the sensation of being choked at the same time of Louis relentlessly flicking his tongue along the ring of muscle. 

“Oh fuck, Daddy,” Harry keened as Louis pointed his tongue and began to prod his way inside of Harry. “More, more, more,” he cried out as Louis began to loosen him up by fucking into him. 

Louis started to push Harry forward and then pull him back by his collar, making Harry fuck himself on Louis’ tongue. Harry’s thighs began to shake and every time Louis’ tongue slipped inside of him, Harry got closer to his orgasm. 

Letting go of the collar, Louis brought both of his palms to Harry’s arse. He grabbed the muscle firmly so that Harry could move away as he thrusted his tongue inside and out of Harry’s entrance. Harry fell back down onto his forearms and pressed his face into the duvet. His eyes were coated with fresh tears as Louis curved his tongue slightly and lights against Harry’s walls. 

“M’gonna come,” Harry gasped into the mattress, the heat in his stomach having built up to the point where it felt like he was ablaze. 

Apparently, Louis wasn’t through with him yet because he detached his mouth and pushed Harry’s hip deliberately so that he would roll onto his back. Harry had his palms pressed against his eyes, attempting to stop the stream of tears that were spilling out from both lust and frustration. 

He was shaking his head from side to side and desperately kicked his legs out. Harry’s cock was flush against his lower abdomen and precome had coated the soft skin there. “Please,” he hiccupped and Louis tugged his hands away from his face. 

Louis was looking at him with an obscene amount of desire, his pupils well past being blown out. “Since it’s your birthday,” Louis started, his palm coming to rest flat against Harry’s pec, “I want to do something…special, for you.” 

Harry was trembling and his mind was racing, different scenarios flashing through his head. Louis leaned over him and reached under the bed, producing Harry’s bottle of lube when he sat back up. He flicked the cap open and spread a good amount on his index and middle finger. Nudging Harry’s knee, Louis settled between his parted legs. 

“Have you ever had you prostate milked?” Louis asked casually, as if what he was suggesting wasn’t remotely earthshattering. 

Spreading his legs out even further, Harry timidly shook his head, “No.” 

Louis grinned smugly and then ran his index finger against Harry’s rim, “Good.” 

Not too gently, Louis pressed his first finger inside Harry’s hole. Harry lolled his head to the side as he focused on the slight burning sensation. He loved the feeling of being stretched open but he was also impatient for what was to come. Literally. 

With his free hand, Louis gripped Harry’s jaw and turned his head. He kissed Harry firmly and then pushed his finger all the way down to the knuckle. Harry mewled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders. 

Louis began to corkscrew his finger in and out, making Harry begin to fall apart underneath him. Harry scratched down Louis’ spine and bit harshly against Louis’ bottom lip. Louis moaned into his mouth and quickened the pace of his finger. As he fingered Harry, he deliberately avoided Harry’s prostate. Harry was subconsciously aware of that because Louis was usually able to hit his prostate after a few pumps of his fingers.

“Please, want it so bad,” Harry whined against Louis’ mouth, desperation completely coating his voice. 

“Want me to give you something that no one else has?” Louis asked gruffly and then pushed a second finger inside of him. Harry was nodding almost manically, his pulse rabbiting underneath his skin. Louis crooked his finger and finally brushed against Harry’s prostate as he said, “Something that no one else will ever give you?”

Harry’s hips jerked wildly and he wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist. There was something so sure about Louis’ tone that made Harry feel like crying for an entirely separate reason other than the fact he had two fingers pressed against his prostate. 

“Daddy,” He warned as Louis began to massage his fingers in deft circles against his prostate. 

It was an overwhelming sensation that made Harry feel like he was spiraling. Louis kept a firm pressure against his prostate, not letting up for even a moment. He could feel his orgasm building but it felt more intense than usual. It was intense in the way that Harry could physically feel Louis coaxing his come out of his prostate. 

“C’mon, Princess,” Louis panted against Harry’s neck. He kissed Harry’s collar and moaned against the plated gold, “Want you to come, want you to come for your Daddy.” 

Harry tossed his head back into the mattress and squeezed his eyes shut as he came. He felt like his orgasm was being pulled out of him as Louis continued to apply pressure against his prostate. Energy was completely drained out of him as every bit of come was coerced out of his prostate. 

Carefully, Louis pulled out and then wrapped his hand around his own cock. Harry looked at him blearily and wasn’t too shocked that it only took Louis one good flick of his wrist to fall apart, coming on Harry’s stomach. Louis always got off easily when Harry was well fucked out. 

“Baby,” Louis breathed out, his eyes wide in awe as he looked back at Harry. He kissed Harry on the forehead and Harry hummed, completely sated and exhausted. 

Gently, Louis untangled himself from Harry’s hold, “Let me grab a flannel.” 

Louis cleaned them both off and then spent the following ten minutes leisurely kissing every inch of Harry’s body. Of course, Harry was flushing furiously underneath the affection but he was too fucked out to think much of it. 

“How d’you feel?” Louis asked him once they were settled underneath the covers and Harry was resting on Louis’ chest. 

Harry hummed drowsily, “’Mazing.” He rubbed his fingers along Louis side, “Best birthday ever.” 

“You deserve it, Love.” 

It was an endearment that Harry had heard Louis use casually countless amounts of times. But, he had never used it directly towards Harry. Not until then, at least. 

Harry did his best at biting back a grin, “Thank you.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s shoulder and sleepily sighed, “Happy Birthday, Harry.”


	8. The Sun is Finally Setting

It was a quarter after five and people were supposed to be arriving any moment. Harry hauled on his Chelsea boots and stood up from his position at the end of Louis’ bed. He strode into the bathroom to give himself a final look in the vanity above the sink. 

For the Florence and the Machine concert that evening, Harry opted for his vintage Kiss band-tee that said “Hot N Hard” in bold red lettering on the back. For the event, he bought a pair of fitted black leather pants. They clung to his thighs and outlined every muscle along the expanse of his legs. 

He decided to keep his hair down in loose curls, the ends of the tendrils brushing a few inches above his nipples. Over the past few months, it had grown out considerably and when Harry suggested that he might need a haircut, Louis pouted. Needless to say, he didn’t get it cut. 

Harry grabbed his red bandana off of the lip of the sink, flicked off the light, and made his way downstairs. Louis was setting out an array of shot glasses on the island, an assortment of liquor and beer already lined at the end of the table.

“Babe, I need an opinion,” Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Louis glanced over his shoulder at Harry and paused in place, his hand extended towards the back of the kitchen cabinet. “Are those – Harry Styles are those leather pants?” Louis asked incredulously, forgetting the shot glasses as he strode over to Harry. 

Harry nodded smugly as Louis’ eyes blatantly roamed over the expanse of his legs. “Yup,” Harry affirmed, “What’d ya think?” 

Physically shaking himself out of his haze, Louis looked up at Harry’s face. He gripped Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Foregoing any buildup, Louis pried Harry’s mouth open and eagerly licked into his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and tiled his head to right so Louis could have better access. 

With a quick flick of Louis’ tongue against the roof of Harry’s mouth, Harry could feel himself start to get worked up. Louis pulled back, giving a final nip against Harry’s bottom lip. “I think that…” Louis drawled out and firmly gave Harry’s hair a tug, “When we get back later, I don’t want to see you in anything but those pants and your collar.” 

“Daddy,” Harry mewled, already being thrown into a different headspace. He nosed against the side of Louis’ neck and began to suck a bruise into the tanned skin. 

There was a brash knock against the front door and Harry groaned, stopping his ministrations. Louis pulled Harry back by his hair and then gave a light pat to the distinct outline of Harry’s cock. “Well, better get that,” Louis winked at him with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

Harry’s jaw dropped his eyes wide as he cupped his hard on, “You – You did that on purpose!” 

Nonplused, Louis shrugged, “Don’t you even think about going upstairs for a quick wank.”

He watched as Louis walked to the door and pulled it open, revealing a smiling Perrie and Jade. Harry’s cheeks were flushed because if it was Niall at the door, at least he could laugh off the fact that he was sporting a boner. Louis and Harry had only spent a few nights hanging out with the women. They were getting closer but they weren’t boner close. 

When Harry extended the invitation to them two weeks back, Perrie was so touched that she started to tear up. Louis was a bit shocked to say the least so he awkwardly handed her a napkin and told her, “Alright, let’s take a breath, love…I uh…I have hard cider if that would make you feel better?” Jade rolled her eyes fondly and just patted Perrie’s back. Harry thought it was sweet. 

“Babes!” Perrie squealed as she threw her arms around Louis’ neck and dragged him in for a hug. 

Louis caught her and breathed out a laugh, “Christ, you’d think I just got back from war.” 

Perrie hummed and then let him go, “Just excited, is all.” 

Jade hugged Louis without as much fanfare as Perrie had and Harry thought to himself that they really were a good balance for each other. 

“Well, what’re you doin’ hanging in the back for?” Perrie admonished as she walked over to Harry who was standing behind the couch. 

Harry outstretched an arm and gave Perrie a sideways hug, blatantly avoiding his groin leaving from behind the couch, “Looking good, Pez.” 

She slapped his shoulder modestly and did a slight twirl in her lacy white dress, “What, this old thing?” 

Louis shut the door and Jade walked over towards Harry, giving him a tight hug, “Thanks again for invitin’ us.” 

Harry locked eyes with Louis over Jade’s shoulder. Louis was biting back a smile at Harry’s state. “I hate you,” Harry mouthed, only spurring Louis on further. 

Remembering to respond to Jade, Harry rolled his eyes, “’Course, this can be our test drive for Leeds.” Jade took a step back and draped her arm around Perrie’s waist. “We can see if we’re concert compatible,” Harry said with an exaggerated wink. 

“God, that was bloody awful,” Louis scoffed. He went into the kitchen and uncapped the Cîroc. He started to pour the vodka into the first shot glass and then glanced at Perrie and Jade, “Would you ladies like a shot?” 

Perrie made a pleased noise, “What a gentleman.” 

The other three started to meander over towards the island and Harry took a moment to think of the most depressing thought that he could muster. The situation as a whole was a bit problematic because Harry got off on exhibitionism. The idea of Perrie and Jade knowing, well, seeing, what Louis does to him, made Harry hard. But, the actuality of the situation was a bit too embarrassing, even for Harry. 

Thinking about drowning kittens seemed to do the trick. Harry could feel the leather become less constricting against his groin. Trying for nonchalance, he clasped his hands together in front of his gradually softening cock and walked over to the island. Louis’ snort told him that he was being anything but nonchalant. 

As they waited for Louis to finish dishing out the shots, Jade asked Harry, “Who else is coming tonight?” 

Harry started to count off on his fingers as he told her the guest list, “My sister Gemma, Niall, Zayn and his boyfriend, Liam.” 

Louis passed everyone a shot, “I think Cara got a pass too, yeah?” 

Jade squeaked and then immediately covered her mouth, “Oh God, she’s so fit.”

Perrie sulked dramatically, “Right here, Babe.” 

After New Year’s Eve, Harry had told the couple everything that had happened that evening. It was quickly made apparent that Jade fancied Cara Delevingne after about two minutes into the story. Much to Perrie’s chagrin of course. 

Louis smirked as he held up his glass, “Who knows, she would probably be into a ménage à trois.” 

Perrie elbowed him in the gut, nearly making Louis spill the vodka. She jutted a thumb out towards Jade and jokingly huffed, “Don’t put ideas in her head.” 

The apples of Jade’s cheeks were flushed pink as she shrugged, “Don’t pretend that you wouldn’t be into it.” 

Harry cackled at Perrie’s dumfounded expression, clearly unable to deny it. “She’s into women, you know?” Harry said casually and then winked, “Just putting it out there.” 

“For fucks sake,” Perrie grumbled and then held up her glass, “Cheers, twats.” 

The four clinked their glasses together and then tossed back the Cîroc. Harry’s nose scrunched from the slight burning taste. “Shit,” he coughed out as he wiped his thumb against his bottom lip, “That one hurt.” 

There was a knock at the door and Louis called out, “S’open!”

Swinging the door open, Niall marched inside with a bottle of tequila in his hands, “Lets gooooo!” 

Harry skipped over and hugged the blonde, wrapping one leg around Niall’s calf, “Hi.” 

Completely un-phased by Harry attaching himself like a koala on a tree, Niall squeezed him back. “Have you already started?”

“Just had one shot,” Louis responded, gesturing to the glasses on the island. 

Harry detangled his leg but kept an arm slung over Niall’s shoulder as he ushered him to the kitchen. “Niall, this is Perrie and Jade,” Harry introduced. 

Niall smiled easily, “Hi…you’re the two that are going to Leeds with them, yeah?” 

Perrie nodded and excitedly shifted her weight between her feet, the way she always did when someone brought up the festival. “Yeah! And, you work with Harry, right?” 

Niall nodded and set the bottle of tequila against the counter top. He began twisting off the cap and then looked between Harry and Louis, “Gemma’s gonna be here in a mo.” 

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Harry asked, “Why do you know this and I don’t?” 

Scoffing in response, Niall poured himself a shot, “Figured you two would be too busy fucking to text her back.”

“Fair point,” Louis shrugged and then poured another round. 

“Hold on,” Harry quipped as his nose scrunched in acknowledgement, “I thought Maria was coming ‘round for pre-drinks.”

A slight frown tugged at the corner of Niall’s mouth and Harry immediately cuddled himself into Niall’s side, Louis quickly following suit. Louis wrapped his arms around Niall’s middle and rested his chin against their friend’s shoulder. 

Niall sighed, “She ended things with me yesterday mornin’.” 

“Oh, petal,” Jade responded pitifully, her brown eyes wide with sympathy. 

Harry rubbed his back and timidly asked, “What happened?” 

“Apparently, she decided that she wanted to give things with her ex another go,” Niall bitterly grumbled out. He rolled his eyes and then patted Louis on the arm, “Really, s’alright. On to the next.” 

Perrie nudged Jade with her shoulder, “Babs is still single, yeah?” 

“Oh! Yeah, has been since summer m’ pretty sure,” Jade said excitedly. She pulled out her mobile and started to tap on the screen, “Niall, come have a look at our friend, Barbara.” 

Niall was immediately detangling himself from Harry and Louis’ embrace. Harry scoffed because Niall had about a five minute rebound ability. All in all, it was probably for his own good.

“Do that one, she looks lovely there,” Perrie said, pointing at the phone screen. 

“This is Babs,” Jade said proudly as she handed the mobile to Niall. 

Niall’s eyes widened as he looked at the picture and Harry wasn’t sure if Niall was still properly breathing. “Well…” Harry drawled out when Niall didn’t move for nearly a minute, “Give us a look.”

Niall handed the mobile over to Harry and seriously stated, “I think I Just found my wife.” 

Perrie cackled, “You might want to restrain from saying that on a first date.” 

“She’s a bit of a sap, maybe she’d like it,” Jade offered. 

“Christ, d’you think you live in a nice enough flat, Louis?”

Harry whipped his head towards the door to see Gemma walking through the entryway with Zayn and Liam in tow. She closed the door behind them and walked towards the group. Louis met her halfway and pulled her into a hug, Harry watching the embrace with a content expression. 

“Alright, everyone?” Zayn greeted as he walked around Louis and Gemma. Harry nodded and pulled him in for a quick hug. Zayn turned to Perrie and Jade, “M’ Zayn, nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” Perrie answered and when Zayn looked at her inquisitively, she tacked on, “Oh fuck, sorry, I’m Perrie.”

“Well done,” Jade chided and then smiled at Zayn, “Jade.” 

The rest of the group was introduced and then they slotted themselves around the table. Harry checked the time on his mobile and then clapped his hands once to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, I got two cars coming to pick us up in ‘bout a half hour.” 

“Let’s play a drinking game,” Niall immediately proposed. 

“What game?” Liam asked. 

“How about…never have I ever,” Gemma suggested. “If you’ve done it, you clap so everyone knows and then you take a drink. If nobody has done it, then the person who said it drinks.”

Everyone looked at each other eagerly and Harry nodded, “Alright, yeah, let’s do that. Everyone get a shot ready.” 

Eight shots were sat in front of each individual, each one filled to the brim with either vodka or tequila. Harry looked around the group and grinned as his gaze settled on Liam’s timid one. “Alright Liam,” Harry started, biting back a laugh as Liam’s eyes widened, “Start us off.” 

“Uh…” Liam drawled out as he looked over at Zayn.

“Don’t look at me,” Zayn shrugged. 

Liam’s eyebrows pinched together in concentration and then his face lit up as he thought of an idea, “Oh, alright, I got one.”

Louis gestured for him to continue, “Well are you going to tell us, Payno?”

Harry elbowed Louis in the side and then apologetically looked at Liam, “Ignore him.”

Liam flipped Louis off and threw Harry a thankful nod, “Never have I ever had an allergy.”

“Honestly, Liam,” Gemma scoffed, “That’s the best you could do?”

Liam pouted and Zayn lovingly patted his knee, “Alright, alright, let ‘im be.” 

The group looked around at each other and nobody drank. Louis reached over and roughly clapped Liam on the back, “Sorry mate, looks like you’ll be drinking alone this round.” 

“Maybe I should have specified that this game should be at least PG-13,” Gemma said with a pointed look at Liam.

“Alright Gemma, you go on then,” Niall challenged as Liam begrudgingly tossed back his drink. 

Harry leaned into Louis’ side as he addressed Gemma, “I don’t think I want to know what I’m gonna learn about you tonight.” 

“Too bad,” Gemma put simply. Louis was snickering next to Harry as Gemma stated, “Never have I ever watched porn with someone else.” 

“Well that really escalated,” Jade quipped but clapped regardless and took her shot.

“Well…did it have to be sexual?” Niall asked genuinely and then gestured between himself and Harry, “Because we’ve watched porn together but no one’s cock was out.” 

Harry groaned into his hands and Louis’ jaw dropped in response. “What the fuck were you watchin’ porn together, for?!” Louis yelled. 

“Well, it was gay porn – ”

“Wait, why were you watching gay porn, Niall?” Zayn managed through a laugh.

Niall huffed, “I was trying to be a supportive best mate!” 

“He wanted to understand the mechanics coz he said that he didn’t want to be ignorant,” Harry explained as he started to full on belly-laugh. The entire incident seeming really ridiculous the more he thought about it. It took a good half hour of watching gay porn before Niall decided that he had done enough research. 

“I think that deserves two shots each,” Gemma cackled as she gripped her stomach from laughing so hard. The two men took their two rounds and everyone slightly calmed down from their fit of laughter. “Alright, your turn Perrie.”

“Never have I ever fucked on a first date,” She said smugly. 

Everyone else in the room took a shot. 

Harry was definitely starting to feel buzzed from the vodka, his cheeks becoming flush and his smile dopey. He looked around and he could tell that Jade was probably the only other person who was as much of a light weight as he felt. She was giggling and practically sitting in Perrie’s lap, not that Perrie seemed to mind one bit.

“Alright, Baba,” Perrie said to Jade as she put her arm around Jade’s waist, “What haven’t you done?” 

“Never have I ever…” Jade strung out as she tapped her index finger against her chin, “had something up my arse.”

Without mutual deliberation, the entire group looked over at Niall. He was smiling easily and then it slowly went away as he realized everyone had their attention on him. “What’re you looking at me for?!” 

Zayn shrugged, “Honestly it wouldn’t even shock me at this point, mate.” 

Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Harry took a shot. 

At that point in the evening, the vodka hardly tasted like anything as is slipped down Harry’s throat. He hummed happily as he finished the vodka and started to sway slightly in his seat. “Never have I ever,” Harry began, waiting for Louis to finish refilling their drinks, “had a threesome.” 

Liam and Zayn clapped. 

“You kinky handsome fuckers!” Niall yelled as he jumped up on his seat like an over-excited puppy. 

Liam was flushed a beet red while Zayn looked blasé about it all. He squinted between Louis and Harry, a bit surprised, “Really? Not even at the beginning of you guys…” he strung out, gesturing his hands a bit wildly, “doing whatever it was that you were doing?” 

Louis straightened his back and put his hand on top of Harry’s knee possessively, “I would murder anyone who tried to touch ‘im, hardly would set the mood for getting laid.” 

Harry preened, “Aww.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t have to be an emotional sort of deal. The third person is usually a random bloke.” He glanced at Perrie and Jade and then tacked on, “or bird.”

“Thank you, Zayn,” Perrie said with an appreciative nod. 

“M’ not looking down on it,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I just couldn’t stand it, far too jealous.” 

Harry nodded his head in agreeance and then leaned in curiously towards Zayn and Liam, “How’d that even come about? Like…” Harry’s nose scrunched as he tried to piece his words together, “was it a random thing, or?” 

Liam shrugged, “Well, not really?” He glanced at Zayn who was nodding for him to continue, “We’d talked about it one night, mostly just taking the piss, though.” 

Understanding that everyone was waiting for Liam to say more, Zayn sighed dramatically. “Alright, I take it that you want the story?” 

“Yes,” they all chimed in unison. 

“We were at a gay club for hols in Manchester last year and a guy came up to us. At first I thought that he was just blatantly flirting with Liam in front of me but then he sort of starting chattin’ up the both of us, yeah?” 

Liam nodded, “He was fit enough. Bought us drinks and we just sort of went with it.”

“Harmless fun,” Zayn added on. 

“Well aren’t you a forward thinking couple,” Louis said with just a twinge of sarcasm. 

“S’pretty admirable actually,” Gemma commented, “takes a lot of trust.” 

Jade pointedly looked at Perrie, “Hear that, Babe?” 

“Oh hush, we’re not having sex with Cara,” Perrie groaned as she rolled her eyes dramatically. 

Harry grinned as he poked Louis in the side. Louis looked at him and narrowed his eyes slightly, “If you propose a threesome to me right now, so help me God, Harry.” 

“Was just gonna say, s’your turn to go,” Harry simply answered and then stuck his tongue out childishly. 

“Oh,” Louis said happily and then pecked Harry on the cheek. 

Gemma grumbled, “I’m feeling very single here.” 

Niall immediately stood up and Gemma raised a warning hand, “Don’t even think about it, Horan.” 

Non-bothered, Niall sat back down and waved her off, “Suit yourself, Gems. I’ve been told that m’ quite the good cuddle.” 

“S’true, he is,” Harry affirmed. 

“Alright, I think that you two need to stop spending so much alone time together,” Louis decided, his grip on Harry’s knee tightening. “Anyways…never have I ever fucked more than two different people in the span of twenty-four hours.” 

Harry and Gemma clapped. 

“Alright Styles family, well done,” Niall whistled impressively as Harry and Gemma shamelessly knocked their shot glasses together. 

Harry was definitely at the cusp of feeling drunk as he plopped back down into his seat ungracefully after the cheers. Louis was glaring at him immaturely, “Who knew I was dating such a slag.” He grinned and rolled his eyes as Harry just pouted back at him. 

“Never have I ever been in love.” 

Gemma, Jade, Perrie, Liam, and Zayn took a shot. 

There was a moment after they clapped where Harry spared a quick glance at Louis, the room palpably quiet. It was a bit of a gut reaction because really, he already knew that he was in love with Louis. It wasn’t exactly an earthshattering realization for Harry when he wrapped his head around it. In all honesty, he probably had been a bit in love with Louis since they met seven months prior. 

Louis looked back at him a bit nervously, his bottom lip strained between his teeth. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand that still rested on his knee, took a shot, and then stood up from the couch. 

“Ride should be here soon,” Harry told the group as he checked his mobile. “Ladies,” Harry specified as he pointed between Gemma, Jade, and Perrie, “I need help with something.” 

He grabbed his red bandana off of the island in the kitchen and then started to walk up towards Louis’ room. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that the group was looking at him with a bit of confusion, Louis more so distressed than confused. “Well…” Harry drawled out as he took another step, “C’mon, then.” 

Gemma, Jade, and Perrie hopped up from their seats and Harry could hear them climb the steps behind him. He paced across the bedroom floor and gestured for them to sit down. 

“Why do I feel like you’re ‘bout to tell us that you’ve gone and killed someone?” Perrie asked cautiously. 

“Well…when you first tell someone that you love them – ” 

Harry was immediately cut off by all three of them attacking him in a group cuddle. He laughed, feeling light from a mixture of the alcohol and the butterflies that were thrumming in his stomach. 

“S’about time, you prick,” Gemma jeered but the dopey grin on her face showed that she didn’t mean any real harm. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I know, I know.” They let him go and he motioned for them to sit back down. “As I was saying,” Harry huffed, making the women laugh, “When you first tell someone you love them, it’s a big deal, yeah?” 

“’Course it is,” Jade agreed easily. 

“I know that look,” Gemma squinted, “You’ve got something planned, haven’t you?” 

“Something tonight, actually. It’s a bit of a big gesture,” Harry admitted anxiously, “Massive, really.” 

****

“I still don’t believe you,” Louis grumbled under his breath, his arms tightly crossed against his chest. 

Harry angled himself the best that he could in the back of the SUV that was driving them to the O2 arena. Louis had been sulking since Harry went upstairs with Gemma, Perrie, and Jade. And because Harry was a god awful liar, Louis didn’t believe him for a second when Harry said he just needed advice about the outfit that he was wearing. 

“I mean really, when have you ever needed an opinion about your outfit in the past half a year that I’ve known you?” Louis went on when Harry didn’t immediately respond. 

“First of all,” Harry seriously said as he held up his index finger, “It’s been seven months.” Louis grinned at that but quickly schooled his expression. “Second of all, I just wanted to know if the bandana looked right tied ‘round my neck or if I should go with something else.”

Louis rolled his eyes but he uncrossed his arms which Harry took to be a good sign. “You could have asked me,” Louis muttered jealously. And honestly, he was getting bitter about Harry’s sister and two lesbians. 

Harry loved him fiercely. 

“I was going to ask you before everyone came over but nooo you had to go and – and distract me with kisses and – things.” Zayn and Liam groaned from the seat in front of them. “So forgive me for wanting an answer,” Harry finished indignantly. 

Louis scooted closer to Harry’s side, “You do talk some shit, Harold.” 

****

“Holy shit,” Harry breathlessly laughed, his hands coming up to cup his mouth in surprise. 

Florence had set up a VIP room for the group. The walls were completely draped in different tapestries, all made up of harvest colors. Persian floor lamps stood in each corner, emanating a soft glow in the space. Three plum colored lounges surrounded a wooden coffee table. Towards the right of the room, there was a fully functioning bar with a bartender pleasantly smiling behind it. Adjacent to the bar, a full buffet of different snack, candies, and sandwiches. And on top of it all, there was a large banner strung across the back wall that read: Happy Birthday Harry!

“You’re one lucky bastard, you know that, right?” Niall asked as he patted Harry’s back. 

Harry nodded and went to the bar with the rest of the group in tow. The bartender nodded, “M’ Pat, and I’ll be taking care of you guys tonight.” He gestured to the bar, “What can I get started for you?” 

Still feeling the brunt of the vodka from the hour prior, Harry ordered himself a Newcastle. Louis looked at him unimpressed, “Only you would order a Newcastle at an open bar.” 

Harry flipped him off and took the proffered beer. Everyone else decided from the assortment of cocktails available. They sat down on the lush couches with drinks in hand. Harry slung his arm across the backing so that Louis could cuddle into his side properly. Louis sipped happily on a whisky sour as his foot impatiently tapped against the floor. 

“How long ‘til she goes on?” Louis asked once he put the glass down on the table. 

“The guard at the front said the opener just finished,” Perrie excitedly answered, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. “Shouldn’t be much longer.” 

Harry felt weirdly nervous, his stomach knotted in anticipation for the two hours that were underway. The pads of his finger drummed against the armrest as he tried to focus on the crew yelling from behind the door. 

“Did anyone check the set list?” Liam asked, his attention directed between Harry and Louis. 

Louis swiftly leaned forward and slapped Liam upside the head, “Of course not! Supposed to be a surprise.” 

The door to the room flew open and Harry grinned stupidly as Cara and Alexa walked through the entryway. Cara rushed over and unceremoniously plopped herself in Harry’s lap, “Happy birthday!” 

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her middle, much to Louis’ irritation if his unintelligible grumbling was anything to go by. Alexa showed a bit more restraint as she sat down in the empty space between Gemma and Niall. 

“Hi,” Alexa waved to the room as a whole, “Hope you don’t mind us crashing.” 

Cara remained on Harry’s lap but angled herself so that her back wasn’t towards the group. “Cara, nice to meet you all.” 

Louis pinched her knee, “Mind not using my boyfriend as a chair?” 

Cara hummed as she swiveled her hips suggestively, “No, m’ quite happy right here.”

“Actually, you might want to move,” Harry patted the top of her thigh as his eyes slid to Louis. “He’s been having a full on jealous strop all night.” 

Louis squawked resentfully, “Have not!”

Perrie cackled, “Yuh have too! Thought you were ‘bout to jump Jade and I’s throats and we don’t even like cock.” 

“In that case,” Cara mumbled as she got off of Harry’s lap and then slotted herself between Perrie and the arm rest of the couch. Jade stiffened significantly, her doe-eyes rounded and her jaw slightly drooped. 

“They’re much prettier than you anyways, Harold,” Cara jeered as she laid her arm along the couch’s backing. Jade’s cheeks were a flushed out pink and Perrie looked a bit too smug.

Harry rolled his eyes, wrapped his lips around the lip of the bottle, and took a long pull from his beer. Louis was trying to be discreet as he slowly scooted closer and closer to Harry. Pretending not to take notice, Harry listened as Alexa told them about the crowd that was still piled outside of the arena. 

It wasn’t until part of Louis’ thigh was on top of him that Harry quietly asked, “What’re you doing?” 

Louis shrugged noncommittedly, his gaze locked on Alexa, “Don’t know what you mean.” 

Harry hummed unconvinced and started to lightly scratch his dull nails against Louis’ skull. Louis made a pleased noise, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. Harry downed the rest of the drink and set the bottle on the table. 

A sharp knock rapped against the door and everyone shot their attention to the woman opening the door. She was about a foot shorter than Harry but also had a much more intimidating demeanor than him. 

“Florence is about to go on, you can get a drink or snack to go and then I’ll escort you to the left wing,” she said, impatiently checking her watch halfway through her sentence. 

“Thank you,” Harry quipped with a bright smile that she did not return. 

Everyone went to the bar and got another round, Harry choosing a cosmopolitan instead of another beer. Louis nodded, “Now that’s my boy,” making Harry preen and everyone else groan. 

The corridor leading to the stage was bustling with crew members, each dressed fully in black. Harry shadowed the woman (who he learned was named Belinda), and everyone else followed in a line down the narrow passage. Louis protectively had his hands gripped on Harry’s hips as he trailed a step behind. 

“This is fucking mental,” Niall admonished once they made it to the wing. 

There was a fine strip of yellow tape along the floor, just before the curtains ended. Belinda told them to make sure that they stayed behind line so that they weren’t seen by the audience. Harry nodded dumbly in response but his eyes were darting around the set. 

Draped against the far back of the stage was a massive tapestry that read, “How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful” along with Florence and the Machine’s triangle symbol. An assortment of instruments were sat on different heighted platforms. There was a golden harp next to a small quartet and Harry could feel the beat of his pulse increasing. 

If he ducked his head forward slightly, Harry could see the rest of the arena looking back at him. Well, at the stage. The 20,000 seats were sold out and Harry could hardly make out anyone’s face. Time to time, one person would start to scream and set off a chain of multiple people chanting for Florence to come out. 

Harry pulled Louis towards him so that his chest was pressed against Louis’ back. Louis grabbed Harry’s arms and wrapped them around his chest, making Harry breathe out a laugh. Harry swayed his hips gently, making them dance in place even though the music hadn’t started. 

Lowering his head, Harry nosed at the side of Louis’ neck and then rested his chin on the junction of Louis’ shoulder. Harry continued to sway them back and forth as he started to hum “Look After You” by The Fray. During the first month of them sleeping together, Louis told him that The Fray was his guilty pleasure band. Harry smiled as he could practically feel the heat rise to Louis’ cheeks. 

The lights on the stage faded to back and screams erupted from the arena. Harry stood up straight and he looked around backstage, wondering if they would be able to Florence before she walked on. Louis was frantically bouncing his weight from foot to foot, his head whipping from side to side to look for Florence. 

“Holy shit, holy – ah shit, fuck, fucking hell, shit,” Louis was practically shouting as he shook of Harry’s arms so that he could move more freely. 

Gemma sidled to Harry’s right, “He has a way with words, doesn’t he?” 

The opening chords of “What The Water Gave Me” rung out throughout the arena and a sharp yelp fell out of Harry’s mouth. He covered his mouth with his hands as fog poured out along the stage. 

“God, you two were made for each other,” Gemma scoffed. 

Slowly, Florence emerged from the center of the stage, appearing out of the ground from a rising platform. Louis aggressively gipped Harry’s arm and shook him, “She’s rising out of the ground like a fucking flower.” 

Harry laughed, “Florence in her true form.” 

As the set continued, Louis and Harry managed to get themselves calmed down a bit. Well, not exactly calmed down, but they stopped shouting the word “fuck” every other moment. Harry thought that was impressive in itself. 

Around halfway through the concert, Florence started to sing “Queen Of Peace.” Harry had been so overwhelmed by the entire spectacle of her performing that he had nearly forgotten the plan. Perrie nonchalantly tugged on Harry’s arm and tilted her head to the side. 

Harry gripped Louis’ hips tighter and pecked his cheek, “Be right back.”

Louis gaped at him, “What – you can’t leave in the middle of a song! Where you going?” His head jerked back and forth between Harry behind him and Florence dotting around the stage in her white suit. 

“Just running to the toilet,” Harry responded and then quickly walked away so that Louis couldn’t question him further. 

Perrie and Gemma followed behind him until they were far enough that Louis couldn’t still see them. “Alright, its ‘Spectrum’ after this one,” Harry nervously ran his hands over his face, “Keep him distracted, literally anything you can think of.” 

They nodded, Gemma giving him a reassuring shoulder squeeze, “He’ll love it.”

Harry nodded but his expression unsure, “Yeah, yeah – you’re right.” 

“Song s’almost done, get on with it!” Perrie encouraged, shooing Harry away with a flick of her hands, “We’ll take care of ‘im.” 

Harry had never felt both exhilaration and terror at the same time before. 

But, there was a first for everything. 

He went back into the lounge that Florence had set up and opened the door. Belinda was pacing across the floor with a full water bottle in hand. She looked at Harry and passed him the water, “Alright, when the song is done I’m taking you back towards the right wing, we’ll have to walk under the stage to get there.” 

Harry nodded, his body slightly shaking in jerky movements as he drank gulps of water. He tried to inhale deeply through his nose to relax his erratic breathing. The music was muffled from the stage but Harry could tell that it was the closing of the final chorus.

“Do you know CPR?” Harry joked with a weak laugh. 

That finally made a tiny smile crack Belinda’s hard exterior, “I do.” She gave him a light pat on the shoulder, “I think it’s brilliant what you’re about to do. Just relax, yeah? Supposed to be fun.” 

Harry nodded and could feel the enormous knot in his stomach slightly unwind. The tail end of the song finished and Harry downed the rest of his drink. He cleared his throat and gestured for Belinda to lead the way, “After you.” 

They walked back out towards the stage and Harry did his best to make himself blend into the background, the white shirt and red bandana not helping his case. Belinda curved towards the right and then trotted down a few steps that led underneath the stage. 

It was cramped and impeccably loud from the instruments and amplifiers that were sat just above them. Harry bent his back slightly as he ducked underneath the different support bars. Belinda navigated through the bottom of the stage with ease, bobbing and weaving until she led Harry to the other side. 

The right wing was less crowded and that settled Harry down a bit. He could see Florence twirling around on the stage, her hand gestures wild yet fluid as she sang, “Spectrum.” Belinda left his side for a moment and then returned with a set of in-ears and a microphone with a strip of red tape wrapped around the bottom. 

“Thanks,” Harry muttered as Belinda attached the in ears to a sound pack. She clipped the pack to the back of his leather pants, a flush coated her cheeks when she accidently palmed his arse. 

“At least take me on a date first,” Harry chided, making her smack him on the bum in retaliation. 

She stood back, “Your mic will go live when she announces you so just hang tight ‘til then, yeah?” 

Harry nodded, “Thanks for helping with all this.” 

Belinda bit back a smile, “You’re welcome.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry counted backwards from sixty. He focused on matching his breath evenly. He focused on the beats of the drum set. He focused on Florence’s last run. He focused on Louis and how it was worth it. 

“Hello, London!”

Harry opened his eyes and watched Florence wave to the crowd. She flitted barefoot across the stage, her boots kicked off towards the side after the second song. The crowd reveled in her attention, chanting something that sounded too unintelligible for Harry to completely understand. 

Florence stopped in the center of the stage and dramatically sighed, “M’ a bit out of breath from all that.” The crowd laughed and Harry tightened his grip around the mic. “This is usually the bit where I talk to you about the city or something like that…but…we’re doing things a bit differently tonight.” 

The crowd bellowed in response, making her giggle, “Thought you’d say that.” 

“Tonight is special because a friend of mine is actually going to join me out here. Some of you might recognize him from a picture I recently posted,” She dragged on which only set the crowd off even further. 

Florence looked over towards the right wing and held her hand out, “Everyone please give a warm welcome to my friend, Mr. Harry Styles!” 

Harry shook his head and then walked out onto the stage, the lights immediately blinding him. Waving slightly to the crowd, Harry strode towards Florence. He squinted and looked across the stage to see Louis on the other end, his jaw hung as low as it possibly could have been. 

“Hi!” Harry chirped brightly as he pulled Florence in for a hug. People in the crowd yelled “Hi” back to him, making Harry grin. 

“Harry here, gave me my most recent tattoo,” Florence stripped off her suit jacket and held out her arm towards the camera man on stage. “But that’s not why he’s out here tonight, is it?”  
“No it is not.”

Florence grinned and pinched his cheek, “No, he also asked for a bit of help tonight if you are all up for it!”

The crowed screamed in affirmation. 

“I said,” Florence yelled, “Are you all up for it?” 

It was earsplitting inside of the O2. 

Harry held up the mic to his mouth and strode across the expanse of the stage, “Two weeks ago, I came up with an idea.” Walking down the catwalk, Harry was able to see individual faces more clearly and he found that as he focused on people, his nerves calmed significantly. 

“You see, I’ve been dating someone for a good bit of time now…”

He stopped in front of a girl who looked like she said “damnit” to her friend. Harry laughed and crouched down, “Did you just say damnit?” She looked back at him with wide eyes and her friend, choosing to completely throw the girl under the bus, nodded. 

“Now that’s not very nice,” Harry chided and then popped back up. “Aw damnit,” Harry mimicked high-pitched, making the crowd laugh in response. 

“As I was saying,” Harry continued and then spun back around towards the main stage. “I’ve been in a relationship for a good bit now and he actually came along with me tonight.” 

There was an uproar in the crowd and Harry pitched his voice again, “Oh no, did he say a boy?” The crowd was full blown laughing and Harry found himself entirely enjoying the experience. Florence was cackling into her mic, only spurring Harry on further. 

“So…I asked Florence if she could help me tell him something very important.” Harry’s attention shot back towards the wing and Louis looked back at him completely dumbfounded. Perrie stood next to Louis and was giving Harry a discreet thumbs up so he figured that he couldn’t have been mucking up everything too terribly. 

Florence raised her mic, “A lot of you probably already noticed that there is a sheet of paper underneath your seat.” Harry watched as people bent over to check under their chairs. “Now you guys have the most important part, alright?”

“We’re going to sing a song that’s quite special to me and when we cue you,” Harry demonstrated by raising his arms above his head, “You’re all going to hold them in the air.” 

“But, you’ve got to wait or else it won’t work proper,” Florence tacked on. 

Harry saw a young woman hold up her red paper above her head and he whistled, “Oi! None of that, this isn’t a riot.” He stopped in place and dramatically drawled out, “Or is it?” The girl dropped down her arms and the rest of the crowd was in hysterics. He shook his head, a wide Cheshire grin etched into his expression, “It’s not...it’s not! You all need to calm down.” 

“I might have to start bringing you on tour with me, Harry,” Florence commented, the crowd chanting in agreement. “Right, anyways, d’you all think you’re ready?” Florence held out her mic to the crowd and smiled when the arena erupted into a swell of screams. 

Florence slightly bounced from foot to foot but Harry stood still as he looked at Louis. Louis was grinning from underneath the hand that covered his mouth, the crinkles by his eyes giving him away. The drummer hit the snare three times and then the band came together with the opening chords of Fleetwood Mac’s, “You Make Loving Fun.” 

Harry saw the exact moment that it registered to Louis. The crinkles by his eyes smoothed out as they widened. His eyebrows were cocked upwards, slightly bunching together in the middle. His hand lamely dropped to his side and his cheeks were flushed the loveliest shade of red that Harry had ever seen. Louis’ bottom lip parted slightly from the top as his chest heaved from a sharp inhale. 

Yeah, Harry loved him. 

Harry took a deep breath and sang the first line directly to Louis: _Sweet, wonderful you, you make me happy with the things you do._

A gentle laugh shook out of Louis and his smile alone could have lit up the arena. 

Florence took over the second verse and Harry wandered along the expanse of the stage but not wanting to go anywhere that he couldn’t see Louis out of his peripheral. He was swaying his hips and joined Florence in center stage as they sang the chorus in harmony. 

Harry’s heart felt light in his chest as he bounced around on stage, fully meaning every word that poured out of the song. The crowd was getting into it as well, dancing along ridiculously as Florence shot up and back the catwalk. 

When the last refrain was about to begin, Florence darted across the stage towards the wing where Louis was standing. He was a blushing mess and only slightly struggled as Florence dragged him out on the stage. Harry jogged towards the other end and grabbed a proffered chair from Belinda. 

He put the chair in the center of the stage and Florence guided Louis to sit down. It was the instrumental section of the song and Harry could barely hear Louis over the shrieking crowd as he breathed out, “Oh my god.”

The last refrain started and Harry kneeled in front of Louis, taking both of Louis’ hands in one of his. It was cheesy and ridiculous but so was Harry. He was singing the last refrain of a Fleetwood Mac song to his boyfriend in front of 20,000 people. 

_And I don’t have to tell you but you’re the only one._

Harry jumped up and turned towards the sea of faces. Simultaneously as the last chorus hit, Harry and Florence raised their arms and gestured for the crowd to raise the papers. 

The sea of faces turned into a sea of white and red. Stretched across the O2 arena, in thick red letters with white backing, it read: I Love You

Florence took the last chorus and Harry turned back around towards Louis. Harry spread his hands out by his sides and slightly lifted his shoulders with a hesitant smile. Louis was at the edge of his seat, his elbows rested against his knees and his hands cupped around his mouth. The song was closing and Harry carefully crouched in front of Louis, a bit unsure of what was going to follow. 

“I love you.” Harry jerked his thumb behind his shoulder, “Incase that wasn’t clear enough.” 

Harry didn’t believe that Louis had ever moved faster than he did in the moment that followed. Louis surged forward and kissed Harry. His fingers gripped against the side of Harry’s neck and Harry could feel Louis smile into the kiss. Harry felt like his skin was electric underneath Louis’ touch, crackling and buzzing from a mixture of adrenaline and pure admiration. 

Louis pulled back and thumbed at Harry’s bottom lip, “I love you.” He fondly rolled his eyes and lightly shoved at Harry’s shoulder, “Y’know, incase _that_ wasn’t clear enough.” 

The thrum of his heart felt deafening. 

****

“I love you…I love you…I love you…” Louis whispered against the knots of Harry’s spine. 

For ten minutes, Harry had been crying into the pillow that was situated underneath his head. Louis had spent his time leisurely kissing and licking along the length of his body. He started with the bone along Harry’s ankle, trailing his lips up towards the back of Harry’s knee. Louis sucked bruises against Harry’s inner thigh, leaving purpling marks in his wake. 

With each kiss, Louis told Harry that he loved him. Every press of Louis’ lips felt like the seal to a love letter being written along his body. It was as if the ministrations would physically imprint the three words into Harry’s skin if Louis said it enough. 

Louis fucked two of his fingers deep inside of Harry, every drag slow and slick along his walls. The base of his knuckle pressed against Harry’s rim. Harry felt desperate for Louis to pump his fingers faster but at the same time, he wanted it to drag out as long as possible. He never wanted to leave the moment that had been pent up for months. 

“Christ,” Louis brokenly moaned into the junction of Harry’s neck. 

Harry craned his head towards the side, a needy noise breaking from the back of his throat. Louis knotted his fingers in Harry’s hair and then kissed his pursed lips. Harry moaned in relief and immediately opened his mouth so that Louis could slip his tongue against Harry’s. The heat between them felt nearly palpable, nearly suffocating. Harry founds himself wanting to drown in it. 

Louis pulled back slightly, his breathing ragged against Harry’s mouth, “What do you want…anything you want….I’ll give you anything, H.” 

“You,” Harry panted and then ducked forward for a sloppy kiss. 

“But – but like which –”

“I don’t want Daddy, I want you,” Harry breathed out, his tone slightly frantic. “Louis, please...I – I just want you.” 

“Fuck,” Louis whined and then kissed Harry fiercely. They both mewled into the kiss, Louis’ fingers loosening their grip in Harry’s curls. 

Breaking away and hotly kissing along the shell of Harry’s ear, Louis quietly rushed out, “Don’t think I could have done that tonight, not after…I – fuck, just not tonight.” 

Harry nodded along, fully understanding what Louis was trying to say. It wouldn’t have been right for them to experience the first time that they made love to be in a completely different headspace. While that was a version of themselves, it was just a mere facet of their relationship. That facet wasn’t what they both needed. They both needed each other as they candidly were. Just Harry and Louis. 

Everything felt fragile between them. Not in a way that they weren’t secure, it was the exact opposite. The enormity of the evening was crashing down upon them, every feeling Harry had burrowed for Louis rose to the surface. It was intangible and yet so precious. Physically, Harry felt like his heart was tethered to Louis’ and nothing could have mentally prepared him for that.

Louis crooked his fingers, the pads of his digits rubbing directly against Harry’s prostate. Harry cried out and arched his back. His chest pressed further into the mattress as he tilted his hips back against Louis’ fingers. Salty tears were pooled in the corner of his eyes, a few renegades streaked down his blotchy cheeks. 

“Breathe,” Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder so tenderly that it only worked him up more. 

Harry’s chest was heaving and each breath felt like he was coming up for air after being submerged under water. The pressure against his prostate was infuriatingly incredible but it still wasn’t enough. His cock was trapped between Louis’ duvet and Harry’ stomach. A bead of precome blurted out from his sensitive cockhead from the built up friction. 

“M’close,” Harry mewled as Louis began to scissor his fingers. 

Louis nosed against the space between Harry’s shoulder blades, “Gonna show you how much I love you.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped, his stomach muscles releasing and contracting in quick successions. “Oh god,” Harry’s eyes rolled back inside of his skull as Louis slowly pulled his fingers out. 

Grabbing the lube off of the nightstand, Louis then sat at the top of the bed. His back was flush against the wooden headboard. He patted the tops of his thighs, “C’mere.” 

With a good deal of effort, Harry lifted his chest off of the mattress. The comforter chaffed against his shins as he crawled across the mattress and into Louis’ lap. Harry gripped Louis’ shoulders as he leaned forward slightly. 

Louis flicked open the cap of the bottle and Harry waited as he coated his fingers. A small puff of air fell out of his mouth as he listened to the wet sound of Louis’ fist slicking his own cock. Louis’ eyes were heavily hooded and his chest was changing from tan to splotches of pink. Lightly, Louis ran his fingers over Harry’s hole, spreading the excess lube. 

One hand on Harry’s hip and one the base of his cock, Louis guided Harry down onto his cock. Harry’s head lolled backwards, his jaw hung loose as he felt the tip of Louis’ cockhead press against his rim. Louis’ nails dug crescent moon indents into his hips but Harry barely felt it. He was focused on the feeling of being stretched open. 

“Look so fuckin’ beautiful.”

Harry opened his eyes and blearily blinked away the excess tears that had built up. Louis was looking at him with a delicate layer of vulnerability painted across his expression. His blue eyes were wide and honest, slightly shimmering from the flicker of the candles on his nightstand. 

Sinking down further, Harry slumped forward and pressed his forehead against Louis’. Harry breathed him in deeply and then fully bottomed out. Louis wrapped his arms securely around Harry’s middle. 

“I love you,” Louis murmured into the silence that wrapped around them like a blanket. “God,” Louis moaned as Harry slowly began to swivel his hips, “Waited so long to say that.” 

Harry sniffled and ducked his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. He mouthed against the skin and began to deeply fuck himself on Louis’ cock. The slight burn from being stretched open had subsided and been replaced with the feeling of sensitivity. Every slide of Louis’ cock sent off a circuit of electricity through Harry. He chased the feeling with each rise and fall of his hips. 

“Since when?” 

“Hmm?”

Harry sat back and moaned as the change of position made Louis’ cockhead press against his prostate. He leveraged himself with both of his hands gripped atop of Louis’ thighs. “Since – ah, shit – when did you know?” 

“New year’s eve.” 

Pausing his ministrations so he could properly focus, Harry lightly slapped Louis’ shoulder, “New Year’s?! You’ve – you’ve known you loved me for three months and never said anything?!”

Louis gripped Harry’s waist and then flipped them over, effectively knocking the breath out of him. Harry fell back against the mattress with an “oomph.” Sitting back slightly, Louis positioned Harry’s legs so that they were hooked over his shoulders. Situating his hands on either side of Harry’s head, Louis bent back forward and stretched Harry’s legs closer to his chest. 

“Don’t –” Harry broke off into a moan as Louis began to piston his hips in quick deep successions. “Oh fucking hell – ah fuck…don’t think for a second that I’m letting that go.” 

“God,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Maybe I should have gagged you after all.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and a surprised cackle shot out, “Louis! This is supposed to be bloody romantic.” 

Louis quickly snapped his hips, driving the tip of his cock directly into Harry’s prostate. “It was romantic ‘til you started tuh….oh fuck….started tuh complain.” 

“Shit, shit, shit, right there,” Harry breathed, his hands gripping the base of Louis’ spine. “I’m just saying…you should have said it when you felt it. Oh fuck, fuck….” 

“Hold on,” Louis stopped his hips and remained buried deep inside of Harry. 

“Goddamnit, not now, Louis,” Harry complained, his orgasm already beginning to build. 

“You expect me to believe that you didn’t know you loved me until this week?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “That’s not the point!” 

Louis’ eyes went wide and he roughly snapped his hips once, “You little hypocrite!” 

Harry groaned but a smile had begun to quirk the corners of his mouth, “I don’t think this is how love making is s’posed to go.” 

Louis snorted and shallowly began to grind his hips deeply, “Don’t care.” 

Craning his neck, Louis eagerly kissed him. Harry nipped at Louis’ bottom lip, the lush skin turning a deep red. “Love you so much,” Harry panted against Louis’ mouth, the heat from his lower abdomen slowly rising. 

“Fuck,” Louis’ voice broke, the pace of his thrusts becoming inconsistent. “Always gonna love you.”

“M’gonna come, oh fuck,” Harry’s eyes were frantic as he looked at Louis above him, “Keep talking…fuck – keep –”

“Always gonna take care of you,” Louis grunted, extenuating with a rough snap of his hips. Harry felt like a rubber band being stretched too thin, about to break at any moment as Louis continued to drive his cock inside of him. 

“Louis,” Harry warned. 

Louis wrapped his fist around Harry’s neglected cock and started to quickly jerk him off. Harry’s legs fell from Louis’ shoulders, his chest heaving upwards as Louis’ wrist flicked over the head of his cock. Harry’s eyes pinched shut. 

“Gonna be the last person to love you like this.”

A guttural moan cracked through Harry’s throat as his hips jerked upwards. Come pulsated out of his cock and painted against his abdomen. Louis continued to fuck him through the orgasm, mumbling nonsense as his pace quickened. 

“Fuck, Babe…Feel so fucking good when you come on my cock.” 

“Only one…” Harry breathed out and put his palm flush over Louis’ heart, “Last and only one like this.” 

Louis’ hips froze and Harry clenched around him as he came buried deep inside of Harry, “Holy fuck.”

“That did feel pretty spiritual,” Harry breathlessly joked as Louis started to come down. 

Louis groaned unintelligibly and nipped at Harry’s collarbone, “Definitely not how love making s’posed to go.” 

“Don’t care.” 

****

There were few things that Harry didn’t care for and waking up at 4:15 in the morning, was one of them.

The horizon was still coated in early morning shadows as his alarm started to incessantly chirp. Harry groaned and rolled over, his fingers blindly dancing along the cold wood flooring for his mobile. Blearily, Harry wiped the sleep out of his eyes and picked up his phone. He shut off the alarm and then tossed it back on the floor, shuddering a bit at the clatter. 

Looking over his shoulder, Harry saw that Louis was still fast asleep next to him. He lightly carded his fingers through Louis’ sleep rumpled hair. The tendrils at the crown of his head knotted around Harry’s nimble fingers. Louis’ nose scrunched slightly as he subconsciously leaned into Harry’s touch. 

Harry ducked down and kissed Louis’ temple, “C’mon sleepy, time to get up.” 

An incoherent grumble huffed out of Louis, making Harry smile fondly. Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, his lips languidly lingering on the warm skin. The corner of Louis’ mouth lifted ever so slightly. 

“We’re going on a boyfriend adventure…” Harry hummed against Louis’ neck. 

“Boyfran ‘venture,” Louis sleepily mumbled, the words getting slightly jumbled. 

“Can’t go if you keep sleeping,” Harry whispered as he began to suck a bruise against Louis’ pulse point. 

Louis lightly whimpered, his hand jutting out from the blankets that were swaddled around him. Harry caught his fingers in his own and gently squeezed Louis’ fingertips. 

Tangling their fingers together, Louis frowned slightly as his thumb brushed against Harry’s middle finger. “Wheressit?” 

Heat rose to Harry’s cheeks and Louis peeked open one eye when Harry didn’t readily answer. “Did yuh lose it?” Louis sluggishly sat up but kept Harry’s duvet wrapped around his shoulders. 

Harry bit his bottom lip, “No…just, uh…trying it on a different hand.” 

Louis’ eyebrows pinched together and then he looked down at Harry’s left hand. A warm smile slowly spread across his expression as he took Harry’s hand in his own. Louis ran his thumb over the crest of the ring and then glanced at Harry with an impish grin, “Did we get engaged and I don’t remember it?” 

“I didn’t even realize I did it,” Harry huffed indignantly, immediately moving the ring from his fourth finger and back to the opposite hand. 

“You’re a shit liar,” Louis rolled his eyes and then kissed the pout off of Harry’s mouth. “Do we have time for a shower?” 

Harry nodded, “If you get your big arse out of bed and hurry.” 

Louis glared at him, “Alright, alright, no need to get in a strop because I called you out.” 

Harry got out of bed and cracked his back, “Remind me why I decided that you should be the one coming with me to LA?” 

“Coz someone needs to suck your cock.” 

“You’re such a little shit,” Harry grumbled. He walked over to the tub and turned on the tap, holding his fingers under the spray of water to test the temperature. Once it was significantly warmer, Harry stepped in. 

Louis took a minute or two longer, stumbling in the shower as Harry washed out the shampoo suds from his hair. Harry moved to the side and scooped up his bottle of “Berry Blast” conditioner. Louis slid by him and got under the water, his hair immediately matted back by water droplets. 

“Y’know,” Louis began as he squirted a dollop of shampoo on his palm, “I only packed summer clothes since we’re gonna be by the beach but really…I haven’t got a clue if it’s actually warm there during May.” 

“I know you did, I checked your bag last night” Harry smirked and pinched the skin along Louis’ hip. “I was worried you had only packed a pair of joggers and lube.”

Louis squawked and slapped Harry hard on his bicep, “Harold you can’t just go through someone’s bag!” 

Harry rolled his eyes as he swapped positions with Louis, “That’s bullshit coz we both know most of the clothes in that bag are actually mine.” 

“Shut up,” Louis huffed bitterly. “You didn’t answer my original question, is it hot?” 

“Think it will be…I packed you two of my jumpers though, y’know, in case it gets cold at night.” 

Louis beamed at Harry and quickly pulled him in for a kiss. “You’re much nicer than me, I would have let you get it sorted on your own.” 

“You’re cruel.” 

“Tough love, baby cakes.” 

The pair finished washing off, Harry grabbing two towels from a nearby hook for Louis and himself. They dried off and stepped out of the tub onto the cold floor. A few puddles were splashed around the tub and Harry had to bite his tongue as to not scold Louis for the fifth time about proper shower etiquette. 

“How long d’we got?” Louis asked through a yawn, his damp hair stood up in multiple directions. An oversized fluffy white towel wrapped around his shoulders, making him look smaller than he was. It was embarrassing how endeared Harry felt. 

Harry tied his own towel around his waist and carded his fingers in Louis hair, flattening out the renegade tendrils. “About forty-five minutes,” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and walked towards the clothing rack. 

“Do you actually need forty-five minutes?”

“Huh?” Harry turned back around to see that the towel was gone and Louis had begun to lazily stroke his cock. Louis had an impish glint in his eyes as he shrugged noncommittedly and got back in bed. Harry began to unknot his own towel, letting it drop to the floor as he strode towards the bed. 

“You’re insatiable, did you know that?” Harry made it sound like it was an inconvenience but they both knew that he was full of shit. 

“Would you rather I just took care of it myself?” Louis looked at him pointedly, his left eyebrow challengingly tilted upwards. 

Harry snorted, “Are you going to be this big of a prick when we’re old and you’re still trying to get your cock in my mouth?” 

“Definitely.”

****

Just outside of the airplane window, cumulonimbus clouds stacked alongside one another. Pink and orange hues tinted each curl and swell as the sun fell into the earth. Harry watched the sunset through the sight of his Polaroid camera, his index finger patiently pressed against the red capture button. 

“S’beautiful.” 

Harry captured the moment, the print immediately projecting out of the bottom of the camera. Lowering the Polaroid, Harry plucked the processing image and glanced to his right. Louis was staring past Harry’s shoulder and onto the horizon, his cheeks dashed with rose pigment from the sunset. 

“Don’t move,” Harry murmured as he angled himself in the tight confines of the aircraft’s seat. Louis rolled his eyes but then kept still as Harry raised the camera. 

Within the first hour of the flight, Louis managed to persuade Harry to give up his sweater. It was the one that Harry’s mum had sent for his birthday. Black knit with an embroidered burgundy H directly in the center. Harry didn’t bother putting up much of a fight because he liked the way he hem of the sleeves bunched in the grip of Louis’ fingers. 

A thin black headband pushed Louis’ hair off of his forehead. In the sunlight, caramel tones were accentuated in each soft wave. He glowed underneath the radiance of the time changing outside of their window. 

“I love you.” 

With his finger pulled back on the trigger, Harry caught the one particular expression that Louis reserved just for him. His countenance would entirely soften, an involuntary upwards tilt spreading from the right side of his mouth over to the left. Harry wasn’t even sure if Louis realized that he did it each time Harry told him that he loved him.

Louis took the camera out of Harry’s hands and directed it back at him. “Alright, your turn,” Louis held up the camera, his tongue pointed out slightly in concentration. 

Harry smiled, his eyes squinted slightly as he waited for Louis to take the picture. After a few seconds of sitting frozen, Harry’s eyebrows bunched together, “You’re supposed to press –”

“Perfect,” Louis cut him off as he took the picture of Harry mid-sentence. 

“Pleased with yourself?” Harry deadpanned as he snatched the developing picture. 

Louis grinned and nodded happily, “Very.” 

Once the pictures and camera were safely tucked in Harry’s carryon, Harry turned to Louis. “D’you wanna play a game?” 

Louis groaned into his hands, “Harry, we already played Scrabble. Twice. And I beat you. Twice.” 

“For the last time, you did not beat me the second round!” Harry cocked his eyebrow pointedly, “Vibey is not a word.” 

“You’re just sore because the ‘V’ was on a triple letter score.”

“No, I’m sore because I had your cock up my arse this morning.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Alright, what did you want to play?” He turned towards the side and pulled Harry’s hands into his lap, his thumb lazily tracing along Harry’s knuckles. 

Harry shrugged, “Tell me something I don’t know about you.” 

“That’s not a game.” 

“It is if we go back and forth.”

“Alright. Your game, you go first.”

Harry drawled out a hum as he tried to think of something, “Let’s see…” A surprised laugh shot out, “Oh god, I’ve got a good one.” 

Louis grinned at Harry’s excitement, “Let’s hear it then.” 

“Once, I told Mum that Gemma was a drug dealer.”

“What!” Louis spat out through a cackle. He leaned forward and squeezed Harry’s fingers between his own, “Now I know there’s got to be a good story here.” 

Harry groaned at the memory, “I was five and she was going on and on about how WWF wrestling wasn’t real, that it was all staged.”

“Heartbreaking news for a young Harold, I’m sure,” Louis nodded seriously. 

“Devastating,” Harry assured. “So I tried to come up with the worst thing I could possibly think of at the time –” 

“Which was drugs,” Louis snorted, letting go of one of Harry’s hands to cover his own mouth. “Oh poor Anne, never saw it coming. What’d she say?” 

“She didn’t even look up from the morning paper! She was just like, ‘Harry, she’s nine.’” 

Louis doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach with one hand. “Christ, that’s gold,” He said through his fit. “You tried your best, you really did.” 

“Almost had her,” Harry held up his index finger and thumb, leaving a small space between the digits. “Alright, you go.” 

Calming down from his outburst, Louis took a few deep breaths and kissed the pad of Harry’s thumb, “You’re my first boyfriend.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, “Really?” 

“Really,” Louis nodded. Harry watched as Louis slightly sunk in his seat, his knees coming up to rest under his chin. “Honestly, I didn’t think that the whole monogamy thing would be for me.” 

“But you said you’ve always wanted a bunch of kids and –”

“I don’t need a boyfriend or a husband to have a bunch of kids, Harry.” 

Harry’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he settled on, “Fair enough.” 

The corner of Louis’ mouth quirked, “Go on, I know you which means I know that you have at least sixty follow up questions.” 

Harry bit back a smile, “I don’t have sixty.”

“Alright, fifty.” 

“Better,” Harry laughed as he easily wrapped his hand around the circumference of Louis’ ankle. He caressed his thumb over the soft skin, trailing along the faintly protruding veins. “Do you think you would ever want that?” 

Louis’ gaze followed the ministrations of Harry’s fingers, “Want what?” 

“To be married.” 

Harry subconsciously held his breath as Louis’ eyes darted upwards to meet his own. Louis lolled his head to the side, his temple rested against the seat cushion. “This is getting awfully deep for plane talk,” he teased, jutting his big toe out to poke Harry in the thigh. 

“S’just a question.” 

“It’s never just a question with you, now is it?” Louis pointed out. 

“Never mind,” Harry muttered, his words coming out harsher than he really intended. 

“Hey now,” Louis sighed as he leaned forward so that he could put his palm against the side of Harry’s neck. “Don’t do that, I was just playing.” 

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Harry huffed, his throat starting to constrict slightly. He awkwardly shrugged Louis’ hand off of him so that he could lean against the window. 

“Babe –” Louis reached out hesitantly, his hand falling into his lap when Harry didn’t respond. “Harry, just listen to me, yeah?”

Harry barely nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the back of the seat in front of him. 

Louis sighed, his fingers roughly combed through the back of his hair. “I want to talk about this with you but I hardly think that a plane ride is the place to do it,” he quietly said. 

“Okay.” 

“We can talk about it when we get to the hotel tonight, alright?” 

One month into their “official” relationship, Harry was sat on his bed, listening to music as he looked up at the string of fairy lights. He pictured his future, as he often did when he had a while to daydream in peace. But for the first time, Louis was dotted around in those plans. A beautiful blemish on everything he had built up over the years. It was pleasant to entertain the fictitious ideas at first but then Harry decided to push the thoughts to the back corner of his mind when he came to a particular self-imposed question.

Would he still date Louis if he had to compromise one of his dreams? 

“Babe?” 

Louis looked at Harry unsure, his bottom lip anxiously trapped between his teeth. Harry tugged on a stray curl at the nape of his neck and nodded, not fully trusting that emotions wouldn’t crack through his voice. 

Resting his forehead against the window, Harry watched as the last bit of rosy sky faded to black.


	9. Here Come the Dreams

Humid Los Angeles air clung to Harry’s skin as the couple made their way through the terminal threshold. People bustled around them, surpassing each other to get off of the plane and towards baggage claim. Almost subconsciously, Harry adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and reached a hand back towards Louis. 

Louis immediately tangled his fingers in Harry’s, “For fucks sake, I thought they were supposed to be a bit more relaxed over here.” 

Harry nodded and tightened his grip on Louis hand as he pulled them through the congested terminal. 

They snaked left, then right, and then left again, to fully get out of the narrow tunnel. LAX was shaped like an enormous dome, windows paneled the expanse of the ceiling. Harry slightly slowed his steps as he tilted his head back. Through the glass, stars painted the night sky. 

“Looks like there are more stars here than home,” Harry mumbled, his eyes raking over the constellations above. 

Louis sidled next to him, “Sort of forgot about ‘em after living in the city for so long.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand, taking his attention away from the sky. “Thanks for taking me here, H.”

With his bottom lip tugged between his teeth, Louis looked at Harry with a fine layer of hesitancy painted across his expression. It was as if he thought that Harry regretted his decision to bring Louis after their conversation on the plane. Honestly, Harry shouldn’t have been surprised seeing as how they barely spoke for the three remainder hours of the flight. Especially since after the second hour, Louis stopped leaning into Harry altogether. 

Harry pulled Louis over to the side, somewhat more private than directly in front of the terminal’s mouth. “Regardless of – well…all _that_ ,” Harry flicked his hand towards the plane, referring to their exchange earlier, “I wouldn’t want to bring anyone else with me.” 

Louis crossed his arm over his chest and snorted weakly, “Y’sure about that?” 

“Positive,” Harry firmly stated. He tugged at Louis’ arms, pulling them away from his chest. The corner of Louis’ mouth faintly quirked upwards as Harry kissed the back of his hand. “I love you,” Harry murmured quietly against Louis’ warm skin. 

“I love you, too.”

“Good,” Harry quipped and nipped at Louis’ finger. “Now, let’s go get our bags and find a car rental.”

Louis grinned, “I hope you’re aware that I’ll be the one driving.”

“And why is that?” 

“A blind cat sipping on a mimosa could drive better than you, Harold.”

Louis darted across the tiled floor before Harry could slap him in the gut. Harry chased after him, not-so-gracefully winding through the throng of people. Other passengers looked at them with judgmental eyes but Harry was more focused on trailing after the sound of Louis snickering. 

Eventually, Harry managed to catch up to Louis, but that was only because they had made it to baggage claim. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and hauled him backwards against his chest, “I am not a bad driver!” 

“Babe, you nearly rammed into a truck because you were trying to show me someone’s dog.” 

Harry pouted, “I wanted to make sure you saw it.”

Louis patted Harry’s forearm, “And _I_ wanted to make sure you saw the car in front of us.”

Harry grumbled unintelligibly as a loud buzzer rang through baggage claim. Louis jolted in response, his head snapped back and forth from left to right. He reminded Harry of an overwhelmed prairie dog. The conveyer belt in front of them began to turn and eventually, different patterned suitcases of all sizes began to appear on the track. 

One by one, passengers stepped forward and plucked their baggage off of the belt. Harry’s eyes scanned the array of luggage, keeping an eye out for three grey rolling suitcases. There was a part of his stomach that nervously tugged at his insides as he thought about all of the equipment he packed in the spare bag. 

Louis elbowed Harry painfully in the gut, “Oh! There’s one!” 

“Christ,” Harry wheezed as Louis stepped out of his hold. He pulled a small grey suitcase off the belt and carefully handed it back to a disgruntled Harry. 

After they got the other two bags, they heaved their luggage towards a car rental booth. Harry childishly glared as Louis smugly handed over his information to the man behind the counter. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, since the car will be under your name, you are the only one permitted to drive the vehicle,” the man instructed. His attention slid between Louis and Harry, “Is that understood?” 

“Definitely,” Louis smirked impishly. 

Harry smiled politely and jutted his thumb out towards Louis, “Don’t worry, he wouldn’t let me drive even if it was allowed.”

“He would wreck your car,” Louis easily supplied. “Best we keep him on a short leash, hmm?” Louis tacked on as he gripped his hand against the back of Harry’s neck. 

Harry’s jaw hung loose at the blatant innuendo that coated Louis’ statement. His boyfriend on the other hand, smiled innocently and took the proffered keys from the dumfounded worker. 

“Thanks, mate.” 

The two men managed to take five steps away from the counter before Harry busted out, “You can’t just say that!” 

Louis waved him off, “It was absolutely worth it to see both of your faces.” 

“I take it back, I should have invited Niall,” Harry huffed under his breath.

Harry and Louis crossed the cream-tiled flooring until they reached a pair of sliding doors. Just beyond the doors, a connected parking garage. Louis was two steps ahead of Harry as they walked into the garage, his focus dancing across the different labeled signs. 

“The line of cars to the left,” Louis mimicked in a roughly executed American accent. “Absolutely useless, there are hundreds of cars to my left.” 

“Just reaching out on a limb here,” Harry snorted, pointing to an aisle that was underneath a bold sign labeled: _Rental Cars_. “Dunno, just a hunch,” he tacked on with a shit-eating grin. 

Louis craned his neck, his mouth making a round “O” as he read the sign. When Harry started to cackle, Louis flipped him off, “Don’t get smug, Styles. It’s not becoming.” 

They walked down the aisle and stopped at a parking space that had "41” painted on the pavement in thick red font. There was a compact silver car parked in the snug spot. After Harry and Louis slid their luggage into the backseat, both men got settled upfront. 

Louis sat behind the wheel with a slight grimace, “I don’t like this.” 

“Would you rather I drive?” Harry challenged as he slouched into the black leather bucket-seat. 

“Over my dead body,” Louis grumbled, pressing the keys into the ignition and bringing the engine to life. Harry restlessly tapped his fingers along the tops of his knees as he looked out of the window. Louis drove cautiously through the aisle of cars and eventually exited the garage. 

“Can you put the address in the thing?” Louis flapped his hand towards the navigation system connected to the dashboard. 

Harry grinned, “Yeah.” 

He tapped in the address for Kona Beach Resort, internally sighing in relief when he saw that it was just a twenty-five minute drive to Long Beach. Harry flicked on the radio and thumbed through a few channels before settling on a slightly static-ridden indie station.

A folk song was coming to a close as Harry lolled his head back against the headrest. The opening progression of “Fire and the Flood” crackled through the speaker and Louis immediately leaned forward to turn the volume up a few notches. Harry’s attention slid to him, watching as Louis bit back a private smile. 

“What’re you smiling about?” Harry asked as he pulled Louis’ right hand into his lap. 

Louis squeezed the inside of his thigh, “Y’know how the Fleetwood Mac song is your song for me?”

“Yeah…” Harry nodded slowly.

“Have I ever mentioned that you have a song, too?” Louis quickly glanced at Harry from his peripheral, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Harry immediately straightened his back, ears perked in attention, “No, you definitely have not.” 

“Well,” Louis shrugged, his cheeks flushed underneath the glow of the overhead streetlamps, “This is it.” 

Turning the dial even further, Harry tuned in to the third verse. A heat flourished underneath his skin, his heart feeling constricted by the confines of his ribcage. 

_Since we met, I feel a lightness in my step._

Louis quietly hummed along as the chorus broke through and Harry felt an intense mixture of wanting to smile, cry, and laugh, all at once. He settled for watching Louis bob his head along to the beat, becoming more and more carefree with each progression. By the end of the song, Harry had joined on in with the singing, both men obnoxiously loud and incredibly out of tune. 

When the ending chords faded into the opening of a different song, Harry quickly leaned across the center counsel and kissed Louis on the cheek. 

“Any other romantic secrets you’re keeping from me?” Harry teased, turning the volume back down to a respectable decimal. 

Louis tilted his head from side to side, “I dunno….only about ten or so.” 

“You’re an arse,” Harry snorted. 

“You’ve only just gone and figured that out, hmm?” Louis patronized, flashing Harry a swift wink. 

“I’m trading you in for a newer model,” Harry sniffed, crossing his arms firmly against his chest. “One that can’t talk and has a bigger bum.” 

“Why do I feel like you’re not joking?”

“Because you know me.” 

“How much further do we have?” 

“Louis, it’s right there. On the screen. In bold.”

“Well forgive me for paying attention to the road.” 

Harry pointed at the illuminated screen, “They put it right there so you can do both!” 

“Well I don’t want to do both, I just want you to do it for me,” Louis dramatically huffed.

“Ten minutes.” 

“Now was that so difficult, Harold?” 

“You are aware that my full name isn’t actually Harold, right?” 

_Silence_

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Well…”

“Louis!”

“Now hold on a minute, that’s not a stupid thing to assume! It’s like assuming someone named Liz, was originally an Elizabeth!” 

“Seven months and you thought my name was actually Harold?!” 

“IT’S LIKE ELIZABETH, HARRY!”

“NO. IT’S LIKE HARRY, AS IN JUST HARRY!” 

“DON’T YOU EVE–” 

“LIKE HARRY POTTER!”

 _Silence_

“You can walk home.”

****

Thick palm trees stretched around the concaved entrance of Kona Beach Resort. Guests bustled out of the front doors, a few stumbling slightly, as they made their way towards the clubs nearby. Harry took a quick sidestep as a young man nearly toppled over him. 

“Glad to see there are refreshments around here,” Louis quipped as he placed a firm hand on Harry’s lower back. 

Two men that were dressed from head to toe in pastel green, opened the front doors for Harry and Louis. “Thank you,” Harry nodded towards both of them and lugged his suitcases through the threshold. 

The inside of the resort was fully lavished with white marble and suspended greenery. Harry could feel his jaw slacken and eyes widen. His gaze trailed the fine rows of Devil’s Ivy that climbed the walls and extended along the ceiling. Assorted twine-baskets full of flowers hung throughout the lobby, red and yellow petals pouring over the rims and drooping towards the floor. 

Centered against the back wall was the reception desk. Like the rest of the lobby, it was marble. Two women and one man stood behind the desk, silver monitors positioned in front of each individual. All three of them were professionally primped in identical white button downs. They smiled kindly, clearly trained for customer service. 

Harry stopped in front of the woman in the middle and set his bags on the floor. “Hi, we’re uh, here with the convention?” Harry more so asked than stated.

The woman smiled politely, “Of course, welcome to Kona Beach Resort. Have you stayed with us before Mr.…?” 

“Styles,” Harry supplied. “Well, we’ve actually never been to your country before so I’d be pretty surprised if I have,” he lamely joked, making Louis groan in response. 

“Forgive him, it’s been a long flight,” Louis told the receptionist, patting Harry on the chest mockingly.

“So rude,” Harry huffed under his breath. 

The receptionist kept her smile stretched across her face but her eyebrows raised slightly as she glanced between the couple. “Alright, well, welcome! All I need from you is your identification and form of payment.” 

Harry went to pull out his wallet but Louis nudged him to the side, “I actually had the name switched to Tomlinson.” 

“What?”

Louis handed over his ID and credit card to the receptionist, “My treat.” 

“Lou, you – no, this is on me,” Harry floundered, moving to pull back Louis’ card. 

Louis slapped his hand, “Don’t be ridiculous, this whole bloody trip is on you. I can manage the room, Harry.” 

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but Louis shot him a pointed look, making Harry snap his mouth shut. The receptionist took the two cards and began tapping her manicured fingers along a keyboard. 

Turning his back towards the desk, Harry quietly mumbled, “I really appreciate the gesture but…It’s – uh, not exactly an inexpensive room.” Harry tugged at his bottom lip, an uncomfortable twinge burrowed in his gut. 

They never discussed finances with each other, it was just one of _those_ topics that were still off limits. The only time Harry had really brought it up was when he was drunk and asked Louis if he was a drug dealer. Seeing as how that didn’t go so well, Harry didn’t make any other predictions as to where Louis got his money from. 

“Harry,” Louis warned, his lips tightly pressed together. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m just –”

Louis cut him off, “I know what you’re doing and really, I appreciate it. But, don’t.” He squeezed Harry’s hip reassuringly and then sighed when Harry didn’t respond. “Look,” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and then rushed out, “This goes along with everything that I want to talk to you about. Just wait ‘til were upstairs, yeah?” 

Harry nodded firmly and turned back to face the receptionist. 

“Almost done,” she drawled out, her eyes scanned across the sleek monitor. After a few more clicks, she reached underneath the desk and pulled out two laminated passes. “Here are your passes for the convention, both of you will be able to go in through the artist’s entrance as long as you have these with you. The last day of the convention is Sunday, the tenth. After May tenth, the passes won’t be valid.”

“Sick,” Louis said, his expression impressed as he took the passes from her grip. 

The receptionist smiled amusedly, “I’d say so.” She then handed over two room keys along with Louis’ ID and credit card. “You’ll be in room 648, the elevators are to the left. Have a wonderful trip and thank you for choosing Kona Beach Resort!”

“Thanks for your help,” Harry waved and then picked up his bags. 

They walked towards the elevator and Louis jutted out his thumb to hit the button. Harry took a last look around the lobby before stepping into the confines of the elevator. The elevator was completely lined in mirrors and Harry felt a bit unsettled as he looked at Louis through the reflection. 

A layer of tension built inside of the small box as they rose the six levels. Each passing floor made Harry’s insides twist and turn in anticipation. He didn’t know where the conversation was going to lead and judging by Louis’ own expression, he didn’t know either. 

The doors opened gently and Harry followed Louis out of the elevator. Trekking down the right end of the corridor, they passed green door after green door until they stopped at room “648.” Louis slid the key into the automatic slot and turned the handle once the red light turned to green. 

“This was done before – uh – everything…” Louis mumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he stepped to the side. 

The suite would have been pristine white if it wasn’t for the trail of delicate red rose petals lined down the entryway. Harry set his luggage down by the entrance and stepped past Louis. With both hands covering his mouth, Harry walked further into the suite, carefully walking across the buds. 

The entrance led directly into a lounge, a hall closet embedded in the left wall. In the lounge, a plush couch and chair hugged a quaint coffee table. A large TV suspended against the right wall, the sleek black was a stark comparison to the white. However, Harry was more focused on the curved trail of flowers that led him away from the entertainment center and towards the master bedroom. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Louis a few paces behind him, his cheeks as red as the petals that covered the floor. Louis gestured for him to keep walking, so, he did.

Turning the doorknob to the master bedroom, Harry pushed the heavy door open. Against the far back wall was a king-sized bed, adorned with a plush feather down. A few rose petals spread across the top. Along the left wall, wide glass doors led out to a balcony. Harry didn’t need to look outside to know they faced the crashing swell of the Pacific.

Anxiously biting the pad of his thumb, Harry was surprised to see the rose petals didn’t lead towards the bed. Instead, they swerved towards the bathroom. Harry flicked on the light to the bathroom and gasped into the cusp of his palm. 

“You – you –” Harry sputtered out as he took in the sight. 

Next to the large Jacuzzi tub, there was a silver ice bucket with the head of a champagne bottle poking out. Along the thick lip of the porcelain tub, two champagne flutes sat next to a plate of chocolate covered banana slices. Harry took a few steps towards the tub, an involuntary giggle slipping out of his mouth as he noticed the bottom of the tub was lined with roses. 

“You said you always wanted to have an _American Beauty_ bath.” 

Harry whipped his head around to see Louis leaned against the frame of the door, his arms crossed over his chest. “How’d you even do this?” Harry asked, his fingers lightly trailed along the condensation on the ice bucket. 

Louis walked towards the tub and sat down on the side, his elbows rested against the top of his knees. He scrubbed and a hand over his face, “Let’s just say that I got very close with the staff of this establishment.” 

“You did all this…you - _Louis_ ” Harry bewildered, slightly shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Well…” Louis drawled out as he reached a hand towards Harry. Harry went easily, stepping between the space of Louis’ thighs. “This was how I was going to tell you that I love you.” 

Harry sniffled, “Oh god. That would have made me cry.” 

“Think I still managed to do that,” Louis grinned, running his hands up and down the backs of Harry’s thighs. “But you just _had_ to beat me to it.” 

“I love it,” Harry huffed out on a breathy laugh. “I love you,” he tacked on, bending his back so that he could peck Louis on the lips. 

Louis hummed into the kiss, “I love you.” He pulled back after a moment, his lips trailed against Harry’s cheek, “I understand if you’d rather not given…everything.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Harry incredulously responded, pushing Louis back slightly. “Of course I want to. _You_ are going to talk while _I_ eat chocolate covered bananas, drink fancy champagne, and soak in a tub of rose petals.” 

Loui blew out a relieved laugh, “Alright, deal.” 

Turning the right faucet, Louis began to fill the bath with warm water. Rose petals swirled along the surface, climbing towards the top third of the Jacuzzi. Harry stripped off his clothes, not missing the way that Louis’ gaze lingered on his bare chest. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Harry reprimanded when Louis started to tug off his jumper. “You’re not getting in until you’ve told me everything.” 

Louis huffed but dropped the fabric, “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

Harry turned off the tap and gingerly climbed into the tub, the warm water soothing his skin. He settled further against the porcelain, smiling as the rose petals brushed against the tops of his shoulders. Louis watched him with an endeared expression and grabbed the bottle of champagne. 

Once both Harry and Louis had a full glass of bubbly in hand, Louis sunk to the tiled floor. He scooted directly against the tub and rested his arm along the lip. Harry took a sip from the flute, the carbonation slightly tickling the back of his throat. 

Louis picked up a slice of banana and held it towards Harry’s lips. Harry made a pleased noise and opened his mouth so that Louis could feed him the desert. “This suits you,” Louis smirked as he pulled his hand away. 

“It does,” Harry garbled out as he finished chewing. He took a large pull of champagne, set his glass down, and then rested his head back. “Alright…I’m officially sated enough for you to lay it on me.” 

“It’s not like I did anything bad,” Louis started, his eyebrows pinched together as he fixated on a rose petal stuck against Harry’s neck. “I mean…alright, let me just start from the beginning.” 

“Usually a good place to start.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I’ve told you about my dad, yeah?” Harry nodded in response and Louis slumped against the side of the tub, his fingers lightly dancing across the floating petals. “Since he wasn’t there, I felt like I needed to step up and be a role model for my sisters. Be someone who could help support them.”

“And you are,” Harry encouraged, making a tiny smile quirk the corner of Louis’ mouth. 

“Mum worked so hard when I was growing up – fuck, she still does,” Louis rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just wanted to be able to help. Make it so she could be home for the girls. I didn’t want her to feel like she missed out on things with them.” 

Harry nodded, feeling a surge of empathy for Louis. From the way that Louis framed his words, it was clear that he was more focused on his sisters being taken care of rather than himself. He didn’t even add himself to the equation. It was a lot of pressure for one person. 

“During the time, I had a friend, Stan. He was my best mate. Always there for me,” Louis confidently stated. “He knew that I was looking to make money so…he introduced me to his cousin, Matt.” 

“How old were you?” Harry cut in, trying to get full perspective. 

“Seventeen.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, “S’younger than I expected.” 

“Yeah, well,” Louis shrugged noncommittedly. “So, I met Matt, he must have been in his thirties. I don’t exactly remember. Doesn’t really matter. What mattered was that he was good at cards. So –”

“Cards?” Harry’s nose scrunched in confusion. 

“Ever heard of poker before, young Harold?” Louis deadpanned.

Harry’s eyes widened, “Oh.”

Louis nodded, “Oh, exactly.” He took a deep breath and exhaled on a humorless laugh, “Turns out I was pretty good at playing for a kid. Well, for anyone really.” 

“So…you gambled?” Harry drawled out, sitting up straighter in the tub. 

“To put it lightly,” Louis snorted. “I knew how to rile people up, get them frustrated. Worked well in my favor against other players.” 

“Sounds familiar,” Harry teased. 

Louis grinned and carried on, “I played small games for ‘bout a year. Nothing too serious.” 

“When you say small games…” 

“Prize pool of a thousand pounds.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, “That’s small to you?!” 

Louis tilted his head side to side, “At the time…no. But, compared to what I ended up winning by the end, yeah.” 

“Christ,” Harry exhaled, plucking another slice of banana off the tray. 

“It wasn’t until I went away to Uni that I could play bigger games. There was only so much I could do up by Donny.” 

“Your mum, did she know what you were doing? When you were at home?”

Louis impishly grinned, “She just thought I was getting good at being a server.” 

Harry snorted, “That’s not likely.” 

“I think at the time…she might have guessed I wasn’t telling the truth,” Louis pondered, a worry-line forming in his forehead. “But, I’ll get to that.” 

“Okay.” 

“I managed to buy into a big tournament when I was ‘round twenty. First time that I really went for it after playing for a few years.”

“How much was that?” Harry timidly asked, his knees pulled up towards his chest. 

“Harry, I don’t think you wa–” Louis warned, his fingers twisted uncomfortably in his lap. 

“I do,” Harry challenged. “I mean…I can’t exactly make you tell me things you don’t want to, but I can handle it.” 

Louis looked at him apprehensively but eventually nodded, “Alright.” 

“So…” 

“It was a 20k buy in.” 

Harry choked on his own spit, jerking forward as he coughed. Louis mumbled a choice few curse words and immediately started to rub Harry’s back soothingly. 

“You – you spent 20,000 pounds to play _poker_?!” Harry managed to get out through his heaving breaths. 

Louis winced, “Would it help if I told you that I won 50?” 

Harry covered his face with his hands, water splashing his blotchy complexion. “I know it might look like I’m not handling this,” Harry started to grumble through his palms, “But I’m totally handling this.”

“You look like you need to be sedated,” Louis laughed, his hand coming to squeeze Harry’s shoulder. 

“Probably do.” 

“Should I stop?” 

“There’s more?”

Louis sympathetically huffed out a laugh, “Just a bit.” 

Slowly dropping his hands down, Harry looked at Louis, “If I get a heart attack tonight, it’s your fault.” 

“I’ll let Anne know ‘m responsible.”

“Good.” 

Louis dipped the tips of his fingers in the water and frowned slightly. He turned the faucet back on and let hot water splash into the bath. Harry opened the drain at the foot of the tub, letting the lukewarm water filter out. 

“After the first tournament,” Louis started back up once he was satisfied with the state of Harry’s bath, “I made a good deal of connections. I mean, people were pretty impressed because I was just some loud kid who kept winning.” 

“I bet you just loved the attention,” Harry smirked. 

“Absolutely,” Louis grinned back. “So I kept playing, the stakes got higher, and I just didn’t want to stop. After every game I played, I just kept thinking that it still wouldn’t be enough to help my mum.”

“I think 50k is more than enough help coming from a twenty-year old.”

“I know that now,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But at the time…I just thought I could do better. That I could give _her_ better.” 

Harry sighed, “But didn’t she sort of realize that a university student coming home with 50,000 pounds was a bit…uh…suspect?” 

“Yes, well, that’s why I told her.” 

“Explain.” 

“Sure I can’t get in the bath?”

“Positive.” 

“Fine,” Louis dramatically sighed and rested his chin on the lip of the Jacuzzi. “The last game I played was absolutely mental.” Louis shook his head as if he couldn’t believe it himself. “I was only twenty and I managed to win high-stakes in London. People thought I cheated.” 

He glanced at Harry, probably to gauge his reaction. Harry hesitated just for a moment, “But…you didn’t? Right?” 

Louis scoffed and lightly splashed Harry with the bath water, “Of course I didn’t cheat. But this one twat kept going on and on about how there was no way that I could have won. Big burly fucker. Scared me a good bit when he started shouting and throwing things.” 

A flare of concern swelled in Harry’s chest, “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

He shook his head, “No, just threatened to. Was enough to make me not want to go back.” 

“And your mum?” 

A flush coated Louis’ cheeks, “Took the first train back to Donny after it happened. She woke up the next morning to find me on her couch, sniffling like a baby.” 

“A rich baby,” Harry amended, biting back a grin. 

Louis snorted, “God, she was furious. Felt so guilty about it all which only made me feel worse.” 

“What d’you mean?” 

“She thought it was her fault that I would put myself in harm’s way. But, like…I chose to. I wanted to be there and I don’t regret being there because I was able to do exactly what I wanted,” Louis confidently stated, his tone not leaving any room for doubt. 

“So…what happened?” Harry eventually asked after moment of silence stretched between them. 

“Managed to get her to take a good amount of me earnings, but she wouldn’t take all of it,” Louis started to trace his fingers along Harry’s arm, his fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“Can I ask –”

The corner of Louis’ mouth lifted and a quick glint of mischievousness flickered in his eyes, “How much the last one was?” 

“Is that bad?” Harry nervously laughed. 

Louis snorted, “I don’t exactly think you’re looking for a sugar daddy – pun intended – so, no.” 

Harry snorted, splashing a bit of water at Louis. “Dick.” 

“The prize pool was 500.” 

Blood rushed to Harry’s head and he felt as if his pulse had come to a complete halt. Louis was biting back a smile as he watched Harry’s entire body slacken. Overwhelmed was the only possible way to describe how Harry felt in that moment. 

“Just give me one second,” Harry faintly said as he held up his index finger. He heard Louis laugh at him as he sank underneath the surface of the water. Once he was fully submerged, Harry shouted, “FIVE-HUNDRED THOUSAND POUNDS?”

His muffled outburst was coated in air bubbles, water, and rose petals. When air became a necessity, Harry promptly popped his head out of the water. He took a deep breath and blearily opened his eyes. Louis was cackling beside the tub, teardrops gathered at the corners of his eyes. 

“Totally handling this.” 

Louis managed to compose himself for one moment. His cheeks were stained red and his teeth bit back the smile that threatened to stretch across his face. It was a valiant effort until their eyes locked, making both of them bust out into full-belly laughs. Harry cackled into the palm of his hands, slowly shaking his head back and forth. 

“Still want to talk about marriage?” 

Harry dramatically groaned, “Just get in the damn tub, Tomlinson.” 

Louis made a pleased noise and immediately stripped off his clothes. Harry re-filled the two flutes with champagne. With his hand carefully gripped onto the Jacuzzi, Louis slowly stepped into the bath. Spreading his thighs wide, Harry made room for Louis to get settled. 

Once Louis was situated with his back against Harry’s front, he took a long sip from his glass. “Are you upset that I didn’t tell you?” Louis timidly asked as he slowly twirled the glass between his fingertips. 

Harry kissed the crown of Louis’ head and hummed thoughtfully, “I mean…I can understand why you wouldn’t readily tell someone. Just wish that I didn’t have to prod it out of you. Sort of felt like you didn’t trust me.” 

“That’s not how I meant it to come across,” Louis mumbled, his head rested back against Harry’s chest. “Course I trust you. Really, I trust you more than anybody else. It’s just – I’ve always been a private person. I’ve never had to explain myself to anyone other than my mum.” 

“But that’s what you’re supposed to be able to do in a relationship,” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ chest. “I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to tell me things. You should just want to.” 

“I do want to tell you things…I just get nervous that you might not like what I have to say.” 

“Like marriage?” 

“Yeah.”

Harry sighed and lolled his head back against the porcelain, “Lou, even if we might not agree on some things, you and I still need to talk about them. They’re not going to just go away.” 

“I know you’re right,” Louis huffed, his pitch slightly elevated. “I just don’t want to lose you because of it.” 

“People’s relationships stop working when couples stop communicating. You avoiding big topics would result in pushing me away.” Harry tightened his grip around Louis, his neck bent forward so that he could nose along Louis’ neck. “I don’t want that to happen,” Harry whispered against Louis’ slick skin. “You need to trust that I’m not just gonna up and leave.” 

“I never planned on getting married.” 

Harry stilled, his heart felt as if it was plummeting off the ridge of a canyon. Falling and falling but never crashing. Time suspended but his heart wouldn’t. Every pulse that rabbited in Harry’s chest felt like the jab of a hornet’s stinger as he continued to fall. Blood rushed to his head. His stomach turned in on itself. 

_Everything hurt._

“Fuck.” 

Harry’s arms slackened as Louis turned around. Frantically, Louis climbed in Harry’s lap so he could face him. “Hazza, Babe, just – please let me explain,” Louis rushed out, his hands clasped around Harry’s neck.

Harry nodded dumbly, movements feeling almost robotic as he put his hands against the dip of Louis’ waist. “Alright,” he rasped out, his voice sounded ragged to his own ears. 

“My dad leaving...”Louis started, his voice catching at the tail-end. He cleared his throat, “It really fucked with me and the way I see relationships.” Louis traced his thumb against Harry’s bottom lip and sighed, “I didn’t see them as long-lasting things. How could I when I’ve seen my own mum in three different ones?” 

“Then – then what the fuck is this?” Harry bewildered, unwanted tears stinging his eyes. 

“Babe, listen to me,” Louis pleaded, desperation covering his tone. “Please, let me explain before you say anything.”

“I– ”

“ _Harry_.”

Wiping his hands across his face, Harry inhaled deeply through his nose. With his eyes pinched shut, salty tears clumped the long eyelashes together. The pressure that had built up in his ribcage made each breath feel painful. His throat constricted like a vice around his windpipe. 

Regardless, he nodded. 

“Up until this year, I had never been in a relationship. I was almost thirty and never even entertained the idea of wanting one. Because of that, marriage was always out of the question,” Louis shook his head, eyes clouded as he looked at a spot on the wall behind Harry.

“And then you came along,” Louis lightly ran his finger along Harry’s cheekbone, making Harry blink open his eyes. “You came and absolutely wrecked everything that I thought I had figured out. I don’t think you realize how much of a _change_ you’ve had on my life, Harry. I don’t want to end up alone and I don’t want to end up with someone who isn’t you.”

Harry weakly laughed, “Well, that’s a relief.” 

“I just…” Louis worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I know how much the idea of marriage means to you, I’m not an idiot.” Louis roughly carded his fingers through his hair and sighed, “I want to give you everything Harry, but I don’t want to make you a promise that I can’t keep.” 

Harry’s eyebrows pulled together, his fingers fell from Louis’ waist, “So – so what’re you saying?” 

“I’m saying,” Louis paused to gently kiss Harry’s forehead, “I’ve changed my mind about the possibility of monogamy all together. So maybe, I will change my mind about this too. I just don’t want to tell you that it’s something I want one day unless I’m sure of it.” 

Harry nodded slowly, his stomach slightly untangling, “That – that seems fair.” 

“I don’t want to disappoint you and I don’t want to lie to you,” Louis sighed. 

“What would it mean for us if you decide that you never want to be married?” Harry asked quietly. 

Louis’ nose scrunched as he sniffed, his eyes fixated on the sparrows underneath Harry’s collarbones. “It would mean that I still want to be with you, but –” Louis broke off, his voice breaking on the last word. 

“But…”

“You might not want to still be with me.” 

Harry watched as the corner of Louis’ lips quivered, Harry’s heartstrings tugging in response. He snaked his hands up Louis’ arms stopped when they cradled Louis’ neck. “Can you at least tell me if you want long term?” He asked quietly. “And I don’t mean a year or so, I mean the long haul. Without being married.”

“I know I want the long haul,” Louis hiccupped. “It’s the actual contract of being married – I don’t know if I believe in it. Fuck, I wish I did. I just don’t know and – ” 

“Then I still want to be with you.” 

Louis’ eyes widened and his neck flushed red, “Harry, I’m not about to let you give up anything for me.” 

“If you think some piece of paper is more important to me than actually getting to be with you, you’ve lost your fucking mind.”

Marriage was something exceptionally special to Harry. It was a promise of “forever” with someone that he loved. It wasn’t a matter of having their names signed next to each other on some document. It was what marriage signified that was important to him. Of course, he wanted the bells and whistles of a wedding day and he hoped that Louis would change his mind. But, if he didn’t, Harry would compromise for their own version of “forever.” 

“You – you would be alright with that?” Louis floundered, his nails slightly dug into Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry lifted his shoulder and then slumped back down, “Just want to be with you.” He thumbed at Louis’ chin, “Like…If you changed your mind, that would be amazing. If you don’t, I still get to be with you and that’s all I’m really asking for.” 

Louis snorted, “That’s all you’re asking for?” 

“Wouldn’t hate to see you in a wedding dress.”

“And there it is.” 

Harry grinned, “See, boyfriend chats don’t have to be so bad.” 

Louis sighed dramatically, “Yes, it was. I nearly passed out and you tried to drown yourself.”

“I count that as a success.” 

“Do we get to have make-up sex now?”

“We didn’t even fight.”

“Oh, right.”

“We could pretend?” 

“Would it involve begging?”

“Probably.”

“Deal.” 

****

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified…_

“Harold, you turn off that alarm right now or I’m tossing your mobile off the balcony,” Louis groaned into the pillow tucked under his head.

“Don’t disrespect Gloria like that,” Harry sleepily garbled out, his hand blindly feeling its way across the nightstand. 

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong…_

“And I grew strong,” Harry hummed along, his voice gravely. 

“You won’t be so strong when I punch you in the balls.” 

“You’re really not a morning person,” Harry grumbled as he managed to turn off the alarm. 

Harry rolled over to see Louis drowsily blinking his eyes open. A soft grin spread across his face as he looked back at Harry. The white duvet was pulled up all the way to his chin and a pillow crease was indented against Louis’ cheek. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered into the quiet space that surrounded them. 

“C’mere,” Louis made grabby hands. Harry immediately scooted over and snuggled up against Louis’ side. Louis hummed appreciatively, “So cuddly.” 

Harry kissed the smooth skin of Louis’ pec, “Excited for today?” 

“I am. I feel like I’m ‘bout to be surrounded by a hundred versions of you,” Louis lazily ran the pads of his fingertips along the knots of Harry’s spine. 

Propping up his chin against Louis’ chest, Harry grinned obnoxiously, “I’ll still be your most favorite.” 

A smile tugged at Louis’ mouth, his sharp teeth poking through one by one, “Of course.” 

“We gotta start getting ready, I’m already booked for the day.”

Louis’ face lit up and his fingers started to lightly jab into Harry’s sides, “You didn’t tell me that! That’s amazing, H.” 

A flush burned at Harry’s cheeks as he modestly bit back a smile, “S’pretty crazy, yeah? Like, were in a completely different part of the world and people have seen my work.” 

“You’ll have to send Florence a fruit basket,” Louis snorted. He kissed the top of Harry’s head, his lips lingering against the sleep tousled tendrils, “M’ so happy for you.” 

“I’m really happy,” Harry murmured quietly, as if it was a secret admission. 

“You deserve it,” Louis affirmed. “Alright,” he gave a sharp slap against the top of Harry’s arse, “Get off me and make yourself presentable.” 

Harry yelped, “Fucks sake, give a man a warning!”

“That was your warning.” 

“Not fair,” Harry groaned and then slowly detached himself from Louis’ side. “You’re a tease.” 

“Never said I wasn’t, Baby Cakes,” Louis grinned mischievously, his arms tucked behind his head. 

Harry shrugged off the duvet and climbed off the mattress. He arched his back from side to side, grimacing as his back cracked. Padding across the floor, Harry pulled open a pair of thick curtains that hung in front of the balcony door. 

Light streamed through the glass doors, drowning the bedroom in warm rays that emanated from the sun. Harry grabbed a towel from the night before and wrapped it around his hips. Twisting a silver handle, he pulled open the glass doors and took a step out onto the balcony. 

Morning heat wrapped around him like a blanket. The sun slowly climbed from the horizon, painting the atmosphere in warm hues. Birds happily chirped as they dove and wound through the rose-tinted sky. Waves crashed against the sandy beach below, white foam remnants trailing the beige particles. 

A set of hands gripped Harry’s waist and he immediately leaned back into the warm body behind him. Louis wrapped the comforter around them both, his arms looped around Harry’s middle. Soft hair tickled the back of Harry’s spine as Louis kissed between his shoulder blades. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually here,” Harry mumbled, his hands moved behind him to rest on Louis’ sides. 

Louis hummed against his skin, his lips soft imprinting along Harry’s spine. Harry lolled his head forward as he felt Louis lightly trace the tip of his tongue against his body. Gripping Louis’ waist tighter, Harry kept Louis flush against his back. 

“Always taste so sweet,” Louis punctuated with a quick nip against Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry whimpered, “We don’t have time for this.” 

“Five minutes is enough time.” 

Louis’ hand snaked around the front of Harry’s towel, his hand cupping around Harry’s thickening length. He bit into Harry’s shoulder again, “Hold the blanket, Love.” 

Releasing his hold on Louis’ hips, Harry gripped the duvet and wrapped it around them. His ears were ringing as he looked around the curved building, hundreds of balconies faced back at him. It was too early for a lot of people to be up and about nevertheless, Harry spotted at least ten people already sitting on their deck. Making quick work of the knotted towel, Louis tugged the fabric off of Harry and let it drop between them. 

“Oh god,” Harry whined when he felt Louis’ bare cock press against his arse. 

Harry could feel Louis smirk against his back as he said, “Need to be quiet, Princess. Don’t want to wake everyone up, now do we?” 

“No,” Harry huffed out, his eyes rolling back inside his skull when Louis wrapped his fist around Harry’s cock. 

Louis flicked his thumb over the tip of Harry’s head, “D’you think all those people know how much you like being watched?” 

Harry harshly bit into his bottom lip, his eyes squeezed shut. Deliberately, Louis shifted his hips so his cock nestled between Harry’s cheeks. “Christ,” Harry pressed back into the feeling of Louis’ length pressed against his entrance.

“Answer me.” 

“No,” Harry brokenly moaned. He swiveled his arse against Louis’ cock, reveling in the pressure against his rim. 

“No? You don’t think they know _exactly_ what we’re doing? How you go absolutely mad for the attention,” Louis palmed Harry’s balls, his index finger extended so it just barely brushed against Harry’s perineum. 

“Fuck, again,” Harry whined high from the back of his throat. 

Louis rubbed his finger against Harry’ perineum with more pressure, “Yeah?” 

“ _God_.” 

With one hand gripped against Harry’s waist, Louis pulled Harry back as he bucked his hips upwards. His length slid between Harry’s arse cheeks as if he was actually fucking him. 

Tension built up in the pit of his gut and Harry dug his fingers into the duvet, needing something to ground him. Louis’ fist began to work him over quickly, matching the tempo of his hips. 

“Daddy,” Harry exhaled on a moan. 

“There it is,” Louis gritted out between his teeth, his movements become erratic. 

Harry’s breath had past the point of being ragged and charted into a territory of not breathing at all. He barely managed an, “I’m gonna come,” before his eyes pinched shut. 

Louis’ thumb rubbed over Harry’s slit and then Harry’ was coming against the duvet. He was vaguely aware that Louis was swearing obscenities behind him as ropes of white come painted the fabric. Harry’s heart thundered inside of his chest. He felt as if he had been submerged under water for hours, finally coming up for a breath. 

It took a moment of Harry regaining his breath before he fully realized that Louis had come against his arse. Louis’ forehead was tucked against the center of Harry’s back, hot breaths pouring out against his skin. Weakly, Harry reached a hand behind him and rubbed the back of Louis’ thigh. 

“Fuck,” Louis panted. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, huffing out a feeble laugh. “Think that was more than five minutes.” 

Louis snorted, “I genuinely don’t care.” 

“Me neither.” 

****

The Los Angeles Convention Center was larger than anything either Harry or Louis had ever seen. Shaped like a blown-out version of a beaker used in a chemistry course, the convention center was composed of crystal walls. It glittered underneath the sun, reflections darted off onto the pavement below. 

A crowd already built outside of the front entryway, clusters of people dotted across the wide space. Harry had been to his fair share of conventions from his two tours and yet, the importance of the LA one in particular, felt colossal.

Nervously, Harry fidgeted with the green ribbon knotted around the base of his ponytail. Louis walked next to him, a soothing hand rubbing Harry’s back. 

“Well, shit,” Louis breathed out as they neared the building. “Were they all this big?” 

Harry shook his head, “This is definitely the largest. Also the first one that I’ve been to where I actually tattoo for more than one day.”

“What d’you mean?” 

“Usually, I would get my own booth for one of the days,” Harry rolled his shoulders, his white t-shirt bunched around his muscles with the movement. “The artists rotate out between days since there are so many.” 

Louis faltered in his step for a moment, his eyebrows pulled together, “But, I thought you were doing all three days?” 

“Exactly,” Harry nervously laughed, “That’s not really normal.” 

“Harry Styles,” Louis admonished, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. “Do you mean to tell me that you’re basically a big shot here?” 

“Feel special?” Harry winked. 

“Very,” Louis nodded, making Harry giggle behind his palm. “My boyfriend, tattoo extraordinaire.” 

Harry groaned, “God, you’re worse than my mum.” An impish expression twisted Louis’ expression and Harry instantly threatened, “ _Don’t you dare_.”

“MY BOYFRIEND, HARRY STYLES, TA–” 

Immediately, Harry slapped his palm over Louis’ mouth. People’s attention darted over towards the couple and Louis was cackling from underneath Harry’s palm. 

“Nothing to see here, folks,” Harry started to walk backwards towards the artist’ entrance, his hand still gripped over Louis’ mouth. “Absolutely nothing at all.” 

Only once they made it towards their designated entrance, Harry removed his hand. Louis was breathlessly laughing, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright. If he didn’t look so gorgeous, Harry would have slapped him upside the head. 

“I can’t take you anywhere in public, I swear,” Harry grumbled as he pulled out two laminated passes from his rucksack. 

“It’s a good thing you love me,” Louis quipped, plucking his pass from Harry’s grip.

“Barely.” 

Louis shrugged, completely unbothered, “I’ll take it.” 

The security guards scanned their passes and then let them through the doorway. Harry intertwined his fingers with Louis once they got inside, immediately feeling overwhelmed by the enormity of the space. 

Comfortingly squeezing Harry’s hand, Louis checked the front of the pass hanging around his neck. “Alright, says you’re in the West Exhibit Hall, Section A.” 

Harry squinted his eyes as he read the multiple signs plastered overhead. “I think…it’s that way,” Harry drawled out, his thumb jutted towards the right. 

Louis tugged on his hand and they went off towards the right. Even though it was only the crew and artists inside, the convention center was already buzzing. People flitted across the floor, each one on their own mission to get to where they needed to be.

“All of these booths have signs,” Louis noted, his head snapped side to side as he admired the different booths. “You didn’t bring a sign. Harry, why didn’t you bring a sign?” Louis accused, sounding as if he felt personally attacked. 

Harry snorted, “I love you so much but you have absolutely no idea how this works, Babe.” 

Louis slapped him in the side, “Well excuse me for wanting your booth to look the best.” 

“Thank you,” Harry chucked, bringing Louis’ hand up towards his mouth so he could lightly peck it. “I shipped my sign and travel equipment two weeks ago. They set it up for you.” 

Understanding cleared Louis’ expression for a single moment before it was filled with confusion again, “Then what’s in the equipment bag?” 

Harry shrugged, “Two portfolios and my favorite gun, I didn’t feel comfortable shipping it.” 

“How responsible,” Louis cooed. 

Harry flipped him off. 

After weaving through the lines of booths, they made it to Section A. In comparison to the other sections, it was clear that the “bigger name” artists would be set up there. Each booth had a wider spread and they were not stacked directly next to one another like in the rooms prior. Vendors lined the side of the room, food and beverage stands along with merchandise booths. A few artists were already behind their stands, setting up their stations. Harry waved to a few of them, earning him warm smiles and appreciative nods in response. 

They slowed their steps to a halt in the center of the left aisle. Hung off of the banister above the booth, there was a rectangular sign labeled: _Idle Hand Tattoo Studio_

Harry spent a week on the design, wanting the sign to embody everything that his shop was. Similar to the sign above the shop in Soho, the trim was painted gold. A thick black and white checkered design filled the background, reflecting the floors of his studio. Harry took inspiration from one of his own tattoos and had two hands meeting in the center of the sign, creating a handshake. The hands were detailed to a fine precision that took Harry three days to complete. The name of his parlor was painted in the center of the handshake, same calligraphy as his sign in London.

Underneath the name of the parlor, in black cursive, he painted, “Harry Styles. Soho. London.”

The back of the booth was draped with thick red curtains. Six pictures he had framed and shipped, hung equidistantly along them. The three subjects he chose were Florence, Cara, and Zayn. Each print was finished in black and white. Harry decided that he wanted a close up photo of the tattoo on top, focusing strictly on the ink. Below, he had the focus to be the individual’s entire upper body. He wanted the people to become pieces of art and thankfully, they all agreed to be shirtless for the photo.

Harry had never been so pleased to have friends who were embraced artistic nudity. 

“Wow,” Louis exhaled quietly, his hand squeezing Harry’s. 

Harry nodded along, not sure what to say. 

Louis tugged his mobile out of his pocked and slightly pushed Harry forward, “Go stand in front, I want a picture of this.” 

Carefully sliding off his rucksack, Harry positioned himself at the front of the booth. His throat felt inexplicably tight and his eyes slightly pricked. Louis held up his phone and then lowered it slightly when he saw Harry’s bottom lip quiver.

“Babe?” Louis’ eyebrows pulled together and he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He walked into Harry’s space and lightly cradles Harry’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

A watery laugh came out of Harry’s mouth and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s perfect.” 

Louis looked both relieved and confused, “Then why the tears?” 

“It’s just that, _this_ ” Harry drawled out, his arms stretched open wide, “This is everything I’ve been getting at for years. And I actually managed to do it.”

A fond countenance slowly formed on Louis’ face, “You didn’t just do it, Harry. You’ve absolutely smashed it.” 

Harry laughed and covered his face but Louis wasn’t having it. He pulled Harry’s hands away, “I mean it. You have the shop and it’s just so clearly _your_ vision. It’s quirky and beautiful and so many people love it. I mean really, just look behind you to see what you’ve managed to do. You’ve tattooed a fuckin’ model for Christ’s sake and no, I don’t mean Zayn.” 

At that point Harry was fully laughing, only spurring Louis on. “You tattooed God herself and she believes in you so much that she sent you here. Harry, you should feel so fuckin’ proud of what you’ve done. I know I am.” 

Harry pulled Louis in and kissed him. Partially to shut him up because Harry could feel his cheeks on fire, partially because no one had ever made him feel that way about his work. Every bit of nerves he had built up to the event, dissipated underneath Louis’ confidence in him. 

Louis smiled into the kiss and pulled back just enough so he could peck Harry in three quick successions. “I love you,” he said quietly. 

“I love you,” Harry grinned. 

“You should probably start getting set up, don’t have too long before the door open,” Louis took a step back and picked up Harry’s rucksack from the floor. 

Harry nodded and took the bag from Louis. There was a plush tattoo chair set in the corner and Harry’s shipped equipment was set up on a nearby desk. He got to work on disinfecting the area and setting out the different inkpots in a similar fashion to his parlor back in Soho. Louis sat on a lounge chair positioned in the back corner and quietly watched as Harry got ready. 

“D’you want me to hook up the printer?” Louis asked when Harry pulled out his MacBook. 

Harry opened the laptop and nodded, “Yeah. That would be great, thanks.” 

The familiar sound of electric motors running started to fill the room. Harry felt a certain giddiness run through his veins as he began to play a playlist he had made the week prior. It was just loud enough to hear over the incessant vibrations but not too loud where it would reach the other artists’ booths. 

“All done,” Louis quipped, coming to stand behind Harry. “Pink Floyd, really?” 

Harry slapped Louis’ bicep, “Just because you don’t have class doesn’t mean everyone else shouldn’t.” 

Louis squawked, “You prat! I have plenty of class.”

“You gave me a handjob on a public balcony this morning.” 

“Yes, a _loving_ handjob. Very classy.” 

Harry snorted, “Oh I felt the love, alright.” 

Louis opened his mouth but snapped it shut as people began to filter into the room. Harry opened an email from Niall with his itinerary for the next three days. When Niall told him that he was completely booked, Harry scoffed and didn’t believe him. He didn’t even know it was possible to be fully booked in a completely new country. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind doing the forms?” Harry asked nervously as Louis sat down at a chair behind the front table. 

“And pass up the only time that I will legitimately be your sexy secretary?” Louis scoffed and waved Harry away, “Over my dead body.” 

Harry grinned, “If you do a good enough job, I might end up firing Niall.” 

Louis looked at him pointedly, “Now we both know you would rather lose your cock than have to fire Niall.” 

Harry grimaced, “No, no I would not. I love my cock and would like to keep it attached, thank you very much.” 

“Uh…” 

Harry’s attention snapped towards a young woman standing in front of the booth. He mentally slapped himself in the face, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m not,” Louis smugly quipped, making the woman chuckle. 

“I’m Charlie, I made an appointment for this morning,” she said quietly, passing over a small stack of papers to Louis. “I set it up with Niall?” Charlie tacked on, her tone a bit unsure. 

Harry extended his hand out, “Yeah, hi! I’m Harry.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Charlie responded as she shook his hand. “I was really excited when I heard you were coming, I saw what you did for Florence Welch.” 

“Ah, yeah,” Harry said a bit modestly, his thumb awkwardly jutted backwards towards the picture of her. “Niall told me that you wanted a big piece on your thigh, right?”

Charlie nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, two snakes intertwined, few flowers in the background. I’ve seen some pictures of your roses and I was thinking something like that.”

“No problem, do you already have any sketches with you?” Harry asked, already mentally preparing how he would construct the sketch. 

“Well,” she started off and gestured towards the papers in Louis’ hand, “I brought a few designs that I liked but I sort of hoped you could tweak them? Make them more original so I’m not walking around with someone else’s tattoo.” 

Harry laughed, “Wouldn’t want that.” Louis handed him the papers and Harry thumbed through them. “I’ll sketch something for you. Please, feel free to get situated on the chair,” Harry patted the chair cushion and then went to grab his book. 

While Harry sketched out the foot long design, Louis made easy conversation with Charlie. Harry tune din and out of what was being said, his main focus set on drawing the scales. People walked by the booth, looking through his portfolios that were set out on the table. Some pointed out the photos of Florence and Cara. One asked for a picture with him. 

Half an hour passed and Harry was pressing the tracing paper against Charlie’s thigh. Carefully, he pulled the sheet off, blue ink left on her skin. With her approval, Harry put on a clean set of gloves and began to fiddle around for the correct needles. 

Harry attached a liner to the end of the gun and pressed the pedal by his left foot. The machinery immediately began to buzz and pulsate in his grip. He dipped the needle into the black inkpot and looked at Charlie, seeing her anxiously bite at her lip. 

“Hey,” he said softly. Charlie looked at him and gave a weak grimace. “You’ll be alright, yeah? The pain is manageable and eventually you don’t really notice it.” 

“Promise?” 

“Of course,” Harry grinned. “And if it hurts too much, you have my permission to squeeze the hell out of Louis’ hand.” 

Charlie laughed while Louis let out an indignant, “Hold on, I never agreed to this.”

“Okay,” Charlie nodded. “M’ ready.” 

Harry gave her a thumbs up and then pressed the needle against her skin. Throughout the process, Harry could tell that it was a lot for her to physically handle. Luckily, Louis must have realized too because he kept talking to her, distracting her from the pain. Eventually, she stopped twitching as much from the pain and Harry was able to work in more fluid strokes. 

Time to time, people stopped outside of his booth and just watched him work. He could hear them commentating on the design and asking Louis if Harry had any open slots. Louis was almost a bit too smug with the way he continuously told them that Harry was booked the entire weekend. 

“How much longer?” Charlie gritted out between her teeth as Harry was shading a scale. 

He pulled back and looked at the tattoo, grey, green, and red reflected back at him. Harry hummed thoughtfully, “Thirty minutes.”

Charlie thudded her head back against the chair, “Shit.” 

“You’re almost there love,” Louis encouraged, his hand firmly gripped in hers. It had only taken a half hour before Charlie took Harry up on his offer. “C’mon you’ve made it through _three hours_. You can do a half hour more.” 

Harry’s attention slid to Louis, a private smile on his face as he looked at him. “He’s right,” Harry agreed. “You’ve made it through the worst bits, I promise.” 

Charlie wiped her hands over her face, “Okay. Keep going.” 

“Well done,” Louis approved a wide grin. 

Harry got back to shading and true to his word, he finished a half hour later. By the time he was done, Charlie looked like she had just gotten back from battle. Her face was a shade paler than when she had walked in, her eyes wide and dusted with a fresh sheen of tears. Hair mussed from the amount she tugged on it when Harry was outlining. Louis continued to hold her hand as Harry passed her an unopened bottle of water.

“You did amazing, better than amazing, absolutely superb,” Harry rambled, making her snort.

“He does talk some shit, doesn’t he?” Louis joked, breaking the pained exterior Charlie had built up over the past three and a half hours.

“He does,” Charlie winked.

Harry pouted, “This is absolute shit. I give you a giant snake tattoo and you _still_ like him better.”

“Just face it, I’m more fun,” Louis grinned.

“Bullshit.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “You’re both fun.” She stretched out her right leg, her nose scrunched as her thigh moved. “I love it. Really, thank you so much.”

Harry pulled off his rubber gloves and tossed them in a nearby bin, “You’re welcome. It looks really good if I do say so myself.”

“It looks sick, Babes,” Louis nodded in agreement.

Harry cleaned up his station as Louis took care of the payment. He grabbed a bottle of disinfectant spray and coated the leather chair, using a paper towel to wipe up the liquid. Coated needles were tossed into the trash, inkpots closed and put back in correct order.

Louis squeezed Harry’s hip and then plopped into a chair, “I think that was my favorite one of yours.”

“You’re just saying that because you got to hold someone’s hand for a three hours.”

“Are you joking, she nearly yanked off me hand during one point,” Louis frowned, flexing his hand out as if it furthered his point.

“That would have been a bit unfortunate,” Harry mused as he sat down next to Louis. “When’s my next one?”

Louis checked the time on his mobile and snorted, “About ten minutes.”

Harry groaned and slumped into Louis’ side. “I love these, I really do,” Harry gestured towards the room as a whole, “But, it’s fucking exhausting.” 

“I bet.” Louis pecked the top of Harry’s head, “You were making me exhausted and I didn’t do anything.”

Luckily, the following three appointments weren’t nearly as strenuous as the first. Louis left during the second appointment to wander around the other booths. Harry openly threatened that if Louis came back with a tattoo, they wouldn’t have sex for a year. Thankfully enough for Harry’s sanity, Louis came back with just a sticker and a draft beer.

By the time the day had come to a close, Harry felt jumpy. He wanted to stretch out his legs and leave the booth that he had been in for thirteen hours. Louis helped him organize his equipment for the following day, lightly brushing against Harry here and there. It was comforting and helped settle Harry down. When they were finished, it was 11:02 pm.

“I know we’re in LA and all, but can we just cuddle on the balcony tonight,” Harry petulantly pouted.

Louis chucked, “Yeah, I think we’ve had enough for one day.”

Harry made a pleased sound and made grabby hands towards Louis. He was absolutely useless and he didn’t have a single problem with feeling a bit needy. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle and led them out of the booth. They waved to Kat, the artist in the booth next to theirs, and then left Section A.

Once they were outside, a delicate breeze pushed the air around them. Harry squeezed Louis shoulder and they departed towards the car lot. Even though the convention had finished an hour earlier, there were still people plaguing the streets. Few who stopped by Harry’s booth during the day, slurred their hellos, alcohol clearly coating their diction.

Harry slumped into the passenger seat when they made it to the car, his knees immediately tucked under his chin. Louis showed a bit more grace as he got into his seat. They held hands over the center counsel and Louis drove them back to the resort.

Similar to the night before, resort guests surrounded the lobby area. Harry didn’t have the energy for pleasantries as they pushed their way towards the elevator. Once they were in the small compartment, slowly climbing up to the sixth floor, Harry cuddled into Louis’ side. He languidly ran his hands along Louis’ back, humming nonsensically against his neck.

 _Ding_

The doors slid open and Harry begrudgingly took a step back from Louis. He led the way down the hall, Louis trailing behind him with Harry’s equipment bag slung over his shoulder. After missing a few times, Harry finally managed to get the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open.

Immediately, Harry kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. “Hello, Room,” he sleepily announced, his arms spread wide.

“Hello, Harry,” Louis pitched his voice two octaves lower, making Harry huff out a laugh.

They walked into the bedroom, Harry already unbuttoning his jeans along the way. He pushed the material down his legs, leaving him in a pair of black briefs. Harry snorted when he noticed a newly cleaned duvet stretched across the mattress.

“I feel bad for whoever was assigned this room,” Harry somberly commented as he pointed towards the bed.

Louis shrugged, “It’s LA, I’m sure they’re used to a bit of come here and there.”

“You’re probably right.” Harry dragged the comforter off the bed and lugged it towards the balcony. With a bit of effort, he pushed the door open and shuffled outside.

For seating, there were two regular chairs and a lounge chair on the balcony. A rectangular side table pressed against the resort’s siding. Harry moseyed over to the lounge chair and settled against the cushions. He rested back at a slight angle and kicked his legs out, the duvet draped across his lap.

“Lou?”

“One second,” Louis called from inside.

Harry shut his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves thrashing below. After minute, he heard the balcony door open and then click shut. He made a needy noise from the back of his throat and lolled his head to the side, lazily blinking his eyes open.

“Holy…”

Louis walked over towards Harry, his nimble fingers lightly trailed along the side of his neck. At some point, Louis had taken out his contacts and put on his pair of wide-framed black glasses. He wore a long white tank top that stretched across soft curve of his waist, stopping just a few inches underneath his arse. The holes for the sleeves were drastically cut, leaving the entirely of Louis’ side bare.

The worst part was that Louis had absolutely no idea the mental turmoil that he had sent Harry in.

“What?” Louis dumbly asked, his glasses slightly falling down the bridge of his nose.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry rushed out, his cheeks immediately turning rosy.

A smile tugged at the corner of Louis’ mouth as he rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

Harry pulled the duvet back and patted the spot between his legs, “C’mere.”

Louis crawled into the space between Harry’s legs and pulled the blanket over them. He pulled the cigarette that was tucked behind his ear and held it between his fingers. Quickly setting the end aflame, Louis brought the filter to his lips and took a long drag.

Wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle, Harry held him close against his chest. He nosed against the side of Louis’ temple, his lips leaving a light trail of kisses. “You look gorgeous like this,” Harry murmured.

“Judging by your reaction, you’d think I had on a suit,” Louis deflected the comment, lifting the cigarette to Harry’s lips.

Harry inhaled from the filter and bent his head back as he exhaled a puff of smoke. He shook his head, “While I do love you in a suit, I like you best like this.”

“Remember that the next time you tell me I need to dress up for dinner.”

“I’m being serious.”

Louis paused, his head resting back on Harry’s shoulder, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry quipped.

“Two more days,” Louis sighed as he twirled the lighter between his fingers.

Harry nodded and rested his head back against the lounges’ cushion.

“Two more days.”

****

The second day passed similar to the first. Different people approached the booth and chatted to Harry and Louis. He had six appointments lined up for the day but they were all simple designs. A Celtic knot, flowers, geometric shapes, more flowers, constellations, and even more flowers. Really, it was a bit of a relief after the day before. It let Harry gain some of his momentum back.

But then there was the third day. The third day dragged on a bit too long for Harry’s liking. Although, that wasn’t entirely true. Specifically, it was his second to last appoint, that dragged on too long for his liking. 

A man named Jordan was walking out of the booth with a sheet of cling wrap snaked around his forearm. Underneath the plastic, there was a raven that Harry had spent two hours creating. 

Ten seconds past Jordan’s departure, Harry broke out into a mini-outburst.

“I didn’t like him.”

Louis snorted, “I would never have guessed.”

Harry roughly ran his fingers through his hair, the digits slightly getting caught on the knots of his curls. “I mean,” Harry started and then stopped himself so that he could dramatically groan. “He was blatantly flirting with you the entire time,” he bitterly finished.

“You should have spelled one of the words wrong underneath the bird,” Louis ribbed. “That would have taught him a lesson.”

“This isn’t funny,” Harry grumbled like a put out child.

“It was a bit funny,” Louis admitted, an impish grin plastered on his stupidly pretty face.

“You just like having men flirt with you.”

“I like having you flirt with me.”

“Good save.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “He was an idiot.” He rubbed Harry’s shoulders reassuringly, “Really, let it go, Babe.” 

Harry sighed but nodded, “Kay.”

Louis ducked down and pecked Harry’s cheek, “Good. Now you’ve only got one more appointment, yeah?”

“One more,” Harry nodded and then stood up from his chair. He pulled his hair out of his face and began to fasten it in a loose bun, “I’m gonna go grab more water, d’you mind signing the last person in?” 

“Go stretch your legs out,” Louis flicked his hand towards the direction of the vendors. “I’ll take care of it.” 

“Thank you,” Harry sang-songed, smacking a loud kiss on Louis’ lips. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis chuckled, pushing Harry out of the booth. 

Harry walked down the aisle of stands, his attention swapping from left to right as he watched other tattoo artists work on different pieces. He stepped up to a food vendor and waited in the short queue. 

“Hi, Harry,” the woman behind the counter greeted him. After the first day, Harry learned her name was Stella. 

“Stella,” Harry responded, earning himself a pleased grin. “Alright?” 

She shrugged, “Pretty good, I think it’s the most crowded day of the weekend. How’s it going on your end? Keeping busy?” 

“Good, just one more to go,” Harry wistfully said. “Can I get bottled water, please?”

Stella rolled her eyes, “Always so polite.” She reached in a large blue tub of ice that was perched behind her, pulled out a bottle, and handed it to Harry. 

“Thanks,” Harry grinned, passing her two dollars. 

“No problem.” 

Harry walked away from the vendor and made his way back to the booth. Twisting off the cap, he took a large gulp of water. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he strolled back into the booth, seeing that his last appointment was late. Louis was laid back against the tattoo chair, his arms crossed behind his head. 

“What happened to the last appointment?” Harry asked, setting the water bottle down on the front table. 

“William Tee?” Louis responded, his tone a bit too blasé for the situation. 

“Uh…” Harry drawled out, opening his itinerary to double check the reservation list. His eyes scrolled down the list and stopped at the last line: _8:30 pm. William Tee. Wrist Tattoo._

“Harry,” Louis started as he propped himself up on the chair, “What’s my middle name?”

“What?” Harry looked away from the screen of his laptop, meeting Louis’ gaze. 

“What’s my middle name?”

“William…” Harry slowly said as if he was speaking to a toddler. 

Louis smirked, “And what’s the first initial of my last name?” 

“T.”

Louis quirked his eyebrow expectantly.

“ _Ohmygod._ ” 

Harry cupped his hands around his mouth, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at Louis. He shook his head a few times, not fully willing to believe what Louis was implying. 

“Surprise?” Louis breathlessly laughed, his arms stretched out by his sides. 

Instantly, Harry crowded into Louis’ space. His palms rested against Louis’ shoulders. Louis’ eyes were light with mischief and Harry adored him. 

“Are you serious? Like,” Harry rolled his eyes, his pulse thundering under his skin, “If this is a joke, it’s a pretty shit one.” 

Louis turned his head into the crook of Harry’s elbow, his lips pressed against the soft skin. “I’m being serious. Came up with an idea about a month ago, figured this would be a good time to do it.” 

“Did – do you have it sketched? What is it? On your wrist? Are you sure? Coz that’s gonna hurt and–” Harry rambled, his train of thought running in different directions. 

“Babe, breathe,” Louis laughed.

“Right,” Harry tried for nonchalance, nodding his head. “I’m handling this. It’s just the twentieth surprise I’ve had during the past three days, but who cares? Not me. I’m _totally_ handling this.” 

Louis huffed out a laugh, “You look a bit peaky.” 

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled as he tried to fight off a lopsided grin. “You didn’t answer any of my questions.” 

“You had about sixty so apologies for not remembers a single one of them.”

Harry jutted out his bottom lip, “Louis. Don’t be a dick about this.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He leaned forward and lightly pecked Harry on the lips. “First of all, I’m sure about the wrist. Second, I want you to draw it.” 

Harry was positive that he looked a bit manic by that point. His pupils were blown out and a ridiculous smile was plastered on his face. “Okay,” he drawled out, running his hands down Louis’ arms so that he could intertwine their fingers. 

“I want the four card suits, y’know, given my past and all,” Louis bit his lip nervously, his head cocked towards the side. “I like the idea of them on my wrist but, I also want your opinion.” 

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “Did you want them on top, bottom, or around your wrist?” 

Louis held out his left wrist and slowly turned it over, his eyes narrowed in concentration, “Well, I was thinking on the bottom…But, I like the idea of it wrapping around.” 

“Could add a thin border so it looks more like a band, if you wanted,” Harry suggested. 

Louis’ eyes lit up at the idea, “That’d be pretty sick.” His nose scrunched slightly when he tacked on, “I wouldn’t want it to be shaded in, though.” 

“You can have whatever you want,” Harry earnestly said, taking a step back to grab his tracing papers. “Did you want any color, or?” 

“The diamond and heart in red, everything else in black.”

“Alright,” Harry nodded, picking up a fine-point marker. 

Louis sat back down on the tattoo chair as Harry began to draw. He started with two simple lines, creating the thin border. Harry turned it towards Louis, “About that size?” 

“Perfect.” 

An inexplicable flush rose to Harry’s cheeks and really, he needed to get a grip. All he had done was draw two straight lines. It was hardly anything to blush about. 

Between the lines, Harry drew four symbols equidistantly to one another; spade, heart, clover, and diamond.

He gave the simple sketch a final look, his eyes trained on every line to make sure that it was perfect. Harry handed the sketch to Louis and tugged on his bottom lip as Louis looked over the drawing. 

“I love it,” Louis quietly mumbled. Harry might have had missed it if it wasn’t for the fact he was acutely aware of everything Louis did.

“You sure?” Harry worried. He stepped behind Louis and looked over Louis’ shoulder at the drawling. “Because if there’s anything you don’t like or if you change your mind–”

“Christ, you’d think you were about to take my virginity,” Louis guffawed. 

“Well…Kinda,” Harry shrugged. 

“I’m sure.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand, “It’s perfect and I trust you, yeah?” Harry nodded and took the paper out of Louis’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Harry exhaled, calming himself back down. “Alright, I just need to shave where the tattoo is going and then I’ll apply the stencil.” 

“Oh, talk dirty to me, Styles,” Louis exaggeratedly moaned. A few people stopped outside of the booth and looked at the two men questioningly. Louis being, well, Louis, waved them off, “We’re having a moment here, go away.” 

“Louis!” Harry admonished. 

“S’true,” Louis shrugged without any remorse. “Now on with it, I’m getting antsy.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of shaving gel and a razor off of his desk. He made quick work of shaving Louis, the faint dusting of hair disappearing with each stroke. Louis was perched at the edge of the chair, sitting uncharacteristically still as Harry finished. 

Wiping off the remainder of gel with a towel, Harry grabbed the tracing paper. Carefully, he applied the paper around Louis’ wrist, the material easily clinging to the tan skin. Harry ran his fingers over the design and then pulled the paper back off, leaving a blue outline in its wake. 

Immediately, Louis held his wrist up by his face, twisting and turning his hand so he could see the entire band. Crinkles formed next to Louis’ eyes and Harry felt a swell of relief. Louis was smiling back at him. 

“Ready?”

Louis nodded, his sharp teeth poking against his bottom lip as he attempted to bite back a grin. With a final look at the design, Louis squared his shoulders, “M’ready.” 

With the toe of his boot, Harry pressed the foot petal on the ground. A buzz swarmed around them as Harry picked up the gun. He dipped the tip of the needle in a black inkpot. Louis’ eyes widened once Harry firmly gripped his hand. 

“Keep still, okay?” Harry murmured as he lowered the pulsating needle. 

Delicately, Harry dragged the liner across the stenciled border. Louis’ fingernails dug into Harry’s palm. Harry had enough practice to not let the pressure distract him from following along the narrow line. 

“ _Shit_.” 

Harry pulled back slightly, his eyes darted up to look at Louis’ expression. Louis’ eyes were pinched shut, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

Louis peeked an eye open, “Well don’t fucking stop.” 

Harry snorted, “Demanding as ever.” He kept a tight grip on Louis hand as he went back to tattooing Louis. 

“Babe, turn your wrist over,” Harry instructed after two minutes. Obediently, Louis flipped is wrist over. Harry internally groaned as he realized just how much it would hurt to go over Louis’ wrist bone. “I’m warning you, this part is going to hurt like a bitch. But, afterwards you’ll already have the worst bit done.” 

“God, why would you tell me?!” Louis gritted out. 

“I’m trying to be honest!” Harry held up his hands defensively. 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Why can’t you just lie like doctors? They never tell you a shot is gonna hurt and guess what, Harry. They always fuckin’ hurt!” 

“Okay well in that case, this will feel better than having my tongue up your arse!” 

“If you think your tongue is getting anywhere near my arse after this, I have news for you, Harold. It’s not gonna happen!” 

A snicker came from the front of the booth, two girls watching the exchange. “Oi!” Louis shouted. “If you don’t mind, we’re having a romantic moment here!” 

Harry cackled into his bicep, refusing to make eye contact as the two girls shuffled away. “Alright, stop fidgeting so I can finish.” 

Louis extended his hand back out, grumbling unintelligibly. Harry dipped a fresh needle into a red inkpot and then began to shade in the heart. 

“Fucking hell,” Louis whined front he back of his throat. 

Altogether, the tattoo took forty-five minutes. 

Harry turned off the motor and set the gun down on the table. Pulling off his gloves, he nervously looked at Louis who had stopped speaking after the first twenty-minutes. Louis’ eyes were shut and he had his face tucked into the crook of his bicep. 

“That hurt,” he pitifully mumbled. 

Getting up from his chair, Harry carded his fingers through Louis’ hair and kissed the top of his head. “This is usually the part where I say you did a good job, but…”

Just like he predicted, Louis immediately slapped Harry in the gut. 

“Wanna see it before I wrap it up?” Harry asked as he grabbed the roll of cling wrap.

Slowly, Louis’ arm drooped and he blinked open his eyes. Harry anxiously bit his knuckle as he watched Louis stare at the newly imprinted ink. 

“So…” Harry drawled out when Louis didn’t instantly say anything. 

Louis tore his attention from the tattoo and glanced at him. Harry couldn’t understand how Louis managed to look inexplicably _softer_ than usual. A private smile lifted the corner of his mouth. Red slowly blossomed along the apples of his cheeks. Blue eyes wide and thoughtful as they stared into Harry’s. 

“I’ve got a little piece of you, now.” 

****

Two weeks had passed and Harry was sat in his parlor chair back in Soho. Louis leaned back and put the tattoo gun down, his hand slightly shaking from either nerves or the intense vibration. 

The date _5/10_ was imprinted into Harry’s thigh in a slanted scrawl. 

“Now I’ve got a little piece of you, too.”


	10. Doors are Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this. This story has my heart and I can't believe it will come to an end when I post chapter eleven next week. I love the comments so please, keep on letting me know what you all think!
> 
> Also, stop by my side blog: domestic-harry
> 
> -Lis x

Harry propped his chin underneath the heel of his palm, his fingers languidly trailing over the countertop. The slab of wood was scratched and marred from years of use. He wasn’t exactly sure how it didn’t manage to look tragically beaten in the otherwise newly renovated flat. 

“Alright,” Niall called from his bedroom, making Harry lift his head to attention. “I think this is the one.” 

The door to Niall’s bedroom flew open and Niall strutted out. Harry put two fingers in his mouth and wolf-whistled as Niall did a theatrical twirl. His brown roots were almost fully grown out, a few wisps of remnant blonde tinted the ends. For his date that evening, Niall wore a fitted grey suit with a primped white button down underneath. 

“Aww,” Harry cooed, taking his mobile out to take a picture for Louis. “My baby’s first wedding.” 

Niall grinned proudly, “Can’t believe I’m meeting Bab’s family.” He stepped past Harry and pulled the refrigerator door open, “I’ve never been introduced to family before.” 

“Everyone gets drunk at weddings so you definitely have that in your favor,” Harry snickered behind his palm. 

“You’re a twat,” Niall pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and closed it shut. “What’re you doing tonight?”

“Need to do a bit of packing for Doncaster. Nick’s coming over to help.” 

“And Louis is fine with that?” Niall cocked his eyebrow and looked at Harry pointedly. 

“Well…” Harry drawled out, his nails scrapping against the counter top. 

“You did tell ‘im, right?” 

Harry bit his bottom lip and shook his head, “Not exactly.” 

Niall swatted the side of Harry’s head, “Because you know it would piss him off!” 

“Nick’s my friend and I’m not gonna just stop seeing him coz…well…” Harry finished lamely. 

“Because he’s in love with you,” Niall deadpanned. 

Harry groaned, “Stop saying that. We’re just friends.” 

“ _You_ are, _he_ is not.” 

“You think I’m making a mistake?” 

Niall ran his hand over his face, “I think that you can do whatever you want, H. But if you’re not telling your boyfriend about hanging out with a mate, then you probably know something isn’t right.” 

“You’re right,” Harry muttered. 

“Well, go on,” Niall folded his arms over his chest. 

“Go on…what?” 

Niall groaned, “You’re useless without me, I swear.” 

“Heeeey, I resent that.” 

“Go ring your boyfriend. Tell him ‘bout Nick.” 

Harry scrunched his nose, “That makes it sound like I’m having an affair.” 

“ _Go_.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine.” He walked from his spot and pulled Niall into his side. “Be good tonight. Don’t get her pregnant. Laugh at her dad’s jokes. Pray for my balls.”

“You’ll need it,” Niall squeezed Harry’s waist and then let him go. 

As he walked out of Niall’s flat, Harry plucked his mobile from his back pocket. He called Louis as he stepped outside. 

“Miss me already? Honestly, control yourself just a bit, H.”

Harry snorted, “Sod off, I just wanted to tell you something.” 

“Why do you sound serious?” Louis gasped from the other end of the line, “Barbara didn’t cancel on Niall, did she? I have no problems telling her off if she did.” 

Warmth pooled in Harry’s chest as Louis’ protectiveness. “No, no, he’s still going. He looked adorable in his suit, all grown up.”

“Getting a bit jealous over here.”

Harry chuckled, “You know you love him just as much as I do.” 

“Don’t tell him that,” Louis teased. “Anyways, what’d you want to tell me?” 

Harry rested his back against a nearby store front. “I invited Nick over tonight. Just to keep me company while a pack.” There was a beat of silence that stretched between them. Harry winced slightly at the built up tension. “Babe?”

“Alright.”

“Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Louis mumbled.

“If it really bothers you,” Harry paused as he anxiously rubbed a hand over his face, “I won’t have him over.”

“No, don’t do that,” Louis sighed. “You and I both know that would be fucked of me to expect that.”

Harry humorlessly laughed, “That’s true.”

“I trust you,” Louis quietly said, his voice crackling through the receiver. “I might not like him but…He’s your friend. I’m not gonna get in the way of that.” 

“When did you get reasonable?” Harry grinned, his posture relaxing.

“Don’t test me, Styles,” Louis warned, a playful inflection coating his tone. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry rolled his eyes. “See you at ten tomorrow?”  
Louis hummed in approval, “I’ll see you at ten, Treacle.” 

Harry scrunched his nose, a flush coating the apples of his cheeks, “Treacle? That’s a new one.”

“Just keeping you on your toes,” Louis responded. “Right, well, have a good night.” 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, the toe of his boot scuffed against the pavement. “Thanks for – um, understanding.”

“All I want is for you to be happy, H,” Louis stated as if it was the simplest thing. 

“Love you,” Harry mumbled, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. 

“Love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Pulling his mobile away from his ear, Harry ended the call. He pushed himself off the storefront and walked towards the nearest underground. Twenty minutes later, Harry was back at his studio. He hauled out two black duffel bags and unceremoniously tossed them by the bed. 

An hour passed by and Harry was sat on the floor with a flood of clothes surrounding him. There was a sharp knock at the door right when Harry had flopped backwards into a mound of shirts. 

“Nicky, come save me,” Harry shouted. 

There was muffled laughter from the other side of the door. Harry propped himself onto his elbows as Nick opened the front door. He took one look at Harry sprawled out on the ground and then began to cackle. His chest heaved over and his eyes were squinted. 

“Christ, you’d think you were leaving for half a year,” Nick chuckled, barely composing himself. 

Harry grabbed a nearby trainer and chucked it towards Nick. “I hate you.” 

Easily kicking away the shoe, Nick walked further into the studio. He shrugged of his denim jacket and sat across from Harry. “I see you’ve made a lot of progress,” he deadpanned. 

“Wanna help me fold?” Harry batted his eyelashes obnoxiously. Nick exaggeratedly groaned and then nodded. He began to fold a pair of Harry’s worn out jeans. “How’ve you been, it’s been ages.” 

“It really has. I’ve been good, busy as hell, but good.” Nick’s jaw dropped as his fingers thumbed across a piece of lace stuffed at the bottom of the pile. “Harry…Is that a –”

“That is absolutely nothing at all,” Harry rushed out, snatching the material out of Nick’s hands. 

Nick gawked at Harry with a mixture of mischief and disbelief, “You kinky little fucker!” 

Harry groaned, “It’s not that kinky!”

“Who knew Tomlinson was into lingerie.” 

“Well…it’s a bit of a surprise,” Harry blushed, his fingers awkwardly tugging at the soft material in his lap. “He might hate it.” 

Nick threw a white tee shirt into one of the duffel bags as he chortled, “He’d have to be a bloody idiot not to like you in a garter belt.” 

Harry’s flush deepened as he continued to make piles of clothes. Whenever Nick made passing comments along those lines, Harry wasn’t sure how to react. He used to just laugh it off and move on. But, after what Niall had told him on New Year’s Eve, Harry found it increasingly more difficult to push it to the side. 

A few minutes passed in silence and Harry was getting increasingly frustrated. He didn’t make any progress with deciding what to bring for the week and the underlying tension between the two of them was on the verge of unsettling. 

“It’d be easier if I wasn’t packing for two separate events,” Harry whined. “Leeds and meeting your boyfriend’s family require _very_ different sets of attire.” 

Nick’s eyes widened, “Meeting the in-laws already?

Harry rolled his eyes as he picked up a floral blouse, “We’ve been together for eleven months.” 

“Eleven months? It’s already been _eleven_ months?”

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you sound so surprised,” Harry glanced at Nick, his eyebrow quirked. 

“Just longer than I expected,” Nick shrugged, folding a nearby jumper. “How’re things with you two, anyways? Better than LA?” 

“It wasn’t bad in LA, we just needed to talk about things that had been pushed to the side,” Harry grimaced, directing his attention back to the task at hand. “I think you two would get on if you actually gave each other a chance.” 

Nick snorted, “Doubt it.” 

Harry neatly tucked the blouse into the duffel sat in front of him. “Wouldn’t kill you to try,” he muttered. 

“You mean like he’s tried?” Nick glared at him disbelievingly. 

“Don’t get in a strop because I want you like the guy I plan on being with for a very long time,” Harry stood up from his spot and trudged towards the fridge. He pulled open the door and grabbed a beer. 

Nick was hot on his heels as he huffed out, “He’s a _prick_. When are you gonna realize that?” 

Harry turned around and narrowed his eyes at Nick, “Right now the only person being a prick, is _you_.”

Taking two steps closer, Nick stopped directly in front of Harry. He slightly towered over him, his shouldered squared. Harry straightened his back and jutted his chin out. 

“A very long time, hmm?” Nick jeered, his voice sickeningly slick as he patronized Harry. “That’s pretty bold to say about someone who flat out told you that he’d never marry you.” 

Harry felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He physically recoiled from the verbal blow, his eye’s widening from the pain that surged through his body. Nick’s words echoed in his head, wakening a feeling that Harry had extinguished back in May. 

Nick stumbled back a step, his hands covered over his mouth once the words tumbled out. He roughly shook his head a few times, “Harry, fuck, I didn’t mean that. Shit – ‘M sorry. I was just –”

“Get out.” 

“I didn’t mean it,” Nick’s expression crumpled. 

“Get the fuck out of my flat,” Harry glowered, his voice dropping an octave lower. Nick took a step closer towards Harry, his nose wrinkled as he sniffled. Harry held up a warning finger, “If you take one more step, so help me God, I will punch you.” 

Nick froze, his bottom lip trembling as sucked in a breath. “Harry,” his voice cracked on the last syllable. 

Harry shouldered past Nick and strode towards the door. He pulled the door wide open and crossed his arms over his chest. Without glancing towards Nick, Harry muttered, “Go.” 

An elongated moment stretched between them. Harry’s eyes pricked as he stared out the panel of windows. There was a quiet shuffle across the room. Holding his breath, Harry waited for Nick to grab his discarded jacket. 

Pausing in front of Harry, Nick opened his mouth and shut it again. His eyes were red rimmed as he searched for something to say. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The moment Nick crossed the threshold, Harry slammed the door shut and slid a rarely used rusted chain lock into place. A thunderous bang reverberated through the flat. Harry’s fists were clinched against the wooden door, his body crumpling against the surface. His cheek pressed flat against the wood as he sunk down to his knees. 

Ragged breaths ripped Harry’s throat. He pulled his knees towards his chest, hot tears spilling from his pinched eyes. Harry pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. White specs flickered against his eyelids. Slowly, he shook his head back and forth, attempting to push Nick’s voice out of his head. 

Harry stayed slumped against the door, his thighs cramped underneath of him. The concept of passing time became warped as he refused to open his eyes. Across the flat he was aware of his mobile vibrating against the floorboards. After two minutes, he couldn’t hear anything. Every time he managed to control his breathing, a rack of sobs rolled through him again. It was a viscous cycle that drowned his senses. 

A headache split through his skull as he lightly thumped his head against the doorframe. His fingernails dug into his forearms in attempt to hold himself together. Everything ached and everything was fading around his crouched figure. 

Eventually, Harry lolled over onto his side, away from the door. He blinked his eyes open and winced at the stringing sensation that came along with the motion. His mobile vibrated incessantly against the floor, the vibrations thrumming through the boards. Harry numbly watched at a faint glow emanated in the dim studio. 

From outside of the studio, Harry could hear the main door slamming shut. His body didn’t react as loud footsteps bellowed from the corridor. 

“Harry?” breathlessly came from the other side of the door. 

Harry didn’t move, his body exhausted and limp. 

A key slid into the lock and the doorknob turned. The door shoved open a few inches only to be met with the resistance of the chain latched to the door frame. 

“Fuck, fucking, fuck,” Louis panicked, his voice gruff. “Babe, c’mon open the door.” 

The pads of Harry’s fingers pressed into the floorboard. 

“Harry, please,” Louis begged. He shoved against the door, the frame giving a weak creak in response. “Niall called me and he wasn’t making any sense,” Louis huffed as he shouldered the door harder. “Said Nick called ‘im crying saying he did something wrong.” 

Harry’s gaze slid to the door. His throat felt raw as his lips parted. “Lou,” he managed to croak out. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

There was a sharp crack and Harry flinched as a piece of wood jutted from the doorframe. The rusted lock tore a piece of wood with it as is scattered across the floor. Louis toppled through the doorway, his knuckles holding onto his shoulder. Blue eyes frantically scanned the studio until he saw Harry lying to the side. Louis immediately dropped in front of him and gathered Harry into his arms. He let out a slight hiss as his shoulder stretched. 

“Shh,” Louis cooed as he carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. “S’gonna be alright,” he murmured against Harry’s temple. 

Harry slotted his face into the junction of Louis’ neck. 

The two men sat there for two hours. Harry’s trembling subsided after thirty minutes. His breathing calmed after an hour. Louis’ ministrations never stopped. 

“It’s alright, M’not going anywhere.” 

Around ten that evening, they made it off of the floor and into Harry’s bed. Louis kept a sturdy hand on Harry’s elbow as he guided them. Harry collapsed onto the mattress, his body heavy with fatigue. The mattress dipped beside him as a warm body sidling behind his. Thick covers were pulled up the length of his body, wrapping him into a soft cocoon. 

Louis slid his bicep underneath Harry’s head and wrapped his left arm around Harry’s waist. 

“What happened?” Louis whispered against the nape of Harry’s neck. 

Harry scooted back, melding himself against Louis’ front. Louis tightened his arm around Harry’s middle. His lips pressed into the soft hairs against the top knot of Harry’s spine. 

“He was horrible,” Harry quietly said, his voice faint and raspy from how dry his throat had gotten. 

“Did he touch you?” Louis hesitantly asked. 

Harry shook his head, “No.”

“Okay,” he nodded, sounding a fraction more relieved. “Okay, good…What’d –Shit. What did he do?”

“He brought up marriage.”

Louis stilled behind him, his back rigid. “He _proposed_?” 

That managed to get a quiet snort out of Harry, “No, Louis. He did not propose.” He squeezed Louis’ fingers between his own.

“I’d kill him.”

“I know.”

“So…marriage?” 

“Yeah.”

“M’ assuming this has to do with me,” Louis sighed.

“Yeah.”

“I take it he knows my – uh, views?”

Harry nodded stiffly, his eyes blankly staring across the studio. Flickers from nearby streetlamps danced into the vast space. Random corners illuminated underneath the crescent moon. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking…please?” Louis gently squeezed Harry’s stomach, “I’m going a bit mad here.” 

Harry inhaled through his nose and slowly exhaled, “I…I never expected him to intentionally hurt me.” He sniffled, his eyes getting bleary, “He knows exactly how I feel about… _that_. And he just threw it back in my face.”

Louis was quiet for a moment, his breathing slightly labored. “What did he say, H?”

“That it was bold for me to say we’re gonna end up together –” Harry’s voice caught in his throat, catching him mid-sentence. “Especially when you blatantly told me you wouldn’t ever marry me.”

“Piece of shit,” Louis growled low in his throat. 

Harry didn’t react, his grip going lax against Louis’. 

“Fuck,” Louis exasperated. He untangled their legs and shifted backwards, “Harry, I need you to look at me.” 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, renegade tears streaking down towards the mattress. 

“Please,” Louis’ voice fractured. 

Reluctantly, Harry rolled onto his back. His forehead throbbed with the shift. All of his leg muscles ached as they extended underneath the duvet. Gradually, he shifted his attention to Louis, flinching when he saw how torn apart he looked. 

Circles were bruised underneath his eyes, purple coating his eyelids. His nose was red from running and being scrubbed at. Louis’ eyes were glossed over with a wet sheen, the blue nearly iridescent. His bottom lip was bitten raw from his teeth. The lush skin was flushed a deep red with tiny indents along the seam. 

Louis rested himself on his hand so he could look down at Harry. His expression was careful and tedious as he raked over Harry’s face. 

“I didn’t say that I would never marry you,” Louis firmly stated, earnestness coating his tone. “I want that to be very clear.”

When Harry didn’t respond, Louis cupped his jaw and stroked the pad of his thumb against Harry’s bottom lip. “Why do you want to be married?” Louis asked, his voice barely a whisper. “Like…What _exactly_ does it mean to you?” 

“Marriage is – It’s,” Harry fumbled his words at first. 

Louis stared back at him with curiosity painted across his features. His forehead was slightly creased and his head tilted at the faintest of angles. Harry put his hand over Louis’ and felt electricity ping through his fingertips. It was the reaction he always felt whenever they touched. He knew it was the feeling he wanted to have for the rest of his life.

“Marriage is a committed partnership,” Harry murmured, watching the way warmth dotted the apples of Louis’ cheeks. “It’s having your best friend by your side for the rest of your life. Having a life filled with laughter with some hardships mixed in. Knowing how to respect one another while challenging each other at the same time.” 

Harry raised himself to a sitting position, his chin resting on Louis’ shoulder. “Marriage is being with someone you love unconditionally.” He watched the way Louis’ throat bobbed as he spoke. 

“It’s how I feel about you,” Harry admitted, his lips pressed against Louis’ skin. 

Louis’ fingers trembled as they rested against Harry’s chest, directly over the steady thrum of his heart. 

“That’s how I feel about you, too.” 

Louis cleared his throat as he flattened his palm against Harry’s chest. 

“I, um…Harry, I want all of that.” 

Harry slowly leaned back, his gaze locked with Louis. His voice caught in the back of his throat. Tears clumped his eyelashes together, thickening the brown wisps together as Harry blinked. 

“You – ”

“I want to marry you, Harry.” 

Harry cupped his palm over his mouth, a grin stretched beneath his hand. He shook his head a few times, a giggle shot out of his mouth. Louis’ pointed teeth pressed into his bottom lip as he bit back a wide smile. 

“Are you serious?” Harry eventually managed, shifting his weight so he was practically in Louis’ lap. 

Louis situated his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. “I am,” he grinned as he leaned in to brush his lips against Harry’s cheek. 

Harry wound his arms around Louis’ neck, holding him close. 

Quickly, Louis leaned away and pointed his pointer finger at Harry, “That wasn’t my proposal.” Harry giggled at Louis’ serious expression. “If I’m doing this, I’m doing it proper.” 

“Okay,” Harry beamed. “I can wait. I’m patient.” 

“You’re lying though your teeth,” Louis playfully rolled his eyes. 

Harry chuckled, “I’m working on my acting.”

“Oh my god.” 

“What?”

Louis looked terrified as his jaw slightly drooped, “M’ gonna have to ask for Anne and Gemma’s permission.” 

Harry squawked out a laugh, “I don’t think asking the sister is really tradition, Babes.” His eyebrows furrowed together slightly, “Well, neither is having two grooms…But, still.”

“Gemma would have my balls if I didn’t ask her,” Louis deliberately cocked his eyebrow.

“You’re probably right.” 

Louis groaned, “And Niall.” 

“Now _that_ is definitely required.” 

Louis’ groaned louder. 

Harry laughed at his pained expression. He ducked his head down to press his lips against Louis’. Louis hummed into the kiss, his fingers tracing along the knots of Harry’s spine. Without much grace, Harry straddled a thigh on either side of Louis’ waist. 

Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth as he ground his hips down. He palmed Harry’s arse, kneading the pert muscle. 

“What’d you want, Baby?” Louis breathed against Harry’s lush lips. 

“Fuck,” Harry whined, his voice cracked ever so slightly. “I um, I have a surprise,” He gasped as Louis ran his fingers across Harry’s entrance. 

“Hmm?” Louis hummed against Harry’s neck. He nipped at the skin until it flourished red. “What surprise?” 

“Was gonna wait u–until Donny,” Harry exhaled, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. “Wanna show you now.” 

Harry untangled himself from Louis’ grip, Louis making a needy noise as he fully climbed off his lap. Climbing off the mattress, Harry started to rummage through his pile of clothes on the floor. He glanced at Louis to see him watching through hooded eyelids. 

“You can’t look ‘til I say so,” Harry said once he gripped the piece of lace. 

Louis intelligibly groaned and he flung an arm over his eyes, “How long do I have to wait?” 

“Gimme five minutes tops.” 

“Five minutes?!” Louis complained, his legs slightly kicking out against the bed. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes, five minutes.” 

Grabbing the material, Harry strode towards the vanity. He shucked off his shirt along the way, grinning at Louis’ needy whine from the mattress as he listened to Harry undress. His joggers and briefs dropped to the floor. 

First, Harry slid his long legs into the soft white stockings. They cut off against the middle of his thigh, a lacey band wrapping around the top. He stepped into a pair of matching panties that stopped halfway across his arse cheeks. Harry’s cock strained against the lace material, his cockhead tucked just underneath the waistband. 

Next was the garter belt. Harry hooked the clasps together around his hipbones. His laurel leave tattoos peeked out from underneath the lace. The garter belt had four clasps that dangled at the end of silk ribbons. Harry attached each one to the stockings, the ribbon stretched down the tops and back of his thighs. 

“Babe…” Louis whimpered, “M’ dying over here.” 

“One more minute.” 

Harry gathered his hair into a high ponytail and pulled an elastic around the base. Quickly, Harry grabbed a thick white ribbon and tied it around the base. He tightened the knot and turned to view his profile. The ends of his ponytail brushed between his shoulder blades. 

Padding across the floorboards, Harry stopped at the foot of the mattress to pick up his collar. 

“Okay.” 

“Fuckin’ finall – _Oh_.” 

Louis’ body froze, his jaw hung low. His eyes bulged as they raked over Harry’s body. Harry fidgeted underneath the attention, his finger hooking underneath one of the clasps. 

Deciding to just put himself out there, Harry slowly climbed on the bed. He deliberately made his movements feline-like as he crawled. He lethargically rolled his neck, his hair falling against the side of his neck with the movement. 

Walking his fingertips along Louis’ calf, Harry smirked, “What’d you think, Daddy?”

“For fucks sake,” Louis brokenly murmured. 

Harry rested on his haunches and delicately placed the golden plated collar on his thighs. His eyes darted from the heavy material to Louis. He quirked an eyebrow expectantly and then hung his head.

“Baby,” Louis crooned as he shuffled forward. 

Louis picked up the collar and ran his finger underneath Harry’s chin. Harry let Louis raise his chin, his eyes fluttered shut. His ears perked at the sound of the collar being lifted. Cold metal pressed against his throat, Harry’s lips automatically parting in response. Deftly, Louis clasped the collar. 

“Gorgeous.” 

Harry blinked his eyes open, a rosy blush flourishing against his neck and cheeks. He took a deep breath and bit on his bottom lip as he felt the metal somewhat restrict his airway. 

“My perfect boy,” Louis praised, his fingers lingering on the collar. “So fuckin’ perfect for his Daddy.” 

Eagerly, Harry rocked forward and nodded. “Always for you.” 

“Stretch out for me, want to see how pretty you look,” Louis instructed. 

Harry paused for a moment, “On my back or…?” 

“On your front.” 

“Oh, yeah, kay,” Harry nodded as he stretched out on his stomach. He parted his legs slightly as folded his arms underneath his head. 

Louis trailed the tip of his index finger along the back of Harry’s right calf. Harry’s breathing was coming out in ragged puffs. He bit into his bicep once he felt Louis’ nose graze against the back of his thigh. Louis gave a quick kitten lick against Harry’s bare skin. 

“Fuck,” Harry whined as Louis’ teeth toyed with the stocking. 

“Your _legs_ , fuck,” Louis hungrily moaned. He sucked a purpling bruise into the tender skin of Harry’s inner thigh. “Fucking obscene.” 

Harry shook underneath the ministrations, “Daddy, please.” 

“Please, what?” Louis drawled out as he moved upwards. Harry’s voice caught in his throat as Louis purposefully exhaled against his entrance. 

“Please…lick you out?” Louis licked over the lace material, a layer of slick coating Harry’s hole. 

“Ohmygod,” Harry squeezed his eyes shut. His thighs fell wider apart as Louis continued flatten his tongue against his rim. 

“Or…”Louis drawled out as he leaned back, pulling a needy whine from Harry. “Please finger you?” He pressed his fingers between Harry’s cheeks and rubbed against the ring of muscle. 

Harry pressed back into the pressure, the chafe of his panties making him pathetically whimper. “Anything, please. I – fuck. Please, Daddy.”

His cock was trapped between his groin and the mattress. Precome blurted out of his cockhead and Harry canted his hips to get any bit of friction that he could. 

Louis quickly backhanded Harry’s arse, making Harry mewl underneath of him. His arse stung, heat bourgeoning underneath the stricken skin. His vision frayed at the edges as he recoiled into the mattress. 

“Good boys aren’t greedy, are they?” 

Tears pricked Harry’s eyes as he froze against the mattress, his cock throbbing between his hips. 

Louis spanked him in two quick concessions. “Are they?” He emphasized by lowering his tone. 

“No, Daddy,” Harry sobbed. His body wracked with a shiver as Louis hovered over him. 

“Will you do it again?” Louis wondered, his tongue flicking against Harry’s entrance. 

Harry shook his head, his nose sniffled as he attempted to inhale. 

“Princess,” Louis tutted, making Harry tremble further. “You know Daddy likes to hear your lovely voice.” 

“Won’t,” Harry blubbered. His voice sounded as if he had gargled gravel, every word coming out destroyed and garbled. 

“There’s my boy,” Louis praised. He tenderly kissed Harry’s hole. “You won’t, what?”

Harry fully broken down underneath Louis’ teasing ministrations, every touch and word tearing him apart. His mind filtered into a different place all together. 

“I won’t do it again, Daddy.” 

Louis grunted in approval. He hooked his index fingers in the lace, just above Harry’s entrance. 

“It’s a shame,” Louis casually offered as he dug into the material. “I really do love these on you.” 

With a sharp tug, Louis ripped the material, leaving Harry’s rim fully exposed. 

“I’ll just have to buy you more,” Louis impishly stated. 

Harry’s hips jerked forward once Louis’ tongue made direct contact with his rim. Louis gripped Harry’s arse and spread him open. His tongue quickly flicked over Harry’s entrance. Spit gathered between Harry’s thighs, the slick running down his skin and matting the tawny hair. 

Louis pointed his tongue and pressed past Harry’s rim, barely slipping inside. Harry pressed back against Louis’ mouth, chasing the feeling of having Louis inside of him. 

“Christ,” Louis moaned as he pulled back, his voice an octave lower than usual. “Want you to ride my face.” 

“Oh fuck,” Harry pinched his eyes shut. His hand snaked underneath of him and he gripped the base of his cock. The innate need to come had pent up and whited out momentarily Harry’s vision. 

“M’ gonna come if you do that,” Harry griped as Louis shuffled away. 

“I know,” Louis laid on his back and squeezed Harry’s thigh. “Which is why you’re gonna suck me off and make me come at the same time.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped as he watched Louis tug off his joggers and briefs in one go. He pulled off his shirt and situated his head on a pillow. 

“Well?” 

Harry quickly bracketed Louis’ head with his thighs, his mouth already watering at Louis’ perfectly curved cock. Louis anchored Harry’s thighs with his palms. He pulled Harry down and immediately began to lick into him. 

“Shit,” Harry groaned, his upper body lolling forward. 

He wrapped his fist around Louis’ length and then spit onto his cock. Louis jerked underneath of him from the sensation. Harry wrapped his lips around the crown of Louis’ cock and began to bob head up and down. He moaned around Louis’ length as Louis hummed against his rim. 

With what Harry couldn’t reach with his mouth, he covered with his hand. Harry cupped Louis’ balls and pressed his thumb against his perineum. Louis brokenly moaned and messily rubbed his face between Harry’s cheeks. Harry bobbed his head lower and choked himself on Louis’ length, his breathing sputtering around Louis’ girth. 

Harry pulled off and quickly flicked his wrist over Louis’ cockhead, his bottom lip roughly tugged between his teeth. “M’gonna come, oh fuck, gonna come,” Harry whined. 

Louis craned his neck and pressed his tongue past Harry’s rim. Harry’s thighs clenched around Louis’ frame as Louis fucked into him. Pressing his thumb against Louis’ slit, Louis’ hips roughly jerked and come spurted out of his cock. 

The feeling of Louis’ come spurting into his fist, had Harry coming shortly after. Louis licked him through it, his tongue lethargically thrusting in and out of Harry’s entrance. Harry ducked his head forward and licked up Louis’ come. Louis’ stomach muscles contracted underneath his tongue. 

When Louis was relatively clean, Harry carefully shifted off of Louis. 

“C’mere,” Louis panted, his arms extended towards Harry. “Wanna hold you.” 

A lazy grin stretched across Harry’s mouth as sidled against Louis’ chest. Louis instantly cuddled him closer, his fingers pressing Harry impossibly closer. 

“God, I love you so much.” Louis murmured against Harry’s temple. “You have no idea.” 

“I think I have a bit of an idea,” Harry quietly replied. 

****

The three hour drive from Soho to Doncaster quickly turned into a five hour trek. On one hand, there was a touch of traffic. On the other, Harry insisted that Louis needed to stop at a florist. 

“Babe,” Louis groaned for the fifth time. “We’re ten minutes away, can you just pick one?” 

Harry was hunched in front of a collection of peonies. The petals were dusted with a faint blush of pink, the outer layer curled inwards to make a spherical shape. 

He waved Louis off, “No, I can’t _just_ pick one.” Harry brushed his fingers against the green stems, his eyes intently raking over the set. “This woman birthed you and she deserves beautiful flowers.” 

“Oh my god, you’re embarrassing,” Louis dramatically whined. 

Harry leaned back as he peered around the corner, “Mary? I think we’ve got a good one ‘ere!” 

An older women around the age of sixty hobbled from behind the front desk. She wore a green apron with a stitched daisy on the front pocket. Mary had been helping Harry for the better part of an hour. Unlike Louis, she was happy to have Harry dot around the shop in attempts to create an arrangement for Jay. 

“Oh, peonies!” He grinned, her glasses slightly drooping down the bridge of her nose. “Great choice. Not too bold, but just enough to compliment the hydrangeas!” 

Harry beamed, his dimples fully on show. “I was thinking six of these peonies, three white daisies, and three white hydrangeas from the front,” He excitedly said, gesturing towards the case at the entrance. 

Mary nodded in agreement, “That’ll be lovely, dear.” She turned towards Louis and waggled her finger at him, “You should be grateful he wants to make your mum happy.” 

Louis’ eyebrows raised, his mouth dropping in disbelief, “I – I am!” 

Harry cackled Mary judgmentally peered at Louis before walking away. Louis incredulously flailed his arms as he stuttered to respond. 

“Unbelievable,” he shout-whispered once Mary was gone. “Even little old ladies from my own hometown like you better!” 

“Yeah, well, maybe if you didn’t insult her plants, she would like you,” Harry exasperated, his voice shaking from laughter. 

Louis groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t know she was behind me! Even you’ve got to admit, they looked a bit off.” 

“After that,” Harry gestured his thumb behind him, “I’m not admitting anything.” 

Louis jutted out his bottom lip, “Get your damn peonies, Styles.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and picked out six peonies, careful only to touch the stems. Mary helped assemble the flowers into a bouquet, wrapping a pink ribbon around the gathered stalks. He paid and was pulled into a hug as they left. Much to Louis’ chagrin, Mary pinched the apple of Harry’s cheek.

Once they were outside, Louis grumbled as he opened Harry’s door for him, “Never going back there again, I can assure you that.” 

Harry snorted and pulled the door shut. He sniffed the bouquet as he watched Louis round the front of the truck. Louis slid into the driver’s seat and put the key into the ignition, flicking his wrist to bring the engine to life. 

“Alright, home,” Louis huffed. 

“Kiss,” Harry pouted his lips and leaned over the center counsel. 

A smile tugged at the corner of Louis’ mouth, his disgruntled expression evaporating. He cupped Harry’s jaw and slotted their mouths together. His thumb rubbed against the corner of Harry’s lips, a sated sigh coming from his throat. 

Louis pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry’s, “The flowers are lovely. Mum’s gonna love them.” 

A lopsided grin formed on Harry’s face, “Thanks.” 

“Ready?” Louis asked, quickly pecking Harry’s lips one last time. 

Harry nodded, “Ready.” 

The drive to Louis’ house was an easy one from the flower shop. Harry looked outside of the window, his attention darting to the different shops that Louis pointed out along the way. A warmth situated in his gut as Louis excitedly talked about his childhood. 

“Oh!” Louis exclaimed as he pointed across the street towards an empty field. “That’s where I used to play footy with Stan. Kicked his arse a good amount of time there,” he cheekily said. 

Harry intertwined their fingers together, his thumb running over Louis’ knuckle. Tucking his knees towards his chest, Harry held Louis’ hand close to his chest. He watched Louis’ profile as he continued to speak. His posture was relaxed and his eyes bright as he easily navigated through his hometown. Harry pressed a kiss against the back of Louis’ hand. 

They pulled up in front of a slender brick house off of Waltham Street. Louis put the car in park and shoved the keys into his pocket. Harry reluctantly let go of Louis’ hand as he unbuckled his seat. Grabbing the bouquet, Harry opened the passenger door. 

When he was out of the car, Harry adjusted his short sleeved shirt. He decided on a salmon colored top that morning, opting to cuff the sleeves a few times. The top section of the shirt had black and white chevron pattern stitched onto it. Around his neck, a loosely knotted black necktie. He opted for his least battered pair of onyx boots and black jeans that weren’t ripped at the knees. 

Louis stepped in front of him and adjusted the strap of their shared duffel. He smoothed the collar of Harry’s shirt and gave a reassuring pat against his chest. 

“You look gorgeous,” Louis told him. 

Harry pecked the crinkles by Louis’ right eye, “So do you.” 

Louis snorted and pushed him away, “I’m wearing a pair of joggers and a tank top.” 

“And?” Harry shrugged. 

Louis’ cheeks tinged pink and he shook his head, “You’re ridiculous.” 

The two men walked towards the front door, Louis in the lead and Harry just a step behind. Foregoing knocking, Louis twisted the brass doorknob and pushed the door open. Harry gripped the flowers tighter as they stepped through the threshold. 

“Hello?” Louis called out as he walked into the living room. He immediately kicked off his shoes into a large pile of women’s sandals. Harry grinned as he picked up on the family trait. 

The Tomlinson’s home was quaint and filled with mix matched furniture. Harry felt at ease in the space because it reminded him of his own home. Family pictures covered the yellow walls, some individual, most were pairings of the siblings. The art that hung in the open spaces were kitschy and colorful.

A thunderous sound rung from the staircase as two girls trampled down the steps. Harry’s eyes widened as a small girl attached herself to his leg. 

“If it isn’t Miss Daisy,” Harry grinned and he squatted down. 

Daisy beamed back at him, “Harry!”

“Can I get a squeeze?” he asked extending his arms. Daisy immediately flung her bony arms around his neck, the force slightly knocking him backwards. 

“Oh wow,” Harry huffed out on a laugh, “You’ve gotten strong!” 

Daisy let go and took a step back. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, “I’ve _always_ been strong.” 

Louis snorted next to them, Harry biting back his own smile. He schooled his expression and nodded seriously, “Right, of course.” 

Standing a few steps behind Daisy was an identical girl. “And you must be Phoebe,” Harry said. 

The blonde girl rocked back on her heels a bit apprehensively, “I am.” 

“Phoebe, this is Harry,” Louis gently introduced his fingers lightly tapping Harry’s shoulder. 

“Hi,” the girl nervously said, her fingers toying with the hem of her blue dress. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Louis eyebrows knitted together. “You’re usually the loud one.” 

Daisy giggled and leaned in closer to Harry. She cupped her hands around her mouth and attempted to whisper, “Phoebe thinks you’re cute.” 

“Daisy!” Phoebe yelled, stomping her foot against the ground. “I’m gonna tell Mummy!” 

Harry honked out a laugh, his hands immediately covering his mouth. 

“Hold on,” Louis incredulously started, “How’d you know what Harry even looked like?” 

“You really thought Mum wouldn’t be showing everyone pictures of him?” 

Harry glanced towards the kitchen where a girl stood in the doorway. She had wavy silver hair that reached her ribcage. Her hip was cocked challengingly as she stared at Louis. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” Louis deadpanned. 

The young woman pitched her voice higher, “Lou’s boyfriend is so cute! Oh he’s got long hair and dimples.” Her voice returned to its natural octave, “Blah, blah, blah.” 

Louis groaned, “I’ve changed my mind, we should leave.” 

Harry stood to his full height and awkwardly waved at Louis’ sister, “M’ the boyfriend.” 

Her blue eyes lit as a sharp cackle fell out of her mouth. “Yeah, I gathered that much,” She cheekily answered. “I’m Lottie.” 

“Ah, so you’re the one who’s already planning to kick my ar – uh…” Harry drawled out as he stared at the two younger girls in front of him, “Bum.” 

Lottie impishly grinned, becoming a spitting image of Louis, “Exactly.” 

“Now that’s settled,” Louis clapped his hands, “Where’s Mum? And Fiz? And the babies? And Dan” 

“They went to the shop a bit ago,” Daisy answered as she twirled in place, her arms raised above her head to mimic the stance of a ballerina. 

“Alright, I’m gonna bring our stuff upstairs,” Louis gestured towards the staircase. 

“Need help?” Harry offered as he slid off his boots. 

Louis shook his head, “Nah, should probably make sure it isn’t a mess anyways.”

“Wouldn’t be anything I haven’t seen before,” Harry smirked. 

“Louuu,” Phoebe drawled out as she tugged on Louis’ hand. “You need to see our room!”

Daisy’s expression lit up and she jumped from foot to foot, “Yeah! Mummy let us decorate!” 

“Did she now?” Louis gaped, his tone layered in disbelief. “Well I have to go see it then, don’t I?”

“You do,” the twins nodded in unison. 

Harry watched as the three of them ascended the staircase, Louis throwing him a wink as he went. Once they were gone, Harry turned around to see Lottie staring at him with a slight purse of her lips. 

She gestured towards the kitchen, “Did you want anything to drink?” A mischievous glint danced over her eyes, “Mum got the good wine since you’re staying with us.” 

Harry’s posture relaxed as he grinned, “I’d love some.” 

They walked into the attached room, Harry sitting down on a kitchen chair that surrounded a rectangular table. Lottie pulled out a bottle from a wine wrack and began to work a corkscrew into the top. 

“So,” Harry drawled out as he watched Lottie pour three glasses of wine, “What d’you do?”

Lottie walked over with two glasses and set one in front of Harry. “Study cosmetology,” Lottie answered, swirling the red liquid around her glass. 

Harry nodded impressed, “D’you have a preference? Like, makeup or hair or…?” 

She bit back an excited grin as she sat down across from Harry, “I quite like makeup and dying hair. Not so much cutting it.”

“I tried my hand at makeup for the first time this year and my sister, Gemma, had to take over,” Harry admitted, a flush rising along his neck. “But really, I didn’t think it was that bad for my first try.” 

Lottie’s expression illuminated under the news, “Wait, you wear makeup? Like, you don’t mind it?” 

Harry shrugged, “It was just that one time so I wouldn’t really say that I wear it, y’know?” Lottie nodded easily as she took a pull from her glass. “I’ve painted my nails a few times.” 

“I’ve tried to get Louis to let me practice on him for years,” Lottie gasped. “I could do yours sometime!” She said excitedly, her voice rising a bit before she schooled her expression. “I mean, you know, if you wanted.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Harry grinned. “My left hand comes out a bit wonky when I try myself.” 

“Just takes a lot of practice,” Lottie reassured him. “You’ll get there.” 

“Well, well.” 

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Louis in the doorway. “Had a feeling it wouldn’t take long before you started talking about the makeup stuff.” 

Lottie rolled her eyes, “It’s _cosmetology_. How many times do I need to tell you that? 

“At least once more.” 

“I’d call you a twat, but you don’t have the depth.” 

“Charlotte!” Louis incredulously gasped as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “At least pretend to respect me in front of Harry!” 

“So, Lottie,” Harry cleared his throat, interrupting the stare down that was happening between the siblings. “Louis told me your boyfriend is coming over for dinner. That’ll be...” Harry glanced at Louis, “Uh, nice. What’s his name?”

Her expression softened while Louis looked as if he had bitten into a lemon. 

“Yeah, Tommy’s coming ‘round seven,” she answered, her tone unexpectedly bashful. 

Suddenly, her expression morphed into something much more menacing as he pointed a finger towards Louis’ chest. “Don’t you be a prick to him, Lou,” Lottie narrowed her eyes. “I mean it.” 

Louis’ mouth twisted into a smirk, “I have no idea what you mean.” 

Lottie opened her mouth to retaliate, but the sound of the front door opening, cut her short. A slew of voices filtered from the living room. Harry stood up and grabbed the flowers off of the table top. He anxiously ran his fingers down the front of his shirt. 

Jay strode into the kitchen with flushed cheeks and shopping bags in her hands. Her hair hung loose against her shoulders, a few pieces cascading over her forehead when she bent to put the bags down. Standing upright, she turned around and her attention immediately settled on Harry. 

“Harry! So great to see you again,” She stepped towards him, her hands extended slightly.

“Lovely to see you,” Harry beamed as she pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you for having me.” 

He handed Jay the bouquet of flowers. Louis slotted himself against Harry’s side and rubbed a comforting hand against the center of his back. A slow grin stretched across Jay’s mouth, the skin by her eyes crinkling as her cheeks lifted. 

“Oh, these are beautiful,” Jay gasped as she delicately ran a finger over a peony. “Thank you so much, Harry. I absolutely love them!”

Harry slumped a fraction into Louis’ touch, relief relaxing his wound posture. “I’m glad you like them.” He jutted his thumb out towards Louis and smirked, “This one kept trying to rush me.” 

Louis squeaked and took a step back, “Did not!” He amended his statement when Harry stared at him pointedly. “Okay…maybe a little. But we were there for _ages_.” 

A tall man with buzzed hair walked into the kitchen, a relaxed smile playing on his lips. He had a tiny blonde boy hitched onto his hip. 

“Ah, you must be Harry,” the man said as he extended his free hand. “I’m Dan.” 

Harry shook the proffered hand firmly, “Nice to meet you.” He pulled his hand back and gently cooed, “And who’s this cherub?” 

Dan bounced the boy on his hip a few times, making a high pitched giggle pour out of him. “This,” he said as he bopped the boy’s nose, “Is Ernest.” 

“The little lad,” Louis affectionately said. He reached out and easily grasped the squirming two year old. “He’s got even better hair than you, H,” Louis teased. 

“That he does,” Harry easily nodded as he thumbed a blonde ringlet that past Ernest’s shoulder. “Too bad you weren’t as gifted in the gene department.” 

Louis jaw drooped as everyone else laughed. Jay patted Harry’s shoulder, “Finally, someone just as cheeky as him.”

“Incredible,” Louis mumbled. He shook his head and swayed his hips, rocked Ernest back and forth. “At least you appreciate me, Ernie. Don’t you?” 

Ernest tucked his head into the crook of Louis neck and clutched at the fabric of Louis’ shirt. Harry could feel his own expression soften as he watched Louis whisper nonsense to Ernest. His arms secure as he held the small boy against his hip. 

As everyone began to disperse throughout the house, Harry leaned close to the shell of Louis’ ear. He nosed against the soft skin, “This suits you.” 

A delicate blush rose against Louis’ profile, the corner of his mouth tilted upwards. “Yeah?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Louis!” 

Harry took a step back as a young woman came into the kitchen. She had thick brown hair and hazy grey eyes. Her facial bone structure was a replica of what Harry imagined a younger Lottie to look like. She pulled Louis into a sideways hug, the top of her head barely reaching past Louis’ shoulder. 

When she pulled back, she politely waved at Harry, “Fizzy.” 

“Harry,” he gave a slight waggle of his fingers.

“How long ago did you guys get here?” She asked, her gaze darted between the two men. 

Louis shrugged noncommittedly, “’Bout half hour ago.” He looked around the kitchen, his eyebrows knitted together. “Should I be worried that I haven’t seen Doris?” 

Fizzy waved him off, “The twins got her.” She rolled her eyes at Louis’ uncertain grimace, “They’re really good with them. Which you would know if you bothered to come ‘round more than twice a year.” 

Harry felt an uncomfortable tug at his chest as he watched Louis’ face fall. He glanced at Fizzy’s unimpressed demeanor and placed a hand on Louis’ hip, “I’ll go hang out with them, give you guys some privacy.”

“Thanks,” Louis mumbled, giving Harry a small smile. 

With a nod, Harry left the kitchen. He walked into the living room and saw Daisy, Phoebe, and who must have been Doris, sitting on the carpeted floor. There were different dolls spread out between the three of them, a few having gone through a home makeover. 

“Hello ladies,” Harry flourished a curtsey before sitting down. 

Daisy giggled behind her hand, “Boys don’t curtsey, Harry.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry challenged as he picked up a doll. “And why’s that?” 

“Yeah, why not?” Phoebe asked, her pug nose scrunched as she stared at her sister. 

Daisy opened her mouth and then closed it, “I guess…I don’t know.” 

Harry started to pull a yellow dress over the doll’s head. “Well, think of it like this,” Harry drawled out as he gently handed the doll to Doris, “How would you like it if someone told you that you couldn’t do something just coz you’re a girl?” 

“I wouldn’t like it,” Daisy said, her eyebrows knitted together. 

“Exactly,” Harry quipped as he gave Daisy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“Okay…” Daisy steadily said. “Do it again.” 

Harry snorted, “You want me to curtsey again?” 

A lopsided grin stretched across both of the twins’ faces as they excitedly nodded. Phoebe wobbly jumped to her feet and shifted her weight from foot to foot. 

“You gotta,” she chirped. “We’ll do it, too.” 

Daisy nodded as she stood up, “Yeah, c’mon.” 

Harry stood up and straightened his back, “Alright, alright, I’m up.” 

“You have to hold your skirt first,” Daisy instructed as she pinched invisible material by her side. 

“Okay,” Harry seriously said as he extended his arms to the side. “Like this?” 

Phoebe giggled as she mimicked his stance, “Yeah!” 

“Now what?” Harry bit back a grin, “I need to make sure this is perfect for the next ball I go to.” 

“Is that so?” 

Lottie climbed down the stairs and she was doing her best to cover the amused smile plastered on her face. 

“Boys can curtsey, Lottie,” Daisy rolled her eyes and Harry felt a sense of pride settle in his gut. 

“Yeah, Lottie,” Harry childishly stuck out his tongue. 

Resting her hip against the banister, Lottie looked at them expectantly, “Well, let’s see it then.” 

“Now,” Phoebe breathlessly laughed, “Now, you bend your knees.” 

“Bend my knees,” Harry repeated. “You ladies do it first so I know how it should look.” 

Jay stepped into to the living room, “What’s going on here?”

“Daisy and Phoebes are teaching Harry how to curtsey,” Lottie chortled, her body wracking from laughter. 

“It’s very important,” Harry grinned as he blushed underneath Jay’s attention. 

“Oh, no doubt,” Jay played along with a not-so-subtle wink. 

“Harry,” Daisy whined. “You’re not paying attention.” 

Harry smacked himself in the head with his palm, “How crazy of me. Show me again? Promise I’m watching.” 

Both Daisy and Phoebe bent their knees, their lips properly pursed throughout the action. Harry exaggeratedly pouted his lips as he curtseyed, pulling a row of laughter from the women. Lottie and Jay clapped their hands. 

“I’ll give it a nine,” Lottie decided as her hands smacked together. “Your execution needs a bit of work but overall, well done.” 

Harry bowed his head and clasped his palms together as if he was praying. “Thanks for such a considerate score.”

“Eh, I’d give it a seven.”

Harry gaped at Louis who was silently watching with Fizzy from the doorway. 

“A _seven_?!”

Louis strode into the living room like a proud peacock, his hips swaying from left to right. “Yes, Harold. A seven.”

“I’d like to see you do a better job,” Harry challenged as he set his hands on his waist. 

“Alright,” Louis smirked. “Watch and learn, Styles.” 

Louis stepped in front of Doris who was unsteadily balancing on her chubby legs. He extended his hand towards her. Doris easily made a fist around Louis’ fingers, manically grinning underneath the attention. 

“M’lady,” Louis said in a posh accent as he executed a perfect curtsey. 

Jay was hooting from her position against the wall, her hands clutched over her stomach. “Sorry Harry, but Lou’s got you on this one.” 

Harry pouted at Louis, “You’ve had practice.” 

Louis stood up straight and rolled his eyes, “I have five sisters. Of _course_ , I’ve had practice.” 

“Fair enough,” Harry grumbled. 

There was a sharp knock against the front door. Lottie and Louis glanced between each other, both immediately moving to answer the door. Louis managed to push Lottie out of the way with his bum. He opened the front door with a breathless grimace. 

“Uh,” a young man stood in the doorway, his black hair matted into a quaff. “Hi?” 

“You must be Tommy,” Louis smirked, his arms folding over his chest. 

Tommy hesitantly nodded, his eyes darted over Louis’ shoulder towards Lottie. “I am...Louis? Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Louis quirked his eyebrow. 

Harry had to resist the urge to snort as Louis stood in the center of the doorway, his shoulders broadened so Tommy couldn’t’ walk around. 

“Mum!” Lottie huffed, her hands gestured towards Louis. 

Jay was biting back a smile herself, but she nodded. “Louis, stand down and let the man in.” 

Louis paused for a moment, his eyes sizing Tommy up until he stiffly nodded. He stepped to the side and carefully watched as Tommy slid by him. 

Tommy walked up to Lottie and he ducked his head, obviously moving to kiss her. He glanced towards Louis and awkwardly pulled back. He patted Lottie on the shoulder, “Um, hi.” 

Lottie narrowed her eyes, “A pat on the shoulder? Really?”

“Bad call, mate,” Harry chuckled. 

After a round of awkward introductions, everyone filed into the kitchen. Dan pulled extra chairs around the table, each one fitting snuggly against one another. Harry between Phoebe and Daisy. Both twins had refused to let him sit anywhere else. Louis was across from him and purposefully in the middle of Lottie and Tommy. 

“Really?” Harry mouthed as Louis sat down. 

Louis didn’t show an ounce of remorse for his decision. 

Jay placed her flowers into a clear vase and set them in the center of the table. For dinner, they had lasagna that Jay had spent the afternoon cooking. A few bowls of vegetables were set around the table, but only Harry and Jay helped themselves to the sprouts. 

After everyone had helped themselves to a plate of food, Dan was the first to speak. “Harry, Jay’s told me that you’re a tattoo artist?”

Harry nodded as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I am,” he answered once he swallowed. 

“Really?” Tommy asked. “I have a few, myself.” 

“Yeah?” Harry grinned. “What do you have?” 

Tommy shrugged off his jacket and traced his finger along his forearm. “Leaning Tower of Pisa,” he twisted his arm, “And I got this angel a bit ago but it’s already faded so much.” 

Harry peered at the design, biting back a groan at the line work. “I can fix it for you,” Harry offered as he scratched the back of his neck. “Y’know, if you wanted a touch up.” 

“Really? That’d be sick,” Tommy beamed. The corners of his mouth turned downwards, “Actually,” he tucked his hand underneath the table, “M’ never in London. Probably wouldn’t work out.” 

“Shame,” Louis snorted, earning a quick kick under the table from Harry. 

“I don’t know if it would be alright with the rest of you,” Harry awkwardly gestured towards Jay and Dan. “But, I actually have my travel equipment in the truck.” 

“You do?” Jay asked, her head slightly titled to the side. 

“I told our friends,” Harry pointed between himself and Louis, “That I would give them one at the end of Leeds once we’ve washed off.” 

“Is that sanitary?” Dan asked around the lip of his wine glass. 

“Hence the washing off,” Louis supplied. “We’re stopping at their friend’s Jesy’s to have a shower. Haz brings the disinfectant in the travel bag.” 

“So you could do it? Here, I mean?” Jay’s curiosity was blatantly visible. 

Harry nodded, “I can.” He held up his hands and glanced at Tommy, “Obviously if you want. S’your body.” 

Tommy’s face was split in a wide grin as he nodded, “I’ve been meaning to do it for ages! Yeah, I’m in.” 

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Jay slightly bounced in her seat. “Maybe I’ll get one!” 

Dan choked on his forkful of lasagna, his fist immediately banging against his chest. 

“M’okay,” he rasped out once he managed to swallow. “I’m good.” 

“Mum, this isn’t like buying a top,” Louis exclaimed, his hands frantically flailing towards Harry. “You can’t just casually get a tattoo after talking about it for one minute!” 

“And why not?” Jay narrowed her eyes, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your little addition, Louis.”

Louis’ cheeks tinted pink as he rubbed his fingers over his right wrist. Two weeks prior, Harry designed and tattooed a rope that knotted into the figure of an infinity. On the inside of Louis’ wrist, the rope was cut loose. 

“That’s – That’s completely different!” Louis stuttered. “I thought about this for longer than one dinner conversation.”

Jay hummed disbelievingly, “Do you also expect me to believe that you didn’t get it to match Harry’s tattoo, as well?” 

Harry immediately put his hands in his lap, his fist wrapping around the anchor tattoo that marred his own skin.

“Good going,” Fizzy snorted. She cheered her glass towards Louis, “Really inconspicuous, well done.” 

“Christ,” Louis scrubbed his hand over his face. From behind his palm he muffled out, “Forget I said anything.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Jay smirked and then took a sip of wine. 

When dinner was finished, everyone cleared their plates by the sink. Harry offered to do the washing but Jay wasn’t having it for a second. 

She gently pushed him to the side as she took his plate, “You can set up in the living room while I take care of this, petal.” 

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Harry hesitantly asked. He fidgeted with his rings and glanced towards the living room. 

“I think it will be fun!” Jay chirped. “I’ve never seen one done before and I doubt the girls have either.” 

Harry nodded as he tugged on his bottom lip with his fingers. “I, um, I’m sorry for tattooing Louis,” he quickly rushed out. “He didn’t have any before me and now he has two and I didn’t – ”

“Harry, Harry!” Jay interrupted him, dropping the dish into the sink. She placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders, “Louis is _plenty_ old enough to make his own decisions.” 

Harry nodded, “I just…I don’t want you to think I’m a bad influence or summat like that.” 

Jay snorted, “Love, you brought me peonies and played dollies with the girls. I hardly think you’re a bad influence.” 

A tiny smile cracked Harry’s exterior. “Okay, good.” Without much thought, he pulled Jay in for a quick hug. She made a pleased noise and wrapped her sudsy hands around his upper back. 

Harry pulled away and took a step backwards, gesturing over his shoulder, “I’ll go get everything set.” 

“Lou?” Harry called out as he walked into the living room. Lottie and Tommy were playing with Doris and Ernest on the carpet. 

They looked up towards Harry as he walked by, “D’you know where Lou went?” 

“Think he went outside to get your stuff,” Lottie answered. 

Harry bit back a grin, “Oh.” 

Lottie smirked, “Christ, you’ve got it bad.” 

“No idea what you mean,” Harry lied as he walked towards the front door. 

“No, of course not,” Lottie called behind him. 

Harry padded outside towards the truck. Louis had the trunk open and he was in the process of taking out Harry’s travel bag. 

“Babe,” Harry jogged over to the car and moved to take the bag from his hands, “I got it.” 

Louis swatted his hands away, “M’ being chivalrous.” 

“Yeah?” Harry teased, crowding into Louis’ space. “Knight in shiny armor?” 

Louis chuckled as Harry hooked his chin over his shoulder, “Exactly.” 

Harry hummed and pressed his lips against Louis’ neck. He kissed along the heated skin, reveling in the sounds that he could pull out of Louis. Tilting his neck to the side, Louis reached back and carded his fingers in Harry’s hair. 

“You smell good,” Harry mumbled as he nosed against Louis’ sweet spot. “My favorite smell.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Louis breathlessly laughed. 

The corners of Harry’s mouth quirked upwards against Louis’ neck, “Probably.” 

“C’mon Casanova,” Louis closed the trunk and stepped away from Harry. 

Harry pouted as he followed Louis up the drive. 

“Maybe you could fuck up his tattoo,” Louis impishly smirked, his irises lighting up. “Just a little bit.” 

“Louis!” Harry admonished, slapping him in the gut. “I’m not gonna fuck up some kid’s body.” 

“That makes it sound so much worse than it would be,” Louis rolled his eyes. 

Harry shouldered into him, “You should give him a break. He seems nice enough.” 

Louis snorted, “Sure.” 

“I mean it,” Harry pointedly raised his eyebrow. “Y’know it would mean the world to Lottie.” 

Louis bit his bottom lip and paused with his hand on the front door. “Fine, I’ll try,” his eyebrows pulled together, creasing the skin against his forehead. He glanced at Harry, “Only because you asked.” 

Harry nodded, “Good enough.” 

They walked back inside to see Jay, Dan, Lottie, Tommy, and Fizzy sitting in the living room. 

“All done snogging in the car?” Lottie smirked. 

“Charlotte!” Jay swatted her leg with a disapproving look. 

“Lotts,” Tommy warned, “He’s about to permanently ink my skin, please don’t piss ‘m off.” 

Louis grinned and settled next to Jay, “Tommy, I just might like you yet.” 

A painfully relieved expression flooded over Tommy’s face. 

“Alright,” Harry set his bag down and tugged out his gloves and disinfectant, “Babe, can you grab me two chairs from the kitchen?” 

Louis nodded and disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a chair in each hand. “Thanks,” Harry murmured as he settled in a chair. 

He plugged in the motor to the nearest outlet flicked it on. The foot pedal was positioned next to the leg of the chair. As Tommy sat in the other chair, Harry felt Louis carding his fingers into his hair, gathering the tendrils. A flush reddened Harry’s cheeks as Louis wordlessly put his hair up for him. 

“God, who knew you were such a sap?” Lottie moaned. 

“Thanks,” Harry grinned once Louis was done. 

Louis privately smiled back, “Welcome.” 

Harry spent the next hour crouched over Tommy’s arm. Conversation flowed throughout the room, Harry participating minimally because his attention was focused on the gun strokes. Luckily for Tommy, Harry was able to thicken the grey and sharpen a few of the lines that weren’t the smoothest. Jay stood next to them for the first fifteen minutes, eventually opting for cuddling between Louis and Lottie. 

“And,” Harry drawled out as he turned off the gun, “You are done.” 

Tommy glanced at his arm, his eyes wide with wonder as he stared at the reincarnated angel. “Shit,” he breathed quietly. 

“Good?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer. 

“It’s perfect,” Tommy beamed. “Looks so much better than before.” 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Harry teased. 

Tommy snorted, “How much do I owe you? I can drop off money tomorrow.”

Harry waved him off, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“But,” Tommy’s eyes widened as he floundered. “No, I want to. Really, how much is it?” 

“Really,” Harry shrugged as he stood up and stretched his legs, “This one’s on me.” 

Tommy wrapped his clean arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him in for a quick hug. “Thanks, mate. I owe you one.” 

Harry hugged him back, “You can pay me by never going back to whoever did it the first go around.” 

“Fair enough,” Tommy grinned. 

Harry wrapped up the fresh ink and packed up his supplies. Tommy left shortly after, managing to get a handshake from Louis. It was progress. 

“Bed?” Harry sleepily asked once Jay and Dan walked upstairs. 

Louis nodded, “Bed.” 

They walked upstairs and passed through a narrow corridor, stopping at the last door on the right. Louis pushed the door open, pulling Harry inside. Harry looked around the room, seeing that the design was everything that he had expected it to be. 

A twin sized bed was pushed against the corner with a blue duvet draped on top. Across from the bed was a glossy poster of the Doncaster Rovers, the edges slightly frayed from time. A brown desk was perched in the corner of the room, different footy trophies lining the surface rather than books. Harry stepped closer to the desk and looked at the pictures haphazardly taped to Louis’ wall. Louis’ eyes were squinted in nearly all of the pictures from smiling so wide. 

“Who would have thought,” Harry mumbled as he looked at a picture of Louis in his school uniform. 

“What?” Louis asked as he stripped down to his briefs. 

Harry pointed at a different picture and smirked, “You were such a little twink.” 

Louis’ jaw dropped, a startled laugh spilling out. “What! I most certainly was not.”

 

Disbelievingly, Harry cocked his hip, “C’mon you had to have been aware.” 

“Aware of what?” Louis incredulously asked as he peered at the picture. “I mean the red trousers were a bit…much, but –”

“A bit much?!” Harry laughed. “Lou, you looked obscene. In the best way, of course.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and stepped away, “Not a twink.” 

“Whatever you say,” Harry murmured. 

Harry stripped off his clothes and climbed in the small bed. He turned on his side and slid next to the wall. Louis crawled into the empty space and pulled the duvet over them. Harry curled his body against Louis’ back, easily slinging his thigh over Louis’ hip. 

“I had fun today,” Harry mumbled through a yawn. 

Louis intertwined their fingers, “Me too. I missed them.” 

“How’s Fizzy?” Harry quietly asked, his nose pressed into the back of Louis’ head. 

“Good now,” Louis sighed, his body slowly relaxing. “She was upset because I haven’t been around much.” 

“In all fairness, you do live halfway down the country.”

“I know,” Louis hummed in agreement. “She just handles it differently than the other girls.”

“What’d you mean?” 

“Lottie is similar to me, we handle everything with sarcasm,” Louis snorted. 

Harry nodded, “So I’ve noticed.” 

“I’ve never really lived with Daisy and Phoebe because there’s just such a large age difference. So they’re just excited anytime I see them.” Louis scooted backwards and wrapped Harry’s arm closer. “Fiz…she’s sort of the odd one out. I’m closest with Lottie because for a while, it was only us. Both sets of twins have each other. And then there’s Fiz.” 

“I can see how that’s be hard for her,” Harry mumbled. 

“Yeah,” Louis exhaled. “I try my best to be there…It’s just a weird dynamic.” 

“She’ll come around.” 

Louis nodded, “Hope so.”

“Know so.” 

“They love you,” Louis lightly pinched Harry’s forearm. 

A lazy smile stretched over Harry’s lips, “And I love you.” 

“Gross.”

“That was pretty gross,” Harry chucked. “Even for me.” 

“ _Especially_ for you.” 

****

“Oh, god.”

Harry froze in the middle of the living room, his hands wrapped around two steaming mugs of tea. He was on his way back to Louis’ room. Louis was still upstairs, gathering their things for the trek to Leeds.

At the bottom of the staircase stood Lottie, her hair gathered into a messy bun. She was intently watching Harry, an impish glint crossing her mouth. 

“I know that look. That’s the look I give Gem’s boyfriends,” Harry groaned. “Is this the part where you give me the sister talk?” 

Lottie bit back a smile, “Basically.” 

“Alright,” Harry put down the two mugs. He exaggeratedly stretched out his arms and crackled his knuckles as if he was about to complete in a sporting event, “Lay it on me. M’ ready.” 

“Alright, calm down lover boy,” she teased and walked towards a red couch perched against the far wall. 

Harry followed and sat on the adjacent couch, his bum slightly sinking into the worn cushion. 

“Lou isn’t easy,” Lottie started, her fingers intertwined on her crossed knees. “He’s stubborn and difficult more times than not.” 

Harry’s eyebrows pinched together, “Uh…” 

“But,” Lottie cut him off, “He has the best heart out of anyone I know.” 

“I agree,” Harry honestly said. 

She peered at him and steadily nodded, “He’s never brought someone here before and I want to make sure you know, it’s a big deal for him.” Lottie quirked the corner of her mouth, “Even if he doesn’t act like it because he can be a prick. 

“I know,” Harry rested his elbows on his thighs. “And I want to make sure you know that it’s also a big deal for me. I – I love him…more than anything.” Harry slightly cringed at how cliché the statement sounded. “Sorry,” he shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face, “That was probably –”

“Exactly what I want to hear,” Lottie interrupted, a genuine smile appearing. “Alright, you can keep ‘im.” 

“That’s it?” Harry exhaled a relived puff of air. 

“You’ve already sat through me painting your nails. Twice.” She grinned, a twinge of blush pinching her cheeks. “Hate to break it to ya, but you’re pretty harmless.” 

“Damnit,” Harry pouted, “My elaborate bad boy image is completely shattered.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Lou,” Lottie seriously nodded. 

Harry slumped back into the couch, his arms flailed out, “Close call.” 

Lottie stood up and stretched her back, the air bubbles along her backbone cracking with the movement. “Did you still want me to do your hair and makeup?” she asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Please,” Harry nodded. “Maybe we’ll be able to get some glitter on Lou, too.” 

“I could always get the twins to pin him down,” Lottie tossed him a smirk over his shoulder. 

Harry snorted and grabbed the two mugs. He walked to Louis’ room, pushing the slightly ajar door fully open with his hip. Louis was sitting the middle of the floor, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he carefully folded one of Harry’s shirts. 

Louis’ eyes darted towards Harry, a soft smile on his face. “Telling my sister you love me, hmm?” 

“Oh,” Harry paused, his left foot stepping on top of his right. “Uh, you heard that?” 

“It’s an old house with thin walls,” Louis grinned as he zipped the duffel bag shut. 

“Um, was that okay?” Harry anxiously tugged a ringlet behind his ear. 

He stood up and stepped towards Harry, grabbing one mug from his grip. Louis rocked on his toes and pecked Harry’ cheek. Louis tiled his head and pressed their lips together. With his free hand, Harry cupped Louis’ jaw. They breathed each other in as their lush skin pressed together. 

“Perfect.” 

Harry beamed at Louis, “So…does that mean you heard about the glitter?” 

Louis snorted, his eyes rolling, “You are _not_ putting makeup on me. I refuse.” 

“S’just a bit of glitter,” Harry took a sip of the tea, humming as the liquid went down his throat. “You’ll look festive!” 

“But, I don’t want to look festive,” Louis groaned. 

Harry dramatically sighed, “Fine.” He stepped around Louis and picked up his pair of faded overall shorts. “Guess I’ll just have to do it alone…like last year…and the year before that.” 

He tugged off his joggers. Slipping on a tight pair of red briefs, Harry bit back a smirk at Louis’ bewildered expression. The jean shorts slid on next, the material hugging the middle of his thighs. Harry cuffed the hem twice on each leg. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Louis whined, his eyes trained on the length of Harry’s legs. 

Harry took off his white tee and pulled on a loose long sleeve shirt that cropped a few inches above his waist. The shirt was read with small white hearts patterned along the scooped neckline. He clipped the straps of the overalls and glanced at Louis. 

“You sure you don’t want to be festive?” 

****

The campground was compacted with rows upon rows of tents. Louis intertwined his fingers in Harry’s as they strode through the crowd. Different camps were being set up, excited voices filtering through the vast space. The distinct smell of marijuana emanated from a red tent to their right, bumbles of laughter accompanying the leafy drug. 

Louis waggled his eyebrows at Harry, “Good to know our neighbors will be in good spirits.” 

Harry giggled, “New Year’s part two?”

“Oh god, I don’t know about that,” Louis groaned, his nose crinkling. “I’ve gotten that high before. I don’t even want to think about the amount of Cara’s food that I pillaged through.”

“I gotta admit,” Harry stepped over a case of beer, nearly tripping into Louis as he did, “I didn’t think you had it in you to eat the whole box of biscuits.” 

Louis elbowed Harry in the side, “It’s a talent.”

“That it is,” Harry untangled their fingers so he could loop his arm around Louis’ shoulder. 

“Harry! Louis!” 

Harry scanned the crowd around them, his eyebrows knit together as he looked through the throng of people. Towards the left, in front of a yellow tent, Perrie was waving them over. 

They strode over with matching grins and were immediately wrapped in an embrace. Perrie excitedly squealed as she pulled them in close. 

“You made it!” She beamed once they took a step back. “Was worried you’d never find us in this mess.” 

Jade crawled out of the mouth of the tent, her curly hair gathered in a ponytail. A lopsided grip stretched across her face as she saw Harry and Louis. 

“Hi!” She wound her arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him in a hug. Louis easily returned the gesture with as much enthusiasm. When she took a step back she kept her hand on Louis’ shoulder and gave him a clear once over. 

“Shit, Louis,” Jade nodded her head with an impressed expression. “You look fit.” 

To everyone’s surprise, Louis let Harry dress him. He wore a pair of cut off jean shorts that were a wash darker than Harry’s. A grey tee was cropped across his middle. The tan skin of his waist was fully on show. While Harry had gold glitter flecked over his cheeks and hairline, Louis had silver. The blue of his eyes reflected opal tints from the sparkles. 

“You do,” Perrie agreed and tacked on a wolf-whistle. “You should dress like this more often.” 

Harry threw Louis a pointed look, his dimple deepening into his cheek. “Told you”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis flushed under the attention. “You did.”

****

There were five things that Harry learned from Leeds festival that year: 

1\. Glitter is a bitch to wash off. 

2\. Tove Lo could give an excellent strip tease. 

3\. Having sex in a tent is much more difficult than pornos had made it seem. 

4\. Jade had a tendency to run away when she was high. 

**5**. Louis was his soulmate.

****

Tepid summer air gently blew puffs of wind through the streets. The pavement was crowded with pedestrians of every origin, different languages comingling together as they sauntered through. From his three years of living in London, Harry found that the month of July was the busiest month for tourists to visit. 

Pulling out his mobile, Harry unlocked his home screen. A subconscious smile lifted the right corner of his mouth. His background was a picture of Louis from the day he tattooed Harry. Louis was hunched over his thigh, his nose wrinkled as he carefully inked Harry’s skin. 

Opening Louis’ contact, Harry held the mobile to his ear. He took a left down the street and started the short trek to the studio. 

“Hullo?” Louis’ groggy voice crackled through the receiver. 

Harry giggled, a dimple carved in to his cheek. “Are you still sleeping? Babe, it’s almost four in the afternoon.” 

“Didn’t sleep well last night,” Louis grumbled. 

“I tried to tell you that you should have just slept at mine,” Harry reminded him. 

An exaggerated sigh came from the other end of the call. “Harry, I slept there six nights in a row. It was getting a bit excessive.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “S’not really excessive when we both know you sleep better in my bed.” 

“Yeah…but, it’s still a lot,” Louis quietly mumbled. 

Taking a right onto Old Compton, Harry saw his building. He tried to keep his voice even as he answered, “Since when has sleeping at your boyfriend’s flat been an issue?”

“It’s not an issue,” Louis quickly responded. “Well…I didn’t think it was?” 

Harry’s eyebrows pulled together as he fished his keys out of his back pocket, “What’re you even going on about?” 

“Liam’s a prat.” 

“What’s Liam got to do with this?” Harry’s bottom lip worried between his teeth. He unlocked the building’s front door and stepped through the threshold. Taking two steps at a time, Harry rounded towards the studio. 

Louis made an unintelligible noise which didn’t ease Harry’s nerves. “D’you wanna come over?” He asked as he unlocked the studio door. 

“Yeah…about that –” 

Harry opened the studio door and stopped in the doorway. Louis was sitting in his bed, the covers wrapped tightly around his shoulders. His hair was sleep rumbled and he had his mobile pressed against his ear. 

“M’already here,” Louis quipped, his voice echoing in the flat and through the receiver. 

“I can see that,” Harry breathlessly laughed. Lowering his phone, Harry shut the door behind him and strode over towards the bed. 

Louis laid on his side as Harry kicked off his boots. He tugged off his socks and then climbed in bed, shuffling next to Louis. Wordlessly, Louis covered both of them with the duvet. Harry made a pleased noise when Louis wrapped his arm around him, pulling him flush against his front. 

“How long have you been here?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ chest. His eyes were closed, his fingers lightly tracing underneath Louis’ shirt. 

“Two hours.”

Harry opened his eyes and settled his chin against Louis’ pec. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come back earlier.” Louis stared at the ceiling, his eyes trained on the fairy lights strung across the banisters. When Louis didn’t answer, Harry pressed on, “Lou, what’s going on?” 

“I yelled at Liam today.”

“You always yell at Liam,” Harry teased. 

A grimace twitched the corners of Louis’ mouth. “Not like that.” 

Gingerly, Harry sat up. He slung a thigh over Louis’ waist and rested back. “What was it about?” Harry gently asked, his hands cupping Louis’ jaw. 

A flush rose to Louis’ cheeks, “Us.” 

“You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “He said that I was moving too fast. Which is absolute bullshit since I am thirty years old. I’m not a fucking child, I know what I want.”

“Moving too fast?” 

“Now it’s just embarrassing because we’ve never even talked about it,” Louis whined as he slung an arm over his forehead. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, are you blushing?” Harry gaped, his fingers tracing the flush that flourished along Louis’ cheeks. 

“Fuck off, I don’t blush,” Louis shot back. 

“C’mon, tell me,” Harry begged, his pitch rising on the last word. 

Louis peeked from underneath his bicep. A breathless chuckle fell out of his mouth as he saw Harry’s eager expression. “You’re spoiled.” 

“I am,” Harry shrugged easily. “Now tell me.” 

“Have you – shit,” Louis started and then cut himself off, his expression on the verge of pained. 

“Have I…” Harry drawled out, encouraging Louis to finish the question. 

“Have you thought about us living together?” 

Immediately, Harry’s back went rigged. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he stared back at Louis. Repeatedly, his mouth opened and closed before he managed to stutter out, “You…you want to live together?” 

“I mean, I’ve thought about it,” Louis rested his hands on the curve of Harry’s waist, his fingers pressing into the smooth skin. “Haven’t you?” 

Harry weakly swatted Louis’ chest, “We’ve been together for almost a year and decided that we’re gonna be married one day, of course I’ve thought about it! You can’t possibly be that thick.” 

A glint danced over Louis’ eyes, “Why the fuck didn’t you bring it up then?!” 

“How is this suddenly _my_ fault?” Harry gaped, the right corner of his mouth tilted upwards. “I gave you a key to my place ages ago!” 

“That’s not the same!” 

“Do I need to remind you that I don’t have a key to your flat?” Harry challenged, bopping the tip of his finger against Louis’ nose. 

Louis’ slapped his hand away. “Alright, that’s not my fault. You nearly got the police called on you the one time I let you use my key! So forgive me for not wanting _that_ to happen again.” 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know that your neighbor would think I was breaking an entry!” Harry huffed out on a laugh, his voice tremoring by the end. “I can’t help it that you live in a posh flat where strangers aren’t welcomed.”

“I think she was still sore from seeing us in the backseat,” Louis shrugged with an impish expression. 

A moment of inaudibility spread between them as faint sounds of car horns filtered through the windows. 

“I don’t like sleeping without you,” Harry boyishly mumbled. 

Louis’ expression softened, the crow’s feet by his eyes crinkled. “Turns out I can’t sleep without you,” he shrugged pathetically. “Tossed around all night, it was miserable.” 

“We could sleep together every night. Y’know, if you want.” 

“I do.”

Harry grinned and hunched his back, hovering just above Louis’ mouth. “Are we moving in together?” Harry whispered, his tongue darted out to brush against the plush of Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis tiled his head forwards and slotted their lips together. They tenderly moved against one another. Harry breathed Louis in, the musky scent of pine flooding his senses. Parting his lips, Louis flicked his tongue against the seam of Harry’s mouth. 

Pulling back a fraction of an inch, Louis murmured, “We’re moving in together.” 

A flood of emotions ripped through Harry’s being. His toes curled and electricity trilled to his fingertips. Harry squeezed his thighs tightly around Louis’ middle. He looked at Louis’ freckles that were precariously dotted across his cheeks. A tight constricting feeling flooded his heart as he grasped that he would get to see them every morning. 

“Did you want to stay in your place? Or move somewhere new?” Harry asked, his lips trailed down the length of Louis’ neck. 

“Well –” Louis gasped as Harry bit against his pressure point. “Hazza, you need to stop if you want me to be even a bit useful.”

Harry pouted against Louis’ neck but pulled back. Louis thumbed at his jutted out lip, his eyes trained on the lush skin. “So…” Harry drawled out. 

Louis blinked a few times, dropping his hand to rest on Harry’s waist. “I know how much you like it here,” he lazily gestured towards the studio. “And I know how much time you put into the – uh… _decorating_ …” 

“You’d willingly live here?” Harry rocked forward, attempting to bite back a smile.

“Your shop is right down the street, wouldn’t make sense for you to move somewhere else,” Louis bashfully shrugged.

Harry made a pleased noise and pecked Louis in three quick successions. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted in a mantra against Louis’ mouth. 

Louis giggled underneath of him, turning his head away once Harry licked a long stripe against his cheek. “You’re an animal,” Louis groaned. “Worse than a slobbery puppy.” 

“We should get a puppy,” Harry squeaked. 

“We should get bedside tables,” Louis deadpanned. 

“Puppy.” 

“Tables.” 

Harry pouted, “We don’t need a table.”

“We don’t need a puppy, either,” Louis snorted, digging his fingers into Harry’s side. 

Harry’s abdomen flinched underneath Louis’ prodding fingers. He doubled over laughing as Louis tickled him, their breathy huffs mixing together in quiet studio. The blue of Louis’ irises were bright with mischief as Harry attempted to bat him away without much success. 

Eventually, Harry managed to grip Louis’ wrists between his palms. He rolled over to the side but kept his thigh slung around Louis’ hip. His heart raced in his chest as he watched Louis calm down from his fit of laughter. Harry pulled Louis’ hands to his mouth and kissed each digit. 

“What about a cat,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ fingers. 

Louis dramatically sighed, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“Nope,” Harry toothily grinned. 

“A cat would be more manageable in –”

“Thank you!” Harry cut Louis off, unable to stop himself. 

Louis chuckled and hooked his ankle around Harry’s calf. “I get to help pick ‘im out.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Obviously. Gonna be your baby, too.” 

Silence stretched between them as Harry’s words settled in. Louis’ teeth dug into his bottom lip in attempt to bite back a smile that rivaled a plateau of shimmering stars. Harry scooted closer to Louis, keeping their intertwined fingers pressed against his chest. 

“Baby, hmm?” Louis quietly asked. 

“One day,” Harry mumbled. 

“One day.”


	11. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. 
> 
> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read this story! Also, massive thanks for the positive feedback, it means the absolute world to me. 
> 
> As always, you can fine me on tumblr at domestic-harry. 
> 
> xx Lis

On the sixth of September, Harry stood inside a small hardware shop. He passed by the rundown store everyday on his walk to work, never paying it too much mind. A few people were scattered throughout the aisles, their bodies lost between the aisles. Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot, his knuckles cracking behind his back. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” The shop owner drawled out, his thick grey mustache twitching underneath a smile, “I’d say this isn’t for you.” 

“It isn’t,” Harry bit the skin by his thumbnail, a slow grin tugging the corner of his mouth. “That obvious?” 

The owner passed him a small package along with a receipt. His brown eyes warm and comforting as he said, “I’ve been doing this for nearly fifty-years, son. The only time someone gets giddy about picking up a copy of a house key, is when they’re moving in with someone special.” 

Harry breathed out huff of laughter, “You’ve hit the nail on the head.” He lamely jutted his thumb towards the row of hammer hanging to his right. 

A surprised and slightly pained chuckle spat out from the owner’s mouth. His skin was rosy from the blood rush. He shook his head and mumbled, “Alright, go on now.” 

“Thank you,” Harry waved and left the shop. 

He slotted the sachet into his coat pocket, turning left on the pavement. The autumn breeze sent a comfortable chill through Harry’s body. Old Compton was uncharacteristically quiet as he strode back to the studio. 

“Hazza?” 

Harry pushed the door fully open, minding the array of boxes that were scattered by the doorway. Louis stood in front of the stove with a hand on his cocked hip. His attention was directed on a wok filled with sizzling stir-fry. A thin black headband pushed his hair away from his forehead and tucked behind his left ear, a stem of purple freesia that Harry had placed there in the morning. 

Louis glanced over his shoulder, his jumper rucked up to the middle of his thigh. “Thought you were getting eggs?” 

“Nope,” Harry crowded behind Louis. He slipped his hands underneath the Louis’ jumper and rubbed the pads of his thumbs against the warm skin. “Mmm, so warm,” Harry hummed against Louis’ neck. 

A pleased sound mumbled from Louis’ throat as he lolled his head to the side. He stabbed a sweet pepper with a fork and held it up to Harry’s mouth, his hand cupping underneath the utensil. Harry opened his mouth and took the pepper between his teeth. 

“Tastes delicious,” Harry praised as he finished chewing. “I’ve got something for you.” 

Louis groaned as he turned off the stove, “That’s the worst line you’ve tried to pull on me.” 

“That wasn’t a line.” Harry’s eyebrows knitted together, “I genuinely got something for you. That’s where I was.”

Louis threw his elbow back as he turned around, promptly nailing Harry in the gut. “Well where is it? What is it?” he excitedly asked, his fingers prodding Harry’s sides. 

Harry’s breaths came out in spurts as Louis continued to tickle him. “You – you little monster! Get your…grubby hands off me!” 

When Louis had enough, he dropped his hands and clasped them behind his back. He rocked on his toes and looked at Harry expectantly. 

“Well?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the small parcel. “I know that you’ve been using the spare key,” Harry quietly said as he handed the sachet to Louis, “But, I wanted you to have one that’s specifically been made for you.” 

Louis’ expression softened as he took the packet, his thumb flicking open the seal. He turned the small envelope upside down and held out his other palm. A small silver key fell into his palm. It was a plain key except for a small etching in the center. The overhead light illuminated the engraving: _9/6_

“Why today?” Louis asked as he peered at the date. “I moved in two days ago.”

Harry took a step closer, the toes of his boots brushed against Louis’ sock covered feet. His hands cupped Louis’ jaw and tilted his head a fraction upwards. There was a crease wrinkled between Louis’ eyebrows as they stared at each other. Louis’ bottom lip parted from his top as Harry lightly pressed his thumb against the seam. 

“September sixth is the day that we met.” 

“ _Oh_.”

Louis blinked a few times as his jaw slackened in Harry’s grip. His cerulean eyes were the size of saucers, the bright iris’ rivaling any existing ocean. He tugged on Harry’s jacket to pull him closer. Their chests pressed together and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders. Louis circled Harry’s middle and burrowed his face into Harry’s jacket. Harry tightened his hold and pressed his lips against Louis’ temple. 

“M’ happy I met you,” Louis’ voice muffled into the leather material. 

Harry gently snorted, his fingers carded into the soft wisps of Louis’ hair. “Oh, yeah?” 

Louis slightly leaned back, his eyes rimmed red and watery. Harry’s laughter died as Louis’ sincerity reflected back at him. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m happy I met you,” Harry whispered, his voice catching in his throat. 

Bending his neck, Harry pressed their lips together. It was slow and careful, every kiss leaving lingering emotions on each other’s mouths. Louis trailed his fingers down Harry’s chest. The ghost of his touch leaving goosebumps along Harry’s skin. 

Harry parted his lips in a gasp as Louis lightly bit his bottom lip. He shrugged off his jacket, the material lethargically falling off of his frame as their kiss deepened. Louis deeply inhaled through his nose and began to toy with the hem of Harry’s flannel. 

“Slow,” Louis murmured against Harry’s mouth, his voice shaky. “Want it slow.” 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, their noses brushing against each other. “Okay.” 

Harry’s hands roamed down Louis’ back, passing his arse and stopping along the top of Louis’ thighs. He gently tapped his fingers against the muscles and bent his knees. With ease, Harry picked him up. Louis hooked his ankles against the base of Harry’s spine, his weight rested on Harry’s hips. 

“So thankful to have met you,” Harry murmured against Louis’ neck as he walked them towards _their_ bed. 

Louis whimpered as he kissed Harry’s neck, “So fuckin’ thankful.” 

“I love you,” Harry set Louis down on the mattress. 

Harry hovered over him as he plucked the flower from behind Louis’ ear. He kissed the flower and then trailed the lush petals down Louis’ neck. 

“I love you.” 

Louis brushed a renegade curl behind Harry’s ear. He hooked an ankle around Harry’s calf and pulled Harry flush against him. Harry went easily, the length of his body fully covering Louis’. 

Gently, Louis kissed the apples of Harry’s cheeks. Then his eyelids. The slight slope of his nose. Harry’s right temple. He finished with the dimple dipped against the left corner of Harry’s mouth. 

“I adore you,” Louis admitted against the pulse point in Harry’s neck. “Every bit of you.” 

Harry hung his head, his shoulders trembling from ragged breaths. 

“I adore you.” 

Leaning back on his haunches, Harry tugged his shirt over his head. He helped Louis get his jumper off. Louis rolled Harry onto his back and bent his knees. Harry watched as Louis took off his boots and socks, discarding them over the edge of the mattress. He made easy work of Harry’s jeans and briefs, pulling off his own once he was done. 

Louis slotted a leg between Harry’s and lined their upper bodies together. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him closer, their soft skin chaffing against each other. With one hand on Harry’s jaw, Louis guided their mouths back together. 

Their tongues languidly lapped together. Harry arched his back and flattened his palm against the base of Louis’ spine. The friction of their skin was the type of sensation that made Harry’s toes curl into the fabric of the sheets. 

Harry mewled into the kiss as Louis thumbed over his nipple. He panted against Louis’ mouth, his thighs tightly squeezing Louis’. Louis rolled the sensitive bud between the pad of his index finger and thumb. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth and flicked his tongue against the roof of Louis’ mouth. 

Louis broke their lips apart and left lingering kisses along the front of Harry’s throat. He kitten licked Harry’s sternum, pulling faint whimpers from Harry. Nosing over to Harry’s pec, Louis mouthed at Harry’s nipple. Every flick of his tongue had Harry trembling underneath of him. 

“Lou,” Harry exhaled and slung his arm over his head. He bit into his bicep as Louis pinched his nipple between his teeth. 

“Babe,” Louis murmured as he squeezed Harry’s wrist. “Wanna hear you.” He pulled Harry’s arm away and rested it against the duvet. “Need to hear you.”

Harry fisted the tresses along the nape of Louis’ neck. His hips jolted as Louis’ fingers brushed through the tawny hair underneath Harry’s navel. Louis’ teeth faintly nipped at the contours of Harry’s abdomen, leaving flush red spots in his wake. His tongue dipped into the indents along Harry’s right hip. Harry whimpered when hips jolted underneath the feather light touch. 

Louis flattened his palm over Harry’s length, his fingers steadily wrapping around the crown of Harry’s cock. His motions were languid and tender as he began to jerk Harry off. Harry openly moaned at the drag of Louis’ hand around him. 

“Fucking perfect,” Louis vehemently said, his lips lingering against Harry’s waist. 

Harry preened, his cock weakly jerking as a blurt of precome spilt on Louis’ fingers. Louis twisted his wrist as he wanked Harry, his mouth working bruises into Harry’s ivory skin. 

“C’mere,” Harry panted when he felt his balls tighten. “Lou – need you. Shit, please. Need –” he babbled. 

Louis kept his hand working over Harry’s length as he sidled up Harry’s body. Harry instantly pulled Louis’ mouth against his, breathy whimpers falling out of his mouth and into Louis’. Their bodies slotted together as Louis hooked his thigh over Harry’s. 

“Want you to top,” Louis murmured against the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Wanna feel you in me.” 

Harry palmed Louis’ arse, an uncontrollable moan tearing from his throat. “Fuck,” he panted as he dug his fingertips into the thick muscle. 

“One second,” Harry huffed as he untangled their limbs. Louis made a needy noise, his hands immediately moving to pull Harry back. Harry gripped Louis’ fingers and kissed the digits, “Gotta get you wet, Babe.” 

Louis’ bottom lip jutted out as he fell back against the mattress. Harry shuffled on his knees towards the right of the mattress. He pulled open the top drawer of a cherry wood bedside table. Carefully, Harry pushed Louis’ glasses to the side as he reached for a blue bottle of lube. Pulling out the bottle, Harry didn’t bother with closing the drawer as he situated himself between Louis’ parted legs. 

Flicking the cap open, Harry drizzled a dollop of slick onto his fingers. He gripped Louis’ waist with his clean hand, his thumb rubbing small circles against Louis’ hipbone. Harry rubbed his wet fingers between Louis’ arse cheeks, focusing on Louis’ rim. 

“Shit,” Louis whined, his fringe matted against his forehead. 

Harry ducked his head and licked a long stripe along Louis’ length as he pressed his index finger into Louis. Wrapping his mouth around the tip of Louis’ cockhead, Harry slid his finger in to the second knuckle. He could taste Louis’ precome in his mouth, his tongue flicking against Louis’ slit. Louis’ walls were smooth like velvet around Harry’s finger. 

“Christ, feels so fucking good,” Louis panted out as he pushed his hips downwards to meet Harry’s thrusts. 

With a slick pop, Louis’ cock slid out of Harry’s mouth. He started to suckle a bruise into Louis’ hip as he pressed a second finger against Louis’ rim. Louis keened high in his throat as he pushed himself down on Harry’s fingers. Harry slipped inside of him, moaning into Louis’ skin at the constricting feeling around his fingers. 

“Been so long,” Harry brokenly said as he mouthed against Louis’ skin. “You’re so tight, Lou. Gonna feel so good ‘round my cock.” 

Louis openly sobbed as Harry crooked his fingers against his prostate. His hips frenziedly jerked as Harry pressed against the bundle of nerves. 

“Keep talking,” Louis begged, his expression manic as he rested on his elbows. “Hazza, please.” 

“I love being inside of you,” Harry started to babble, watching Louis’ eyes roll back in response. “You’re always so tight and _fuck_ your rim looks so fucking pretty around me fingers.” 

“Oh my god,” Louis gasped, his eyes pinched shut as Harry rubbed circled against his prostate. 

Harry rested on his haunches and watched Louis stretch around his slick fingers. “Such a pretty pink,” he praised as he pressed his thumb against Louis’ rim. 

“You’re fucking obscene,” Louis filthily groaned. 

“Another?” Harry asked as he teased a third finger against Louis’ hole. 

Louis frantically nodded, “Yeah, yeah, another.” 

Harry pulled his wrist back and watched Louis’ entrance as he slowly pushed three fingers inside. His jaw slackened as he felt Louis clench his walls around him. He slid in slower than before, making sure Louis was well adjusted before he pressed to his knuckles. 

“Fuck,” Louis hissed through his teeth, his lower abdomen flinching. “Fucking hell, your fingers are perfect. So fucking long, oh my god.” 

Harry started to shallowly pump his fingers, scissoring them slightly to open Louis up as much as possible. With his clean hand, Harry gripped Louis left leg and hauled it over his shoulder. He wrapped his fingers around the arch of Louis’ foot and kissed his ankle. 

When Louis’ thighs started to tremble and his sentences were an incoherent slew of words, Harry pulled his fingers out. Louis whimpered against the mattress as his chest heaved with every breath. His chest was flushed bright red. 

Picking up the discarded bottle of lube, Harry squirted a bit onto his hand. He slicked his cock and gave himself a few tugs at the hilt. He slipped a pillow underneath Louis’ arse and lower back to raise his hips. 

“On your side, Love,” Harry instructed. 

Louis rolled on his side, resting his upper body on the crook of his elbow. Harry straddled over Louis’ thigh while keeping the other hoisted over his shoulder. Harry placed his palm against the mattress and used his free hand to guide his cock against Louis’ exposed hole. 

“Good?” 

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. 

Harry leaned forward, stretching Louis thigh as he pressed his cock inside of Louis. Once an inch on his cock was in, Harry wrapped his free hand around Louis’ thigh. He kissed Louis’ calf, murmuring words of praise as he gently bottomed out. 

“Christ,” Louis’ voice cracked, his chest rapidly rising and lowering. He flailed his hand out and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrist. 

“Fuck,” Harry rasped out as he pulled his hips back. 

The studio was filled with the metallic smell of sex and the sounds of their labored breaths. Harry thrusted his groin forwards, Louis’ heat grappling him in. 

“Baby,” Louis whimpered. The tension along his spine dissipated as his body stretched around Harry’s length. “Feel so fucking full.” 

Harry tossed his head back as he started to snap his hips with earnest. Louis was fully adjusted around him and Harry could physically see as Louis passed through the brink of the burning sensation and into the territory where every drag released electric currents. 

“You look gorgeous,” Harry nipped at Louis’ skin, leaving minuscule teeth indents in his wake. “So fucking gorgeous like this. Wanna do this forever. Wanna – Oh Fuck – Have this forever.” 

Louis’ hold around Harry’s wrist tightened, “Gonna have this forever.” 

Harry’s eyes pricked as he raggedly inhaled through his nose. He halted his hips and carefully pulled out of Louis. 

“More,” Harry grumbled as he rolled Louis onto his back. “Need to feel more of you.” 

Louis gripped Harry’s shoulders and pulled him directly on top of his smaller frame. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, hugging Harry close with his thighs. Harry reached between them and slipped back inside of Louis’ slick warmth. 

“Fuck, yes,” Harry nuzzled into the crook of Louis’ neck. “Like this, just like this.” 

Harry bracketed his elbows on either side of Louis’ head, his chest flush against Louis’. Their heartbeats aligned with one another as they breathed each other in. 

“Gonna love you forever,” Louis mumbled into the shell of Harry’s ear. He kissed the soft skin of Harry’s earlobe, “Gonna marry you and love you for forever.” 

Tears were spilling from Harry’s eyes as he cradled the left side of Louis’ jaw. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed Louis. His hips ground deep inside of Louis’ and he could feel Louis’ cock twitch between them. 

“Gonna marry you,” Harry said with such firmness that it didn’t leave any room for question. “I’m going to marry you, Louis.” 

Louis’ thighs trembled around Harry’s waist, “You are.” 

“S’close,” Harry whimpered as his balls tightened. 

“Me too,” Louis arched his back as Harry ground into his prostate. “So fuckin’ close.” 

They sealed their lips together, melding their bodies together as they both came undone. Harry’s hips stuttered as come pulsated inside of Louis. A blinding sensation rolled through his body, his blood boiling underneath his skin as Louis came between them. 

Harry kissed Louis’ lax lips, their noses gently rubbing together. Louis’ thighs slackened their hold, a sharp hiss slipping out of his mouth as Harry pulled out. Harry kissed Louis’ chest and lethargically lapped up the come against Louis’ abdomen. Louis quietly whimpered as Harry continued lower and licked Louis out. 

“Shit,” Louis rasped out as Harry dipped his tongue past Louis’ stretched hole. 

Harry hummed against the slick skin, his tongue lathing out his own come. Louis’ thighs weakly shuddered from the sensitivity as Harry cleaned him. 

When Louis was relatively clean, Harry leaned back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Louis was sleepily grinning at him, his nose tinged red as it wrinkled. Harry crawled up the length of Louis’ body and cuddled in close, their legs intertwining together. 

“Happy one year,” Louis murmured, his fingers gently working out the knots in Harry’s curls. 

Harry kissed Louis’ pec and slung his arm around Louis’ middle. 

“Happy one year, Lou.” 

****

November brought a flurry of red maple leaves along with apple scented candles. Harry walked through a farmer’s market with a twined basket swinging by his side. Niall was two booths down, his neck craned as he looked at an array of potted flowers. Harry stopped at a table filled with different vegetables and spices, his eyes raking over an assortment of herbs. 

“Harry?”

His hand froze against a leaf of mint, his shoulders immediately tensing. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Nick standing a few paces away. 

“Oh,” Harry awkwardly said as he straightened his back. He dug his hands in his pocket, “Um, Hi.” 

A pained expression flickered across Nick’s face. He kicked the ground with the tip of his trainer, “How’ve you been?” 

The corner of Harry’s mouth quirked upwards, “Been good. And you? How’ve you been?” 

“Good,” Nick chirped, his fingers tangling with each other. 

A stretch of silence spread between them and Harry gave a curt nod, “Right, well, nice to see you.” 

“Harry,” Nick rushed out, his hand darted out to stop Harry from turning around. His fingers froze mid-air and awkwardly went limp by his side. “I – I’ve missed you.” 

Harry glanced over Nick’s shoulder and saw that Niall had moved a booth closer, his eyes protectively watching Nick as he took a step closer towards Harry. 

“What I said…” Nick drawled out, his hand slightly flailing between them. “What I said was wrong. And completely fucked. I was just jealous and I took it out on you.”

“It’s been months,” Harry slid his sunglasses over his eyes, “Doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Yes, it does,” Nick firmly stated. “I can’t take back what I said. But, I want to make it up to you.” 

Harry tugged at his bottom lip, his left ankle crossing over his right. He took a deep breath, “M’ not gonna do this if you can’t work it out with Lou.” 

“I’ll work it out,” Nick quickly said, his eyes widening as he anxiously shifted his weight. “I will.” 

“Okay,” Harry slowly nodded. He gestured towards Niall, “I’ve got to go but, maybe we can meet up later this week?” 

Relief splayed across Nick’s profile, his posture slackening, “Yeah, this week would be great.” 

“Alright,” Harry hesitantly grinned. He gave a slight wave and stepped past Nick, “See you.” 

“See you.”

Harry walked towards Niall and slung his arm around the man’s shoulders. Niall wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“That was big of you,” Niall said once they had passed a few booths. 

Harry shrugged, “S’been enough time.” 

“Still,” Niall pinched his side, “I’m proud of you.” 

Harry grinned, the dimple by his mouth deepening. They continued to walk through the different booths, keeping close together as the chilled breeze seeped through the pathways. Harry picked up a few items along the way, his basket getting heavier as late afternoon approached. 

They trekked back to the studio with warm cups of hot chocolate grasped between their hands. Harry unlocked the front door and held it open for Niall to walk through. 

“For fucks sake,” Niall cooed as he gently shrugged off his jacket. “Now that’s fuckin’ adorable, that’s what that is.” 

He was gesturing towards Louis on the bed. Louis was swaddled in their duvet, a small ball of fur rested on the pillow by his head as he slept. Harry pushed his sunglasses off his head as a wide grin stretched over his face. He pulled out his mobile and snapped a quick picture of Louis and their most recent addition. 

“Vega!” 

A tiny head popped out of the ball of fur, the kitten’s ears immediately perked to attention. Her tail flicked behind her as she yawned, her pink tongue curling at the tip. She had curious blue eyes and silky fur covering her small frame. Grey lined her back while her chin and belly were pearly white. 

Harry and Louis got Vega the prior Saturday. For three hours, the two men dotted from shelter to shelter. Louis was patient with Harry, his hand remaining on the small of Harry’s back as they crouched in front of each crate. Harry was on the brink of giving up for the day when he heard a faint mewl from a cage in the far right corner of the room. 

One minute later, they officially adopted, “Mittens.” 

That name didn’t make it past the exit door. 

Vega stumbled as she stood up, her head twitching from side to side as she looked for a route to get down. Harry strode over and plopped on the mattress. He scooped Vega in his hands and held the kitten against his chest. 

“Did you and Papa have a good nap?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against Vega’s pink one. “Did he give you cuddles?” 

Soft purrs rumbled from the kitten’s chest as she rubbed her face against Harry’s cheek. 

“Whassat?” Louis grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

“You would be useless if someone broke in,” Niall snorted as he sprawled out on the mattress. “You’d sleep through the whole thing.” 

“Fuck off,” Louis slurred, his lips smacking a few times before he peeked an eye open. 

Niall waved Louis off and scratched behind Vega’s ears, “How’d you even come up with Vega? S’a bit random, innit?” 

Harry grinned, “We were watching Pulp Fiction when we decided on a name.”

“I tried to get ‘im to name her Butch,” Louis smirked as he sat up. 

“No way in hell was I gonna let you name our daughter, Butch,” Harry deadpanned. 

Niall cackled, “Just wait until you argue over actual baby names.” He scooped Vega from Harry’s hands and cradled her against his shoulder. “H is gonna try to name ‘em something like…Rain. And you’re gonna want something sturdy like. Probably Rick or Charles.” 

Louis’ nose crinkled in disgust, “I would not.” 

“And I wouldn’t name someone after precipitation,” Harry rolled his eyes and flipped Niall off. 

“Sure you wouldn’t,” Niall drawled out, his tone layered with sarcasm. 

“Gimme,” Louis reached for the kitten, Vega pawing at his extended fingers, “You’ve lost visitation rights.” 

“You can’t do that!” Niall admonished, sounding genuinely upset. “She’s my goddaughter!” 

“I don’t reckon I asked you to be her godfather,” Harry bit back an amused smile. “Did you Lou?” 

Louis’ impish smirk matched Harry’s, “No, I don’t believe I did.” 

“Ungrateful shits,” Niall grumbled as he passed the kitten over. “I hate both of you.” 

“No you don’t,” the couple responded in unison. 

****

Harry paced across the floor with his mobile in hand. Gemma’s pixelated face was on the screen, her attention focused on cooking dinner. 

“He should have been back by now,” Harry anxiously said for the fourth time. 

Gemma groaned as she continued to chop peppers on a cutting board, “He’s only been gone one hour.” 

Harry tapped the screen and made a displeased sound when he saw the time, “It’s been an hour and sixteen minutes, actually.” 

“You’re worse than Mum,” Gemma rolled her eyes. She dumped the vegetables into a skillet, her nose wrinkling as the cooking oil hissed. “I would probably be more worried if they weren’t taking this long.” 

“Or maybe Louis killed him and now he’s just getting rid of the body.” 

Gemma stopped her actions and glanced at her phone, her eyebrow raised pointedly, “You think Lou’s gone and killed Nick?” 

“Well,” Harry started, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Guess not.” 

“He’s smart, he’s not going to fuck it up,” Gemma said certainly. “No matter how much he might hate the fucker.” 

“Heeeey,” Harry drawled out, “We like Nick again. Be nice.” 

“You like him again,” Gemma quipped as she gathered her hair into a ponytail. “I don’t have to. I think he’s a tit.” 

“He apologized and he’s made a real effort this past month,” Harry mumbled. He pulled open the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He set his mobile on the counter as he flicked off the cap. “You gotta let it go.”

Gemma made a disgruntled sound, “At the end of the day, you’re still my baby brother. If someone makes you cry like he did, I want his ba –”

Harry heard his front door click and immediately waved Gemma off, whispering a quick, “Gotta go.” 

Vega pawed at his ankle, her fine nails digging into his skin. He picked her up and watched as the front unceremoniously swung open. Louis and Nick stumbled through the doorway, their cheeks flushed red. 

“Harreh!” Louis cheered as he slightly tripped over his feet. Nick had an arm haphazardly slumped over Louis’ shoulder. “Harreh, my lovah, my. ..uh…Harreh!” 

“Oh my god,” Harry clasped his hands over his mouth. “Nick, your eye!” 

Surrounding Nick’s right eye was a purpling bruise. The outer ring was a faint yellow while his eyelid was a deep plum. Nick’s eyelid slightly swollen shut. 

Nick grinned, “He got me good, didn’t he?” 

“You punched him?!” Harry yelled, his hand protectively cupped over Vega’s ears. 

The two men strode over towards Harry, their coordination abysmal as they walked. Harry wrinkled his nose as the sharp scent of tequila wafted from them. 

“I did,” Louis proudly nodded. “But before you get all – all huffy, he lemme do it!” 

Harry gaped at the two drunk men, his eyed darted between Louis’ hooded eyelids and Nick’s swollen one. “You let him punch you?” 

Nick nodded, gesturing between Louis and himself, “We decided the only way to get over it was if he got one fair –” He hiccupped loudly, “One fair punch.” 

“Compromise,” Louis grinned as he stepped out of Nick’s hold and curled into Harry’s side. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulled him close, “Oh yeah? And did you two make this brilliant plan before or after you got drunk?” 

“Uh…” Nick’s eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at Louis. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Louis shrugged and patted Harry on the chest. Harry spat out a sharp cackle and kissed the top of Louis’ head. “You should be happy, s’fine now.” 

“Whatever you say,” Harry drawled out. “Nick did you want to sleep here? Or I can drive you back home?” 

“We’re not going sleep now,” Nick gasped. “We came to get you!” 

“Get me?” 

Louis tugged on Harry’s shirt, “Oh yeah. We’re going out.” 

The corner of Harry’s mouth quirked, “Oh are we, now?” 

“Yup,” Louis nodded. “Bonding.” 

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, “If this was all it took for you two to be fine, I would have let Louis punch you _ages_ ago.” 

“Who knew,” Nick shrugged as he toothily grinned at Harry. “Got some sense knocked in to me, eh?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Harry groaned, “Now I know why people don’t let me tell jokes.” 

“Aww,” Louis cooed his hands cupping Harry’s cheeks. “He’s finally got it!” 

Harry rolled his eyes as he set Vega down, “Let me feed her and then we can go.” 

The two men garbled out a slew of words that didn’t make much sense to Harry’s sober brain. He grinned as he filled Vega’s bowl with food. 

He scratched the back of her head and glanced at Louis and Nick by the door. 

“We’re surrounded by idiots,” Harry mumbled under his breath. 

Vega meowed into her bowl. 

“Glad you agree.” 

****

Harry scrubbed his hand over his face as he shuffled forward in the queue. Louis’ head rested against his shoulder, his thumb lightly rubbing Harry’s back under his jacket. It was a quest morning in Menchies, just a handful of other people in the quaint cafe. 

When they got to the front, Louis slipped his hand out of Harry’s jacket and pulled out his wallet. The barista looked between the two of them, her hazel eyes widening as a grin danced across her lips. 

“Louis, Harry,” She nodded, her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she bit back a smile. “The usual?” 

“Thank you,” Louis nodded as he handed her a tenner. 

Harry stepped to the side, his feet slowly dragging across the floor as he waited for Louis. Once he had his change, and tipped the barista, Louis walked over. He stood behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“You’re so cuddly in the winter,” Harry hummed approvingly as he settled his palms over Louis. 

Louis swayed them side to side and Harry grinned as he felt Louis press a firm kiss between his shoulder blades. “Winter is for cuddles,” Louis said with his face tucked against Harry’s back. 

“That it is.” 

“Large Americano with a dash of cream,” the barista called, her hand extended towards Harry. 

Harry stepped forward, his eyebrows pulled together, “There should be two?”

She put the cup on the shelf and walked back behind the register, humming something under her breath as she went. Harry grabbed the cup, freezing in place once it was in his grasp.

In messy scrawl, there were two words. 

**Marry Me?**

“What the – ”

“Sorry, but I believe that’s actually mine.” 

Harry spun around to see Louis down on one knee in the middle of the cafe, a lopsided grin stretched across his face. Harry gripped the cup to his chest, his head disbelievingly shaking from side to side. 

“ _Ohmygod_.” 

In Louis’ hands, there was a black velvet box. Louis broadened his shoulders as he opened the lid. Nestled in a black cushion, there was a silver band. A whimper fell out of Harry’s mouth before he could stop it, his knees buckling as Louis tiled his head to the side. 

“Well?” 

“Yes,” Harry said through a wet laugh. He vehemently nodded as he extended his left hand, “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

A round of cheers and applause erupted around them as Louis slipped the ring past Harry’s knuckle. Louis popped up from his spot and cupped Harry’s jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. They both grinned into the kiss, Harry’s body trembling as his lips pursed against Louis’. 

“Our babies.” 

Harry laughed into Louis’ mouth as he pulled away. He thumbed away his tears as he took in their surroundings. 

Both of their families were inside Menchies, the mass of people creating a semi-circle around the two men. Niall had his arms slung around Jay and Anne’s necks, his cheeks wet from tear streaks. 

Niall sniffed loudly, “They grow up so fast, you know?” 

Jay and Anne nodded along, watery smiles on both of their faces. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Harry beamed as he looked at Louis. “You’re gonna be my husband.” 

Louis tucked a ringlet behind Harry’s ear, his fingers remaining along Harry’s jawline. 

“You’re gonna be my spouse.” 

Harry made a pleased noise from the back of his throat, “God, talk dirty to me.” 

Louis laughed as he pulled Harry back in, “Kiss me you fool.”


End file.
